O meio
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Bella está no meio de uma confusão. Conhece o alto, gostoso, bonito e sexi Edward. Mas depois de uma incrível noite de sexo, Bella descobre algo que a faz pensar que ele é casado.Edward está no meio de um dilema. Conheceu uma mulher incrível e sente-se dividido, ir atrás dela significa arriscar o que já tem. Jake está no meio de um mal de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Bella olhou com o cenho franzido a cerca de mais de 1,80 de altura. Não tinha nem ideia de quem estava ao outro lado, mas sim sabia quem estava neste lado. Mike e Jess, sua irmã, e Bella não tinha nenhum desejo de falar com nenhum dos dois. A voz de Jess fez-se mais forte enquanto caminhava pelo atalho do jardim. Bella olhou de novo a cerca. Ela estava fora de vista, atrás de um abrigo, e se tivesse nos braços de um homem, estaria bem, mas não estava.  
>Não havia nenhuma desculpa razoável para estar à espreita, sozinha, ao fundo do jardim quando a festa estava dentro da casa. Bella esteve comendo, bebendo e teve um momento relativamente tranquilo até que Mike chegou e começou a soltar mentiras. Em lugar de discutir, ela queria fugir. Antes que algum pensamento pudesse detê-la, Bella colocou a alça de sua bolsa entre os dentes, subiusobre um montão de troncos empilhados e balançou uma perna sobre a cerca. Só precisava esconder-se no pátio do vizinho do lado durante uns minutos até que Jess e Mike voltassem para dentro.<br>Bella esperava que os vizinhos não tivessem cachorro.  
>Um pouco tarde para pensar nisto quando já estava sentada escarranchada sobre a cerca, agarrando-se fortemente com os braços e as pernas. Quando a estrutura começou a balançar como um pêndulo lento, Bella se perguntou se a decisão de subir ou voltar ia depender dela. Ainda duvidava. O jardim estava escuro e tranqueou. Muitos arbustos e árvores. Nenhum sinal de cães, mas provavelmente, haveria um tigre ou dois à espreita.<br>—Bella, está aqui? —chamou-a Mike.  
>Merda. Belladeixou de pensar e sem mais o fez, balançou sua outra perna por cima e se deixou cair. Só que não era tão simples como isso. A tira do ombro de seu vestido se enganchou e puxou-apara trás. Anna deslizou acompanhada pelo som da rasgadura e a dor de algo agudo parecido em seu traseiro. Quando a bolsa caiu de sua boca e ela caiu sobre seus joelhos, apertou os dentes para deter ogrito de dor que a percorria.<br>—O que foi isso? —perguntou Jess.  
>—Bella, é você?<br>Anna olhou furiosamente para o som da voz de Mike e logo se arriscou com um miado débil. Tratou de avançar lentamente longe da cerca, mas esta não a deixou partir. Com uma habilidade que não sabia que tinha, Bella conseguiu transformar um chiado em um miau comprido.  
>—Miaaaauuuuuuu.<br>Merda, seu miado soava realmente lastimoso.  
>—Acredita que é um gato ferido? —perguntou Jess. — Será melhor que comprovemos.<br>Maldita Jess e sua obsessão com os programas de televisão sobre resgatar animais. Bella deu um puxão em seu vestido, rasgando-o e ficando livre. Superou a dor e com desespero pegou a bolsa e subiu pelo mato em busca de um lugar para esconder-se. Descobriu um grande depósito de plástico azul, um pouco parecido ao que ela e Jess tinham utilizado uma vez como um fosso de areia. Bella escapuliu por debaixo e conteve outro grito de dor quando se aconchegou.  
>Compartilharia esse espaço com algum verme. Ou uma aranha. OH, Deus! Ou uma cobra.<br>—Vê-o, Mike?  
>OH, merda, acabava ele de ver o que ela tinha feito?<br>—Não há rastro dele.  
>—O pobre parecia ferido — disse Jess.— Esse triste miado.<br>—O que vocês procuram?  
>O coração de Bella saltou. A voz de um homem e não era Mike.<br>—Olá, ouvimos um gato com problemas em seu jardim. —disse Jess.  
>Merda. Havia alguém neste lado da cerca.<br>—Aqui não. Você está confundida.  
>Bella conteve o fôlego. Talvez não a tivesse visto. Ela ficaria onde estava durante um momento. Ah, Deus, doía-lhe a ferida. Realmente doía. Bella se arriscou a deslizar uma mão para trás. Seu vestido estava rasgado e sua calcinha também. Pareciam estar úmidas. Já que não tinha tido esse tipo de acidentes desde que tinha dois anos, isto tinha que ser sangue. Seus dedos exploraram uma lasca larga de madeira que sobressaía de sua nádega direita. Merda. Agora que sabia o que acontecia, doía-lhe ainda mais. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Por que aceitou vir a este banho de sangue em primeiro lugar? Ela sabia o que passaria uma vez que o casal se apresentasse. Bom, ela não sabia que saltaria por uma cerca, mas sim sabia que terminaria por sair correndo.<br>—Pode sair agora. —disse uma voz.  
>Seria muito esperar que o tipo não estivesse falando com ela. Entretanto, Bella ainda esperava.<br>—Eles se foram — disse o ele. — Você estará bem.  
>Anna fez uma última tentativa.<br>—Miaauuu.  
>OH Deus, não se parecia nem sequer vagamente a um gato.<br>O som de uma risada se filtrou através da tampa de plástico azul.  
>Seria capaz de fazer outra má imitação de algum animal? Era muito tarde para tentar ser um ouriço?<br>—É seguro agora, gatinha. Retornaram para dentro.  
>Gatinha? Com um metro setenta e oito centímetros. Bella se rendeu. Separou-se da coberta e ficou de pé, lutando por conter as lágrimas. O proprietário da voz descansava sobre uma cadeira de madeira, metido onde ela não o tinha visto, as longas pernas esticadas e cruzadas no tornozelo, uma lata de cerveja na mão. Inclusive na penumbra, podia ver seu sorriso. Seus dentes brilharam e durante um momento ela lamentou que ele não fora um homem lobo que a rasgasse em pedaços e terminasse a confusão no que estava. Depois de haver tido sexo fabuloso com ela, é obvio.<br>Não havia nenhuma maneira de fazer uma saída digna. Bella nem sequer estava segura que pudesse caminhar. Olhou por cima do ombro à parte de madeira que me sobressaía de seu traseiro e engoliu em seco. O sangue corria por sua coxa. Ela não permitiria que Jess e Mike a vissem assim. Fariam uma ideia totalmente equivocada.  
>—Você desmaia ao ver sangue? —perguntou Bella. Ele se levantou de um salto.<br>—Está ferida?  
>Era mais alto que ela uns dez centímetros. A luxúria de Bella a golpeou junto com a dor.<br>—Uma lasca. —disse ela. Ele se pôs a rir.  
>—Acredito que aguento ver um lasca na mão.<br>—Não está em minha mão — disse. Logo se voltou para mostrar-lhe Ao menos tinha deixado de rir.  
>—Vai ter que entrar na casa.<br>—Não poderia fazer aqui?  
>Bella não queria mais olhadas sobre seu traseiro do absolutamente necessário, sobre tudo se ia ser inspecionado por um tipo que aumentava sua formosura com cada segundo que acontecia. Por que não podia ser gordo e feio? Só que se alegrava que não fosse.<br>—Entre. — ordenou ele.  
>Bella deixou cair os ombros. Não tinha opção. Não havia maneira que pudesse voltar por cima da cerca. Apertou os dentes, agarrou sua bolsa e saiu coxeando atrás dele, cada passo era uma agonia ainda com a compensação de estar distraída com seu corpulento corpo. Tinha os ombros largos e a cintura estreita. Sua camisa de cor clara estava rodeada nas costas e pendurando sobre os jeans escuros. Bella gostava do traseiro, todo apertado e firme e sem lascas. Ele abriu a porta e a fez passar. Dentro da cozinha iluminada Bella se voltou para ele e engoliu em seco. Seu cabelo acobreado, cortado estilo despenteado, parecia-se com uma versão mais curta do dela e emoldurava um fabuloso rosto. Suas pestanas eram longas e escuras e os olhos de um cinza esverdeado profundo. A única imperfeição era uma branca e estreita cicatriz que percorria a maçã do rosto esquerdo. Bella nunca tinha visto um indivíduo com um olhar perigoso em sua vida. Mas isso explicaria por que seu corpo reagiu como o fez. Os músculos se apertaram entre suas pernas, seu coração se acelerou e sua boca secou. Que esbanjamento de adrenalina! Ele nunca fantasiaria com alguém como ela.<br>—Se incline!  
>—Perdão? —Ele também tinha estado pensando em sexo? <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

—Se incline sobre a mesa.  
>É obvio, assim poderia ver seu traseiro. Bella fez uma careta, mas o que outra coisa podia fazer? Tinha meia cerca entupida no traseiro e não podia tira-la sozinha. Nem sequer podia sentar-se enquanto tivesse isso fincado nela assim tampouco poderia entrar em um táxi. Não acreditava que ia a casa de todos os modos, se não voltava pra casa de seus pais, já que Jess estava esperando para compartilhar o táxi. O passeio estava fora de toda questão, assim suspirou e se inclinou sobre a mesa.<br>Quando Bella escutou a rápida exalação de seu fôlego, o alarme a alagou.  
>—Oh Deus! Está muito mal? —tentou ficar de pé.<br>Uma mão na metade das costas a voltou a empurrar para baixo.  
>—Não se mova.<br>Bella gemeu ao tempo que ele tocava ligeiramente a parte de madeira. Merda, como doía. Ela estremeceu quando tratou de levantar o vestido de seu corpo e seus dedos se dobraram com mais força sobre a beirada da mesa.  
>—Sinto muito. Vou ter que cortá-lo.<br>—A mim? —sua voz soou como um chiado embaraçoso. Parecia-se muito a sua irmã.  
>—Não. Seu vestido.<br>Bom, já estava arruinado. Poderia ter sido capaz de voltar a costurar a ombreira sem problema, mas não poderia ter costurado o rasgo nas costas. Bella o viu revolver em duas gavetas da cozinhaaté que chegou com um par de tesouras. Quando o vestido se abriu e caiu a ambos os lados da cintura, voltou-lhe a ouvir exalar de novo.  
>—Ahhhh! —murmurou de novo.<br>—O que significa esse "ahhhhh", tenho que amputar uma nádega ou um "ahhhhh" que agradável roupa intima? —perguntou Bella.  
>Ele riu e ela sentiu seus dedos percorrer com o passar da beira de sua melhor roupa intima de renda vermelha. Um calafrio de desejo se uniu a seu estremecimento de dor. Bella estava dividida entre o alívio, que pôs algo sexy em lugar de sua acostumada lingerie de algodão branco, e a decepção que sua renda havia se arruinado. Quando sua mãe havia se queixado sobre assegurar-se que ela e Jess usassem a roupa intima limpa em caso que estivessem implicadas em um acidente, Bella duvidava que tivesse tido em mente este incidente. Quando cortou o cordão, Bella se agarrou na beira da mesa o suficientemente forte como para arranhá-la. Seus dentes se apertaram quando ele tocou a lasca.<br>—Deixa de brincar com isso e dê um puxão para fora à maldita coisa.  
>—Tenho que me assegurar que retiro no mesmo ângulo em que entrou. Se prepare.<br>—Talvez devesse ter um pedaço de madeira entre os den...  
>Bella não pôde terminar o que tinha estado a ponto de dizer, porque um grito surgiu de sua garganta. Apertou a testa contra a mesa e respirou fundo para deter o horrível grito que lutava para sair. Algo frio e úmido golpeou duramente seu traseiro. Lágrimas deslizaram por suas bochechas e as deixou cair sobre a mesa. Demorou um momento antes que pudesse respirar normalmente.<br>—Está bem? —perguntou ele.  
>—Estupendamente.<br>Ele deu um bufo tranquilo.  
>—Tenho aqui um pedaço de madeira que pode pôr entre os dentes se quiser — disse a ela.<br>—Muito gracioso.  
>Em realidade era gracioso, mas Bella não podia reunir um sorriso.<br>—Você gostaria de me explicar por que saltou sobre a cerca?  
>Como poderia explicar sem soar patética? Mas pensou em algumas ideias antes que lhe chegasse alguma inspiração. Uma invasão policial? Estava procurando mais álcool? Fugindo de um louco assassino com um machado? Escapando de sua irmã e seu namorado doninha? Não, ela não podia dizer isso.<br>—Tentava evitar a vergonha, a estupidez e a humilhação — resmungou Bella em voz baixa. Pôs-se a rir.  
>—Acredito que está desejando voltar para o outro lado. "Bella pensou em Mike e Jess, a cara perpetuamente culpada de Jess e o sorriso de Mike vai à merda".<br>—Não, na realidade não.  
>Levantou-se, deslizando seus dedos por detrás para sustentar tudo o que ele estava pressionando sobre suas costas e cobriu sua mão com a sua. O zumbido que sentiu quase a faz cair de volta sobre a mesa. Pensou que ele afastaria os dedos, mas não o fez. Não durante um comprido momento. Bella manteve a mão sobre a dele, não estando segura de retirá-la ou não. Quando ele deslizou seus dedos por debaixo dela, voltou-se para ele para olhá-lo.<br>—Aqui está o culpado. —disse ele, empunhando uma peça de madeira dentada da longitude de uma costela de pau.  
>Os olhos de Bella se abriram amplamente e engoliu em seco.<br>—Tinha tudo isso cravado aí atrás?  
>Mostrou-lhe um espaço entre o polegar e o dedo indicador e lhe deu um amplo sorriso.<br>—Só isto.  
>Ela se decepcionou que não fora mais. Podia-se pensar que era uma covarde. Era uma covarde.<br>—Não se mova, vou procurar algo para pôr aí. Depois que ele partiu, observou a cozinha. Estava surpreendentemente limpa para um homem. Todas as bancadas estavam limpas. Seus pés não se pegavam ao chão. Nenhum prato sujo na pia. Bella de repente se congelou. Por que deveria ela assumir que esta era a cozinha de um homem? Ele provavelmente tinha uma esposa, três meninos e um tigre. Merda. Ela tinha que partir agora mesmo. Poderia pôr a tampa azul ao lado da cerca e saltar sobre ela.  
>—Consegui algo — chegou sorrindo, sustentando um band-aid grande com um dinossauro na frente. Sim, casado e com meninos, por isso ele sabia como tratar com uma idiota ascensão em uma cerca, que se machucou e queria passar por um gato.<br>—Se incline outra vez — disse ele. — Limparei o sangue da perna.  
>Ele se estava oferecendo a pôr as mãos sobre sua perna? Partiria depois que fizesse isto.<br>Uma folha de papel de cozinha deslizou por cima de seu tornozelo.  
>Foi lento e suave e Bella deslizou sobre ela entre a mesa e o chão porque tinha perdido o controle de seus músculos. Ele levantou a mão de seu traseiro. Tirou a folha úmida e a jogou na pia. Outra carícia suave, com algo seco e oh, Deus! Seus dedos percorreram seu traseiro nu intacto. Que demônios estava fazendo?<br>—Só comprovava que estivesse seco, do contrário o band-aid não grudará. —comentou.  
>Ehhhh podia ler a mente também? Maldito seja por ter uma desculpa razoável, mas não a que ela queria!<br>Ele pressionou o band-aid e com cuidado roçou ao redor da beirada. Bella imaginou seus dedos movendo-se para baixo, indo à deriva entre suas pernas, parando para acariciá-la.  
>—Obrigado. —disse e se levantou antes que ela se desse a volta e pedisse foda-me.<br>Mas então sua mão deslizou em torno de seu estomago e ele a puxou contra ele. Isto não era parte do tratamento de primeiros socorros. Algo comprido, duro e quente pressionava em seu quadril. Bella não precisou fazer muitas ideias. Seu pulso começou a pulsar na zona de perigo. Tinha sido assim do momento em que o tinha visto. Bella tremeu quando ele passou sua incipiente barba no queixo sobre seu pescoço. Seu quente fôlego disparou flechas de luxúria em sua virilha, viajando através de seu coração. Então seus lábios úmidos aterrissaram sobre seu pescoço e se não tivesse estado sustentando-a, ela teria caído.  
>—Oh, Deus! —sussurrou ela.<br>Uma mão permaneceu sobre seu estomago, mantendo-a em seu lugar, a outra se aproximando furtivamente de seu seio. Ela ouviu interromper sua respiração quando seus dedos encontraram o mamilo através de seu vestido. Não era um problema para ela. O voltar a respirar. Tinha deixado de respirar totalmente.  
>Fez girar a ponta que formigou no seio enquanto acariciava o lado de seu pescoço de uma vez que Bella gemia. Sabia que não deveria estar deixando que isto acontecesse, nem sequer conhecia o nome do homem, mas não teria podido mover-se nem para salvar sua vida. Seus lábios trocaram de um lado de seu pescoço ao outro, lambendo, mordendo, beijando o ombro sem alça e ela ficou ali, com os olhos meio fechados, tratando de não dissolver-se em um atoleiro.<br>Por último, deu a volta e baixou os braços. Bella o olhou fixamente nos olhos e não pôde afastar o olhar. Ela não podia mover-se tampouco, mesmo que uma parte diminuta de seu cérebro dissesse que este era em realidade um lobo diante dela e que tinha que correr. Agora. Rápido. Sabia que cada mulher que se deitou com um homem que logo que tinha conhecido, nunca voltava a ouvir falar dele. À exceção dela que encontrou com um homem que não podia desfazer-se dele. Mas que classe de homem era este tipo? Eles estiveram de pé olhando um ao outro, ambos respiravam rapidamente, nenhum piscava.  
>Uma luta inútil. Ela o desejava.<br>—É casado? —perguntou ela.  
>Seu olhar fixo nunca vacilou, mas sua boca atirava para um sorriso.<br>—Não. Quer a verdade?  
>—Não.<br>Sorriu então adequadamente, um sorriso zombador tão atraente e depredador que Bella se perguntou o que haveria feito se houvesse dito que tinha uma esposa e seis filhos. Ela queria acreditar que o teria deixado, mas sua atração por este homem era tão forte que não podia pensar com lucidez. Ele jogou brandamente a cabeça para frente, enviando sua moralidade a um pequeno canto de seu cérebro onde ela a encerrou.  
>Com o primeiro toque de seus lábios sobre os seus, Bella ficou sem fôlego e sua língua deslizou em sua boca. Quase como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica por permitir tão facilmente, ele se retirou. Um amplo sorriso mais tarde, ele começou a mordiscar seu lábio inferior atormentando o lugar que beliscou com a ponta de sua língua. Suas mãos deslizaram pela sua cintura e a atraiu para si, segurando os braços de Bella entre seus corpos enquanto ele seguiu beijando-a. O homem sabia beijar. Ela se deu conta de como outros homens lhe tinham defraudado. Nenhuma investida de língua lesma, nenhum bico seco, mas sim uma sensual e suave carícia da boca dele, pedindo que abrisse a sua, para render-se, para que cedesse, para que desse tudo o que ela tinha. Se Bella não tivesse pensado que já estava perdida, agora definitivamente estaria. Este homem sabia o que estava fazendo. Seus lábios se abriram, continuando sua exploração, seguindo o bordo dela, encontrando cada lugar com cócegas na boca até que Bella recuperou seu julgamento, deixando de imitar a uma estátua e começou a beijá-lo até o fundo.<br>Uma vez que ela respondeu, ele moveu seus braços, liberando os dela e suas mãos começaram a percorrer suas costas. Quando ele pressionou seus quadris mais firmemente contra os seus e deslizou e balançou ritmicamente, ela sentiu uma atração cada vez maior entre as pernas, o desejo de seus quadris de unir-se ao baile. Suas mãos se moveram à cabeça, cravando os dedos em seu cabelo e trocando o ângulo do beijo para fazê-lo mais profundo, mais intenso. Quando ele gemeu, a vibração encheu sua boca, enviando tremores através de seu corpo. Bella chupou sua língua e colocou as mãos sob a camisa sobre as costas. Sua pele era quente lisa e suave. Quando seus braços subiram sobre os ombros, os músculos das costas estremeceram sob seu toque. De todos os modos seguiram beijando-se, sentindo aumentar sua paixão a fogo lento, transformando a cozinha em uma tormenta de fogo.  
>Quando foi a última vez que respirou? Ela não estava segura.<br>Precisava respirar? Não. Por que preocupar-se? Beijar era melhor. Beijar estava bem. Bom, ela não conhecia este homem, mas beijar, Oh! Uma mão deslizou pela parte superior da coxa sã, arrastando as unhas, e as pontas dos dedos deslizando para cima. A pele dela revoou como a asa de um pássaro. Os dedos dele se moveram por debaixo de seu vestido, sua mão deslizava entre suas pernas. Um suave golpe através da renda úmida e ela se desfez em espiral diretamente ao céu.  
>—Oh, Meu Deus! —Bella se agarrou por seus ombros, os joelhos tremiam quando escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço.<br>Manteve a mão entre as pernas, segurando o montículo, roçando com o polegar. Se ele se movesse, ela cairia. Seu coração palpitou e ela tragou, tentando manter o controle de sua respiração. Os dedos de sua outra mão acariciaram sua cabeça, acalmando-a com gestos relaxantes, mas ela sentia a tensão crescendo dentro dele, seu coração pulsava contra o dele, sua respiração entrecortada em seu ouvido.  
>—Estou desesperado por foder você — sussurrou, e Bella gemeu.<br>Depois, de algum modo, moveram-se, beijando-se de novo, os braços e as pernas entrelaçadas quando a tirou da cozinha, em direção à escada. O coração de Bella se debatia entre saltar pela garganta ou cair em seu estômago. Ela não conhecia este homem. Ele poderia ser outro Mike, outro bastardo repugnante, manipulador, ardiloso. Cada osso de seu corpo dizia que parasse isto, agora mesmo. Mas nenhum dos dois era tão sensato e continuaram movendo-se.  
>Caíram sobre a escada, mas ele rodou sobre si mesmo para que ela não caísse sobre sua zona machucada. Seus braços estavam por toda parte enquanto ela estava em cima dele.<br>—É uma gatinha sexy — sussurrou.— Esta me deixando louco.  
>—Não nos... conhecemos um ao outro —gaguejou Bella.<br>—Acaso importa? Sabemos o que queremos. —agarrou sua cabeça entre suas mãos e a fez olhá-lo. — Mas se não, diga-me agora antes que meu super excitado membro vá mais à frente e não me obedeça.  
>Bella sabia que tinha que afastar-se, mas não podia. Pensou que nunca tinha estado tão excitada em sua vida. Podia sentir o calor renascer de novo em seu interior. Isso nunca tinha ocorrido antes. No geral, chegava uma vez e isso era tudo, e para ser honesta, inclusive uma vez tinha sido provocado por ela mesma. Ele somente queria sexo. Não havia nenhuma pretensão aqui, não havia ilusões de ir mais longe, mas mesmo assim Ela duvidou. Ela não fazia coisas como esta. Por mais que quisesse ser selvagem, imprudente e sexy, não o era.<br>—Está seguro de não ser casado? — perguntou insegura da resposta que queria ouvir.  
>Ele sorriu.<br>—Sim, estou seguro. Estou bastante seguro que recordaria se estivesse. Moveu-se ligeiramente por debaixo dela. Bella sentiu o fio duro de seu pênis empurrando seu estômago.  
>— Se importaria se eu estivesse? —perguntou ela e ele deixou de mover-se.<br>De onde diabos havia saído isso? Estava querendo espanta-lo?  
>—Quer que seja honesto? —perguntou ele. Ela assentiu.<br>—Não, não me importaria. Não neste momento. Estou muito desesperado para me preocupar. Tudo o que posso pensar é em você e em mim, quão lind magia que podemos fazer juntos.  
>Bella se levantou de cima dele e ficou de pé, seu ombro apoiado contra a parede. Ele se inclinou atrás sobre seus cotovelos e elevou a vista para ela, inclinando sua cabeça para um lado.<br>—Foi uma resposta errada? —perguntou ele.  
>—Não, se for a verdade — tudo o que podia pensar era que ele disse que era linda e que a desejava desesperadamente. A verdade era que ela o queria.<br>Sentando-se no degrau a olhou.  
>—Posso te despir e te fazer suar, ou não?<br>—Eu não suo.  
>Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.<br>—Nunca teve relação sexual comigo. disse ele —Está bem. É sua escolha, gatinha. Pode descer a escada e sair pela porta principal ou continuar subindo.  
>Bella não vacilou. Ela subiu um degrau e ele riu.<br>—A primeira porta à direita. Dois segundos e contando.  
>Seus olhos escureceram, e os de Bella se abriram.<br>—A da direita, não à esquerda — disse ele a suas costas quando Bella tocou o trinco.  
>Oh Deus, estava desesperada. Ela mudou para a outra porta do corredor e empurrou, abrindo a porta.<br>pov Edward O coração de Edward palpitava tão forte em seu peito, que suas costelas doíam pelo esforço de segurar o órgão e não pular nos braços da momento em que tinha visto sua perna longa e nua baixando sobre a cerca, a tinha querido. O fato que ela tivesse resultado ser tão sensível aos seus dedos como o papel de seda tocado pela chama, tinha convertido seu membro em uma barra de ferro. Aquela lasca em seu traseiro havia feito querer romper a maldita cerca em pedaços por atrever-se a lhe fazer mal. Ela não se parecia em nada a uma gata, mas era linda como uma gatinha, olhos grandes com a pele mais suave. Edward queria acariciá-la e abraçá-la enquanto ela ronronava em seus braços.  
>Ele entrou no dormitório e acendeu a luz. Ela estava de pé na janela retirando as cortinas, e deu a volta para olhá-lo. Seus olhos eram assombrosos, verdes com bolinhas castanhas, coberto por pestanas escuras e espessas. Seu cabelo tinha um tom castanho quase preto, e cortado em um estilo que a fazia parecer como se acabasse de sair da cama. Edward passou os dedos pelo cabelo e sorriu abertamente.<br>Ela tirou o vestido pela cabeça e sorriu. Ah, merda. E ele que tinha pensado que ela poderia necessitar um pouco mais de persuasão.  
>O sutiã vermelho que fazia jogo com aquela calcinha vermelha rasgada. Seios alegres e um decote que ele queria, merda, como se seu membro necessitasse de mais estímulo. Edward suspirou quando suas bolas se apertaram. Ela era alta e magra, justo o que gostava. Suas pernas eram eternas. Ele imaginou que seus tornozelos se envolviam ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele a fodia sem sentido, e seu membro grunhiu com impaciência.<br>Edward esperava como o inferno que ela não procurasse delicadeza e sexo lento e suave. Embora ele fosse mais que capaz disso, o sexo lento não era o que necessitava naquele momento. Nem ela, supunha. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente abertos e ele podia ver a ponta de sua língua percorrendo seus dentes superiores. Sua língua se moveu pela beira de sua boca e lambeu o lábio superior. Ela tremeu. Ele também. Merda. Estava atualmente conectado para rápido e furioso. Se não a tivesse nos próximos dois minutos, se desonraria e gozaria em suas calças. Já podia sentir uma mancha molhada na ponta de seu membro. Lento e cuidadoso poderia vir mais tarde. Edward deu um passo para ela.  
>—Tem uma camisinha? —perguntou ela.<br>Merda, merda e saco.  
>—Não se mova — disse ele. — Nem um centímetro. Nem sequer sorria até que eu volte.<br>Edward procurou no banheiro ao outro lado do patamar da escada. Seu membro se esforçou por escapar, impulsionando a se apressar. Pressionava tão forte por sair de suas calças que logo teria uma fantástica tatuagem no zíper metálica por toda a longitude de seu pênis. Procurou no estojo de primeiro socorros atrás do espelho, esperando que seu cunhado tivesse uma reserva enorme de camisinha. Nada. Merda. Opa, equipamento de gravidez? Rose estava tentando ter outro bebê depois daquele monstro que já tinham? Edward sacudiu o pensamento de sua cabeça, esperando que isso não significasse que ia ter má sorte sobre as camisinhas, e foi até o armário debaixo do lavabo.  
>Isto não ia acontecer sem uma camisinha. Ele nunca corria essa tipo de risco. Exalou um enorme suspiro de alívio. Um pacote sem abrir de doze em vários sabores. Talvez fosse realmente afortunado. Seu membro tratou de assentir em acordo, mas estava muito confinado.<br>—Não se preocupe menino. Não demorarei muito. — Ele estremeceu. Desde quando falava com seu membro? E lhe dava um nome?  
>De volta ao dormitório, Miss Tentação estava de pé exatamente onde ele a tinha deixado, só que a luz principal estava apagada e um abajur de noite aceso.<br>—Moveu-se. Eu disse que não se movesse — disse ele em um grunhido.  
>—Tenho assombrosos poderes mágicos. Não tem nem ideia.<br>Não, ele não tinha, mas logo teria. Uma onda de alívio percorreu Edward porque ela não fugiu. Lançou a caixa de camisinhas no móvel ao lado da cama e a chamou com o dedo.  
>—Vêm aqui.<br>Ela pôs as mãos sobre seus encantadores quadris.  
>—Que tal se você vir?<br>Edward riu. Ela ficava mais atraente a cada segundo segundo. Não a louca que poderia ter sido, subindo por uma cerca, ele adivinhou, para escapar de alguém, a não ser uma sensual tentadora. Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa e olhou como seus olhos seguiam a trajetória de seus dedos. Edward quis arrancá-la e se lançar sobre ela, mas se obrigou a reduzir a velocidade e tomar dois segundos em vez de um.  
>Quando seus dedos desabotoaram o botão de suas calças, a ponta da língua dela estalou entre seus lábios e ele teve que apertar a base de seu membro para evitar gozar. Edward deixou de olhá-la. Era o único modo que tinha de conseguir tirar sua roupa. Tirou os sapatos com os dedos do pé, tirou as meias e deixou cair os jeans. Seu membro se esticou dentro de sua boxers e ele gemeu.<br>Ouviu que ela exalava um tremente fôlego e elevou o olhar. Olhava-o fixamente, não a impressionante barraca em sua cueca, mas ele todo, e Edward sentiu que algo modificava dentro dele, uma mudança que o fazia querer realizar uma necessidade física para algo mais à frente. Ele não se emocionou. Nem sua coisa. Mas ficou ali de pé, examinando seus olhos, incapaz de afastar o olhar. Isto era luxúria, verdade? Como poderia ser algo mais?  
>—Vêm aqui — disse e viu o sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto.<br>—Me obrigue.  
>Dois segundos mais tarde ela estava deitada de barriga para cima através da cama e ele estava em cima dela, suas pernas a ambos os lados das dela, apoiado em seus antebraços para evitar esmagá-la.<br>—Muito fácil — sussurrou ele.  
>—Só porque te deixei. ele sorriu.<br>—O traseiro esta bem?  
>—Ainda ali.<br>Os braços dela descansavam em seus ombros e dedos suaves e ardentes amassavam os músculos dele. Ela tinha deslizado suas pernas para envolvê-las ao redor das suas e tinha enganchado seus calcanhares sobre suas panturrilhas, de modo que as coxas dele estavam entre seus quadris, seu membro duro contra seu ventre. Ele a queria nua, se levantou sobre mãos e ela o puxou, pressionando seus lábios contra os seus. Estava perdido. Ela cheirava tão doce, a flores, chuva do verão e luz do sol, e seu sabor fez que sua cabeça desse voltas. A língua dela riscou um mapa de sua boca, provocando em cada espaço, percorrendo seus dentes, explorando cada pendente e beirada e contemplou seu rosto enquanto a beijava, gostando do modo em que seus olhos revoaram sob as pálpebras. Ele permitiu que ela alimentasse a paixão cada vez maior até que o macho alfa nele se fez cargo.  
>Sua língua se agitou na boca dela, seguindo um ritmo que ele acompanhou com seus quadris, balançando-se contra as dela, movendo seu membro com louca frustração. Edward queria foder tanto aquela mulher que sua cabeça, sem mencionar suas pelotas, ameaçou arrebentar de desejo. As mãos dela deslizaram dentro de sua boxer e agarrou , sua mão se moveu até seu membro e o controle de Edward se rompeu com uma forte vibração. Oh Deus, a esta velocidade, ele nem sequer necessitaria uma merda de uma camisinha. Edward rodou , desceu a boxer, deixando-a nos pés, antes que se estirasse sobre ela outra vez.<br>—Sentiu minha falta? —perguntou ele.  
>Ela riu e ele quis capturar seu prazer, armazená-lo em seu coração. A áspera renda era um pouco interessante, enrugando-se contra seu pênis, mas ele necessitava de uma vagina quente e apertada.<br>—Sutiã fora — disse e se moveu, assim ela poderia levantar-se. Ela levou as mãos à costas e ele a deteve.  
>—Me deixe.<br>Um puxão e o fecho abriu. Tinha passado um tempo e Edward se alegrou que não tivesse perdido seu toque. Retirou o material de seus seios e soltou um profundo suspiro. Globos suaves, arredondados, mais pálidos que o resto de seu corpo. Muito tímida para tomar sol de topless? Possivelmente nenhuma oportunidade. Não a deixaria usar um biquíni na parte de cima. Queria ela nua a seu lado, tombada ao sol, absorvendo os raios assim sempre que ele quisesse poderia inclinar-se e beijar seus mamilos. Ele queria brincar com eles, mas não podia esperar. Tirou a calcinha e se permitiu um olhar largo. Deus era magnífica.  
>—Preciso de você agora — sussurrou ela.<br>Ele queria cheirá-la, tocá-la, lambê-la. Queria que os músculos dela abraçassem e apertasse seus dedos, sua língua, seu membro. Queria enterrar seu rosto entre suas pernas e chupá-la até que gozasse, gritando seu nome. Merda. Serrou os dentes e ordenou a seu sêmen que ficasse justo onde estava. Nada de apressar-se baixando aos túneis escuros para o nirvana porque a coisa não terminaria dentro dela, a não ser sobre seu peito. Só que inclusive isso soava bem. Seus seios cobertos com seu sêmen. Os dedos dela em sua cintura eram tão suaves, ela... Edward tratou de pensar em algo que o distraísse... e não pôde.  
>Ele rompeu a caixa de camisinhas, jogando-as sobre a cama. Agarrando a mais próxima, rasgou e a camisinha caiu. Merda! Então estava entre seus dedos e ela estava tocando seu membro, acariciando, embainhando. Seu membro, vestido e pronto para a ação, já estava empurrando em suas dobras sedosas sem que Edward fosse consciente do que fazia.<br>Uma mudança de seus quadris debaixo dele, um impulso de seus quadris sobre ela e ele deslizou para dentro, direto, profundo e desejou permanecer ali, lamentou que não fosse três metros de comprimento e ela dois e meio de fundo. Ela estava quente, apertada e molhada e ainda através da maldita camisinha ela se sentia absolutamente perfeita.  
>—Oh Deus, sinto-me tão bem - Edward fez uma careta ante o tremor de sua voz.<br>— Tenho que me desculpar antes que trate sequer de me mover. Tome como um elogio, mas não vou durar mais de dez segundos, na próxima irei devagar, prometo.  
>Ela moveu a mão de seu ombro para percorrer com um dedo ao longo da costura de seus lábios e ele quase se desfez sem mover-se. Os dez segundos estavam já na conta atrás. Seu membro ofegou dentro dela quando ele começou a mover-se. Edward obteve duas penetrações e retiradas lentas e se afundou. Ele só podia fazê-lo rápido.<br>Os quadris dela se elevaram para encontrar-se com os seus e ele empurrou nela com tal força impulsora, que se sacudiram em cima da cama. Edward era fracamente consciente de agarrar seus ombros, tratando de mantê-la no lugar, mas seus quadris estavam fora de controle, a fricção urgente era tão esmagadora e agradável, que se perdeu em sua servidão. Muito rápido, mas se sentia tão bem. Ele baixou a cabeça e sua boca arrastou uma linha úmida por sua garganta enquanto empurrava nela. Havia um frenesi selvagem em seu ritmo e ele esqueceu tudo, exceto o que necessitava naquele momento... que era a ela, fode-la, enchê-la com seu sêmen conduzir-se tão profundamente dentro dela que não houvesse nada mais dele ou dela, só um organismo. Ela puxou dele mais profundo, seus músculos apertando ao redor dele, tão forte que era quase doloroso.  
>O orgasmo veio de algum lugar atrás de seus olhos, um ponto agudo que se transformou em prazer enquanto disparava através de seu corpo. Fogo líquido baixou ardendo por seus membros, concentrado em sua virilha. Ela gritou debaixo dele, seus músculos apertando seu membro, lançando um grito que ressonou desde sua garganta.<br>Ele ejaculou dentro dela, sentiu cada jorro de seu sêmen voando da ponta de seu membro. Quando o último delicioso espasmo desvaneceu, caiu sobre ela e o que mais lamentou Edward não era que ele gozou tão rápido, mas sim que tivesse tido que usar uma camisinha porque sentiu a compulsão de marcá-la como dele.  
>Quando ele pôde mover-se, e necessitaram vários segundos, deslizou ao lado da cama. Livrou-se da camisinha em um lenço de papel e se recostou para estar frente a ela, pondo sua mão plana sobre seu ventre. Seu corpo estava banhado na luz suave, seu rosto avermelhado com a excitação.<br>—Por favor, me diga que não te machuquei — disse ele.— Senti que saltava de um trampolim. Não tinha nenhuma opção uma vez que meus pés estiveram no ar.  
>Ela sorriu.<br>—Isso não foi uma barrigada.  
>Não, foi uma queda em picado direta para a felicidade.<br>—Como está seu traseiro?  
>—Vou emoldurar aquela parte de madeira. Edward riu entre dentes.<br>—Não, eu vou emoldurar aquela parte de madeira.  
>Ele riscou a linha de sua clavícula com o dedo e depois com seus lábios. Sentiu que os tremores corriam pelo corpo dela. Gostou que tivesse o poder de fazer isso.<br>—Como se chama? —perguntou ele.  
>— Isabella,mas normalmente me conhecem como Bella —Sou Edward.<br>—Prazer em conhecê-lo. Ele beliscou seu pequeno mamilo.  
>—De modo que, enquanto esperamos que meus trementes membros recuperem um pouco de controle muscular, vai dizer por que subiu sobre a cerca, escondeu-se sob a tampa de uma piscina infantil e fingiu ser um gato?<br>Bella suspirou.  
>—Conhece essas latas que não deveria abrir, as que têm vermes?<br>—Como a dos pescadores. Eu gosto bastante de pescar.  
>—Acredito que nunca esteve perto de uma vara de pescar em sua vida.<br>—Deixa de tentar mudar de assunto. Quero saber por que estava o bastante desesperada para se arriscar a subir por uma cerca. Quem era esse casal que te procurava? Toda a desgraçada história borbulhou dentro de Bella. Havia se esforçado tanto por manter reprimida, deixar de pensar nisso, mas sobre tudo deixar de explicar o modo que ela se sentiu porque ninguém acreditou. Por que deveria este homem ser diferente? Abriu a boca e logo a fechou outra vez. Ele pensaria que estava louca. Fez-lhe cócegas sob o queixo.  
>—Me diga. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward não a conhecia. Não conhecia Mike, o baboso campeão do babosobol. Não havia nenhuma razão para que Edward não acreditasse enquanto que não se deixasse levar e começasse a balbuciar como uma lunática delirante.  
>Os dedos do Edward percorreram suas costelas.<br>—Cospe mulher. Preciso me distrair durante um momento para poder me recuperar depois do rápido esforço — fez uma pausa. — Embora notasse que eu não fui o único rápido.  
>O calor ardeu no rosto da Bella. Gostaria de ter dito que era a vez mais rápida que gozou considerando que já tinha tido um orgasmo explosivo na cozinha.<br>—De quem fugia? Ela respirou fundo.  
>—De minha irmã mais nova Jessica e seu namorado Mike.<br>Ele esperou a que ela continuasse. Bella fez outra imitação de um peixe. Boca aberta. Boca fechada.  
>—E eles têm o vírus Ébola? —perguntou Edward. Ela lamentava que Mike não o tivesse.<br>—Mike é supostamente meu antigo namorado.  
>—Supostamente?<br>—Ele diz que era. Jess pensa que era. Meus pais pensam que era e assim como o fazem alguns de meus chamados amigos, mas na realidade, nunca saí em um encontro com ele.  
>Edward agora parecia intrigado e se inclinou sobre o cotovelo.<br>Não solte tudo isto. Parecerá patética. Bella pressionou os lábios juntos.  
>—Não se atreva a parar de me contar agora. Como começou tudo isto?<br>— Não esqueça que foi você quem perguntou. — ela meteu o braço sob a cabeça. — A primeira vez que vi Mike , faz aproximadamente seis meses, foi parado na fila do cinema. Eu estava sozinha porque era um filme de terror de vampiros e ninguém iria comigo. Às vezes eu grito.  
>Olhou-lhe, mas ele conteve a risada.<br>—Mike começou a conversar só coisas correntes sobre a fila longa, o tempo, o tráfego. Era um pouco insistente. Fez-me sentir incômoda. Depois de comprar minha entrada, fui ao banheiro, logo comprei uma bebida... em outras palavras, tinha dado muito tempo para que tivesse sumido, mas momentos depois que eu me sentei sentado, ele veio e se deixou cair a meu lado. Tinha esperado para ver onde eu ia sentar.  
>—Talvez tivesse ido ao banheiro e tinha comprado uma bebida e estava só sendo simpático?<br>Isso foi o que seus amigos haviam dito.  
>—Parti antes que o filme terminasse, caso ele estivesse pensando em me seguir. Pensei que tinha sido esperta, mas no dia seguinte estava esperando fora do lugar onde trabalho. Eu não disse onde era.<br>Edward franziu o cenho.  
>—Tinha te seguido?<br>—Deve ter feito. Do cinema em casa e logo ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Quando o vi na rua, encarei-o, perguntei o que queria, mas afirmou que era uma coincidência, que esperava a alguém mais. Uma mentira.  
>Edward agarrou sua mão e apertou seus dedos.<br>—Continuou aparecendo no mesmo lugar que eu e fingia que tínhamos planejado. Atuou como se estivéssemos saindo juntos. Enviou flores para minha casa e ao trabalho. Eu disse que parasse de me seguir, ameacei ir à polícia e durante um tempo não o vi. Então uma noite, quando retornei do trabalho, encontrei-o dentro de meu andar.  
>—Merda.<br>O ritmo do coração de Anna saltou quando ela recordou.  
>—Comecei a gritar e ele pôs sua mão sobre minha boca. Arrastou-me para o salão. A mesaestava posta, as velas acesas. Tinha cozinhado uma merda de uma comida. Parecia tão agradado consigo mesmo. Não tenho nem ideia de como entrou. Não estava segura do que fazer.<br>—O que fez?  
>Bella não estava ia dizer a Edward exatamente o que tinha acontecido, o que o medo a havia feito fazer.<br>—O persuadi para que partisse e troquei as fechaduras. Ele continuou tropeçando comigo durante semanas. Finalmente fui à polícia e eles fizeram uma visita a ele — ela riu um pouco. — A polícia disse que Mike afirmava que era eu que o assediava. Em todo caso, tudo isto parou e pensei que tinha terminado. Então, faz um mês, eu estava na casa de meus pais para o almoço do domingo e Jess chegou de mãos dadas com Mike.  
>—Opps - Edward esfregou o polegar ao redor da palma dela.<br>—Estava tão impressionada, que não podia falar. Debatia-me entre o alívio, porque ele já me deixaria em paz, e a preocupação que ele não era adequado para Jess. Supus que ele saía com ela para observar ou algo. Mas, é obvio ela o adorava, e ele estava em todas as partes com ela e pensei que estaria bem. Até que averiguei que ele tinha mentido e havia dito a Jess e mamãe e papai que ele havia terminado nossa relação. Eu poderia ter sido capaz de enfrentar isto. Entendo o orgulho masculino, mas Mike continuou dizendo que eu não lhe deixava em paz, que eu incomodava para que voltasse comigo. Isso me pôs furiosa.  
>Bella estremeceu quando pensou nisso, a cena que havia feito, o modo que tinha gritado.<br>—Foi uma coisa tão infantil de fazer, o tipo de mentiras que os moços contam na escola quando não querem parecer perdedores diante de seus amigos.  
>Ela jogou uma olhada para Edward e ele torceu a boca em um sorriso sardônica.<br>—Cresci - disse ele.  
>Bella deu um pequeno bufo.<br>—É um cara, nunca crescerá.  
>—Continue falando. Quero saber o que aconteceu.<br>—Mike afirmou que estava obcecada por ele, ciumenta porque preferiu a Jess. Quando tratei de explicar a ela e a nossos pais o que ele tinha feito, especialmente todas as coisas arrepiantes, ninguém acreditou. Se tivesse contado de antemão, mas não fiz. Não quis que se preocupassem. Pior ainda, quando as flores chegaram ao trabalho, fingi que eram de um namorado.  
>—Por que a mentira? Bella se arrepiou.<br>—Porque nunca tinha estado com um homem que me enviasse flores. Eu gostei. Só não gostei que fossem de Mike. Acredite, se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar as coisas, faria. Ele inverteu tudo oque disse para me fazer parecer amargurada e rancorosa porque ele escolheu a Jess e não a mim. Pôs a todos de seu lado.  
>Bella estava doída pelo modo que sua família não tinha acreditado nela, que ainda não acreditava.<br>—Mamãe e papai gostam dele. Ele ri das brincadeiras de papai, elogia a comida de mamãe e trata Jess como um anjo. Comporta-se como o maldito namorado perfeito.  
>O bastardo não podia fazer nada mal. Bella sentiu seu punho apertar-se e então a mão de Edwar envolveu a sua, atormentando a tensão de seus dedos.<br>—Então qual é o problema? Deixa-os. Bella soltou uma risada.  
>—Faria se pudesse, mas ele não me deixa em paz. Ele aparece no mesmo lugar que eu e logome acusa de espreitá-lo. Suplicou-me que fosse ao seu apartamento para falar das coisas e contra meu melhor julgamento, estive de acordo. Quando cheguei ali, fingiu que nunca tinha pedido isso. Jess estava de pé ao seu lado, meio me fulminando com o olhar, meio compadecendo-se de mim.<br>Foi pior ainda, mas Bella havia dito bastante. Meio lamentava haver dito algo.  
>—O homem soa como se fosse o rei dos idiotas — disse Edward. Bella sentiu uma onda de esperança.<br>—Acredita em mim?  
>—É obvio que sim.<br>O alívio a alagou como se afundasse em um banheira quente.  
>—Ele é um idiota... mas bom, alguns membros são divertidas.—sussurrou ela.<br>Ela deslizou os dedos pela palha de pelos escuros e enxutos na virilha de Edward e envolveu a mão ao redor de seu grosso membro. Ele lançou um forte gemido.  
>—Acredito que me prometeu lento. — sussurrou ela e o beijou baixando por seu peito até que seus lábios alcançaram seu pênis.<br>—Oh Deus, isso só era se eu estivesse no comando, não você.  
>Edward bufou como uma serpente quando a língua da Bella riscou a grossa veia debaixo de seu membro, todo o percurso da raiz até a sensível ponta. Um foco úmido sobre a cabeça e ele estremeceu embaixo dela.<br>—Jesus, Bella.  
>Bella deslizou mais baixo pela cama até que ficou engatinhando sobre a parte inferior do corpo dele. Edward levantou a cabeça, abriu os olhos, logo os fechou outra vez e se derrubou no travesseiro.<br>—Não posso olhar. Estou realmente no fio, no limite.  
>Bella baixou a cabeça e primeiro lambeu e logo meteu um pouco o membro na boca, antes de repetir a ação um pouco mais profundo cada vez. Gostava de sentir a aveludada pele contra sua língua, gostava do modo em que podia usar seus lábios para fazê-lo contrair-se e logo distender-se. Ele tinha um membro longo e grosso. Cabia dentro dela perfeitamente, mas ela não estava segura de quanto poderia meter na boca. Rodeou a base com sua mão e espremeu ao mesmo tempo enquanto punha seus lábios sobre a cabeça e chupava.<br>Os quadris de Edward se levantaram da cama e ele rodeou sua cabeça com as mãos.  
>—Ah merda, merda, merda.<br>Enquanto chupava a ponta, Bella bombeou a parte inferior com seu punho e um pequeno jorro de pre-sêmen golpeou o interior de sua bochecha. Sentiu o sabor forte, ligeiramente salgado, e logo usou esse creme e sua própria saliva para lubrificar o membro enquanto movia seus lábios acima e abaixo. Com cada descida variava a quantidade que metia na boca e mudava a pressão, de duro a suave como um sussurro. A respiração de Edward era desigual, suas pernas se moviam nervosamente e suas mãos passavam de agarrar os lençóis com os punhos a acariciar seu cabelo. Quando puxou o cabelo e acariciou os lençóis, Bella sorriu.  
>—OH Jesus, que bem me sinto. Baixa as minhas bolas. Não quero gozar ainda. Queria que fizesse fazendo a noite toda.<br>Bella apertou mais forte e empurrou abaixo na raiz do membro com sua mão. Quando se afastou para respirar, ele se inclinou para ela para olhá-la com os olhos entreabertos.  
>—Está-me deixando louco — disse ele.<br>A pequena rajada com forma de lágrima na ponta de seu membro soltou outro jorro de pre-sêmen, que gotejou até seu estômago. A língua de Bella o lambeu até que o deixou limpo. Durante todo o processo ela seguiu agarrando firmemente a base do membro.  
>—Santo Deus. Deus tenho que gozar.<br>Bella formou redemoinhos com sua língua sobre a coroa de seu membro, logo começou a chupar em golpes curtos, enquanto agarrava suas bolas.  
>—Você, pequena brincalhona—ofegou ele.<br>Bella não esperava o que veio depois, por isso Edward saiu com a sua. Agarrou-a, pelas pernas e lhe deu a volta. Ela estava estirada sobre suas costas, com a cabeça pendurando pela beira da cama, com a boca perto de seu membro enquanto ele estava enterrado entre o meio de suas pernas. Sua língua trabalhava, mimando seu próprio botão duro e Bella sentiu esticar seus músculos.  
>A única vez que tinha estado nessa posição tinha encontrado difícil concentrar-se em duas coisas de uma vez, seu próprio prazer crescente e o de seu companheiro. Mas ela dirigiu o membro do Edward para sua boca e cada vez que ele chupava seus clitóris, ela o imitava com uma mamada. A ação alternada funcionou, manteve-a concentrada, e o fogo entre suas pernas começou a estender-se por suas veias até todas as partes de seu corpo.<br>Foram feitos para isto, pensou ela, um encaixe perfeito, sem pescoços torcidos, ombros encurvados, um casal perfeito. A língua dele piscou em seus clitóris e logo a mordeu ligeiramente. Bella explodiu em seu clímax. Seu orgasmo a agarrou como uma jiboia apertando, esticando cada um dos músculos de seu corpo antes de cair em uma espiral ao esquecimento. Apertou seus lábios em torno dele, que se derramou em sua boca, a jorros longos, espessos, disparando até que pensou que se afogaria se não parasse ou ela não o tirasse da boca. Bella engoliu e tragou e tentou controlar sua respiração e seu tremente corpo.  
>Edward foi o primeiro a se mover. Puxou dela de modo que sua cabeça descansasse junto ao seu no travesseiro e a beijou, uma doce passada de seus lábios antes que pressionasse sua boca mais forte contra a sua, deixando que suas línguas se enredassem enquanto intercambiavam seus próprios sabores. Ambos gemeram e Edward arrastou a boca até sua orelha.<br>—Merda, Bella. Que diabos está fazendo comigo? Sente meu membro. A coisa ainda está dura.  
>—Não me queixo — sussurrou ela—Coloque em mim. Vejamos quanto demora para abrandar-se.<br>—Merda, desde que a vi isto não tem estado brando. Se estivéssemos em público, prenderiam-me.  
>Bella riu, mas não tinha escapado o que se deduzia de suas palavras, que talvez a veria de novo, que sairia com ela. Por favor. Levantou a perna e a passou por seu quadril e apertou seu corpo mais perto, suas mãos percorrendo suas costas enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. Quando seus dedos acariciaram a parte de cima de suas nádegas, Anna estremeceu.<br>—Assim? —perguntou.  
>—Faz-me cócegas.<br>—Alguma vez foderam seu traseiro?  
>—Não — disse Anna tragando ar.<br>—Alguma vez quis?  
>Seus dedos se entretiveram sobre o ponto onde suas costas se convertiam em traseiro, acariciando-a com cuidado, fazendo-a rebolar contra ele.<br>—Pensei —Oh Deus, disse isso em voz alta?  
>Tinha tido fantasias eróticas de estar intercalada entre dois homens, um fodendo sua vagina, o outro com seu membro no traseiro, mas isso é tudo o que eram, fantasias.<br>—Acredito que não... —começou a dizer ela.  
>—Está bem — disse Edward. — Necessita que se estire antes. Necessita que seja alguém que saiba que será cuidadoso. Não vou fazer isso contigo agora, mas eu gostaria de jogar, te dar uma antecipação de quão bem se sente. Posso?<br>Bella era como uma gelatina em suas mãos, temendo que aceitasse algo que ele sugerisse.  
>—Está me oferecendo me fazer sentir bem, assim, por que dizer que não?<br>Edward riu e a fez rodar sobre seu estômago. Agarrou os quatro travesseiros e os empurrou uma a uma sob seu ventre para que seu traseiro ficasse ao ar. Bella se sentiu cômoda fisicamente, mas não mentalmente, seu traseiro exposto para o bel prazer de Edward.  
>—Posso acender a luz principal? —perguntou. Bella soltou um chiado.<br>—De maneira nenhuma.  
>—Bom. Posso esperar. —Ele suspirou Haveria uma era glacial no inferno antes que isso acontecesse, pensou ela.<br>Edward se inclinou sobre suas costas e começou a lhe mordiscar a orelha, fazendo que seu corpo se retorcesse e sussurrando obscenidade que a faziam apertar-se por dentro.  
>—É fodidamente gostosa, Bella. Tem ideia de quanto me acende saber quão úmida está? Mas te quero mais úmida. Quero que sua xoxota jorre em minha cara. Quero que grite que lhe foda e quando o fizer, quero que grite que pare.<br>Empurrou seus seios contra os travesseiros, seus mamilos duros como diamantes, desesperados por seu toque. Bella dobrou a cabeça e lambeu um.  
>—OH Cristo, se pode fazer isso, não vou poder evitar gozar em seu traseiro — disse ele — gozo já.<br>—Posso chupar seu membro?  
>Ele riu.<br>—Atraente proposta, mas não sou precisamente contorcionista. Necessitaria uma caixa torácica flexível.  
>—Uma vez vi um homem fazê-lo em um filme. Era sexy — Bella sabia que estava ruborizando.<br>Seus lábios fizeram uma pausa na rota por suas costas.  
>—Bem — resmungou Edward em suas costas enquanto lambia suas costelas. Bella se derreteu sob seu toque, não só pelo roçar de sua língua, ou o de sua barba de vários dias, se não pelo que estava fazendo com suas mãos. Dedos cuidadosos acariciavam e atormentavam seu seio direito enquanto os dedos da outra mão acariciavam ritmicamente sua coxa esquerda.<br>—Oh Deus. —Bella gemeu quando ele lambeu a união entre suas costas e seu traseiro. Toque como de plumas a cada lado a tinham retorcendo-se debaixo dele.  
>Então um dedo baixou ligeiramente pela fenda de seu traseiro, até chegar a sua vagina onde recolheu sua nata e fez o caminho de volta, investigando um pouco mais profundamente em seu úmido vale.<br>—Tão suave, tão doce, tão sexy — cantarolava ele enquanto descansava sua cabeça sobre a parte mais baixa de suas costas.  
>O seguinte passo de seu dedo foi apertar mais profundamente e os quadris de Bella, que se dobraram contra os travesseiros.<br>—Relaxe, pequena gatinha. Não vou te machucar. Só estou acariciando.  
>A cama se moveu quando Edward trocou de postura. Ambas as mãos estavam em seu traseiro, separando suas nádegas.<br>—É tão bonita. Esse pequeno buraco franzido justo para mim. Passou seu dedo pelo interior de sua coxa e Bella sentiu que iria enlouquecer.  
>—Está tão molhada, merda, está jorrando.<br>Ela ofegou quando sua cabeça se deslizou entre as pernas e sua boca se colocou sobre suas dobras. Suas mãos agarravam seus quadris, mantendo-a quieta enquanto a lambia. Ondulações de prazer revoaram pelo corpo de Bella, ondas de faíscas ardentes acendendo-a por toda parte. Então sua língua rodeou seu buraco e gritou.  
>Edward soprou sobre ele.<br>—Está bem. Relaxe.  
>Isto era algo que nunca tinha feito, uma sensação nova e Bella se sentia dividida entre a repugnância e o prazer. Ele persistiu, seus dedos cravando-se em seus quadris e ela se abandonou à experiência. Sua língua empurrou só em sua abertura e ela se viu sacudida por ondas cálidas e úmidas, suas mãos convertidas em punhos agarrando os lençóis enquanto ofegava. Seu dedo substituiu a língua, pequenos empurrões, suaves movimentos que enviavam calafrios por suas pernas até cada um dos dedos dos pés.<br>—Oh Meu Deus — sussurrou Bella.  
>— Relaxe, gatinha. Empurra para fora. Será mais fácil, confia em mim.<br>Bella o tentou e tragou ar pela sensação de ardor ao notar dentro dela seu primeiro nódulo. Tão bom. Tão mau. Por que as coisas más eram tão boas? Bem, tinha querido ser má e agora era.  
>—Está quente e apertada. Eu adoraria foder seu traseiro. Seu dedo deslizou mais profundamente e Bella se esticou.<br>—Somente um pouco mais, neném. Aguenta. O vou fazer perfeito para você.  
>Enquanto o resto de seu dedo entrava, outro de seus dedos mergulhou em sua xoxota. Sua cabeça descansou sobre sua parte posterior e ele começou a fode-la com o dedo em ambos os buracos, deslizando em seu ânus e fora de sua vagina. Bella durou menos de dez segundos. Gritou sua liberação enquanto os espasmos se retorciam em seu interior.<br>—Oh Deus... Deus... Deus.  
>Ela logo que poderia respirar e menos falar, o êxtase conduziu sua mente para o espaço. De tudo o que era consciente era das intensas sensações de seu interior que desejava que não acabassem nunca.<br>O pênis do Edward estava tão duro que pensou que ia explodir.  
>Fazê-la gozar assim havia sido algo que o havia posto incrivelmente quente. De maneira nenhuma ia deixá-la sair de sua vida. Sua mente estava indo já em múltiplas direções, tentando imaginar maneiras de fazê-lo funcionar. Subiu para cima na cama para deitar-se a seu lado e a olhou no rosto.<br>Bella ficou imóvel durante tanto tempo que pensou que desmaiou e então ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
>—Asqueroso ou delirante? —perguntou ele.<br>—Asquerosamente delirante.  
>—Bem.<br>Bella deu um sorriso lento.  
>—De costas.<br>Antes que ele pudesse mover-se, os travesseiros estavam no chão e Bella o tinha derrubado para sentar-se escarranchado sobre seu corpo. Ela agarrou um pacote metálico e fez rodar uma camisinha por seu pênis.  
>—Vêm em tamanhos maiores?<br>—Não sou eu o bastante grande para você? Bella riu dissimuladamente.  
>—Não é isso o que queria dizer. Seu membro é enorme.<br>—Você sim que sabe como chegar ao coração de um homem — riu Edward Bella se colocou a si mesmo sobre a ponta e se deixou cair. Edward ouviu um gemido retumbar por sua garganta.  
>—Oh merda.<br>Inclusive através da maldita camisinha, sentia-se como encaixado em uma apertada luva de veludo. Por um momento ela não se moveu e logo começou a rebolar seus quadris como uma exótica bailarina do ventre. Edward sentiu cada giro, cada sinuoso movimento ao longo de seu membro. Riu em silêncio e imitou o movimento. Bella ofegou e fechou os olhos. Ele estirou os braços para seus seios e os segurou com as mãos, esfregando os mamilos com seus polegares. Ela o apertou com sua vagina e Edward mordeu o lábio. Oooh, não ha nada melhor que isso!  
>—Assim? —perguntou Bella.<br>—Não sei. Faz outra vez.  
>No momento seguinte havia uma ondulante cascata de sensações ao longo de seu . Os tremores fizeram todo o percurso por sua espinha dorsal. Edward acrescentou um impulso para cima e Bella abriu os olhos de e tragou ar.<br>—Estamos brincando? —perguntou.  
>—Não posso. Um apertão mais dos teus e estou acabado.<br>— Me prometeu muito tempo.  
>—A próxima vez — ofegou Edward quando ela começou a montá-lo.<br>Ele impulsionou seus quadris para ela enquanto ela fazia pressão. Dentro-fora-dentro-fora, o ritmo lhe fez sentir como seu sêmen se acumulava desde cada parte de seu corpo para suas bolas. Bella gritou, apertando-se nele e ele se derramou nela, uma onda incansável de doce prazer que o conduziu a um grito como o seu. Ela se derrubou nele, como uma manta suave, úmida, e Edward a rodeou com seus braços.  
>—Eu disse que te faria suar — disse ele. Bella adormeceu.<br>Bella despertou de repente para encontrar Edward em suas costas, mordiscando seu pescoço, seus dedos dentro de sua vagina e sua ereção roçando contra seu traseiro. Bella esticou a mão e rodeou seu membro. Quando ele deu um pequeno ronco ela compreendeu que estava dormindo e riu. Ela passou sua palma sobre a molhada ponta do membro e ele bombeou em sua mão. Ela sorriu abertamente. Ainda adormecido e ainda assim seu corpo sabia o que queria.  
>Desesperada por usar o banheiro, Bella escapuliu do braço de Edward, tentando não despertá-lo. No patamar do corredor duvidou entre as três portas fechadas e sorriu quando puxou uma maçaneta para descobrir um banheiro na moda, com azulejos claros de mármore e uma banheira enorme separada. Então o sorriso caiu de seu rosto e se estrelou para romper-se no chão. Tudo estava limpo e ordenado, incluindo o montão de brinquedos para o banho de crianças apoiados no chão em um contêiner de plástico azul.<br>Oh merda. Bella se sentia divida entre a cólera e o pesar. Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Tudo havia dito que este homem estava casado. A tampa de plástico onde ela se escondeu. Tirinhas de dinossauro. A cozinha organizada. Ela tinha ignorado tudo. Inclusive quando pensava que isto seria uma história de uma noite, ainda esperava que ele a quisesse ver de novo. Agora Bella sabia que inclusive se não era pra fazer, ela não poderia, não o faria. Uma onda fria de realidade a atravessou. Talvez não tivesse mentido. Podia não estar casado, mas tinha família. Menino ou meninos. Uma onda de náusea a percorreu. De novo, um engano. A vida amorosa de Bella era um mostruário completo de enganos. Ou escolhia aos homens equivocados, ou os homens equivocados a escolhiam.  
>Apagou a luz e se aproximou da porta que quase tinha aberto quando tinha subido. O quarto de um menino. Uma parede grafite com uma pista de corridas, a cama era um carro de corridas azul. Brinquedos alinhados em estantes. Bella segurou um soluço. Por mais que gostasse do sexo, nada poderia desculpar isto. Não sabia nada, mas poderia haver imaginado. Era a casa de uma família.<br>Em que diabo tinha estado pensando?  
>Bella se introduziu no dormitório e recolheu sua roupa. Mais ou menos poderia recompor o vestido rasgado. Uma última olhada a Edward que descansava de lado, o lençol formando redemoinho em seus esbeltos quadris. Um bastardo muito bonito. E logo, partiu.<br>Edward rodou esperando encontrar um corpo suave e quente. Mediu o lençol com a mão. Uma cama fria. Abriu os olhos, apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e olhou ao seu redor. Nada de roupas. Bella tinha ido. Suspirou. Talvez fosse o melhor, mas ele ficou muito decepcionado. O sexo tinha sido espetacular. Esperava ter tido mais. Gostava de Bella. Era divertida e extravagante e Edward tinha começado a cobrir uma pequena esperança que houvesse algum modo de fazê-la fazer parte de sua vida. Claramente ela tinha tido outras ideias.  
>Ele se sentou, esfregou os olhos e congelou. Cristo esperava que a história que tinha contado sobre seu antigo namorado que não era seu namorado, fosse verdadeira. E se tinha sido o reverso e Bella era a que estava obcecada com o homem? Edward pensou na ferida de seu traseiro. Tinha estado desesperada para fugir. Não, ela estava dizendo a verdade.<br>Afastou o suado lençol e sorriu de par em par. Teria que pôr na máquina de lavar roupa antes de ir. Não pensava ficar a noite. Sua irmã Rose, seu marido Emmet e seu filho de quatro anos Thomas, ficariam fora por três meses enquanto Emmet trabalhava em um projeto de engenharia no Colorado. Edward tinha instruções de visitar a casa cada duas semanas para comprovar que o carteiro não houvesse deixado a correspondência porque supunha que não tinha que entregar nenhum e assegurar que não tinha havido um escapamento na casa, ou que tivessem entrado ladrões ou tivesse caído em um buraco sem fundo.  
>Quando uma viagem de negócios a Zurich tinha terminado um dia antes do previsto, Edward decidiu dar uma visita rápida à casa de sua irmã, em vez de ir diretamente para casa. Depois que o táxi o deixou, trocou de roupa e tomou uma cerveja no jardim. Ele estava contente de havê-lo feito, se não, não teria conhecido Bella, mas agora não estava seguro de poder tirá-la da cabeça. Tinha que ligar para Jake, merda, tinha que ter ligado ontem. Uma onda de inquietação atravessou sua espinha dorsal. Jake iria encher o saco dele. Edward abriu a porta do dormitório e gemeu. Merda. A porta do dormitório do Thomas estava aberta. Edward fechou os olhos e golpeou a parede com a cabeç . Podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Nunca teve a oportunidade de dizer a Bella que a casa não era dele. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella se perguntou se se atreveria a ir embora da casa dos pais sem esperar pelo almoço. Na realidade se perguntava atreveria-se a partir sem dizer tchau¿ Não tinha dormido depois de voltar da casa de Edward e deitou no seu quarto de infancia, sua mente imersa com lembranças de Edward e sua família até o ponto que sua cabeça pulsava de dor. Tinha tido o sexo mais fabuloso de sua vida e nem sequer ia ser capaz de recordá-lo agradavelmente, porque a ira, a culpa e o remorso tinham envenenado sua felicidade. Manteve-se deitada escutando como o resto da casa começava a agitar-se e esperou mais um pouco antes de arrastar-se até o banheiro, depois de uma longa ducha, viu que tinha círculos escuros sob seus olhos e uma gelada dor em seu coração. Bella suspeitou que ambos permaneceriam com ela por um longo tempo.  
>Bella chegar à parte inferior da escada sem que ninguém ouvisse. A porta principal estava à vista. Cinco passos. Não maisque isso.<br>Abaixou a cabeça. Não podia fazer isso. Merda era uma covarde. Podia se livrar do almoço, mas não podia sair sem despedir-se. Deixou sua bolsa no corredor e ao chegar à porta da cozinha, escutou seu nome.  
>—Não acha que é muito cedo? —disse seu pai. —<br>—Não queremos esperar. —disse Jess.  
>Esperar para que?<br>Bella empurrou a porta e entrou. Quatro rostos viraram para ela. Olhadas afetadas de seus pais, o olhar culpado nos olhos deJess, e o sorriso satisfeito do bastardo baboso doMike.  
>—Bom dia, Bella.<br>Bella apertou os dentes. É obvio que tinha que ser Mike quem falasse primeiro.  
>—A que hora chegou? —perguntou sua mãe.<br>Quantos anos tinha? Dezesseis?  
>—Não muito tarde — por volta das três. Pensou.<br>—Oh, estou seguro que te escutei chegar aproximadamente as três — disse Mike.  
>Maldito fofoqueiro.<br>—Ele tem o sono muito leve. —Jess acariciou sua mão.  
>—Eu não — disse Bella e sorriu, pensando que realmente não tinha mentido. Ela não era de sono leve.<br>—Onde esteve ontem à noite? Pensei que íamos compartilhar um táxi para voltar — disse Jess.  
>—Não sei como me perdeu. Estive ali na festa, depois fiquei uma hora na casa com um cara que se parecia com o Robert Pattinson. Sim, sim.<br>Ninguém riu. Mike franziu o cenho e Bella resistiu o impulso de mostrar a língua. Por que não podiam ver através dele? A frustração retorceu seu intestino. Não tinha sentido esperar que a atordoada da Jess pudesse ver quem era na realidade, mas por que não seus pais? Eram cegos? Não podiam ver que era um canalha?  
>Bella suspirou. Muito bem, assim a primeira vista, não parecia tão mau. Mike era alto, claro e moderadamente bonito, se você gosta do estilo suave e elegante. Bella não gosta. Ele tinha um bom trabalho na cidade e um automóvel bom. Algum tipo de Porsche. Jess era o bastante superficial para que isso fosse suficiente. Ela era feliz, assim mamãe e papai eram felizes. Não parecia lhes importar que Bella fosse miserável.<br>Levou um copo de água à mesa e fez uma careta quando seu traseiro bateuno assento.  
>—O que houve? —sua mãe com olhos de águia perguntou.<br>—Nada.  
>Bella não estava disposta a explicar que doía cada vez que sentava, porque isso significava que teria que explicar como a lasca chegou ali, a forma que tinha sido retirada e como a vigorosa atividade que seguiu tinha agravado a lesão.<br>—Então, por que esta com esta cara? —perguntou sua mãe.  
>Todo mundo parecia suspeito. Demônios. Ter uma mãe que durante seus anos de adolescência, tinha afinado suas técnicas de interrogatório até adquirir uma destreza olímpica era uma desvantagem enorme para Bella, que era como um livro aberto.<br>Desde que tinha saído de casa, o almoço dos domingos tinha sido como mergulhar em uma piscina de tubarões com um pequeno corte. Infelizmente sua mãe só aplicava suas técnicas a suas filhas e não à serpente no ninho, que estava sentada com um sorriso no rosto do outro lado da mesa. Tão desesperados por ver um anel no dedo da mão de qualquer de suas filhas, sua mãe provavelmente teria recebido com gosto Jack o estripador para tomar o chá, se fosse um solteiro disponível.  
>—Machucou as costas? —perguntou sua mãe.<br>—Só um machucado — Anna murmurou.  
>—Com o que?<br>—A maçaneta da porta.  
>Jess riu.<br>—Não é engraçado, Jess. Dói.  
>—Me deixe ver — disse sua mãe.<br>Merda.  
>—Não é nada.<br>—Bom qual é? —perguntou seu pai detrás do jornal. — Está bem ou não?  
>Bella captou o olhar escuro e indagador do Mike e desviou os olhos.<br>—Bem — disse Bella.  
>Durante muito tempo, ninguém falou.<br>—Como esteva a festa? —perguntou sua mãe.  
>—Boa.<br>—Aproveitou bem?  
>—Sim —<br>—Conheceu alguém?  
>—Não.<br>—Ninguém absolutamente? O que aconteceu com esse que se parecia com Robert Pattinson ?  
>—Isso foi uma brincadeira da Bella, mamãe — disse Jess.<br>Bella nunca tinha aperfeiçoado seu rosto de "inocente", mas agora estava se esforçando.  
>—Estou certo que Bella finalmente conhecerá alguém que ajude ela a superar isto — disse Mike e levou a mão para acariciar a sua.<br>—Superar o que? —Bellabateu com a mão e a tirou fora de seu alcance.  
>—Não há necessidade de ser tão grossa — disse sua mãe. Bella se voltou a olhá-la.<br>—Eu não estava...  
>—Mike só estava sendo amável — sua mãe a fulminou com o olhar.<br>—Por favor, não discutam — disse Mike. — Me sinto muito mal por isso e Bella não pode evitar de se sentir dessa maneira.  
>Fecha a maldita boca, você é um completo e absoluto imbecil. Havia um pouco de consolo ao pensar, mas Bella desejaria atrever-se a dizê-lo.<br>Sua mãe sorriu ao Mike.  
>—E vocês não podem evitar ter se apaixonado — ela se voltou para sua filha mais velha, com os lábios apertados. Bella se preparou. — Deveria estar feliz por sua irmã. Está arruinando este momento tão especial.<br>Momento especial? A boca da Bella secou. Cristo. Jess estava radiante sobre a mesa, brilhando de tão feliz, muito agradada consigo mesma. Bella jogaria este jogo, não perguntaria. Alcançou a caixa de seus cereais favoritos, só para descobrir que estava vazia. Sem dúvida Mike tinha tomado a última maldita porção.  
>—Bella — sua mãe rugiu.<br>—O que?  
>—Basta! Jess tem algo importante para te dizer.<br>Bella olhou sua irmã e tratou de manter seu rosto neutro.  
>—Mike me pediu em casamento.<br>—Espero que tenha dito que não — merda, por que havia dito isso?  
>Mike rompeu o silêncio.<br>—Não seja assim, Bella.  
>Houve outro longo silencio. Muito comprido. Bella não tinha a intenção de esperar tanto, mas era difícil obter que sua boca dissesse uma frase distinta a que passava por sua cabeça. "Estúpido fodido imbecil!" O rosto decepcionado de Jess apunhalou a consciência de Bella.<br>—Felicidades — Bella se forçou a soltar a palavra. Ela desejava o melhor, Jess queria ser feliz, mas isto era um completo engano.  
>—Na verdade é o que quer dizer? —perguntou Jess.<br>—Quero que seja feliz — disse Bella, o que não era mentira.  
>—Me dê um beijo — Jess ficou de pé e abriu os braços.<br>Bella se levantou, rodeou a mesa e a abraçou.  
>—Eu também — disse Mike e puxou a um incomodo abraço grupal.<br>Não podia liberar-se sem ficar mal assim Bella se obrigou a não retroceder com seu toque.  
>—E pra quando é o casamento? —perguntou.<br>—Jess estava pensando em junho próximo — disse Mike. — Ela queria te dar tempo para que se adaptasse. Ela é um encanto.  
>Bella fechou as mãos em punho. Por que ia necessitar tempo para adaptar-se? Importava-lhe uma merda. Na fila para o cinema, a primeira vez que o viu, ela tinha acreditado que era muito lindo, mas não era seu tipo. Menos de dez minutos mais tarde, quando tinha sentado a seu lado sem perguntar, soube que não era alguém a quem queria conhecer melhor. Como é que Jess era tão estúpida?<br>—Mas não posso esperar. Este Natal me parece perfeito — disse Mike sorriu com seu perfeito sorriso.  
>OH, grandioso. Arruína o Natal também, por que não?<br>—Importaria-se, Bella? —perguntou Jess.  
>—Por que teria que me importar?Por que não se casam na semana que vem? —disse Bella e em seguida se arrependeu. Seu pai baixou o jornal e lhe deu um de seus olhares.<br>Mike pôs o braço sobre o ombro de Bella e ela ficou imóvel.  
>—É tão gentil — sussurrou. Bella queria lhe dar uma patada.<br>—Quero que seja a dama de honra — Jess olhou para baixo.  
>Chutar a sua irmã não seria suficiente. Bella queria matá-la. Dolorosamente. Ela e Jess tinham um acordo a muito tempo , que não pediriam isso à outra. Era um pacto entre irmãs.<br>—Mike quer que você seja, insistiu em que pedisse isso.  
>Bella ignorou a mensagem de desculpa que Jess estava tratando de enviar. Uma desculpa não o apagaria. Tinham um acordo. No que estava pensando Jess? Só que esta não era ela, era Mike manipulando Jess. Bella estava desesperada para sair da casa agora, mas não podia, pensariam que estava aborrecida. Ela estava aborrecida, mas não pela razão que eles acreditavam. Obrigou-se a sorrir. Mostrando todos seus dentes, não?<br>—Por favor? —perguntou Mike. — Sei que Jess não sentirá que o dia está completo a menos que tenha a sua irmã mais velha, cuidando dela.  
>Quatro rostos à espera de uma resposta. Inclusive seu pai tinha deixado de ler o jornal. Não,queria gritar. Sobre meu cadáver. Quando o Papa se casar. Quando George Clooney se casar. Mas Bella não tinha escolha. Não, se queria evitar uma cena.<br>—Muito bem.  
>Jess aplaudiu e gritou.<br>—OH, obrigado!  
>Bella se sentiu tão pequena como uma formiga.<br>— Mostre seu anel — disse sua mãe.  
>Jess pôs uma pequena caixa verde sobre a mesa e ruborizou.<br>— Queria dizer isso antes que o visse. Não queria que o notasse e te incomodasse.  
>Bella suspirou.<br>—Me deixe por. —Mikepegou o anel da caixa e o pôs no dedo de Jess.  
>— Nunca tire isso de novo.<br>Era sua imaginação ou havia uma nota de ameaça nisso? Jess riu. O anel, bom, era um anel. Um diamante bastante grande rodeado por um círculo de pedras menores.  
>—É lindo — disse Bellaeducadamente.<br>—Um dia, terá um próprio — disse Mike.  
>Bella se ocupou preparando o café da manhã, tratando de pensar em uma boa desculpa para sair antes do almoço. Podia ser a aparição da peste bubônica? Os extraterrestres tinham aterrissado na rua de baixo?<br>Bella, que estava passando margarina sobre sua torrada, se congelou quando sentiu os dedos do Mike em seu braço. Olhou para cima para descobrir que não havia ninguém mais na cozinha.  
>—Deram-nos um minuto a sós — disse ele.<br>—Para que? —a garganta de Bella começava a fechar-se.  
>—Esta realmente feliz por mim?<br>—Absolutamente enlevada — ela retorceu o braço e apertou tão duro sua torrada enquanto passava margarina que se partiu. Merda.  
>Ele sorriu.<br>—Esse anel poderia ter sido teu.  
>—O teria atirado pelo vaso sanitário.<br>Pôs-se a rir, mas seus olhos permaneceram frios.  
>—Onde esteve ontem à noite? Estou seguro de te haver visto entrar no jardim, mas parece que desapareceu no ar.<br>Bella estava tentada a lhe dizer que tinha tido uma estupenda e brilhante noite de sexo com o cara do outro lado da cerca. Em lugar disso deu um sorriso enigmático.  
>—O que eu faça não tem nada que ver contigo.<br>—Mas eu sou parte da família.  
>—Ainda não — murmurou .<br>—Jess não é tão boa na cama como você. Bella deu a volta para enfrentá-lo.  
>—O que?<br>—Ela não me deixa gozar em sua boca. Não consigo parar de pensar nisso, Bella. Como se sentiu ao ter seus suaves lábios úmidos ao meu redor¿  
>Bella estremeceu. Merda, merda. Que grande engano tinha cometido! Quando tinha chegado a casa naquele momento e o tinha encontrado em seu apartamento, ordenou-lhe que partisse. Mas ele estava tão transtornado, inclusive chorou. Permitiu que a obrigasse a comer a comida que tinha preparado e a beber vinho. As coisas saíram do controle. Lembrou-se vagamente que para a quantidade que tinha bebido, estava muito enjoada. Bella tinha lutado e dito que não, mas estava tonta e não queria fazer sexo com ele, então resolveu fazer um oral. Sabia que ninguém ia acreditar que não tinha querido o que tinha feito. Teria que ter ido à polícia e lhes dizer que a tinha molestado, só que não era exatamente certo. Pensou que poderia havê-la drogado, mas para o momento que despertou, sabia que era muito tarde para fazer alguma coisa. Bella queria esquecer o que tinha acontecido aquela noite.<br>—Quando estiver excitada, sabe onde me encontrar.  
>—Preferiria ser fodida por um extraterrestre de três cabeças. Ele riu.<br>—Vou te você ainda. Sabe que me deseja.  
>—Vai à merda, Mike — Bella o esbofeteou justo quando Jess entrou.<br>—Que diabos acredita que está fazendo?  
>Bella se sentiu ferida porque a pergunta ia dirigida a ela e não a Mike.<br>Ele puxou Jesspara seus braços.  
>—Não se zangue, carinho, mas Bella me pediu que tivéssemos relações uma última vez. Disse que não e ela me golpeou.<br>Jess franziu o rosto. Bella sentiu sua fúria elevar-se como uma maré viva.  
>—Pelo amor de Cristo, Jess. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer? Eu não o quero, nunca o quis, se fosse o último maldito homem sobre o planeta não o quereria. Daria a você, mas você merece algo melhor.<br>As lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Jess.  
>—Por que é tão horrível? Por que não quer que eu seja feliz?<br>Não era a saída que tinha querido, mas saiu. O fato que seu pai não parecia muito incomodado ao vê-la partir e que sua mãe parecia aliviada não fez nenhum bem a sua autoestima. Agarrou sua bolsa e se dirigiu à parada de ônibus.  
>Quando Bella retornou a seu apartamento estava furiosa com todo mundo, incluindo ela mesma. Mentiroso Edward, estúpida Jess, pervertido Mike, indiferente pais e patética Bella. Não estava segura de quem a zangava mais. Não, isso era mentira. Se tiravasse a si mesmo da equação era com Edward, porque teve o poder de fazer que tudo em seu mundo estivesse bem e depois tinha piorado a situação.<br>Bella trabalhava em seu apartamento, fazendo os trabalhos de rotina de fim de semana como a limpeza e lavanderia e tudo o que podia pensar era a maneira em que Edward a havia feito sentir, o roçar de seu corpo contra o seu, seu aroma almiscarado, o gosto de seu beijo, a forma em que se retorcia quando lambia sua orelha. Por que enganaria a sua esposa? Onde estava? E seu filho? Talvez tivessem viajado durante o fim de semana. Bella gemeu. Era inútil ficar pensando nele agora.  
>Colocar a roupa suja na máquina fez Bella pensar em Mike.<br>Que diabos ia fazer com ele? Estava jogando uma espécie de jogo de poder? Estremeceu ao pensar em seu casamento com Jess, mas a ideia que a deixasse esperando no altar era a perspectiva mais aterradora. Bella não queria que Jess saísse machucada, mas estava incapacitada para fazer algo, enquanto Mike continuasse sendo o menino de ouro.  
>Uma coisa que podia fazer era encontrar a um homem por sua conta. Isso deteria todos os falatórios sobre ela desejando aquele patético imbecil. Edward não era a solução, por isso teria que procurar outro. Preferivelmente um que fosse tão bom entre os lençóis. Mostrou um sorriso nostálgico e tirou o aspirador.<p>Jake avistou Edward sentado no muro da casa da irmã. Quando Edward o saudou com a mão, imediatamente Jake sorriu de orelha a orelha. Estacionou a seu lado e apertou o botão do porta-malas. Edward deixou cair sua bolsa dentro e o fechou de repente.<br>—Sentiu minha falta? —perguntou Edward enquanto deslizava-se no assento de passageiros.  
>Jake deu-lhe uma olhada e curvou a boca em um sorriso.<br>—O apartamento esteve limpo, consegui ver o que quis na TV e comi comida chinesa três vezes. Você acredita?  
>Edward sorriu e olhou para o volume de Jake.<br>– Sim. Sentiu minha falta.  
>Jake gemeu. Seu membro chorava ao pensar em Edward. Tinha estado fora durante uma semana, mas parecia que era a um mês. Só tinha que olhar Edward para desejá-lo.<br>—Foi um bom menino na minha ausência? —perguntou.  
>—Sim, mas quase me morri.<br>Jake esperava que Edward dissesse o mesmo, mas não disse nada. Uma onda de inquietação desceu pelas costas de Jake.  
>—Vá mais devagar, há uma câmera com radar de velocidade mais adiante — disse Edward.<br>Jake soltou um pouco o acelerador. Estava desesperado para chegar logo em casa, mas já tinha três pontos menos em sua licença. Edward descansou sua mão sobre a coxa de Jake, a centímetros de distância da fonte de seu desconforto. Jake suspirou. Não estava seguro se queria que a mão subisse ou que a tirasse, mas o calor da palma do Edward queimava através do tecido de suas calças. Jake sentia cada dedo. Seu membro começou a lutar contra o zíper que a limitava. Jake estava tão duro que doía. Depois que Edward ligou dizendo para ir busca-lo, Jake não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada.  
>—Vai ter que mover sua mão — disse Jake.<br>Edward acariciou a coxa de Jake com seu polegar e Jake aspirou um fôlego entre dentes.  
>—To tentando nos levar inteiros até em casa .Jake não queria que Edward soubesse quão desesperado estava, mas Edward tinha que estar cego para não ver, nem ouvir. Não era só sexo. Jake adorava ter a alguém ao voltar para casa, com o que falar de noite, alguém com quem rir, com quem estar. Edward era tudo o que Jake sempre quis: divertido, brilhante, gostoso, lindo e sexy. Seria perfeito, exceto por uma coisa. Jake sabia que não era suficiente para Edward.<br>Edward era o dominante, embora que ninguém consideraria Jake um submisso. Jake tinha sido o dominante em todas suas relações, até que conheceu Edward, e agora eram mais ou menos iguais. Jake sabia que isso não era verdade. Ele necessitava de Edward mais do que Edward necessitava dele. Permitia a Edward mandar muito mais do que tinha permitido a qualquer outro companheiro. Estava com medo de perguntar por que Edward não tinha ligado ontem a noite para lhe dizer que tinha chegado cedo de Zurich. Por que não tinha pedido que o buscasse no aeroporto? O que tinha estado fazendo na casa de sua irmã? Seria outro cara? Mais gostaria que não fosse isso. As mãos de Jake agarraram com mais força o volante.  
>—Como foi à viagem? —perguntou .<br>—Acredito que conseguiremos o contrato suíço. Seu chefe supremo é um completo idiota, tão cheio de si mesmo que gotejava por cada orifício, mas gostou da apresentação. E também a sua esposa. Ela é a chefe de finanças. Dá medo. Parece feita de pedra.  
>Estava sentado ali a imaginando em couro negro, dirigindo um chicote no traseiro pálido de seu marido. Não é uma bonita visão, mas funcionou.<br>Jake começou a relaxar. Um engano.  
>Enquanto fazia uma curva, Edwar se aproximou e mordiscou sua orelha.<br>—Jesus! —Jake virou bruscamente, soou uma buzina e Edward riu.  
>—Não faça isso quando dirijo. Você já é distração suficiente aí sentado. Nada de tocar. Nada de falar. Melhor; merda, nem respire.<br>Mas o dano havia sido feito. A sensação de Edward mordiscando seu ouvido tinha enviado uma onda de sangue correndo pelo corpo De Jake diretamente a seu membro. De maneira impossível a coisa cresceu ainda mais. Os dedos do Edward deslizaram um milímetro mais acima.  
>—Edward! —Jake sabia que deveria afastar a mão de Edward, mas não poderia correr o risco de toca-lo, se o tocasse estaria em mais problema.<br>—Merda, Edward — gemeu Jake. — Deixa a gente chegar em casa.  
>—Está seguro que pode esperar todo esse tempo?<br>Não, Jake não estava seguro absolutamente, mas não havia muita opção. Era meio-dia, brilhante e ensolarado para variar, e estavam em um entupido tráfego. Mais Alguns toque Jake ia gozar em suas calças. Edward arrastou sua mão ao longo do pênis de Jake e o espremeu.  
>—Para, Edward. Vai lamentar me atormentar desta maneira.<br>—Conto com isso.  
>Os dedos do Edward desataram o botão das calças de Jake.<br>—Não... —disse Jake.  
>—Não o que? —Edward baixou o zíper.<br>Jake não podia deter o gemido que escapava de sua garganta. Seu membro traidor enviou uma mensagem de obrigado pelo espaço extra e cresceu ainda mais.  
>—Vou bater com o carro se não parar — disse. — Me deixe encontrar algum lugar para parar.<br>—Onde? —Edward perguntou.  
>Jake suspirou. Não havia nenhum lugar onde parar, bom, nenhum o suficientemente resguardado. Não se podia ser preso. Isso seria o fim de sua carreira como polícial.<br>—Continue indo. Se concentre em conduzir. Estará bem.  
>Jake não acreditava. Edward tinha metido a mão em sua bóxers e tinha liberado o pênis de Jake.<br>O bastardo tinha tirado a cabeça por debaixo de sua camisa e deu um puxão enquanto perfumava o ar fresco e com a perspectiva de diversão. Jake respirou com força. Antes tinha pensado que suas bolas doíam, mas se equivocava. Agora sim que doíam.  
>—Continue me tocando e te matarei — advertiu. — Eu digo sério, Edward.<br>Pressionou seu pé sobre o acelerador. O apertão de Jake sobre o volante era tão forte que duvidava que pudesse voltar a soltá-lo. Conduziu por instinto, logo viu a curva antes do seu Edificio. Já não estavam longe, mas pareciam não chegar nunca. Jake sentiu a mão de Edward mover-se antes que o pudesse alcançar.  
>—Não — soltou. — Eu digo sério. Eu vou gozar em toda minha fodida camisa.<br>—Eu poderia afastá-la do caminho.  
>—E como vou explicar a confusão sobre o para-brisa? Edward riu.<br>—Nem um dedo perto de mim ou te farei lamentar.  
>Jake viroudeu um suspiro de alívio. O edifício onde ele e Edward compartilhavam um apartamento de três dormitórios, com uma vista fantástica . Tinham chegado. Jake nunca poderia morar em tal lugar com seu salário, mas Edward era um advogado de primeira que ganhava mega dólares. Jake sabia que Edward não necessitava seu dinheiro, mas sempre ajudava com as compras da casa, ficava feliz com isso..<br>O edificio tinha seu próprio estacionamento subterrâneo, e graças a um emissor sobre o para-brisa, a barreira se abriu ao aproximar-se. Jakevirou o carro ao redor de uma esquina e estacionou em seu lugar designado com os pneus chiando sobre o concreto tratado. Tirou a marcha. Uma mão apagou a ignição, a outra foi para o pescoço do Edward. Jake puxou a cabeça de Edward para frente, duvidando seriamente entre beijá-lo e estrangulá-lo.  
>A boca de Edward se abriu e a língua de Jake mergulhou dentro, um beijo duro, quente, apaixonado pelo que Jake esteve morrendo do momento que tinha visto Edward esperando fora da casa de sua irmã. Jake conteve a pergunta de por que estava esperando fora, por que não lhe tinha deixado entrar. Edward tinha um sabor doce, de café, pasta de dente, ao Edward. Jake o amava muito, e não se atrevia a dizer-lhe porque tinha a sensação que quando essas palavras saíssem de sua boca, sua relação estaria terminada. A língua de Jake explorou, retorcendo-se ao redor de sua companheira, antes que caísse no ritmo pulsante que queria imitar com seu membro. Sentiu Edward tentando afastar-se, mas Jake não tinha tido suficiente, nunca teria suficiente. Queria lhe devorar, consumi-lo, fazê-lo uma parte de si mesmo.<br>As mãos do Edward acariciaram seu traseiro, tentando acalmá-lo. Quando seus dedos subiram para seus cabelos, Jake finalmente se separou. Eles se olharam fixamente ao um ao outro, ambos ofegando. Jake imaginou que seus olhos tinham o mesmo olhar vidrado que viu em Edward.  
>—Feche sua calça. Tirarei minha bolsa do porta-malas — disse Edward.<br>Fechar o zíper era fácil, embora fosse mais fácil de dizer que de fazer. O pênis de Jake protestou por ser forçado de novo às calças. Enquanto Jake saía do carro, tirou o pulôver por cima, tentando cobrir o proeminente vulto de sua virilha. Viu o Edward fazer o mesmo. Sorriram.  
>—Dois minutos e contando — disse Edward ao aproximar-se rapidamente do elevador.<br>—Nada de tocar — respondeu Jake. Seu pênis deu um puxão ao recordar o sexo que tinham tido nesse elevador fazia uns meses. Jake ficou com as costas para o painel de controle para evitar que Edward apertasse o botão de parada. Fecharam-se as portas.  
>Edward lambeu os lábios.<br>—Um minuto e cinquenta — se inclinou na parede em frente a Jake e o olhou fixamente. — Estou doido para rodear com meus lábios seu pênis. Quero te aspirar até o coração.  
>—Oh merda. —Jake estremeceu.<br>—Vou te lamber da ponta dos pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Demorando mais ai, onde você esta imaginando. —Os olhos de Edward cintilavam de diversão.  
>—Cristo, Edward. Merda fecha o bico. —Jake fechou seus olhos.<br>—Um minuto e trinta. Quanto tempo pensa que será capaz de suportar? Minha boca quente, molhada sobre seu duro e aveludado pênis. Minha língua em seu...  
>Jake abriu seus olhos e o fulminou com o olhar.<br>—Se continuar assim, nem um segundo. Edward riu.  
>A porta se abriu no último andar, o quinto, e Jake saiu desesperado. mexendo em seu bolso procurando suas chaves.<br>—Um minuto e dez — contou Edward atrás dele. Jake abriu a porta. Obrigado, Deus.  
>—Ah, olá, Sra. Dutton. Como está você? —disse Edward.<br>Jake revirou os olhos pela brincadeira, mas quando se virou, viu sua vizinha meio surda do outro lado do corredor saindo de seu apartamento com um cão que parecia uma bola de pelo. Era difícil dizer onde acabava um e começava o outro. Era uma rica viúva sobre os sessenta anos, e os dois a adoravam, mas justo nesse momento Jake queria assassiná-la. Manteve a parte baixa de seu corpo detrás da porta e saudou com a mão.  
>—Bom dia, Jacob.<br>—Bom dia, Mary. Como era aquele número, Edward?  
>—Trinta — disse Edward.<br>Os doiis trocaram umas palavras mais e Jake teve que impedir-se de voltar pelo corredor e arrastar Edward ao apartamento. Suspirou de alívio quando Mary se moveu e Edward empurrou sua mala pela porta.  
>—Cinco — disse Edward e fechou de repente a porta. — Quatro — Jake empurrou Edward contra a parede. — Três — mas foi Jake que foi desabotoado. — Dois — sua boxer e calça desceram de uma vez só — Um. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Jake mal podia se conter de prazer enquanto a mão do Edward apertava em torno de seu pênis.  
>—Tire a roupa — sussurrou Edward.<br>Jake pisoteou seus sapatos e saiu de sua calça enquanto Edward o tirava seu suéter pela cabeça. Edward jogou longe as roupas de Jake e o olhou de acima a abaixo.  
>—Você é magnífico — sussurrou Edward.<br>Espremeu a base do pênis do Jake e o grito brusco dele se ouviu por todo o apartamento. Enquanto Edward caía de joelhos, Jake passou seus dedos por seu cabelo. Os olhos grandes e claros de Edward olharam pra cima enquanto lambia a coroa de seu pênis. As bolas do Jake se apertaram e mordeu o interior de sua bochecha em uma tentativa de não gozar. E se não olhasse? Mas como não fazê-lo. A boca de Edward se abriu, rodeou com seus lábios quentes ao desesperado pênis do Jake e aspirou com força. A pressão aumentou no pescoço do Jake e ficou nas pontas dos pés. Seus olhos se foram fechando apesar de suas tentativas de mantê-los abertos.  
>—Vou A...<br>Jake não pôde pronunciar outra palavra. O orgasmo começou em algum lugar detrás de seus olhos e se dirigiu como um relâmpago por seu corpo, disparando em seu pênis. Jake desejava que a sensação de como gozava pudesse durar para sempre, mas não teve tempo nem de rezar para que o tempo se detivesse antes que o clímax o golpeasse. Ofegou com cada explosão de sêmen que disparou de seu pênis e orvalhou na boca do Edward. As mãos de Edward deslizaram a suas costas, atraindo-o mais para que pudesse introduzir-se mais profundamente e então esteve na garganta dele. Os joelhos de Jake tremiam tão violentamente que pensou que cairia.  
>Quando Edward finalmente o liberou, Jake ainda estava duro. Não sabia como era possível, mas imaginou que era a maneira em que seu pênis pedia mais. Depois de uma semana de abstinência tinha sido um milagre que não gozasse na hora quando Edward entrou no carro. Edward tinha que estar tão desesperado como ele a não ser que... Jake não queria pensar nisto. Puxou do Edward para cima e o rodeou com seus braços. Suas bocas se encontraram em um suave beijo e Jake lambeu seu gosto nos lábios de Edward.<br>—É bom o gosto? —perguntou Edward.  
>—Sim, sou muito gostoso. Edward riu.<br>Edward só tinha estado fora por uns dias, como podia estar tão desesperado? Jake se sentiu tranquilo pelo fato que pelo menos Edward parecia tão entusiasmado quanto ele.  
>Edward se separou de sua boca, mas não de seus quadris. Os dois eram quase da mesma altura, Edward talvez uns dois centímetros mais alto. Jake rodeou seus quadris, esfregando-se contra o duro pênis de Edward, apertado sob seu jeans.<br>—Pensei que estaria cansado com todas aquelas idas e vindas.  
>De Bruxelas a Madrid e de volta a Zurich — disse Jake.<br>—E pensou certo. Estou um pouco cansado pela diferença de horários, mas você parece ligado a um motor..  
>Jake ficou rígido e seu rosto se contraiu de calor.<br>—Né! Estou de brincadeira. Pensa que vou mais devagar? Mas necessito uma ducha. Quer me dar uma mão?  
>Jake agarrou os dedos de Edward e o puxou pelo corredor para o dormitório principal. Tirou osuéter azul de Edward pela cabeça e o jogou ao chão. Quando Edward alcançou os botões de sua camisa, Jake afastou a mão de um dele.<br>—Deixe que abro para você.  
>Ele adorava olhar o peito do Edward. Abriu-lhe a camisa revelando aquele peitoral maravilhoso,se juntando ao abdomem mais sexi que Jake já tinha visto, e os mamilos¿. Deixando cair sua cabeça, Jake lambeu um. Este se endureceu e Jake sorriu e o esfregou com sua bochecha. Edward posou uma mão sobre o ombro de Jake enquanto levantava um pé para tirar o sapato e as meia. Jake não pôde resistir a acariciar com sua boca através da calça a ereção de Edward, e foi recompensado com um silencioso gemido e uns dedos que se cravaram em seu pescoço.<br>Quando tirou o outro sapato e as meias, Jake se levantou. Seu pênis se sobressaía diante dele, de novo duro como uma rocha, antecipando o que estava por vir. Desabotoou os jeans de Edward e os baixou junto com sua boxers. Finalmente, estavam os dois nus, seus pênis movendo-se. Suas rosadas cabeças roçando-se em tentadores beijos um contra o outro enquanto eles estavam de pécara a cara.  
>—Jesus — gemeu Edward.<br>A cabeça do pênis de Edward brilhava de pre-sêmen, a brilhante ponta estava tentando Jake, mas teria que esperar até chegar no chuveiro para poder senti-lo em sua boca.  
>—Nem pensar — disse Edward, lendo sua mente.<br>Edward tinha tomado banho na casa de sua irmã, mas ainda podia ter o cheiro de Bella. Não queria machucar Jake, mas se soubesse o que tinha feito, sem dúvida alguma ele se sentiria ferido. Não havia marcas no corpo do Edward, mas ele tinha deixado algumas na de Bella. Em nenhum lugar que fosse visível exceto para um amante. Havia feito de propósito, uma maneira de fazê-la sua, para que pensasse nele, só que agora ela devia lhe odiar. Deixou sair um pesado suspiro.  
>—Muito quente? —perguntou Jake enquanto empurrava Edward sob a água.<br>—Nada que não possa aguentar.  
>Edward não estava seguro que fosse verdade porque Bella tinha despertado nele uma necessidade que havia estado tentando suprimir. Por mais que Jake lhe importasse e que o quisesse em sua vida, não era suficiente. Edward sentia falta de ter uma mulher e agora que tinha tido um aviso de quão bom podia ser, tinha que descobrir uma maneira de ter aos dois.<br>Jake começou a ensaboar o corpo do Edward e este deu um gemido rouco enquanto umas firmes mãos masculinas espremiam e atormentavam seu pênis. Inclinou-se atrás contra a parede curva de cristal da ducha e deixou que Jake brincasse com ele, desfrutando ao sentir o tato mais forte de um homem. Jake devagar permitiu que o pênis do Edward passasse por sua mão ensaboada e logo carinhosamente amassou suas bolas, mas quando Jake baixou para pôr sua boca sobre ele, Edward puxou ele para cima.  
>—Não.<br>Jake o olhou aturdido. Edward se obrigou sorrir.  
>—agora não— disse Edward.<br>Não queria que Jake tirasse dele a sensação que tinha de ter os lábios de Bella nele. Queria recordar um pouco mais os pequenos e suaves lábios da Bella em seu pênis. Pressionou a cara do Jake contra os azulejos e se inclinou a suas costas, beliscando o lugar onde o pescoço de Jake se unia com o ombro, sorrindo abertamente quando os joelhos de Jake se dobraram para frente, batendo na parede e ele uivou.  
>Edward deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Jake, desenhando cada crista óssea de sua espinha antes de parar na dobra de seu traseiro. Só um dedo justo dentro da fenda, escorregando pela linha especial, a delicada tira de pele entre o ânus e as bolas. Jake se esticou, mas suas pernas se abriram mais para permitir um melhor acesso. Os dedos do Edward acariciaram o ponto ultrassensível e logo o jogou atrás para revoar sobre a entrada do corpo de Jake. Com o toque suave como um sussurro sobre o enrugado círculo teve o Jake arqueado contra a parede da ducha.<br>—Ta tranquilo¿ — sussurrou Edward.  
>—Hummm —ofegou Jake. — Estou fodidamente desesperado. Esta parede da ducha esteve me tentando toda a semana, lembrando-me de você.<br>Edward riu. Ele deslizou uma mão pelo pênis de Jake, rodeou-a com seu punho apertado e com a outra mão pressionou com a ponta do dedo no ânus . Edward não empurrou para dentro, mas sim se conteve, rodeando-o em círculos, atormentando-o.  
>—Edward— disse com tom de advertência.— Que caralho está fazendo? Tentando me produzir um enfarte?<br>Enquanto uma mão continuava espremendo o pênis de Jake, a outra alcançou o lubrificante sobre a prateleira. Edward lançou um jorro sobre o traseiro de Jake. Os quadris do Jake se dobraram para frente outra vez e gritou quando seus joelhos voltaram a golpear os azulejos.  
>—Frio? —Edward perguntou.<br>Edward passou seus dedos pelo emplastro do lubrificante e o estendeu pelo vale entre as nádegas de Jake, pressionando-o mas não em seu buraco.  
>—Deixa de me atormentar — ofegou Jake.<br>Edward apertou mais forte na base do pênis de Jake e enquanto deslizava seu dedo pela apertada barreira muscular. Jake se esticou e logo relaxou. Edward introduziu dois dedos e riu silenciosamente quando notou Jake esticar-se uma vez mais.  
>—Você gosta assim? —Edward pressionou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Jake, beliscando sua pele com os dentes.<br>—Ah Deus.  
>Edward fodeu Jake com os dedos, sentindo a forma distintiva da glândula da próstata e acariciando-a até que Jake começou a fazer ofegos ruidosos.<br>—Edward. Preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora. Por favor.  
>—Não te dou sempre o que quer?<br>—Sim, mas não quando quero.  
>Edward torceu seus dedos, girando um contra o outro uma e outra vez enquanto os bombeava dentro e fora do ânus de Jake. Então uniu essa ação a de apertar com o punho ao pênis de Jake. Torcendo e bombeando enquanto Jake se retorcia e gemia. Observou as mãos de Jake tentando agarrar-se aos azulejos e escorregar. Edward sorriu em seu ombro. Jake virou sua cabeça, apoiando a bochecha na parede da ducha, e o pênis de Edward deu um pulo ao ver a cara de seu amante escrita com desejo e desespero.<br>—Agora — pediu Jake. — Por favor.  
>Edward deixou o pênis de Jake, lavou as mãos sob a água e espremeu outra vez o lubrificante em seu pênis antes de puxar os quadris de Jake para trás e de separar suas nádegas. Ele fez rodar a cabeça de seu pênis pela escura fenda e logo dobrou seus joelhos para alinhar-se com a entrada franzida do corpo de Jake. O coração de Edward corria, seu pulso dava saltos em seu pescoço, correspondendo ao batimento de Jake.<br>Um impulso enviou a ponta do pênis do Edward através do restritivo músculo que protegia a entrada do corpo de Jake. Edward continuou pressionando, suas mãos agarrando fortemente os quadris e retendo-o enquanto empurrava mais à frente até onde pôde chegar suas bolas apertadas contra as do Jake. O fôlego do Edward veio em explosões entrecortadas enquanto descansava um momento, deixando que Jake se acostumasse, permitindo aos dois saborear o momento, a pressão ardente, antes que qualquer dos dois começasse a mover-se.  
>—Esta bem? —Edward perguntou com um grunhido.<br>—Faça logo. Por favor Edward sorriu e simplesmente balançou seus quadris um pouquinho, esfregando seu peito contra as costas de Jake, antes de tirar seu pênis quase por completo. A larga e dura onda fez gemer a ambos. Edward deslizou suas mãos pelo peito de Jake para cima, encontrou seus mamilos e os retorceu enquanto golpeava seus quadris para frente, cada impulso mais duro, com mais firmeza, mais forte, mais rápido que a vez anterior, atravessando a malha cheia de terminações nervosas até que obrigou Jake a ficar nas pontas dos pés.  
>—Cristo, Edward — ofegou.<br>Edward não podia reduzir a velocidade, não podia parar. Ele sentiu os músculos retais apertar seu pênis e sabia que ia gozar logo. Edward agarrou o pênis de Jake e juntou a ação de sua mão com o bombeamento de seus quadris. Ele queria que Jake gozasse primeiro.  
>Ao final, gozaram de uma vez. Jake gritou enquanto seu pênis dava puxões na mão de Edward e este apertou sua cabeça contra as costas de Jake enquanto suas bolas soltavam fogo e enviavam chamas diretamente por seu pênis no corpo dele. Edward curvou-se involuntariamente enquanto seu pênis continuou expulsando seu sêmen. Isto durou tanto que Edward se perguntou se algo ia mal, só que se sentia tão bem, tão bem. Sua cabeça caiu até o ombro de Jake enquanto os espasmos se acalmaram e lhe beijou a nuca.<br>Edward deitou de lado, os olhos totalmente abertos com Jake fazendo conchinha contra seu traseiro. Jake dormiu rapidamente mordendo o pescoço de Edward, com um braço possessivo jogado sobre seu peito. Supunha-se que Edward tinha que ser o cansado, mas sua mente corria, pensando em Bella. O que estaria fazendo? Estaria pensando nele? Pensava que era um bastardo? Se Edward dissesse a Jake o que tinha feito, é o que lhe chamaria também.  
>Tinham acertado não ficar com outros homens enquanto estivessem juntos, também haviam combinado compartilhar os detalhes das mulheres com as quais ficassem. Nunca desprotegido. Jake era o único que Edward fodia sem camisinha. Ele nunca tinha quebrado aquela regra sem importar quão tentadora fosse a mulher. Até agora na relação, todos os relatos suculentos sobre encontros sexuais tinham sido os do Edward e Jake escutava o que era parte do atual problema de Edward. Jake era tão bi como ele, mas não parecia disposto a compartilhar sua cama com uma mulher.<br>Não é que tivesse tido muitas mulheres desde que conheceu Jake. Se contasse, e parecia que estava fazendo, em quase um ano tinha tido quatro confusões. Cinco com a Bella. Edward se perguntou se recordar às mulheres que havia fodido funcionaria como contar ovelhas para dormir. Poderia provar.  
>Katie tinha sido a primeira. Jake ficou três semanas e meia trabalhando no turno da noite e Edward se aborrecia. Tinha conhecido Katie na fila do caixa . Ele levava pijamas em sua cesta e ela lingerie de renda na sua. A dela tinha caído ao chão ao pô-la no caixa e Edwar tinha recolhido o delicado objeto. Um pouquinho óbvio, mas tinha visto o olhar de vem a mim em seus olhos e gostou da ideia do body transparente.<br>Tinha-a levado a tomar vinho, e duas garrafas mais tarde, a convidou para ir a seu apartamento. Enquanto o jantar para um descongelou, ele já havia fodido três vezes. Gostou do sexo, mas não voltou a vê-la.  
>Edward não gostava dos extremos, mas sim experimentar. Ele havia tentado tudo: trios, grupos de quatro pessoas, orgias (algumas só homens e outras mistas). Tinha estado sobre a beira do BDSM. Preferia estar acima, mas também desfrutava estando debaixo. Gostava de roçar as linhas do desconforto, mas não sofrer diretamente dor, nem recebê-lo nem dá-lo.<br>Linnea, a depois de Katie, gostava de tudo um pouco . Esta tinha começado bem. Edward a tinha conhecido no que de maneira eufemística chamam "loja adulta". Mas nunca havia nenhum adulto a venda. Tinha ido comprar uns artigos para usar com Jake, Edward logo saiu com Linnea. Eles tiveram muita diversão, haviam fodido um montão e logo ela pediu que a golpeasse. Dar açoites no traseiro era uma coisa, mas bater com lâminas de barbear era algo totalmente distinto. Adeus Linnea.  
>Georgia tinha sido uma confusão de uma noite. Conheci em um bar, levou-me para sua casa. Tinha um corpo atordoante, um pedaço de mármore negro quente. O sexo com ela foi como arranhar uma cocheira. Genial nesse momento, mas não quis outra vez. Ela se pendurava muito, estava muito necessitada, não havia nem me vestido e já estava desesperada para saber quando voltaríamos a nos ver, aonde iriamos, o que faríamos... Não ha nada mais efetivo para espantar Edward.<br>Sandy era secretária em seu trabalho. Ela o tinha paquera durante meses e em um momento de debilidade, Edward tinha cedido ao impulso. Ela ofereceu, ele aceitou, mas Oxalá não o tivesse feito. Outra sanguessuga. Tinha tentado muito lhe agradar e não o deixou ir. Teve que suportar semanas de sms, email, xícaras de café no seu escritório até que – Merda, obrigado!- ela encontrou outra pessoa.  
>Agora Bella. Um enigma. Preferia saltar uma cerca para evitar uma confrontação com sua irmã e o namorado desta, mas o tinha surpreendido ao estar pronta para ter sexo com um estranho. Edward piscou enquanto a imagem de seu suave traseiro lhe veio à mente e aquela fodida lasca. Ele havia estado quase permanentemente duro do momento que a viu entrar pela grade. Quando ela fingiu que era um gato ele quis morrer de rir. Mas quando ela entrou na casa, tudo no que pôde pensar foi em te-la.<br>Edward desejava que ela estivesse agora na cama com ele. Em um mundo ideal, não só com ele. Com ambos. Intercalada entre eles. Era o que realmente queria.  
>Enquanto Edward dormia, Jake saiu da cama e começou a esvaziar sua mala. Jake era organizado, Edward não, e em vez de discutir por isso, Jake ia recolhendo atrás dele. Roupas sujas no cesto da roupa, jaqueta do traje de volta ao armário, calças no cabide, roupa limpa de volta às gavetas. Edward passou sua mão pelos bolsos dos lados, comprovando que estivessem vazios e sentiu algo comprido e duro. Tirou uma lasca larga e magra de madeira. Jake a girou entre seus dedos, perguntando-se que fazia um pedaço de madeira na mala do Edward.<br>—É um pedaço de madeira — disse Edward da cama.  
>Sério, Sherlock? Jake se voltou.<br>—Você gostaria de explicar o que é que está fazendo em sua mala?  
>—Como amuleto?<br>Jake franziu o cenho.  
>—Não pensou em nada melhor que isto? — olhou para Edward e sorriu.<br>—Eu... tirei do bumbum de uma mulher.  
>Jake sentiu que seu mundo começava a condensar-se e a madeira caiu de seus dedos.<br>Edward se sentou e afastou a colcha de suas pernas.  
>—Não é o que pensa.<br>Ah Cristo. Então era exatamente o que Jake pensava. Edward ficou de pé.  
>—Ela subiu no jardim de minha irmã e se enganchou na cerca. Tirei a madeira de seu bumbum.<br>E por que ficou com esta fodida coisa?  
>—Ah — foi tudo o que saiu da boca de Jake.<br>Jake quis afastar-se enquanto Edward dava um passo para ele, mas não fez. Sempre se afastava das discussões, mas não desta vez.  
>—Você ficou com ela¿ — perguntou.<br>—Sim.  
>Jake mordeu o interior das bochechas.<br>—Isso não é um problema — disse Edward. — Não deixe que seja um problema. Você sabe o que sinto por você.  
>Mas Jake não sabia, e sim que isto era um problema. Queria acreditar que Edward o amava, mas as palavras nunca tinham saído de sua boca. Jake começava a pensar que ele era incapaz de dizê-las.<br>—Esta tudo bem — Edward o acalmou e deu outro passo para ele. — Jake?  
>Jake duvidou, mas deixou que ele o rodeasse com seus braços. Edward apertou o corpo nu contra ele, pôs seus lábios nos do Jake e beliscou-o devagar com seus dentes.<br>Não é tão fodidamente fácil. Não sou tão fodidamente fácil.  
>Jake permaneceu frouxo, lutando uma batalha interior porque queria abraçar Edward, mas estava muito zangado, não com Edwar, e sim com ele mesmo por deixar que isto o afetasse. Eles tinham concordado em ficar com mulheres, assim por que o alterava tanto? Edward passou os braços por suas costas, de volta a seu pescoço, massageando os tensos músculos, pedindo a Jakepara responder. Por que não fazê-lo? Os lábios do Edward escorregaram pelo pescoço de Jake e seus dentes roçaram sua clavícula. Jake estremeceu —Jake — disse. — Relaxe, companheiro. É só um pedaço de madeira. Não vou voltar a vê-la de novo.<br>O cérebro do Jake fez algumas contas e separou do Edward.  
>—Voltou para Londres um dia antes e não me telefonou. Estava com ela.<br>Queria que isso não fosse verdade, mas quando Edward não negou, soube que era.  
>—Vai me dizer que não teria aceito se lhe tivessem dado uma fodida? —perguntou Edward, seus olhos escurecendo, um aviso de seu aborrecimento.<br>Não, seria o que lhe diria, se pudesse falar, pensou Jake. Havia escutado Edward lhe contar suas histórias de mulheres com as quais se deitou, via como isso acendia Edward e sentia os resultados no sexo que tinham depois. Jake não estava tão aceso. Ele queria que Edward trouxesse para casa uma mulher que pudessem compartilhar. Jake queria uma vida compartilhada em três, não dois e um, porque sabia quem seria o fodido ímpar. Jake inspirou forte. Edward apertou o corpo mais forte contra o seu, agarrou seus pênis com uma mão, roçou o seu ao contrário do de Jake, as úmidas cabeças lubrificando seus ventres de pre-sêmen.  
>—Vamos, Jake.<br>O sexo não ia arrumar isto.  
>—Quer que te fale dela?<br>Não, não queria.  
>—Se afaste de mim, merda —grunhiu. Edwar não parou.<br>—Acredito que seu pênis não está de acordo contigo.  
>O pênis de Jake estava duro como ferro. Bastardo pênis punheteiro traidor de merda. Jake empurrou Edward. Com força. Edward, assombrado, sentiu a parte de trás dos joelhos baterna cama e caiu. Soltou uma gargalhada e se levantou direto na cara de Jake.<br>—O que aconteceu?  
>Um espasmo de dor revoou através da cara de Jake e seu punho reagiu. Edward agarrou seu pulso antes que pudesse lhe dar um soco.<br>—Pelo amor de Deus, Jake, para já.  
>—Não.<br>Edward não deteve o soco seguinte. Jake o socou nas costelas e Edward se dobrou ao sentir a falta de ar de seus pulmões. Jake o puxou sobre a cama, suas mãos agarrando os braços de Edward, tentando segurá-lo. A expressão do Edward passou de surpreendida a fodido, e ao final começou a fazer o que Jake queria. Devolver os golpes.  
>Jake estava acostumado aos golpes, provinha de um ambiente onde era comum usar os punhos para sair dos problemas. Seu pai os tinha golpeado a ele e a seu irmão e logo seu irmão tinha golpeado a ele. Jake aprendeu de primeira mão o dano que os punhos podiam fazer. Essa era uma das razões pelas quais que se uniu à polícia, assim poderia deter situações que se deterioravam até o ponto ao que Edward e ele tinham chegado. Ao momento que lançou um golpe pela metade às costelas, sabia que nenhum deles queria isto. Não deveria ter empurrado Edward até aqui.<br>Virando-se para Edward, Jake o beijou. Um beijo rápido e Edward congelou. Os dois se olharam fixamente. Agora que Jake queria parar, Edward não. Rolou com Jake da cama ao chão. Competiram em uma combinação de luta e jogos bruscos, enquanto se golpeavam, esbofeteavam e excitavam um ao outro dentro e fora da cama. A ira tornou-se paixão. O rígido eixo de Edward golpeava contra Jake.  
>Igualmente o pênis ereto do Jake pressionava sobre o Edward. Ambos grunhiram e ofegaram sem fôlego sobre o rosto do outro, cada mão agarrando a seu companheiro, as pernas entrelaçadas, seus corpos empapados de suor golpeando e lutando tratando de colocar-se um em cima do outro. Estavam quase igualados. Jake, com seu lar violento e seu histórico como policial tinha a melhor técnica, mas Edward era ligeiramente mais forte.<br>Nenhum falou, não sabiam por que estavam fazendo isto, exceto que um deles tinha que ceder. Jake continuou a luta. Não seria ele. Sempre era ele quem cedia, desta maldita vez preferiria morrer. Ambos tinham arranhões e marcas, estavam doloridos e sem fôlego, mas seus pênis eram como estacas de ferro, a tensão sexual era tão intensa que era difícil respirar.  
>Finalmente, Jake forçou Edward a girar sobre seu estômago, ajoelhou-se em cima de suas coxas e pressionou sobre suas costas com os braços. Edward deixou de lutar. Seu rosto virou para o lado, grunhindo contra o travesseiro. A cabeça púrpura do pênis De Jake estava torcida e brilhante pela emoção. Uma pérola de pre-ejaculação emanava do racho com forma de lágrima e caiu dentro da fenda das nádegas de Edward. A necessidade aumentada apertava as bolas de Jake e estas puxaram da base de seu duro, firme e vibrante pênis. Jake trocou o peso de maneira que seus joelhos ficassem a ambos os lados das coxas de Edward e logo colocou as mãos sob o corpo dele enquanto se estendia ao longo de suas costas. As mãos de Jake procuraram seus mamilos e os retorceu tão duro que Edward gritou.<br>—Jesus, Jake, vai com calma.  
>Esse não era o ponto. Jake apoderou-se da parte inferior de Edward e separou suas nádegas.<br>Edward tentou levantar-se e Jake o golpeou para baixo. Em que tinha se metido? Edward era quem costumava ir à ofensiva,ser o dominante, não Jake, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha que entender e aceitar isto. Edward escutou o pop da tampa do lubrificante, sentiu o jorro de frio líquido golpear seu traseiro e estremeceu. Pensou em uma centena de coisas que dizer a Jake, mas não expressou nenhuma. Sabia malditamente bem por que Jake estava fazendo isto e por que tinha que deixar.  
>A cabeça do pênis de Jake pressionou contra a entrada do corpo de Edward. Quando Edward começou a baixar e relaxar seus músculos para fazer menos dolorosa a penetração, Jake penetrou direto, através do apertado anel, mergulhou mais profundo até que Edward sentiu suas bolas golpear contra ele. Edward não pôde evitar o gemido que escapou de sua garganta. Era em parte dor, em parte profunda satisfação. Os quadris de Jake atiraram para trás e Edward sentiu cada centímetro sair através da malha ricamente inervada. Apertou para abaixo, tratando de segurarJake dentro dele, contraindo os músculos ao redor do pênis de Jake.<br>—Quer mais? —perguntou Jake, sua voz rouca.  
>—Maldição, sabe que sim — ofegou Edward.<br>Jake gemeu e golpeou de novo contra Edward, sacudindo seu pênis dentro e fora, uma e outra vez, mais rápido, mais forte, cada golpe aumentava a necessidade de Edward gozar. Seu pênis deslizou para trás e para frente sobre o lençol de algodão enquanto Jake incrustava a si mesmo dentro dele. Edward tratou de levar as mãos para debaixo de seu corpo para alcançar seu pênis, mas Jakeimobilizou-as, em ambos os lados de sua cabeça,  
>Jake seguiu impulsionando dentro dele, a um ritmo frenético que Edwardjuntou maisos seus próprios quadris dobrando-se sobre a cama.<br>Edward estava tão perto e repentinamente Jake mudou seu ângulo de entrada, seu pênis tocou a glândula do tamanho de uma noz, e Edward esteve mais que perto. Suas bolas explodiram enquanto o ar fugia de seus pulmões. Jorrou sêmen, saiu de seu pênis até que estevisse sobre um atoleiro de calor úmido. Por que o prazer tinha que ser tão rápido? Edward queria que durasse mais tempo, queria memorizar cada prazeroso jorro de liberação. De repente Jake ficou rígido sobre suas costas e Edward sentiu seus quadris oprimir-se contra ele. Jake gritou e Edward suspirou enquanto o esperma quente de Jake orvalhava dentro dele.  
>Por um longo momento, Jake simplesmente ficou ali. Edward não podia mover-se com Jake atirado sobre ele, segurando aferrando seus pulsos. Quando o rugido em seus ouvidos cessou, Edward escutou a respiração entrecortada de Jake. O menino seguia tenso como um arco. Edward tinha dificuldade para encontrar algo que dizer, algo para suavizar a situação, sentiu uma gota úmida cair sobre seu ombro. Merda! ele estava chorando?<br>—Solte-me — disse Edward gentilmente.  
>Jake o agarrou mais forte.<br>—Jake.  
>—Cale-se.<br>Jake tremia pela tensão.  
>—Por favor — disse Edward com voz tranquila. — Preciso ir ao banheiro. Depois de uns segundos, Jake relaxou seu aperto sobre ele e rolou sobre suas costas, pondo o braço sobre o rosto, cobrindo seus olhos. Edward se acomodou na cama, afogou um gemido e se cambaleou uns passos sobre o tapete até que suas pernas fizeram o que seu cérebro ordenava. No banheiro, olhou-se no espelho e deu um pequeno sorriso. Estava devastado. Sua pele estava avermelhada e salpicada. As marcas roxas já começavam a aparecer. Arranhado, golpeado e bem fodido. Lavou o rosto, o pênis e o traseiro e logo pegou uma toalha e voltou para o quarto. Jake estava exatamente como o tinha deixado.<br>O pênis de Edward deveria estar brando, mas s se inchou com vista de Jake, todo ele era feito de longas extremidades e músculos magros. Debaixo dos firmes peitorais coroados por tensos mamilos, havia um abdômen marcadoque Jake trabalhava duramente no ginásio. Seu pênis, agora suave e usado, descansava sobre um leito de cachos negros. Edward se sentou na cama e começou a limpa-lo, pelo centro de seu corpo até seu pênis. Tomou seu tempo, limpando todos os rastros do que haviam feito com exceção das marcas de batalha que coincidiam com as suas. Isto era algo que Jake estava acostumado a fazer por ele. Edward nunca antes o havia feito por Jake e se perguntava por que. Sentia-se bem em cuidar de alguém a quem amava. Deteve-se na metade do asseio. Merda.  
>Abandonando o pano de lado, Edwarddeitou junto dele, inclinado sobre um cotovelo.<br>—Houve mulheres antes. Por que é diferente desta vez? — perguntou.  
>—Porque é diferente para você desta vez — Jake resmungou.<br>Edward sentiu uma sacudida em seu coração ao pensar que Jakepercebido isto.  
>—O que te faz dizer isso?<br>Jake moveu seu braço e olhou Edward. Seus olhos estavam secos, mas um pouco vermelhos.  
>—Tenho razão, verdade?<br>—Talvez.  
>—Qual é o nome? —perguntou.<br>—Bella. Ja disse. Não vou vê-la outra vez.  
>—por que acredito que isso é só porque não sabe como?<br>Edward não negou. Se soubesse como entrar em contato com Bella, ja teria feito. Beijou o pescoço de Jake.  
>—Não deixe que isto danifique as coisas — disse Edward.<br>—De algum modo, acredito que isso não depende de mim. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_NÃO ESQUEÇAM QUE POSTEI UM CAP. ERRADO. CONFIRAM SE VCS LERAM O ANTERIOR. OBRIGADA. PEÇO PERDÃO PELA CONFUSÃO. _** Bella deixou cair sua bolsa em cima de sua escrivaninha no SLS, Superiora Linguagem Solutions, desabou em sua cadeira e estremeceu. Seu traseiro ainda estava dolorido. Ligou seu computador. Era sete da manhã, assim tinha o escritório somente para ela. Necessitava de um momento de calma para trabalhar em uma tradução difícil para o MOD, o Ministério de Defesa, antes que os quatro com quem compartilhava a sala chegassem. Bella não tinha planejado fazer horas extras para este documento, mas não podia dormir, não tinha sido capaz de dormir depois anúncio de Jess e Mike, e muito menos do instante de loucura com Edward. Isso é o que tinha sido uma loucura, embora não um instante.  
>Fez uma careta com a boca ao recordar o número de orgasmos que tinha tido. Ele não tinha estado desprovido nessa área. Bella jamais tinha conhecido meninos que pudessem gozar tantas vezes. Isto a fez dar-se conta do muito que sentia falta de um homem em sua vida e do muito que sentia saudades do sexo. Só por uma vez, sua mãe e sua irmã estavam certas, tinha que encontrar um homem, um sem esposa nem filhos.<br>Clicando através do arquivo MOD, Bella encontrou o lugar em que o tinha deixada na sexta-feira e começou a traduzir do grego para o inglês. Tinha estudado grego antigo e moderno na Universidade para o assombro de sua família, já que nunca tinha estado de férias na Grécia. Quando seus quatro anos de estudo terminaram, seus pais esperavam que se dedicasse ao ensino. Sua mãe era professora de física, seu pai era professor de economia, e não viam o que mais podia fazer com um Diploma de grego. Ensinar era a última coisa que Bella queria fazer. Jess era professora e trabalhava com crianças de onze e doze anos. Um inferno na terra, na opinião da Bella. Não é que não gostasse de criança, gostava, mas em pequenas doses.  
>O que Bella adorava eram as velhas histórias de heróis gregos e romanos. Ela devorava as histórias de Troya, apaixonou-se por heróis como Héctor e Aquiles. Imaginava a si mesmo na Pompeya, quando o vulcão fez erupção, levando às pessoas a zona segura, ou como uma brilhante estudante indo com algum ardiloso ardil para ajudar ao Cicerón a ganhar um caso. Bella era sempre a heroína anônima de suas histórias e sempre tinha um sexo fabuloso no final. As aulas de latim tinham aberto seus olhos a um mundo novo, mas sabia que estudar um idioma antigo a escala universitária não era a coisa mais útil a fazer. O grego antigo e moderno era um compromisso entre o que queria e o que podia fazer e surpreendeu a si mesma pela rapidez com que tinha assimilado o idioma. Adorava o estranho alfabeto grego e tinha passado um ano na Grécia, trabalhando para uma empresa química durante a semana e usando os fins de semana para explorar o povo de seus sonhos, e dar passeios através das ruínas de antigas civilizações. Era fácil sob o céu azul imaginar ser uma bela escrava cujo amo se apaixonava por ela.<br>Sua vívida imaginação a manteve acordada, mas com o coração vazio. Bella havia estado esperando o romance e tinha se apaixonado por um garçom de cabelo escuro com um sorriso descarado e dedos mágicos, que trabalhava em um restaurante junto à praia. Stefan deu o melhor de si na cama, onde passaram longas e preguiçosas manhãs, com ela lhe ensinando inglês e ele a ensinando a amar. Até que uma noite recebeu uma mensagem de texto, pedindo para encontrar-se com ele depois do trabalho em um pequeno café ao outro lado da cidade. O olhar de surpresa em seu rosto ao vê-la chegar disse aBella que a mensagem não tinha sido para ela.  
>Stefan tinha quebrado mais que seu coração. Tinha acreditado nele e a tinha decepcionado. E assim foi com os três seguintes. Sentia saudades do um corpo quente na cama junto a ela, o falar, a emoção da antecipação. Pensou que tinha aprendido a lição. Manteve seu coração fechado e relações só a curto prazo. Nunca mais se deixou envolver; dessa maneira não sairia machucada. Bom, Edward tinha demonstrado que essa teoria era errada. Uma só noite e ela saiu ferida. Mas a verdadeira ironia é que nem sequer tinha tido uma relação com esse filho da puta do Mike e ele seguia lhe fazendo mal.<br>O celular de Bella vibrou em seu bolso. Olhou o número. Jess. Ignorou. Ela já tinha ligado cinco vezes desde ontem pela manhã para falar da festa de casamento. Quantas damas de honra queria e que se um cão andando pelo corredor, levando as alianças em uma cesta, seria o máximo? Como tinha desejado dizer não. Ela sabia que sua relutância a entusiasmar-se estava sendo interpretada como ciúmes, mas Bella não podia evitar. Decidiu estar de acordo com tudo o que Jess queria, incluído o cão, e tomar algo que a pusesse violentamente doente no dia casamento. Se terminasse no hospital, melhor.  
>Voltou sua atenção ao documento em sua tela. Sua vida podia ser um desastre, mas Bella poria o melhor em seu trabalho.<br>—Demônios! O que está fazendo aqui?  
>Bella elevou o olhar para ver Alice na porta, com um café do Starbucks se equilíbrando sobre um montão de arquivos.<br>—Trabalho aqui, Lembra?  
>—A esta hora da manhã? Tenho um trabalho urgente para a companhia de engenharia, ao menos tenho uma razão para estar fora da cama a estas horas. Qual é a tua?<br>—Não consigo dormir.  
>Alice colocou cuidadosamente os arquivos na sua mesa e pôs o café do lado.<br>—E o trabalho era a alternativa? Você disse que precisava de um homem.  
>Bella se sentiu ruborizar e abaixou a cabeça. O traseiro de Alice aterrisou junto a seu teclado e Bella saltou.<br>—Isabella Swan, o que andou fazendo?  
>—Nada.<br>—Cospe agora antes que a víbora chegue e tenhamos que manter nossas bocas fechadas. Conheceu alguém nessa festa? Fez sexo! E pensar que não queria ir. Solta, solta, solta.  
>A porta se abriu de novo e Irina, a víbora, entrou com seus saltos assassinos e sua roupa justa. A combinação poderia ter funcionado se não fosse tão gorda e alta.<br>A rígida mulher polonesa a cargo da divisão europeia de línguas do SLS era a razão pela qual Alice e Bella estavam constantemente em busca de outros trabalhos.  
>—Bom dia, Marie — Alice lhe deu um sorriso nervoso e correu de volta para sua mesa.<br>—Bom dia — disse Bella.  
>—O que estão fazendo?<br>—Conspirando para dominar o mundo — brincou Bella, pensando que poderia se arriscar com uma piada a essa hora da manhã.  
>A expressão da Víbora não mudou. Tinha sempre os olhos entreabertos, os lábios apertados formando uma magra linha.<br>—Me espere antes que ir para casa. Tenho que conferir o trabalho para o MOD antes que parta — disse a víbora em seu tom cortante. — Fique até terminar.  
>—Ok — disse Bella.<br>Concentrou-se em sua tela. Pelo menos havia evitado responder Alice até a hora do almoço, se ela não a encurralasse no banheiro.  
>Bella conseguiu evitar Alice. A víbora pediu que saísse cedo para almoçar e entregasse em mãos uma de suas traduções a um escritório de advogados. Na volta, Anna comprou um sanduiche na cafeteria a que estava acostumada a ir e se sentou sob o sol até a hora de voltar para o escritório. O único inconveniente foi que quando se sentou ali, sentiu-se obrigada a responder a ligação de Jess, escutar seu bate-papo sobre o casamento, vídeos e carruagens. Em uma ida ao banheiro no meio da tarde, Alice conseguiu arrancar de Bella que tinha conhecido ' um homem na festa. Bella não acrescentou que ele tinha o corpo de um deus grego, o toque de um anjo e o pênis de um demônio. Nem que nunca o veria de novo, e ocorreu a Bella que um casal imaginário poderia tirar todos de cima dela.<br>Sairam para beber depois do trabalho, pediram uma garrafa de vinho branco e procuraram uma mesa .  
>—Não se mais por quanto tempo poss aguentar à víbora — suspirou Alice em seu copo. — O fato que essa mulher possa trabalhar sem parar, ao dobro da velocidade do som, e sem falar, não significa que o resto de nós possa. Bom, além de você, Senhorita Efeciência. Agora solta tudo. Quero todos os detalhes. Se não tenho sexo louco e apaixonado, escutar a outra pessoa tendo é melhor. E conta rápido, antes que Erick e Angela cheguem. Disseram que viriam beber antes de ir para casa.<br>Erick e Angela eram os outros dois tradutores, um par de estranhos: um terminava as orações do outro.  
>—Conta? —Alice exigiu.<br>—É alto, com o cabelo desalinhado, claro — disse Bella.  
>—É bonito?<br>—Sim.  
>—Escala de um a dez?<br>—Quinze.  
>—Oooh — Alice abriu muito os olhos. — Tem um irmão?<br>—Quem? —perguntou Erick, pondo um copo de cerveja sobre a mesa.  
>Agela se sentou no assento junto a Alice.<br>—Bella arrumou um namorado — disse Alice.  
>—O que aconteceu com o que vivia te enviando flores? —perguntou Angela.<br>Três pares de olhos olhavam com espera e Bella gemeu. Seus colegas de trabalho estavam muito interessados em sua vida. Ela não deveria fazer de Edward algo mais do que era, ou seja: uma saída de uma só noite, mas...  
>—Bella!<br>Salva por sua irmã. Bella se defendeu com um sorriso e se voltou. Então, todo sorriso se desvaneceu porque Jess não estava sozinha. Mike estava com ela. Jess, com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade, beijou Bella na bochecha. Quando Bella viu os lábios do Mike aproximar-se, agarrou o copo e o pôs diante de seu rosto. Ele sorriu, mas retrocedeu.  
>—Meninos, esta é minha irmã Jess e Mike. -Alice, Erick e Angela.<br>—Mike é meu noivo — disse Jess, seu sorriso forçado.  
>—Oh, está comprometida. Bella não nos disse isso. Dixa eu dar uma olhada no seu anel — disse Alice. Por uns instantes Jess, alice e Angelaconversaram sobre o diamante enquanto que um desanimado Erick se detinha a olhar.<br>—Olhe Erick, não é...? —começou Alice.  
>—...Bonito —disse.<br>—Olhe como os diamantes...  
>—... cintilam.<br>Bella pegou sua taça de vinho mais e mais forte. Mike aproximou a boca a seu ouvido.  
>—Te teria comprado um diamante maior que esse.<br>Merda.  
>Jess se voltou para a Bella, com um olhar ferido no rosto.<br>—Não posso acreditar que não disse a ninguém que eu estava noiva.  
>—Isso foi ontem — Bella chiou. Uy, isso soou muito mordaz. Jess a olhou piscando, com lágrimas nos olhos. Merda. Mas antes que Bella pudesse pedir desculpas, Jess falou de novo.<br>—Suponho que Bella disse a todos que ela ia casar com Mike.  
>—O que? —Bella ficou sem fôlego.<br>Seus três colegas de trabalho a olharam boquiabertos.  
>—Vocês não sabiam que eu era o namorado da Bella antes de conhecer sua irmã? —Mike fingiu para parecer atônito e luzir envergonhado e inocente ao mesmo tempo. O bastardo.<br>—Não, não fomosi — disse Bella.  
>—Só você pensou que fosse seu namorado, Mike — Alice acrescentou, e Bella sentiu uma sacudida de alívio por seu apoio. Alice não conhecia toda a história.<br>Mike inclinou sua cabeça para um lado e suspirou —Então estava enviando todas essas flores a uma completa estranha? Sei que te faz sentir melhor fingir que esse era o caso, Bella, mas negar o que tivemos é muito doloroso — olhou ao redor da mesa. — Devo dizer que me surpreende que não confiasse em seus amigos. Sei que vocês teriam estado ali para ela se lhes tivesse dado a oportunidade.  
>Bella fervia de fúria. Alice parecia incômodada, Erick e Angela intrigados.<br>—Está falando merda — disse Bella em voz baixa. — Nunca fui sua namorada.  
>Mike abriu a boca horrorizado.<br>—Quer dizer que imaginei nossos encontros, quando sentamo-nos um junto ao outro no cinema a ver esse filme de vampiros e compartilhamos as pipocas , os cafés do Starbucks que bebemos as visitas ao zoológico, o museu, o jantar romântico em seu apartamento? Especialmente o jantar romântico em seu apartamento — piscou um olho. — Devo continuar?  
>Enquanto Mike falava, Bella o via acariciar os dedos de Jess. Os olhos da Jess estavam baixos, seu rosto tenso, muito, muito triste.<br>—Nada disso foi verdade — Bella sussurrou entre dentes, sabendo que deveria se calar que quanto mais dissesse, pior soaria.  
>—Né, você estava aí, eu estava ali — Mike riu, olhando ao redor da mesa, convidando aos outros a unir-se a ele.<br>Houve um silêncio por um momento. Bella estava tão furiosa, que agora não confiava em si mesmo para falar. O homem estava louco, que outra explicação podia haver?  
>—Bom Bella tem um novo namorado, assim acho que isso já não importa — disse Alice.<br>Bella sentiu a mão de Mike apertar seu joelho sob a mesa, seus dedos se cravaram até lhe machucar.  
>—É sério? —disse.<br>—Oh, Bella, por que não disse? —sua irmã quase pulava em seu assento.  
>Não havia nenhuma expressão no rosto de Mike e de algum jeito isso assustava mais a Anna que suas falsas emoções. Mas Jess soava tão desesperada porque fosse verdade que Bella quis batera cabeça contra a mesa. A dela ou a da Jess, qualquer uma serviria.<br>—Conheceu-o na festa? —perguntou Jess. Bella assentiu.  
>—Então você realmente estava com o homem que se parecia com Robert Pattinson — Jess começou a rir.<br>Notou o alívio em seu tom. Apesar de tudo o que Bella havia dito, ou talvez devido ao que disse Mike, Jess ainda temia que Bella o quisesse.  
>—Quando o verá de novo? —perguntou Jess.<br>—Não sei ainda.  
>—Acho que é porque não existe —disse Mike. — Oh, Deus, Bella. Está bem, sabe, não tem que fingir conosco. Somos seus amigos.<br>Os dedos da Bella ardiam de vontade que tinha de arrancar seus olhos.  
>—Sim, ele existe.<br>—Bom leva ao homem invisível a nossa festa de noivado no sábado — disse mike com voz satisfeita. — Todos gostariam de conhecê-lo.  
>—Por que diabos eu ia querer que ele te conhecesse? Você... você... mentiroso pedaço de escória.<br>Bella se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e jaqueta, e partiu.

Jake se sentou no carro tentando decidir o que fazer. Tinha mudado de ideia três vezes desde que tinha estacionado. Suspirou. Em pensar que era conhecido por tomar decisões rapidamente. Seria tão fácil ir, voltar para Edward e fingir que tudo estava bem. Mas nada tinha ido bem ontem à noite nem de manhã e Jake imaginava que nada mudaria esta noite. Edward ainda pensava em Bella. O modo que tratava Jake estava diferente, especialmente depois da briga, como se fosse mais amável e isso o fazia pior. O comportamento de Jake também era diferente porque finalmente havia aceito que ele não era suficiente para Edward, e isso doía. Jake apertou o volante mais fortemente até que os nódulos ficaram brancos. Edward se sentia culpado porque sabia que Jake estava doído e Jake se sentia patético por estar doído. Jesus, que confusão de merda. Mas não fazer nada não ajudava a nenhum dos dois.  
>Jake saiu do carro, fechou-o com o controle remoto e cruzou um lado da rua. Se houvesse qualquer possibilidade que a irmã de Edward houvesse voltado,Jake não teria arriscado, mas sabia que a casa estava vazia. A casa ao lado, foi onde teve a festa. A festa a que Bella foi. Jake tinha estado na casa da irmã de Edward uma vez e sabia que a casa do lado pertencia a uns aposentados assim era um trabalho fácil.<br>Bateu na porta. Não havia ninguém em casa, se sentou e esperou até que viu um homem e logo a uma mulher que entraram, agora alguém responderia a campainha.  
>Jake tocou a campainha antes que pudesse mudar de idéia. A mulher respondeu. Trinta e poucos. Cabelo curto e castanho. Óculos. Ligeiramente redonda, mas com um lindo sorriso.<br>—Sim? —perguntou.  
>A mão de Jake estava no bolso tocando seu distintivo, simplesmente faça. Ele o tirou e a abriu.<br>—Inspetor de polícia Black — disse Jake. —  
>Ele viu como o rosto da mulher ficava sem sangue. Merda. por favor, que não desmaie. Isto já lhe tinha acontecido uma vez e agarrou à mãe por pouco. Jake tinha ido para dizer que seu filho tinha morrido em um acidente de motocicleta. Essa tarde Jake tinha esperado até que os dois estivessem em casa para que nenhum pensasse que trazia más notícias sobre o outro, mas ainda e assim, tinham outros familiares. Tentou sorrir para tranquiliza-la. Ela ainda parecia petrificada. Merda, merda.<br>—Investigação rotineira — soltou Jake antes que as coisas se descontrolassem. Isso não era ´serio. Isto não era uma investigação rotineira e a coisa já saíra de mão. Estava fora de sua jurisdição, cheio até em cima de merda em uma barco sem remos.  
>—Melhor que entre — disse a mulher e Jakel deu um passo para dentro.<br>Seu coração palpitou. Estava mais assustado que se estivesse fazendo uma apreensão de drogas. Isto ia contra cada maldita norma do manual. Se descobrissem, estava encrencado. Jake seguiu à mulher à sala de estar.  
>—Simon, é a polícia — disse ela.<br>—Inspetor de polícia Black — repetiu Jake. — Sr. e Sra. Connel?  
>Jake tinha procurado seus nomes no registro eleitoral. Quando ele viu o homem enrugar a testa, sabia que tinha errado.<br>—Não, Connel não. Eles são os donos anteriores . Recentemente que nos mudamos. Nosso nome é Smith. Tenho o endereço dos Connel se quiser...  
>—Er, não, é com os proprietários atuais com quem tenho que falar.<br>Os dois trocaram um olhar, de novo mostrando preocupação em seu rosto.  
>—Aconteceu um crime nesta zona no sábado a noite ou talvez na primeira hora do domingo pela manhã e estou tentando localizar testemunhas.<br>Jake esperava que fosse o suficientemente vago para satisfazê-los.  
>—Que tipo de crime? Onde exatamente? —perguntou o homem.<br>Merda.  
>—Temo que não tenho autorização para dar detalhes mas preciso saber se viram alguém atuando suspeito na vizinhança. Olharam o um ao outro.<br>—Não, mas tivemos uma festa de boas-vindas no sábado de noite e durou até a madrugada. Estávamos ocupados com a festa — disse a esposa.  
>—Convidaram seus vizinhos? Não posso localizar os do lado.<br>—Estes à esquerda estão viajando, mas o cunhado vem para conferir o lugar de tempo em tempo. Não sei se ele esteve aqui no sábado. Que tipo de coisa deveríamos ter visto? — perguntou o marido.  
>—Homens espreitando pelos arredores — Jake mentalmente cruzou seus dedos. — Podia me dar uma lista das pessoas que estavam em sua festa e os dados de contato?<br>—Claro que podemos. Quer uma xícara de chá enquanto espera?  
>—perguntou ela.<br>Jake sorriu agradecendo, pensando que preferiria tomar uma coisa um pouco mais forte.  
>Dez minutos mais tarde, estava de volta em seu carro. Havia só uma Isabella, mas duas com seu sobrenome: Swan. Provavelmente uma irmã. Jake anotou todos os outros números telefônicos e direções inúteis que tinham os Smith. Eles não tinham o de Bella ou sua irmã, só a de seus pais. Mas os Smith disseram depois de pressionar um pouco onde Bellam orava. Jake sorriu de orelha a orelha. Primeira parte da missão cumprida. Menos de cem metros mais tarde, seu prazer se tornou ácido ao curvar-se com a agonia da indecisão. Deveria dizer a Edward o que tinha encontrado? Ou tentava encontrar a Bella ele mesmo primeiro? Talvez devesse calar-se, não fazer nada e esperar que Edward se esquecesse dela. Edward não tinha tentado encontrá-la. Suspirou. Não tinha opção. Se quisesse conservar Edward, tinha que arriscar-se a perdê-lo. Encontraria exatamente onde vivia Bella e logo diria.<br>Mike agarrou o buquê de flores do assento de passageiros antes de fechar seu Porsche. Havia um homem alto, moreno caminhando para ele enquanto se aproximava da casa dos Smith e ao passar po ele, Mike apertou os punhos. Apertou os caules e estremeceu. Era esse idiota com quem Bella tinha estado na sábado? Deveria perguntar? Mike duvidou e logo continuou andando.  
>Foi a lesma esposa gorda a que abriu a porta. Sra. "donadecasa", limpando-as mãos em um avental rosado. Quem merda usava aventais hoje em dia? Mike se espremeu a cabeça recordando o nome. Erin. Sorriu-lhe e lhe deu as flores, segurando por cima dos caules quebrados.<br>—Olá, Erin, um pequeno detalhe para te agradecer pela grande festa.  
>—Ah, que amável. Jess não está contigo?<br>—Não, somente eu — me convide a entrar, cadela estúpida.  
>—Quer entrar um minuto?<br>—Só durante um minuto. Estou indo me encontrar com Jess.  
>—tivemos um policial aqui — disse Erin ao fechar a porta.<br>– Ao que parece aconteceu algo no sábado a noite. Ele não disse o que exatamente, mas acredito que foi um roubo. Querem falar com todos os que estiveram na festa. Tivemos que dar nomes e números de contato. O detetive acaba de ir. Uma pena, porque poderia ter falado com ele, iria economizar tempo em ter que entrar em contato contigo.  
>Então esse não é o idiota com o que esteve Bella. Mike sentiu seus músculos relaxar.<br>—Perguntarei a Jess e Bella se viram algo suspeito. Embora nós a perdemos de vista. Lembra que não podíamos encontrá-la para compartilhar o táxi de volta? Jess acredita que conheceu alguém. Espero que tenha. Necessita de um homem em sua vida. Oxalá desistisse da ideia de me ter.  
>Mike suspirou e encolheu penosamente os ombros. Erin não parecia comovida.<br>—Eu não vi a Bella com ninguém — disse Erin com a testa enrugada—E você, Simon?  
>A TV desligou e Simon se virou para eles.<br>—Não, acredito que não ficou muito tempo. Ouvi que terei que dar parabéns. Outro casamento na família.  
>—Obrigado. Bella não aceitou muito bem. Jess e eu estamos preocupados que ela se envolva com alguém inadequado em uma tentativa de nos mostrar que está bem — Mike fez uma pausa. — Parece que falou de algum vizinho. Talvez do lado?<br>Simon riu.  
>—Bom, temos octogenários por um lado e a família do outro estão viajando.<br>—O cunhado que toma conta da casa—disse Erin. — Embora não tenha visto.  
>Mas Mike o tinha ouvido. Seu pulso saltou.<br>—Eles têm um gato?  
>Erin o olhou como se estivesse louco.<br>—Bom, não acredito que tivessem abandonado um animal se iam estar fora do país.  
>Merda.<br>—Ah não, certamente que não. É só que Jess e eu pensamos ouvir um em perigo enquanto estávamos no jardim. Talvez Bella subisse pela cerca para tentar ajudá-lo.  
>—Talvez, mas é Jess a louca pelos animais, não Bella — disse Merda, como se não soubesse já... Ela o deixava louco a respeito de ir a um centro de acolhida e adotar um cão.<br>—Bom, é melhor eu ir. Vamos marcar um dia para tomarmos algo — disse Mike. Não! Nem pensar. Então se recordou da festa de noivado. - Vamos fazer uma festa de noivado no sábado, estão convidados.  
>—Oooh, obrigado. Nós adoraríamos ir, não é, Simon?<br>—É obvio.  
>—Genial — Mike colocou um sorriso no rosto, queria o local cheio, assim poderia escapulir sem ser notado, para dar uns pegas em Bella.<br>A TV estava outra vez ligada antes que saísse da sala. Erin esperou na porta até que chegasse à rua, assim Mike teve que descer a rua, sentar um par de minutos e logo conduzir de volta. Aproximou-se de seus vizinhos e tocou a campainha. Três vezes. Ouviu como se deslizavam os ferrolhos, as chaves giravam e logo silêncio. Mike deu toques de impaciência com o pé. A porta se abriu com uma corrente posta e um senhor ancião o olhou atentamente através da fresta.  
>—Lamento incomodar — disse Mike.— Meus amigos, Erin e Simon Smith vivem ao lado de você. Eu estava em sua festa na sábado. Espero que não tenham se incomodado..<br>—Como?  
>Surdo ou estúpido? Importava? Mike deixou de tentar parecer plausível.<br>—Estou tentando entrar em contato com os donos da casa ao lado dos Smith. Entendo que eles estão viajando. Você conhece o cunhado?  
>—Edward. Homem muito agradável. Mike se arrepiou.<br>—Poderia me dar o endereço?  
>—Não.<br>Mike mordeu o interior do lábio.  
>—Número telefônico?<br>—E se você me dáro seu e eu lhe peço que entre em contato com você?  
>—Acho que não esclareci que estou com o policial que o visitou faz uns minutos. Esqueceu-se de lhe pedir os dados de contato de Edward.<br>—Que policial? Como disse que se chamava?  
>—Merda, esqueça —bramou Mike e foi embora.<br>A polícia não tinha visitado a casa do velhote? Mike quase tropeçou com o seguinte pensamento. O cara não era um policial? Voltou pro carro. Talvez o homem que passou era o idiota com quem Bella ficou. Então o que queria de Erin e Simon? Mike saiu do estacionamento e enquanto conduzia pela rua, sorriu. O cara estava tentando encontrar Bella. Pois estava dando golpes cego. Estava fazendo-se passar por um policial ou era verdade que era? Não importava. Quem quer que fosse, era passado.  
>Edward suspirou e tocou a campainha. Uma mulher baixa e bonita abriu a porta.<br>Ele ofereceu sua mão.  
>—Olá, sou Edward Cullen. Estou cuidando da casa do lado para minha irmã Rose e seu marido.<br>—Erin Smith. Olá — lhe estreitou a mão. — Justamente falava de você. Entre.  
>Falava dele? Edward a seguiu à sala de estar. Um homem suspirou forte e desligou a TV.<br>—Simon, este é Edward, o irmão de nossa vizinha ausente.  
>Edward deu um passo adiante e estendeu a mão.<br>—Que pena que não viesse um pouco antes —disse Erin, — Eu disse o mesmo a Mike. Os dois perderam à polícia.  
>Edward não estava seguro que palavras o impressionaram mais. Se o nome "Mike" (o cara que Bella tinha falado) ou se a palavra "polícia".<br>—Ao que parece houve algum tipo de incidente perto daqui no sábado de noite e tentam encontrar testemunhas. O policial queria saber se tinha estado ao lado. Nós não sabíamos seu número. Os vizinhos do outro lado o têm, não é? Quer me dar também, no caso de?  
>Fecha o bico. Edward quis gritar. Estava tentando concentrar sua cabeça em tudo isto.<br>—Se vir algo suspeito, assim posso lhe dar um toque — disse Erin. Edward pegou sua carteira e tirou um cartão.  
>—Qual era o nome do policial? —perguntou. Talvez se equivocasse.<br>—Você se lembra Simon? —disse Erin, girando-se para o homem do sofá.  
>—Inspetor de polícia Black.<br>Sentiu como se água gelada corresse por suas veias. Jesus, a que estava aprontando Jake?  
>—Tenho que ir — resmungou Edward e se voltou.<br>—O que era o que queria?  
>Edward abriu a boca e logo a fechou outra vez. girou-se.<br>—Para me apresentar. E desejar que sejam felizes vivendo aqui.- Tinha que escapar, encontrar um lugar para pensar.  
>— Você estava ao lado no sábado de noite? —perguntou-lhe o homem enquanto Edward se aproximava da porta.<br>—Sim.  
>—Oxalá tivéssemos sabido. Poderia haver-se aproximado para tomar uma cerveja. Imagino que o policial quererá falar com você também — disse.<br>—Espero que o faça.  
>Edward conseguiu chegar ao corredor sem dizer nada mais, mas a palavra escapou antes que Erin fechasse a porta.<br>—Bella.  
>Olhou-anos olhos.<br>—É minha prima. Ela estava com você? Edward assentiu.  
>—Não sei como me pôr em contato com ela.<br>—Não sei seu número. Pergunte ao policial quando falar com ele.  
>Eu disse o nome dela e onde vive. Dei-lhe o número de telefone de seus pais.<br>—Me passe.  
>—Não posso fazer isto. Não sei se Bella quereria que você o tivesse.<br>A porta se fechou em seu rosto. Edward pressionou sua testa contra a madeira. Merda.  
>—Posso sentiro cheiro.—disse Edward quando entrava no apartamento.<br>—Espero que tenha fome. Acho que cozinhei muito espaguete — disse Jake.  
>—Estou esfomeado.<br>Edward se sentou-se à mesa e olhou para Jake enquanto este trabalhava.  
>—Teve um dia ocupado? —perguntou Edward. Vamos me fale, me diga algo.<br>—O habitual. O chefe quer que o trabalho administrativo se faça mais rápido, que apanhemos aos ladrões mais rápido e que o que seja, e que nada possa danificar a placa com seu nome na porta.  
>—Não será você, espero.<br>Jake se virou e lhe dirigiu uma risada atrevida.  
>—Desta vez não.<br>Jake não disse nada mais e Edward imaginou que esperaria até que tivessem comido para lhe contar onde tinha estado e o que tinha averiguado sobre a Bella. Além disso, Edward enfrentava um dilema. se Perguntasse a Jake sobre a visita desta tarde, estaria admitindo que tivesse procurado Bella apesar de sua afirmação que não a veria outra vez. Por outra parte, se Jake não dizia nada, qual era o motivo pelo que o tinha feito? Por que razão tinha arriscado seu posto, tinha fingido trabalhar em um assunto oficial da polícia quando o dito assunto não podia ser mais pessoal?  
>Os dois comeram em silêncio.<br>—Está bom — disse Edward. — Sinto que seja o único que sabe cozinhar.  
>—Sim, mas não me quer por minhas habilidades na cozinha.<br>—Também não é pelo modo que dança, certamente não é.  
>Edward riu enquanto a cara de Jake avermelhava. Tinha dois pés esquerdos. Dois enormes pés esquerdos.<br>—Que tal o dia? —perguntou Edward, incapaz de esperar mais.  
>—Os cérebros criminais estavam todos encerrados hoje. Fiz um montão de trabalho administrativo e seguiu uma reunião informativa de segurança e saúde. Ao que parece, supõe-se que não devemos utilizar o spray de defesa ou a arma de choque para outro uso.<br>—Cristo. Fez algo assim?  
>—E temos que procurar não usar muito nossas insígnias.<br>Edward tomou um gole de vinho.  
>—Outro uso extremamente produtivo do dinheiro dos contribuintes, então.<br>Jake suspirou e recolheu os pratos da mesa. Algo dizia a Edward que não ia contar nada sobre a Bella, Edward desejava que contasse o que tinha feito. Jake encheu a máquina de lavar pratos e foi à pia, limpar o que não cabia na máquina. Edward girou sua taça pelo pé e tentou se por no lugar de Jake. Imaginou que Jake se sentia inseguro. Desde que Edawrd havia transado com Bella, tinha estado preocupado pensando nela e sabia que Jake tinha notado. Edward não era bom exteriorizando seus sentimentos. Estava acostumado a fugir a grande velocidade de tudo o que o expunha. Quando pediu a Jake que morasse com ele tinha se surpreendido quase tanto como ao próprio Jake, embora nunca o tivesse lamentado. Por mais que quisesse ver Bella outra vez, não queria perder Jake.  
>Edward deixou a taça, ergueu-se e se colocou atrás dele. Rodeou com os braços o peito de Jake, pressionando o rosto em seu ombro, soprando ar quente em sua camiseta. Ouviu o fôlego de Jake antes que ele suspirasse. Edward levantou a boca para o pescoço de Jake lambeu e mordiscou a pele. Acabara de comer, mas o sabor de Jake o fez sentir-se faminto.<br>Jake se esticou enquanto Edward levava uma mão sob sua camiseta e acariciava o triângulo sensível na parte baixa de suas costas. A pele agitada e ondulante enquanto os dedos encontravam a parte superior das calças tocando a parte superior de sua fenda. Jake se apoiou contra a pia.  
>—Sshh — gemeu Jake.<br>—Quero você—sussurrou Edwrd. Apertou-lhe o traseiro com as mãos e empurrou com os quadris sobre a coxa de Jake.  
>Jake se virou e seus lábios ficaram unidos, as línguas chocaram e as mãos os atraíram mais perto um do outro. Então, quase como se compreendessem a vez que estavam muito perto, apartaram-se, ficando tão somente unidos pelas bocas. A roupa começou a cair no chão, as mãos se moveram freneticamente até que estiveram completamente nus.<br>Edward se inclinou e passou os lábios pelo peito de Jake, lambendo um mamilo enquanto sua mão se movia para baixo pelo centro de seu corpo. A pele de Jake tremia sob o toque de Edward enquanto os dedos deslizavam para os cachos castanho escuro que encontrou sobre seu pênis. Quando ouviu o golpe da cabeça Jake contra o refrigerador, Edward retirou e seu relógio que agarrou em uma mecha de cabelo na virilha de Jake, que gemeu ao ficar liberado.  
>—Jesus, Edward. . Tome cuidado.<br>Edward voltou a colocar a cabeça no ombro de Jake.  
>—É isto o que quer?<br>Os pulmões de Jake exalaram ar quente, que chegou até o pescoço de Edward enquanto este lambia a curva da clavícula dele. Uma mão sobre seu quadril enquanto a de Edward rodeava com os dedos o pênis de Jake.  
>—Quer que seja cuidadoso? —perguntou Edward enquanto o bombeava, deixando a mão escorregar até a torcida coroa. Gotas de umidade molharam seus dedos e Jake começou a balançar os quadris, impulsionando seu pênis dentro do apertado punho de Edward.<br>—Não — ofegou Jake.  
>—Não o que? Quer que pare? —brincou Edward enquanto fazia rodar a palma sobre a úmida cabeça.<br>—Merda, não.  
>Edward se afastou e deu um passo atrás. Jake levantou a cabeça, abrindo os pesados pálpebras e lhe olhou fixamente.<br>—Quer que te suplique? —perguntou Jake com voz rouca.  
>—Poderia ser agradável.<br>—Por favor. Foda-me.  
>Edward olhou a suave extensão do peito de Jake, os fortes abdominais, a maneira em que os mamilos se endureceram e uma onda de desejo o atravessou, enchendo seu pênis com outra explosão de sangue que fez que se alongasse e se engrossasse ainda mais. A vista do pênis de Jake igualmente longo, grosso, com marcadas veias azuis e coroada pela cabeça brilhante e púrpura, levou a mão de Edward cheia de desejo até o ponto de luxúria desenfreada.<br>—Lindo — a voz de Edward soou espessa. Não recordava de já ter dito isto e devia lembrar-se. Como é que foi tão simples dizer a Bella na primeira vez que a encontrou e nunca havia dito a Jake?  
>—O que? Meu pênis?<br>—Tudo em você — Edward fez uma pausa. — Mas sobre tudo seu pênis.  
>Jake riu. Edward agarrou suas bolas e as fez rodar com cuidado na palma.<br>—Duras como pedras — sussurrou .  
>—Me pergunto por que.<br>Edward empurrou Jake em cima da mesa, com seu pênis se sobressaindo, retirou a pele para revelar a úmida ponta.  
>— Quer uma sobremesa — disse Edward.<br>—Iogurte grego e mel?  
>—Frio?<br>—Está no refrigerador. Edward riu.  
>—Perfeito.<br>Tomou o recipiente e tirou a tampa, os olhos de Jake se abriram.  
>—O que vai fazer? —Edward tocou os lábios com um dedo. — Molhar e aspirar ou verter e tragar?<br>—Não pode fazer as duas coisas? —a voz de Jake estava rouca de desejo.  
>Edwardpegou o pênis de Jake e o banhou no iogurte. Jake aspirou um fôlego.<br>—Jesus, está frio.  
>Os lábios de Edward rodearam a cremosa ponta do pênis de Jake e chupou.<br>—Ah Deus, agora não está — gemeu Jake.  
>Edward lubrificou mais o iogurte nas bolas de Jake enquanto apertava a base do pênis, lambeu lenta e sensualmente o tenso saco. Jake continuava gemendo, seus dedos ou acariciavam ou penteavam o desordenado cabelo de Edward.<br>Edward meteu o saco na boca, com delicadeza fazendo rodar as pelotas de Jake antes de as liberar, para depois as aspirar de novo, pressionando o sensível tecido com seus lábios, raspando ligeiramente com o bordo dos dentes até conseguir fazê-lo choramingar.  
>Edward soltou, empurrado Jake para trás para que seus cotovelos descansassem na superfície, então levantou as pernas de Jake pelos tornozelos e plantou seus calcanhares sobre a mesa.<br>—Quanto tempo vai me torturar? —perguntou Jake.  
>—Tanto que eu queira.<br>Edward percorreu com a língua da ponta do pênis de Jake, descendo por um lado e passando por seu saco até o pedacinho de pele debaixo. Justo nesse ponto sensível da raiz de Jake onde se pode tocar a próstata. Com as mãos segurando os joelhos dele, pressionou a língua com força detrás do saco e chupou.  
>—Ooh, Jesus — ofegou Jake.<br>Edward não parou, seguiu trabalhando o mesmo ponto, lambendo e chupando, às vezes esfregando com a barba. Todos os poucos segundos a ponta de sua língua media o franzido ânus e o repassava rodeando-o. Cada vez que fazia isso, os músculos das coxas de Jake se contraíam e os dedos dele se enroscavam no cabelo do Edward, puxando e logo liberando. Edward sorriu, sabendo que ele se debatia entre afastá-lo e atraí-lo até mais perto. Notou a repentina mudança da respiração de Jake, o fio desigual do som e se concentrou no mágico ponto de carne escura, chupando ligeira e ritmicamente. Edward olhou como se preparavam apertando a base do pênis de Jake e nesse instante, o sêmen explodiu sobre seu peito.  
>—Ah Deus, merda, merda, merda — a voz de Jake tremeu enquanto os jorros de sêmen seguiam saindo.<br>Edward adorava fazê-lo gozar sem tocar seu pênis, demonstrando assim seu controle sobre ele, mas agora agarrou o pênis e chupou o resto de seu orgasmo. Jake tinha sêmen sobre os mamilos, a ao longo de todo seu peito. Depois de terminar com a última gota,  
>Edward o deixou ir e Jake caiu para trás sobre a mesa. Bateu com a cabeça e gemeu.<br>Gotas de sêmen tinham gotejado da ponta do pênis de Edward, formando uma coluna lacrimejante de pérolas que cresceu até gotejar para baixo por seu pênis.  
>Tinha que foder Jake, mas queria lhe dar um minuto para recuperar-se, e dar a si mesmo um momento para recuperar o controle. Edward baixou as pernas de Jake que ficaram penduradas. Com seu corpo sobre a mesa e os braços estendidos parecia uma figura sobre um altar. Deixando cair a cabeça sobre o estômago de Jake, ele lambeu uma pouco de sêmen com a língua e o tragou.<br>—Posso prová-lo? —murmurou Jake.  
>Passando uma vez mais a língua, Edward se apoiou entre as pernas de Jake para pressionar a boca contra a de seu companheiro. As línguas dançaram unidas, trocando o sêmen de um ao outro até que Jake o roubou. Edward não podia esperar mais. Puxou Jake pelos pés e logo teve que estabilizá-lo enquanto ele se balançava para trás. Edward atraiu o cálido corpo de Jake para seu peito, escorregando sobre os restos de sêmen que ficavam entre eles, pressionando seu impaciente pênis contra a virilha de Jake.<br>—Cheiro bomm — sussurrou Edward.  
>—A que? A iogurte, sêmen e suor?<br>—A combinação perfeita.  
>Edward moveu seu quadril contra o do Jake, sentiu como o pênis dele acendia-se de novo e sorriu. Adorava quão sensível era Jake, adorava o olhar que aparecia em seu rosto quando gozava, uma mescla de agonia e êxtase. Deslizou uma mão entre seus corpos, e umedeceu os dedos com o sêmen que ficou, agarrou os dois pênis e os massageou juntos, a fricção enviou pulsos elétricos a seu pênis e intensificou a dor de seu saco.<br>—Ao quarto. Agora — ordenou Edward. Ergueram-se, esperou que Jake ficasse de pé e manteve a distância entre as mãos dele e seu pênis.  
>—Ainda não — precisava de um pouco mais de tempo.<br>—Foda-me — gemeu Jake recostando-se na cama.  
>Jake tremia em uma combinação de saciedade e desejo. Edward tinha dado a ele um orgasmo dilacerador e queria devolver o favor. Edward fez que girasse e o colocou apoiado nos joelhos. O pênis de Jake estava já recuperado, sobressaindo-se de seu corpo, crescendo a cada segundo que passava. Por como se sentia, soube que ia gozar de novo, muito em breve. O musculoso corpo de Edward, quente, suado, junto ao seu sua mão voltou a unir outra vez seus pênis esfregando um contra o outro.<br>Movendo o traseiro para Edward, Jake lutou contra o impulso de dizer que O amava. Não estava seguro de poder falar abertamente, e não queria que Edward pensasse que era algo que dizia devido só ao momento de paixão. Edward soltou o pênis de Jake , seus dedos começaram a massagear os tensos glúteos. Jake apertou as nádegas ao sentir o frio contato do lubrificante, nesse momento dois dedos introduziram-se diretamente em seu corpo.  
>—Tome cuidado — ofegou, mas Edward nem ligou.<br>Torceu os dedos em um movimento brusco e Jake mordeu o lábio para evitar gritar. Levou a mão para seu pênis.  
>—Deixa seu pênis — rugiu Edward.<br>Jake conhecia esse tom de voz e fez o que ELE dizia. Edward estava zangado por algo e Jake descobriria cedo ou tarde. A cabeça do pênis de Edward substituiu os dedos que foi abrindo passagem no apertado canal, um forte empurrão que teria derrubado Jake sobre a cama se não tivesse sido acompanhado pelo agarre de Edward em seus quadris puxando ele para trás. Não deu a Jake nenhuma possibilidade de acostumar-se, já que continuou se chocando contra ele como um touro enfurecido, esmurrando com o pênis seu traseiro. Jake se inclinou e gritou enquanto ele se afundava ainda mais. Edward golpeava com força. Muita força, muito rápido. Jake apertou os lençóis com os punhos e deixou cair a cabeça.  
>—Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! —ofegou.<br>A dureza com a que Edward o fodia levava Jake para o orgasmo. Uma parte dele queria que Edward parasse, outra parte precisava gozar outra vez antes que ele o fizesse. O rosto de Edward chegou até seu pescoço e o mordeu com força. Gritou e sentiu como o líquido sedoso saía de seu pênis para cair sobre a cama. Surpreendeu-se que ainda Tivesse algo dentro e pareceu que a última grama de suas forças tinha saído disparado de uma vez com o sêmen. Se Edward não o tivesse segurando, teria caído.  
>—Por que não me disse? —grunhiu Edward enquanto seguia empurrando.<br>—te dizer... o que...?  
>—Que procurou Bella. Merda.<br>—Para que, Jake? Quer espantá-la? Se assegurar que não esteja entre nós?  
>Jake lutava contra um torvelinho de emoções. Edward com um tremendo empurrão final no traseiro de Jake bramou seu orgasmo e ele enterrou um grito no colchão. Edward saiu rapidamente dele. Era a primeira vez que tinha feito algo assim. Jake jazia derrubado, tentando devolver um pouco de umidade a sua boca. Edward caiu a seu lado na cama, o olhando fixamente.<br>—Então? —perguntou Edward, sua respiração desigual.  
>—Pensei que poderia encontrá-la para você. Disse que não ia vê-la de novo, mas sabia que se tivesse como encontrá-la, faria. Não ia dizer isso até que não soubesse com segurança onde estava. Quero te fazer feliz, Edward. Merda.<br>Jake podia sentir a ameaça das lágrimas e pulou fora da cama. Não ia chorar e se o fizesse, não iria ser diante de Edward. O corpo doía, sentia dor. Edward o tinha machucado. O coração de Jake se encolheu como se Edward o tivesse alcançado pelas costas e o golpeado. Cambaleou na ducha e abriu o registro, pressionando o rosto contra a parede. Se qualquer um, com exceção de Edward, tivesse agido com ele deste modo, teria socado.  
>Edward entrou na ducha atrás dele e Jake ficou rígido, mas não se moveu, deixou só a água quente fluir sobre suas costas. Uns dedos indecisos esfregaram seus ombros, massageando os músculos.<br>—Desculpa — sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido.  
>—Sim.<br>Jake alcançou o gel de ducha e começou a ensaboar o dolorido corpo.  
>—Posso.<br>Jake não estava seguro se queria que ele o tocasse diretamente naquele momento, mas não disse nada e deixou o pegar o pote.  
>—É um policial, mas é um pouco lento às vezes. Jake apertou a mandíbula.<br>—Que que significa isso?  
>—Pensa nisso, Jake. Como pude saber que esteve procurando informação sobre Bella?<br>Sim, tinha sido lento. Jake virou-se para confrontá-lo.  
>—Também foi la.<br>—Não quiseram me dizer nada. Mandaram que perguntasse à polícia quando lhe visse. Que caralho estava fazendo? Mostrou seu distintivo?  
>Assentiu e Edward atraiu a cabeça de Jake para seu ombro, estreitando as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço.<br>—Fodido estúpido. Se o descobrirem, pode perder seu trabalho.  
>—Queria encontrá-la para você. Edward o abraçou com mais força.<br>— Eu te quero Jake, mas você não liga que eu a queira também? Vacilou.  
>—Só passou uma noite com ela. Como sabe?<br>—Só passei uma noite contigo e sabia.  
>Algo se rompeu dentro de Jake, a última e tênue esperança que as coisas poderiam seguir como estavam. Naquele instante tudo tinha acabado. Não podia se manter entre Edward e Bella. Seria como tratar de deter um trem em marcha. Destruiria-o. Mas podia sobreviver a isso. Sobreviveria.<br>—Ela tem uma irmã chamada Jess? —perguntou .  
>Edward assentiu e enquanto via os olhos dele se iluminando, Jake soube que os seu se apagava.<br>—Chama-se Bella Swan. Não sei mais que isso, mas posso tentar conseguir o endereço amanhã.  
>—Obrigado.<br>Deu de ombros entre os braços de Edward, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos que não se a falar. Quem ele vai escolher¿ Quando ela souber o que somos e der um ultimato, a quem escolherá?

Bella não podia acreditar que estivesse fazendo isto. Já era muito mal estar sentada e sorrir para a câmera tentando soar alegre e entusiasmada enquanto descrevia sua miserável vida. E estava perdendo sua hora de almoço. Como se fosse um sinal, seu estomago rugiu. Deus, esperava que isso não saísse na fita. Bella saiu da sala de vídeo pálida e tremendo. Se alguém se interessasse por ela depois desta atuação, seria um milagre.  
>Estava na agencia * One For You*. Bella se deixou cair na cadeira, sua boca ainda congelada, estava bastante segura parecia um anúncio de um produto que branqueia os dentes, o do "antes", não o "depois". Janine, a dona da agencia, devia ter a mesma idade da mãe de Bella e tinha o mesmo corte de cabelo. OH, Deus, poderia ter sido sua mãe. Se abateu.<br>—Bom trabalho, não foi tão mau, sério? Estou certa que não terei problemas para te arrumar uma encontro com alguém — disse Janine.  
>Sem dúvida um cinquentão calvo pretendendo estar nos trinta, cuja noção de uma boa noite seria tomar um par de biritas em um pub seguidas de dois pacotes de batatas fritas, e que esperaria que pagassem a conta meio a meio. Era uma ideia louca. Bella sentiu como se a esperança caísse a seus pés. Olhou para baixo.<br>—Temos um grande número de clientes convenientes à caça de alguém como você. Não posso acreditar que não tenha encontrado nenhum jovem agradável. É apresentável, atraente, esbelta, tem um bom trabalho —Janine deu um sorriso feliz— e não é exigente sobre o que quer.  
>É obvio que sou. Sou exigente como o inferno, mas neste momento estou desesperada. Como consequência de não poder esperar muito, Bella tinha marcado todas as opções: mais velhos que ela, mais jovens que ela, calvos, gordos, estrangeiros, com duas cabeças, e qualquer coisa ao que normalmente diria não. Se daria bem se conseguisse um pastor de ovelhas setuagenário com uma perna de madeira.<br>—Não há razão para que ninguém esteja sozinha da sua idade hoje em dia—disse Janine.  
>OH Deus, que sorriso mais condescendente. Bella queria ficar doente.<br>—Bom, tem tanto para oferecer. Vamos ver o que escreveu — revisou o formulário de Bella. — Esquiar, nadar, passear, colecionar moedas, cozinheira gourmet, dança salsa — seu sorriso vacilou um pouco ao seguir lendo. — Tiro ao arco, malabarismos, origami, ler livros de horticultura, remar, comer fogo? —olhou Bella alarmada.  
>—Poderia ter posto mais, mas pensei que era suficiente.<br>—Mais que suficiente, possivelmente poderia tirar uns?  
>—Mas gosto de todos — mentiu Bella. Enfrentada a necessidade de pôr em uma lista suas gostos, tinha escrito cada uma das coisas que alguma vez tinham chamado a atenção, apoiando-se na ideia que algo disso atrairia a alguém. Rápido. Estava desesperada. Era terça-feira, a festa de compromisso era no sábado e tinha que ter um acompanhante, mesmo se fosse com um chef calvo comedor de fogo com uma perna de madeira.<br>—Bem, agora só colocarmos toda a informação em nossa base de dados e entraremos em contato.  
>—Quando? — perguntou Anna.<br>—Logo.  
>—Como de logo?<br>—Provavelmente em algum momento da semana que vem.  
>Nãooooooo.<br>—Tente esta tarde. Estou precisando muito encontrar alguém. Qualquer umta bom.  
>Os olhos do Janine brilharam e Bella retrocedeu. Na realidade não estava tão desesperada para aceitar um setuagenário calvo, pastor de ovelhas com ou sem perna de pau. Tinha que ser alguém razoável, se não sua família imaginaria o que tinha feito. Se os enganasse, não enganaria Mike.<br>—Quase qualquer um — disse ela.  
>Janine levou a mão por cima da mesa para dar leves golpes na mão de Bella como se fosse uma menina má.<br>—Tranquila, tranquila, querida. Não terá que se desesperar. Não quer dar essa impressão a um cavalheiro. Aproveitariam de você.  
>—Não me... —Bella tinha estado a ponto de dizer "importa", mas trocou por—: Não gostaria que isso acontecesse, é obvio, mas eu-eu estou tão desesperada por encontrar mi... —pausa para criar tensão e aguentar o ato reflito de engasgar-se— alma gêmea.<br>Mostrou sua expressão mais desejosa. Por sorte Janine era mais fácil de enganar que sua mãe.  
>—Farei tudo o que posso por você.<br>Bella retornou ao trabalho com o coração convertido em chumbo no peito. Sem importar com quem a arranjassem na agência, teria que levá-lo a festa de noivado e esperava podê-lo enrolar para que mentisse sobre quando se conheceram. Bella ofereceria dinheiro se fosse necessário. Talvez inclusive sexo. Estremeceu-se. Talvez não.  
>Estava a ponto de entrar de novo no edifício da SLS quando seu celular tocou. Jess. Sorriu. Por mais que tentasse ignorar sua irmã, não podia.<br>—Bella! —Jess chorou seu nome e rompeu em soluços e soluços.  
>Bella se arrepiou.<br>—O que houve?  
>Sua irmã continuou chorando.<br>—Jess, o que há?  
>Mais choro. O pulso de Bella disparou.<br>— Mamãe e papai estão bem?  
>Saiu um "sim" no meio pranto.<br>—Mike te deixou? —Por favor, que seja isso.  
>O choro acabou. Oops, coisa incorreta de dizer, pensou Anna.<br>—por que... Diz... Isso? —soluçou Jess.  
>—Está tão alterada, e se não for mamãe ou papai, então eu... — Bella achou que o buraco já era bastante profundo para enterrá-la. Parou de cavar.<br>—Meu apartamento se alagou. Ligaram no trabalho e tive que vir pra casa. Tudo está arruinado.  
>—OH Deus, Jess, sinto muito.<br>—O homem cima deixou aberto o registro da banheira. Disse que não tinha feito, que nem sequer tinha tomado banho esta manhã, mas o teto veio abaixo. —Jess começou a chorar outra vez. — Tive que voltar para a escola porque não podem conseguir um professor suplente para me cobrir esta tarde.  
>—Há algo que possa fazer?<br>—Pode ajudar a mamãe a solucionar a papelada?  
>—Não posso esta tarde. Tenho um documento para entregar esta noite. Posso ir depois do trabalho.<br>—Posso ficar em sua casa? —perguntou Jess com voz lastimosa.  
>OH, merda. Bella não queria que Jess ficasse com ela. De todos os modos sabia que deveria haver dito "sim" imediatamente e sem vacilar. Agora era muito tarde.<br>—É pedir muito? —disse Jess, seu tom era frio o que fez perguntar-se se antes estava atuando. — Esperava que minha irmã dê uma mão em caso de emergência?  
>Sim, é muito. Havia um milhão de motivos de não querer Jess em seu apartamento, Mike era o maior.<br>—Sabe Bella, poderia continuar dizendo que não está com ciumes, mas é tudo verdade, não é? Nem sequer disse que gostou de meu anel.  
>—Sim,disse. —Verdade que sim?<br>—Não mostrou o mínimo interesse. Seus amigos do trabalho o olharam mais tempo que você.  
>—Jess, sabe que eu não gosto de anéis. Não significou nada mais.<br>—De acordo.  
>Agora não havia nenhum rastro de lágrimas ou transtorno na voz de Jess. Parecia desagradavelmente tranquila.<br>—Tem-me prejudicado, Bella. Se realmente tivesse superado Mike, teria-me perguntado como se declarou. Sabe que sempre estávamos acostumados a falar de como aconteceria.  
>Merda, merda, merda.<br>—Sinto muito—era o melhor que Bella podia fazer.  
>—Então, posso ficar durante uns dias até que minha casa esteja arrumada?<br>Chantagem, mas que opção tinha?  
>—Ok. Deixarei o trabalho a tempo. Estarei em casa lá pelas 18hrs.<br>—Genial — Jess voltou a ser a borbulhante de sempre. — Podemos abrir uma garrafa de vinho e ver um filme de garotas.  
>—Ok.<br>—Obrigado, Bella. É a melhor.  
>Bella desligou o telefone e subiu. Não queria que Jess ficasse com ela, mas sabia que não tinha opção. Seus pais viviam muito longe para que Jess viajasse dali diariamente até onde trabalhava. Ensinava em uma escola e isso estava mais ou menos na soleira da porta de Bella.<br>Não tinha sido difícil para Jake conseguir detalhes sobre Isabella Swan. Agora sabia sua data de nascimento, onde trabalhava, que tinha três pontos menos em sua licença, mas não tinha carro, nem cartão de crédito nem de débito, nada em sua ficha criminal. Poderia ter averiguado mais, mas quanto mais investigasse, maior o risco que o pegassem. O que realmente precisava era seu endereço e agora o tinha.  
>Retornando de sua entrevista a uma vítima de uma facada, atualmente recuperando-se em um hospital, Jake foi para o escritório de Edward . Mostrou sua identificação ao segurança da entrada que lhe permitiu a passagem para os elevadores. Nunca tinha ido ver Edward no trabalho. Perguntava-se como reagiria.<br>Outra demonstração de sua identificação e a garota do balcão de recepção agarrou o telefone.  
>—Sr. Cullen, há um policial na recepção que quer falar com você.<br>Uma pausa. Jake imaginou que Edward estava perguntando quem era.  
>—Inspetor de polícia Black — pendurou o telefone. — Virá agora mesmo .<br>O lugar era todo de cristal escuro e curvas brilhantes. Escritórios elegantes para uma florescente empresa da cidade. Pagavam bem Edward, mas trabalhava duro por seu salário, a vezes vinte e quatro horas seguidas quando tinha uma data limite de entrega. Jake se virou quando uma porta abriu e Edward saiu de repente. Estava com um amplo sorriso no rosto e muito bonito com seu traje escuro que fazia que o coração de Jake desse sacudidas. Como o não estava certo se Edward demonstraria que o conhecia. Não sabia se ele ja havia dito algo do tipo com o que compartilhava a casa. Ser bissexual fazia a vida difícil.  
>—Ei, o que aconteceu? —perguntou Edward.<br>—Posso falar contigo um segundo?  
>—Claro. Virou-se para a secretária, estaremos na sala de conferências número três. Não estou pra ninguém.<br>Jake seguiu Edward por umas portas duplas e por um corredor. Edward abriu uma porta ao fundo e fez um gesto para que Jake entrasse primeiro. Assim que Jake entrou, ele fechou a porta, o empurrou contra a parede e o beijou. Jake estava tão alucinado que a princípio não respondeu. A língua de Edward pressionou contra seus lábios e Jake abriu a boca. Foi um beijo lento e comprido, e quando Edward se separou, estava com os olhos cansados.  
>—Justo quando estava me aborrecendo de tentar convencer um cliente que sua companhia estaria melhor sem ele ao leme. Então, o que aconteceu? —perguntou Edward.<br>Jake riu.  
>—Precisa perguntar?<br>Edward agarrou a mão de Jake e a pôs sobre sua virilha.  
>—Afastei você de algo importante — disse Jake.<br>—Sim, mas me trouxe algo mais importante — Edward acariciou o pênis de Jake.  
>Uma onda de luxúria percorreu Jake.<br>—Vim para te falar sobre Bella.  
>Olhou pra cara de Edward procurando uma mudança de expressão, mas não houve. Nem uma piscada. Jake tirou a mão da virilha, tirou um papel de seu bolso e o pôs no do Edward, acariciando.<br>—O endereço — disse .  
>Edward assentiu com a cabeça.<br>—Que mais descobriu?  
>—Suspeita-se que é uma assassina em série,incendiária, envenenadora e cleptomaníaca com três pontos negativos em sua carteira de motorista. Justamente seu tipo.<br>Edwar fez um gesto tenso com a boca.  
>—Obrigado. Devo-lhe isso. Jake deu de ombros.<br>—Perdoa-me? —disse Edward.  
>—Por quê? O que tem feito?<br>—Te entristecer, te fazer sentir menos importante em minha vida do que é — olhou diretamente aos olhos de Jake—. Como posso te compensar? Diga-me que me quer. Deixe-me te amar também. Fale-me sobre fazer um trio...  
>—Nada.<br>Edward suspirou.  
>—Não te mereço.<br>Não, certamente que não, merda.  
>—Não posso trancar esta porta — sussurrou Edward. —Siga -me.<br>Jake abriu a boca e logo a fechou de novo. Seguiu ao Edward pelo mesmo corredor e entraram no banheiro de homens. Edawrd conferiu os três cubículos e levou ajake ao do fundo. O pulso de Jake saltou em sua garganta quando Edward fechou a porta com o ferrolho. Edward baixou a tampa do sanitário e se sentou antes de aproximar Jake pelos quadris.  
>Edward pegou o botão de sua cintura e o desabotoou. O pênis de Jake tinha convertido suas boxers em uma pirâmide, com uma manchinha de umidade culminando a ponta. A boxer preta desceram de um puxão sob seu saco e Edward repassou sua língua pela cabeça do pênis de Jake. Tinha suas mãos apoiadas nos dois lados do cubículo. Embora não houvesse ninguém no banheiro, não podia fazer nem um ruído. Se lhes descobrissem, Edward estava ferrado, Por isso Edward estava fazendo isto, assumindo o mesmo risco que Jake, que tinha assumido ao usar sua identificação de policial para encontrar Bella?<br>Então a boca quente e úmida de Edward o engoliu. Fechou os olhos e deixou de pensar em nada que não fosse o que Edward estava fazendo. Mamadas longas e lentas em seu pênis enquanto os dedos acariciavam seu pênis com toques como de plumas. Jake sentia como seu sêmen estivesse subindo desde seus pés, só que estava tomando um desvio do pênis através de sua cabeça. Edward soltou seu saco para levar suas mãos ao traseiro, agarrando mais forte enquanto começou a tomar mais e mais do pênis na boca. Os quadris do Jake desejavam empurrar frente e atrás, mas se manteve com os pés firmes no chão deixando Edward ditar o ritmo. Quando Jake o sentiu sugar seu pênis, abriu os olhos e olhou pra baixo. Deixou escapar um sopro ao ver a lclara cabeça mamar-lhe, suas bochechas cavadas enquanto chupava.  
>De repente ouviu como se abria uma porta e vozes de homens. Edward não se alterou. Agarrou forte e trabalhou mais duro. Jake tentou conter-se, temendo fazer ruído, mas a fricção era implacável. A necessidade de deixar-se ir crescia como um vulcão tentando explodir. Seus joelhos tremiam pelo esforço de se iria explodir. Apertou os dentes, aguentou o fôlego e apertou mais firmemente suas mãos contra os lados do cubículo. Edward fez revoar sua língua pela ponta e então o levou até a garganta. Jake conteve a duras penas um grito. Edward sabia perfeitamente que ele era ruidoso quando gozava. Edward abriu os olhos e o olhou,Jake perdeu a concentração. Jogou a cabeça para trás e colocou uma mão na boca para tentar conter o grito enquanto disparava jorros de sêmen entre os lábios de Edward. As mãos dele aproximaram mais seu traseiro e o chupou mais forte.<br>Quando o último espasmo se desvaneceu, ouviu o barulho da corrente no banheiro do lado e Jake mordeu o lábio para não rir. Edward soltou seu pênis e o devolveu ao interior da boxers de Jake, fechando o zíper e o botão. Ficou de pé e o atraiu para seus braços, pressionando seus lábios. O som do secador de mãos parou e Jake levou a mão para o zíper de Edward. Este afastou-lhe a mão.  
>—Tenho que voltar para o trabalho — sussurrou ao ouvido.<br>Jake afirmou com a cabeça, mas se sentia doído. Maldição sabia que Edward tinha uma enorme ereção. Por que não queria que ele se encarregasse dela? Isto tinha sido um "obrigado" por encontrar Bella? Edward fechou a jaqueta para ocultar o volume em sua virilha e saiu do cubículo. Ninguém os viu sair do banheiro.  
>O acompanhou até a recepção.<br>—Vou chegar tarde esta noite — disse Jake silenciosamente. — Estou de Plantão. Não estou certo de quando voltarei,então não me espere para comer.  
>—Ok.<br>Jake queria perguntar se ele também chegaria tarde, se iria ver Bella, esperando que Edward dissesse que não. Sem importar com o que ele respondesse, Jake queria a verdade.  
>—Obrigado — disse Edward quando chegaram à recepção. — Se precisar de mais ajuda, venha outra vez.<br>Dando as costas à mulher, Edward piscou um olho. Jake não pôde evitar um sorriso.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike viu Jess pegar duas taças do armário de Bella. Quem dera que não tivesse um traseiro tão gordo, embora ao menos tivesse um lugar onde agarrar-se depois de tudo, uma transa era uma transa. Aproximou-se furtivamente atrás dela, enterrou a cara em seu pescoço e rodeou seus seios com as mãos. Ela tinha uns seios bonitos, suculentos melões. Gemeu e pressionou sua ereção contra seu traseiro.  
>—Hora de uma fodida rapida—sussurrou.<br>Jess ficou rígida.  
>Merda. Sempre esquecia que falar assim sempre a apagava.<br>—Desejo você, neném — disse ele.  
>—Bella voltará logo.<br>—Não durante os próximos quinze minutos. Olhe o relógio. São só seis.  
>Bom, eramagora que Mike o tinha atrasado.<br>—Não sente como me deixa? —esfregou-se mais duro contra ela.  
>Jess retorceu em seus braços.<br>—Não pode esperar?  
>—Não. tire a roupa. Agora.<br>Mike se surpreendeu quando ela concordou. Tinha esperado ter que persuadi-la de ficar na cozinha. Quando ela terminou de tirar a roupa, seu pênis e bolas doíam. Queria entupir-se na vagina molhado de Jess e esfregar-se até o esquecimento, mas tinha que se aguntar um pouco. Desabotoou as calças e tirou seu pênis. Viu Jess arregalar os olhos enquanto acariciava seu duro pênis e sorriu.  
>—Tem preservativo? —perguntou ela.<br>—Preciso de um, docinho? —enrolou-a. — Acredito que está tomando pílula e agora estamos noivos.  
>Ele tinha uma camisinha no bolso, mas não queria usá-la. Mike se sentia dividido entre o desejo de pega-la e derramar-se logo na fenda de Jess ou de gozar sobre a mesa da cozinha de Bella.<br>—Vai tirar antes? —Jess perguntou enquanto passava suas mãos ao longo de seu pênis.  
>—Se for o que quer — na realidade, Mike faria o que ele queria mas o tempo fazia tic tac e tinha que estar já quase acabando quando Bella chegasse em casa. Ele girou Jess pelos ombros e a empurrou de barriga para baixo sobre a mesa.<br>—Não aqui — disse Jess. — Não podemos ir pro quarto?  
>—Não.<br>—Por favor.  
>—Não, aqui ou em nenhuma lugar.<br>Mike a moveu até que esteva em boa posição para ele, sua vagina bem aberta, mas seu apertado ânus era mais atraente. Era tentador, mas não a podia assustar, não, se queria que este jogo durasse. Deu-lhe um golpezinho em sua abertura e ela gemeu. Mike riu em silêncio.  
>—O que? —Jess perguntou.<br>—Eu gosto quando faz todos esses ruídos.  
>De certo modo era verdade, embora ela fosse a foda mais ruidosa que já teve. Pressionou mais para dentro e se introduziu na quente fenda. Gemeu e sentiu a risada dela debaixo dele. Puta idiota.<br>Bella conseguiu sair do trabalho a tempo, correu até a estação para pegar o trem rapido e voltar para seu apartamento como prometeu. Pelo menos não doía o traseiro. Olhou de baixo para a janela de seu apartamento e se perguntou como tinha deixado acesa a luz. Nunca esquecia . Tinha tentado ligar um monte de vezes para Jess, para lhe dizer a que hora chegaria a casa, mas seu telefone estava desligado.  
>Abriu a porta com chave, empurrou-a e deixou a bolsa no corredor. Então congelou. Podia ouvir Jess gritando transtornada. Dividida entre a raiva porque Jess já tinha entrado em seu apartamento e preocupada com o que estava acontecendo, foi pra cozinha.<br>—Merda — ofegou.  
>Jess estava nua sobre a mesa da cozinha, a cabeça voltada para ela, suas mãos agarrando aparte superior das pernas enquanto Mike a penetrava.<br>—Bella! — Jess ofegou.  
>Bella tentou mover-se, mas seus sapatos pareciam botas de concreto. Mike a olhava nos olhos, seus quadris como pistões amassando sua irmã. Seus olhos se estreitaram, deu um grande gemido e logo saiu e esparramou seu sêmen pelo corpo de Jess. Quando piscou um olho para Bella, ela saiu. Ficou de pé tremendo, perguntando-se como uns segundos podiam parecer horas. Não tinha ficado olhando, ficou? Estavam em sua mesa? Mike saiu da cozinha trazendo duas taças de vinho. Bella tomou uma num gole só..<br>—Gostou do espetáculo? —sussurrou. — Sei que você gosta de olhar.  
>—Que caralho está fazendo aqui? —gritou Bella. Mike fez uma expressão inocente.<br>—Ajudando Jess, o que seria?  
>—Por que acho que é mentira?<br>—Tinha curiosidade por saber se era aquela mesa ou você, que me deixou tão quente aquela noite.  
>—Acredito que foderia qualquer coisa — disse Bella com uma risada curta.<br>— Por que não fode só a mesa?  
>—Pois virtualmente é o que tenho feito. Sua irmã é tão grossa como uma tabua.<br>A outra taça de vinho foi parar na cara de Mike. Ele ofegou e olhou a mancha sobre a camisa branca.  
>—Isso foi um erro — falou.<br>Jess pos sua cabeça pela porta da cozinha.  
>—Irmã o ...? —chegou a toda pressa, alisando-a saia. — Que infernos aconteceu?<br>—Bella, mostrando sua natureza ciumenta outra vez — disse Mike.  
>Os ombros de Bella caíram. Queria que os últimos cinco minutos nunca acontecido.<br>— Tire a camisa para que eu possa lavar — disse Jess, mantendo os olhos longe de Bella.  
>—O que está fazendo aqui? —Bella perguntou.<br>—Mike me ajudou a trazer minhas coisas. Bom, tudo o que não estava molhado.  
>O coração de Bella martelava enquanto seguia Jess e a camisa à cozinha.<br>—Estive te ligando para dizer quando chegaria em entrou?  
>Jess tirou seu telefone da bolsa e o olhou.<br>—Ah, pensei que estava ligado. Devo ter desligado. Sinto muito. Mamãe me deu a chave. Não pensei que se importaria.  
>Bella não queria conversar com Jess sobre o que tinha estado fazendo em sua mesa de cozinha, mas não podia ignorar.<br>—Eu disse a que horas estaria em casa —Mas é cedo — Jessdeu uma olhada no relógio de cozinha.  
>Bella olhou seu relógio. Ah, Mike era inteligente, tinha que admitir. Ele tinha planejado tudo.<br>—Vou servir uma taça de vinho para Bella — disse Mike—Parece que precisa de uma.  
>Bella voltou para pendurar seu casaco e pôr seus sapatos sobre o tapete extra que tinha junto à porta para não deixar entrar sujeira no apartamento. Mordeu as bochechas quando entrou na sala principal e viu a quantidade de coisa que Jess trouxe.<br>—Por que trouxe tanta coisa? —perguntou Bella. — Pensei que seria só durante uns dias.  
>Jess não precisava trazer todos os bichos de pelúcia que tinha? O sofá estava perdido entre animais. Caixas de CDs e DVDS estavam perto da televisão. Varias embalagens de plástico com as últimas obsessões de artesanatos de Jess haviam sido amontoados sobre uma pilha de livros .<br>—Papai disse que a companhia de seguros pagará para que se arrume o teto, mas que vai levar tempo conseguir que façam o trabalho. E haverá um montão de pó.  
>Bella estava fazendo um cálculo rápido, passando de dias a semanas a malditos meses.<br>—Espero que não ache ruim, mas pus minhas roupas em seu quarto. Você tem muito menos que eu, assim pensei que poderia se arrumar com um guarda roupa menor e... bom —Jess se ruborizou.  
>OH-OH, Bella pensou, sentindo como se um tanque lhe tivesse passado por cima. Não precisava perguntar quem o conduzia.<br>Mike pôs seu braço sobre o ombro de Jess.  
>—Pensamos que não se importariade ficar com a cama de solteiro enquanto dormimos na de casal. Será só durante uma ou duas semanas — disse Jess.<br>A cabeça de Bella palpitou. Acho que nunca esteve tão zangada.  
>—Mike não vai ficar aqui também.<br>—Claro que não — disse ele. — Tenho meu próprio apartamento. Ofereci pra Jess ficar comigo, mas moro muito longe de sua escola e isto pareceu uma oportunidade ideal para reuni-las, reconstruir sua amizade e falar do casamento.  
>Bella não podia acreditar. Queria rir, gritar, chorar. Queria sumir. Mas primeiro, queria dar uns socos em Mike.<br>—Tudo bem se ficar com seu quarto, Bella? Se não, posso ir la e mudar minhas coisas.  
>Não, merda, não está bem. Bella tinha ficado temporariamente muda. Seu frenético cérebro tentou calcular as implicações de ter Jess ali, de ter Mike ali. Não importava em que ângulo olhasse, eram más notícias. Os dois em sua cama. Sobre sua mesa de cozinha. Em seu banheiro.<br>—Poderia ter esperado — disse . — Como se sentiria se eu tivesse aterrissado sobre você e tivesse pego seu quarto?  
>—Bom, certamente eu teria deixado.<br>Bella apertou os dentes. Com suspeitas que foiMikeque manipulouesta situação. Bella abriu a boca para sugerir a Jess que pedisse a sua companhia de seguros que alugasse um lugar e então Mikepegou Jess em seus braços.  
>—De um abraço emBella. Isto é muito amável parte dela. Seus pais vão ficar emocionados ao ver que fizeram as pazes. Enquanto Jess a rodeava com os braços, Mike olhou fixamente os olhos de Bella. Ele tirava e colocava a língua como uma serpente, com implicação sexual.<br>—Não sabe quanto isto significa para mim — disse Jessvoltando para os braços de Mike.  
>—Como gesto de gratidão, vou comprar o jantar, tipo gosta? Indiana? Tailandês? Pizza? — perguntou.<br>—Qualquer uma — disse Bella e escapou para que era seu novo quarto.  
>Fechou a porta e se apoiou contra ela. Toda sua roupa tinha sido arremessada sobre a cama. Jess não se incomodou em pendurar. Bella desmoronou. Isto não ia dar certo. Não queria Jess vivendo com ela, e Mike pensava que podia ficar e dormir também, era algo totalmente inaceitável. Mas o que podia fazer? Jogar Jess porta a fora? Empacotar e encontrar um hotel barato? Talvez Bella fosse pra um hotel barato, mas por que tinha que sair de sua casa? Ponha uma data limite, pensou Bella. Duas semanas, não mais. E Mike não ficaria para passar a noite. Os fins de semana Jess podia ir para casa de Mike. Poderia sobreviver por duas semanas, não?<br>Uma hora mais tarde, Bella se perguntava se poderia sobreviver outros dois minutos. Eles estavam estirados um sobre o outro em seu sofá, os bonequinhos atirados pelo chão, vendo o que gostavam em sua televisão, bebendo seu vinho. Tudo bem, Mike tinha pago a pizza, mas o bastardo pediu pepperoni com anchovas, e Bella não gostava . Talvez pudesse criar sua própria inundação.  
>Aquele pensamento a deixou congelada. O apartamento de Jess alagado era um acidente ou o tinha sido proposital? Bella bateu na cabeça com a mão. De uma pausa. Estava começando a assustar a si mesma. Quão paranoica ia ser? Ainda e assim... Jess havia dito que o homem de cima nem sequer tomou banho de manhã.Mike soube entrar no apartamento de Bella aquela vez. Bella empurrou uma cômoda atras da porta de seu quarto. Melhor previnir.<p>Edward estava em seu carro olhando o apartamento de Bella.<br>Havia calculado que janelas eram as delas e a luz estava acesa, mas não se moveu. O que ia dizer? Como explicar como sabia onde vivia sem soar como o perseguidor, do que ela já se queixou? Provavelmente se assustaria assim que abrisse a porta. Mas esperava que não tivesse que dizer nada. Esperava que ela o olhasse, e desse a oportunidade de contar que não estava casado, que não era sua casa,e sim, a de sua irmã e então ela se jogaria em seus braços. O seguinte era estar nus em uma cama. Pegando um buquê de flores no assento de passageiros, saiu do carro. Entrou na portaria atrás de outro morador e subiu as escadas de dois em dois. Seu coração batia forte com a ideia de vê-la outra vez. Se não tivesse jantado, a levaria pra jantar. Se já, bom, sabia de algo que ele gostaria que ela comesse. E ele também. Sorriu. Ficou com água na boca com a ideia de enterrar seu rosto entre suas pernas, lambendo-a e chupando-a até que gozasse em seu rosto. Revolveu o pênis nas calças.  
>Chamou duas vezes à porta.<br>—Sim?  
>Edward era rápido como um relâmpago, perguntas e respostas voando por sua cabeça. Apartamento incorreto? Não. Era este homem namorado de Bella? Ela tinha mentido? Ou Edward estava chegando a uma conclusão errada como tinha acontecidocom ela? Seu irmão? Embora ela não tivesse mencionado a nenhum. Não havia nenhuma razão para voltar atrás agora.<br>—Procuro Bella Swan.  
>—Suma.<br>Fechou-lhe a porta na cara. Edward ficou de pé olhando-a por um momento, perguntando-se se valia a pena voltar a bater. E se levasse um murro na cara? Soltou uma risada curta e desceu de novo as escadas.  
>Jake era um perito em ficar nas sombras. Tinha passado muitas horas de sua vida profissional olhando e esperando que acontessesse algo, só para descobrir que nunca aconteceu nada. Oxalá esta vez não acontessesse. Edward tinha estacionado na rua do apartamento de Bella, e se sentou no carro durante tanto tempo que Jake se perguntava que merda estava passando pela cabeça dele. Tentando pensar o que ia dizer? Perguntando-se se devia arrancar o carro e voltar para casa, para Jake? Quando Edward saiu do carro segurando as flores, Jake suspirou e continuou esperando. Havia coisas que queria saber, que tinha que saber. Que aspecto tinha Bella, o que era que tinha cativado Edward e quanto tempo ia passar la.<br>Suas perguntas foram respondidas, mas não da maneira que esperava. Edward surgiu um pouco depois que tivesse entrado. Jogou as flores no jardim dianteiro do apartamento, subiu em seu carro, e foi embora. Correndo muito, o idiota. O que havia acontecido la dentro? Ele contaria? Quando Jake se viu tocando o interfone do apartamento de Bella, se perguntou o que estava fazendo ali. Se Bella não tinha dado a Edward a oportunidade de explicar que não era casado, talvez a daria a um amigo.  
>Tocou outra vez.<br>—Sim?  
>A voz de um homem, e talvez isso disse a Jake tudo o que tinha que saber. Trocou de tática.<br>—Inspetor de polícia Black para falar com Isabbela Swan. —  
>Merda, iam lhe pegar por fazer isto.<br>A porta abriu-se e Jake a empurrou. Quando chegou ao andar, havia um cara com calças escuras e uma camiseta azul rodeada apoiado contra a porta. Era alto, com cabelo curto e claro jogado para trás e uma boca que sorria quando seus olhos não faziam. Quando Jake chegou, uma loira de cabelo encaracolado ficou ao seu ¿. Jake estava surpreso. Não era o tipo que achava que Edward gostaria. Era bonita, ligeiramente gordinha, mas não entendia porque Edward a queria.  
>—Esta é a senhorita Swan — disse o homem. — Sou Mike Newton, seu noivo.<br>Ah, merda.  
>—Podemos ver sua identificação? —perguntou.<br>Jake abriu a carteira. O homem a olhou atentamente. Muito atentamente, merda.  
>—Isto é pelo roubo perto da festa a que fomos no sábado? —perguntou.<br>—Quem disse que foi um roubo? —Jake não havia dito roubo.  
>—Fui ver os Smith um pouco depois que você os visitou — Mike se virou para Jess. — Levei a Erin algumas flores como gesto de gratidão. Esqueci de dizer isso .<br>—É um encanto de homem — disse a mulher.  
>Jake queria desaparecer. Sua voz era horrivel. O queEdward viu nela que ele não via?<br>—Disseram que um policial tinha pedido os detalhes de cada um da festa. Estou surpreso que não nos tenha vindo ver até agora.  
>Jake estava em areia movediça e o estavam afundandoem grande velocidade. Quanto antes saísse dali, melhor.<br>—Viu alguém atuando suspeito? —perguntou Jake.  
>—Só a dança do Henry — disse Jess com uma risada tola.<br>O som atravessou Jake diretamente.  
>—Quanto a você? —perguntou a Mike.<br>—Não, nada.  
>—Correto, agradeço-lhes seu tempo. Virou para sair.<br>—Quer me dar seu cartão em caso que me lembre de algo? —perguntou o homem.  
>Não, merda, Jake não queria. Levou a mão ao bolso como se procurasse e sacudiu sua cabeça.<br>—Ah, dei o último esta tarde. Não se preocupe. Se não viu nada não precisarei falar com você de novo.  
>Enquanto Jakedirijia seu coração se aliviava mais e mais. Bella estava comprometida. Não queria Edward. Ele não a teria. E ficou se perguntando porque ela ficou com Edward. Talvez tenha brigado com o noivo na festa e por isso subiu a cerca. Não importava. Nada importava porque Bella Swan era história.<br>Jake não foi diretamente a casa. Havia dito a Edward que estava de vigilância assim teve que fazê-lo. Foi ao escritório, fez uma produtiva hora de trabalho administrativo, e voltou para o apartamento. Edward estava jogado sobre o sofá. Havia uma garrafa meio vazia de tequila junto a uma caixa de suco de laranja sobre a mesinha de café.  
>—Está bêbado? —perguntou .<br>—Não, completamente sóbrio... completamente sóbrio... Merda.  
>Jake mordeu o lábio, tanto divertido como alarmado. Em todo o tempo que o conhecia, nunca antes tinha visto Edward bêbado.<br>—Pensei que estava trabalhando — resmungou . Jake riu.  
>—Estava de vigilância. Vi o que necessitava ver. Conclusão satisfatória.<br>Edward esticou uma tremente mão para a garrafa. Jake a pôs fora de alcance.  
>—Acredito que já bebeu o bastante, amigo.<br>Edward parecia que iria discutir e logo mudou de ideia. Jake afastou as pernas dele e se sentou no sofá .  
>—O que aconteceu?<br>Edward o olhou com aqueles olhos claros e intensos.  
>—Já sabe o que aconteceu.<br>Jake sentiu estômago encolher. Não era possível que Edward soubesse que o tinha estado vigiando. Ou sim?  
>—Bella? —perguntou. Edward assentiu.<br>—Foi a seu apartamento — o coração de Jake palpitava. Não tinha formulado em forma de pergunta. Edward assentiu.  
>—O que aconteceu?<br>—Um homem abriu a porta abriu a porta.  
>—Ah — tinha que ser o noivo tinha visto.<br>Edward jogou outra vez a cabeça para o borda do sofá e gemeu.  
>—Merda, pensava que... Merda, queria a tivesse conhecido, Jake. É tão linda. É toda pernas e braços. Você adoraria. Cabelo desordenado, seios que desfazem na boca, lábios tão suaves e doces, estava tão disposta, tão gentil.<br>—Talvez não fosse o que tinha que ser — disse Jake, pensando que isso era a coisa mais patética que disse na vida.  
>Edward jogou o braço sobre os olhos.<br>—Ela era exatamente perfeita.  
>O que? Baixa e um pouco gorda com uma voz que poderia ralar queijo? Jake sempre pensou que fossem as altas de ossos pequenos, uma mulher delicada.<br>—Alta e muito bonita. Nem sequer me importou que tivesse o cabelo curto. Sei que nós gostamos das de cabelo comprido, mas, merda, era parecida comigo . Jesus.  
>Jake se obrigou a seguir acariciando a coxa de Edward.<br>—Tem o cabelo curto?  
>—Um pouco maior que o meu, e um pouco mais maltrapilho.<br>—Isto é possível?  
>Edward afastou o braço para olhá-lo. O pulso de Jake saltava. Algo não ia bem.<br>—O cabelo que cor?  
>—Castanho escuro.<br>Edward soprou. Jake somou dois mais dois muito rápido. De acordo, talvez desse cinco. Mike Newton tinha apresentado à mulher como senhorita Swan. Jake tinha achado que era Bella, mas era provável que fosse a irmã, Jess. Então o emprego de "senhorita" tinha sido para confundi-lo de propósito? Se era assim, por quê? E merda, o que ia fazer ? Se dissesse a verdade a Edward, estaria se colocando totalmente na merda. Outra vez. Jake olhou para homem que amava. Não tinha escolha. Não pederia deixa-lo sofrer.  
>—O homem que viu era alto, de constituição parecida com a minha, cabelo claro, camiseta azul¿<br>Edward endireitou o corpo. Não disse nada, somente olhou fixamente para Jake e piscou.  
>Jake suspirou.<br>—Seu nome é Mike Newton. Eu quis saber como era Bella. Vi você ir a seu apartamento, vi como foi e saiu rápido. Subi e pedi para falar com ela. Newtonchegou na porta e apresentou a sua noiva.  
>Edward ficou rígido.<br>—Bonita mulher, alta. Curvilínea e cabelo comprido e encaracolado. Imagino que era Jessica Swan.  
>—Merda.<br>Jake inspirou profundamente.  
>—Mike. O bastardo de merda — gritou Edward. — A puta conspiração. Eu assumi que... Oh, merda.<br>Jake esperou que Edward desse o passo seguinte. A pesar do excesso de álcool, não levou muito tempo.  
>—Andou me vijiando? —perguntou, sem um só rastro de embriaguez.<br>—Eu... —Jake queria dizer que havia feito porque o amava, mas não podia encontrar as palavras, não queria as pronunciar sabendo que ele não lhe diria o mesmo.  
>—Pensou que eu guardaria isso para mim? Que o separaria de minha vida?<br>Sim.  
>—Não sei .<br>—Ela me falou desse cara. Ele tenta foder a vida dela. É um perseguidor. Nunca saiu com ele, mas ele finge que sim. Agora está com sua irmã e tenta fazer ciúmes a. Quando o vi, assumi que... Mas sua irmã estava ali?  
>—Sim.<br>Edward se levantou.  
>—Quero ver Bella.<br>—Não esta noite. É tarde. Está bêbado. Edward se deixou cair outra vez no sofá.  
>—De acordo. Amanhã. Pode descobrir onde trabalha?<br>—Provavelmente.  
>—Faça? Por favor? Me ligará?<br>A mandíbula de Jake se apertou, mas assentiu.  
>—Vêm aqui — disse Edward.<br>Jake se colocou entre seus braços.  
>—Somos um casal. Nada fará mudar isso. Quem dera Jake pudesse acreditar nisto.<p>

Bella acordou de repente. Durante toda a noite tinha dormido de forma irregular e não conseguiu cair no sono profundo, mas desta vez era como se algo a tivesse despertado. Levantou a cabeça e olhou o relógio. Quatro da madrugada. Seria Jess dando voltas? Talvez devesse adotar um gato e chamá-lo de Edward. Sorriu. O apartamento estava em silêncio, se virou para a janela.  
>A mão sobre a boca veio tão rápido que não teve tempo para gritar, mas distribuiu golpes a torto e a direito, golpeou a carne dura e continuou golpeando.<br>—Para — gritou Mike.  
>Bella sabia que "parar" era última coisa que deveria fazer, mas lutar contra um peso e uma força superior era algo inútil, cada vez se sentia com menos força. Mike a segurou e lhe colocou à força algo suave na boca, pressionando-o dentro até que lhe incharam as bochechas e Bella pensou que se afogaria. Moveu com força a cabeça de um lado a outro, tentando expulsar a mordaça, mas não podia. Ele se ajoelhou sobre suas coxas, pressionou as mãos contra seus ombros e se pôs em cima dela. Ela sentiu sua ereção pressionando forte entre seus corpos. Bella inspirou profundamente por seu nariz, seu coração palpitando, a adrenalina vertendo-se por todo corpo.<br>—Me escute, puta — disse em voz baixa. — Faz como digo e não farei mal a Jess.  
>Bella fez uma tentativa inútil de gritar. O pânico cresceu de tal maneira que teve problemas para inspirar ar em seus pulmões.<br>—Quer que deixe Jess e saia de sua vida? —perguntou. Bella deixou de lutar e o olhou fixamente.  
>Mike sorriu.<br>—Bem, a não ser que coopere, vou casar com ela e vou fazer de sua vida um fodido inferno.  
>A cabeça de Bella começou a dar voltas tentando centrar a mente no que estava acontecendo. Uma pergunta lhe vinha à mente: que tipo de cooperação? O que queria que fizesse? Tinha só uma resposta.<br>—Viu que fácil Bella? Poderia te tomar agora mesmo — sussurrou e rodou seus quadris contra os seus, esfregando o pênis contra seu ventre.  
>Não sem lutar. Na pequena parte de seu cérebro que não estava congelada pelo terror, Bella se perguntou se algo bom poderia sair disto. Arranharia, daria patadas, morderia, cravaria-lhe uma estaca e o mataria.<br>—Mas não o vou fazer — sussurrou Mike. — Você virá para mim e pedirá que lhe foda. Vai pedir que eu meta meu grosso pênis em sua vagina e que martele até que grite. E quando o fizer, quando me pedir isso, então deixarei a você e a Jess em paz.  
>Bella se sentia mal. Falta de oxigênio? Não podia pensar bem, só sentir seu peso imobilizando-a, esmagando seus pulmões.<br>Mike baixou a cabeça e lambeu sua garganta.  
>—Mas talvez, talvez não deixarei vocêem paz —acrescentou e ela começou a tremer. — Pensou de verdade que poderia ganhar este jogo? Acabo de começar. Separou-se dela em um salto e saiu de repente do quarto.<br>Bella tirou a mordaça de sua boca e sorveu o ar por sua garganta seca. Tinha usado uma calcinha dela. Bella virou o pescoço e a mandíbula, ficou de pé e voltou a colocar a cômoda diante da porta. Ele a tinha empurrado e nem o tinha ouvido. Se deixou cair no chão. Jesus está louco. Está fodidamente louco. Rodeou-se com seus próprios braços e começou a balançar-se.  
>Que diabos ia fazer? Não podia deixar Jess casar com este tipo. Tinha ameaçado-a, poderia levá-lo a polícia, mas onde estavam as provas? Umas contusões e uma calcinha molhada de saliva. Ririam na sua cara. Ninguém tinha ouvido o que ele havia dito. Mas... mas... e se tentase gravar ele ameaçando-a? Começou a acalmar-se. Era uma boa ideia, um plano sensato que já deveria ter pensado. Não podia permitir que este bastardo a vencesse.<br>Bella deixou o apartamento antes que Jess se levantasse. Não tinha nem ideia se Mike estava ainda ali e não importava. Merda, sim, importava. Essa noite diria a Jesspra sair. Certamente teria alguma amiga com a que ficar. Bella imaginou a resposta de sua mãe: Nem sequer pode oferecer uma cama a sua irmã durante uns poucos dias? O que? E sua mesa de cozinha também? Talvez Bellaque tinha que encontrar uma amiga com quem ficar, tinha que sair de sua própria casa? Não. Então pensou em Mike e trocou de ideia. Foi tomar o café da manhã e ligou para suas amigas. Bella pensou que se incomodasse na hora de preparar-se para trabalhar não daria tempo de inventar uma desculpa.  
>Três motivos diferentes, mas compreensíveis. Mira tinha um filho doente. Jenny estava em meio de uma mudança de decoração. O quarto extra da Alice já estava ocupado. Bella teve que admitir que se via bastante patética não querendo ficar no mesmo apartamento que sua irmã. Pensaria que estava realmente com ciúmesde Mike. Estava a ponto de confessar que tinha medo dele, mas para que? Pen tinha sido a grande esperança de Bella, mas tinha um irmão morando com ela. Agora, enquanto se dirigia ao escritório, Angela era sua última possibilidade.<br>—Não, sinto muito, mas não tenho nenhum quarto extra. Só um dormitório, e o sofá é muito pequeno para que possa dormir nele.  
>A depressão caiu sobre Bella como uma espessa névoa.<br>—Bem, não importa. Era somente uma ideia. A víbora entrou e as olhou fixamente.  
>—Bom dia.<br>—Bom dia — disseram em coro.  
>Bella estava tão desesperada para pedir a sua chefe? Não exatamente, mas quase. Agarrou um dos gravadores e meteu na bolsa. Havia um montão de gravadores. Devolveria-a antes que sentissem falta.<br>No meio da manhã, quando a víbora fez sua visita prevista ao banheiro, 10:30 em ponto, Bella aproveitou para conferir se tinha algum correio eletrônico da agência de encontros. Não, mas havia quatro de Jess, um de Mike – merda, quem lhe tinha dado seu endereço eletrônico?– e um de sua mãe. Anna estremeceu.  
>De Jess :<br>Como pode? Nunca perdoarei isso.  
>Bella se perguntou o haveria feito agora De Renne:<br>Ligue para sua irmã imediatamente. Estou muito decepcionada contigo. Terá que pagar o dano.  
>OH Deus, que dano?<br>De: Jess É uma idiota. Por que não pode ficar feliz por mim?  
>Porque ele é um idiota e você uma idiota, pensou.<br>De Jess:  
>Esqueça, não será mais minha dama de honra.<br>Finalmente uma boa notícia. Mas Bella podia sentir o pulso lhe palpitando na garganta, ouvia um eco ressonando em sua cabeça. Foi para o email de Mike, desejando apagá-lo sem sequer ler e a vez perguntando-se que caralho estava acontecendo.  
>De: Mike Perdoo-te.<br>Bella estreitou os olhos, mas seguia sem saber o que acontecia.  
>De Jess:<br>Mike diz que não devo te culpar, mas estou realmente alterada. Fez algo terrível.  
>Bella começava a desejar ter feito o que fosse.<br>Até que chegou a polícia e a chamou.

Edward recebeu nenhuma ligação de Jake até a hora do almoço. A mão tremia enquanto escutava o que lhe dizia Jake. Bella era tradutora na "Superior Language Solutions". Tradutora de grego. Mãe de deus. SLS não era longe do escritório de Edward. Podia deixar ir la, pedir para falar com ela. Espera. Muito depressa. Não queria assustá-la. Ligaria, diria que não era casado, que não tinha filhos e que gostaria de Jantar com ela. Isso soava muito melhor. O coração dançava a ritmo de tarantelaenquanto ligava.  
>Um grande plano... mas ela não estava no trabalho.<p>

Quando Bella saiu da delegacia de polícia aquela tarde, acompanhada por seu pai, estava paralisada pelo choque. Tinha sido acusada de destroçar o Porsche prateado de Mike. PEDAÇO DE MERDA MENTIROSO tinha sido gravado com grandes letras de um lado ao outro do capô. O coração de Bella pulsava tão ruidosamente ao ver a fotografia, que pensou que os policiais que a interrogavam deviam ser capazes de ouvi-lo. "Pedaço de merda mentiroso" eram as palavras que tinha gritado para ele no bar diante de um montão de testemunhas. Bella não podia negar que as havia dito.  
>Seu carro estava estacionado na rua de seu apartamento. Quando ele e Jesssairam aquela manhã, tinham descoberto o dano. Bella não tinha nenhum modo de provar que não saiua noite ou que não havia feito isso no carro antes que levantassem. Teve a oportunidade. Além disso, o motivo: ciúmes que seu ex estivesse com sua noiva. E os meios: uma faca tinha sido encontrada sob o veículo e, adivinha o que? Era de sua cozinha. Havia pedacinhos de pintura e sem dúvida seus rastros digitais, já que era sua fodida faca. Bella desejou usa-la contra sua garganta.<br>Chegado aquele ponto, Bella tinha pedido para falar com um advogado e uma hora mais tarde contou a um incrédulo homem a triste historia desde o começo. Sentia-se como apanhada em um labirinto onde Mike lhe obstruía cada saída. Ele esava sempre na sua frente.  
>Quando seu pai chegou, estava tão furioso não podia falar. Seu rosto permaneceu de uma vívida cor marrom-avermelhada durante todo o trajeto de carro. Sem importar que negasse haver feito isso, ele nem se alterou. Bella estava tão doída que deixou de falar. Levou-a seu apartamento e a deixou bruscamente na porta.<br>Bella quis Ligar para Mike e gritar, mas em troca fechou o ferrolho interno da porta, juntou todos seus potes e panelas e os pôs diante, assim se inteiraria se forçassem a porta para entrar. Tirou o telefone do gancho e comprovou que seu celular estivesse desligado. Se Jess pensava que ia ficar essa noite, merda, já podia ir esquecendo.  
>Dormir era impossível, Bella serviu uma taça enorme de vinho, preparou a banheira, esvaziou a cara garrafa de sais de Jes na agua, e depois de fechar com chave a porta, despiu-se. Bella conteve a onda de cólera que sobreveio ao não poder se sentir a salvo nem em sua própria casa. Comprovou a temperatura com um pé e entrou na água.<br>Ao sentir-se afundada em algo quente se tranquilizou. Um bom gole de vinho e suspirou. Quem dera não se sentisse tão sozinha. Era fodidamente difícil não lamentar de sua má sorte quando parecia que todo mundo estava contra ela. Edward não tinha estado. Só que ele não contava. Deslizou os ombros pela banheira até que teve o pescoço rodeado de espuma, seus joelhos dobrados de lado. Edward. Soprou à que todos os caras são iguais? Uma transa rápida? Uma fodida e já está bom? Porque no final, não era o mesmo com Mike? Bella não podia pensar o que outra coisa podia ser. Seu ego não tinha sido capaz de aguentar um não. Acreditava que era tão parecido a um deus que ela tinha que cair a seus pés. Não o tinha feito, e por isso estava se vingando.  
>Com os olhos fechados, se obrigou a tirar Mike da cabeça. Inclusive o mentiroso Edward era melhor que ele. Muito melhor. Sua mente vagou a um mundo onde ele não estava casado e não tinha filhos.<br>—Quero fode-la, pequena gatinha.  
>Eram as palavras de Bella, mas era a voz de Edward que ouvia. O apertão familiar entre suas pernas lhe fez afundar-se mais na água, até a boca. As mãos de Bella passaram de seus quadris a sua vagina. Usou o polegar e o primeiro dedo de uma mão para esfregar seu clitóris e o dedo de sua outra mão para pressionar seu interior com impulsos curtos. Durante um momento se sentiu mal, era uma ação mecânica, mas imaginou Edward em sua cabeça, seu sorriso, seus suaves beijos, seu grande pênis e tudo desapareceu.<br>Os pensamentos da confusão em que estava se afundaram sob a superfície ao ir à tensão. As mãos de Bella já não jogavam com sua pequena coisa dura, eram os dedos de Edward esfregando, penetrando-a. Gemeu quando os tremores a transpassaram. Retorceu-se, ficou de joelhos e agarrou uma toalha de rosto. Apoiando na borda da banheira, esfregou-se com o tecido áspero e molhado entre suas pernas.  
>—Assim, gatinha?<br>Sim, gostava. Estava começando um fogo, faíscas disparando do ponto de fricção, o calor derramando-se por seu estômago. Bella empurrou mais duramente o tecido, forte contra seus clitóris e na fenda de seu traseiro. Podia sentir o pulsado de seu coração aumentado, ouvir sua respiração desigual enquanto se levava a liberação.  
>Ainda não. Deixou cair o pano e se girou para os jatos, ajustou a temperatura e levantou as pernas da água, as esticando em cima das laterais da banheira. Se inclinou atrás sobre seus cotovelos até que o jorro de água caiu sobre seus clitóris. Com cuidado. Muita pressão era perigosa. Não estava tratando de alagar seu corpo, mas a vibração implacável da água caindo enviava estremecimentos de prazer por toda ela. Já não necessitava dos dedos. Deixou cair os braços junto a seu corpo e estirou-se com a cabeça sob o sabão e a água. Gozar ou afogar-se.<br>Talvez ambas as coisas.  
>Bella se abandonou na onda sobre a praia. Pequenas e crescentes contrações até chegar a grande onda que a jogaria contra a areia. Quase não queria que acontecesse, embora lutar contra o orgasmo estava além de seu alcance, era muito poderoso para resistir. Bella saiu de repente da água, respirando o ar fortemente e então caiu de lado e se deixou levar pelo calor, dentro e fora. Edwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwward. Acordou com a água quase transbordando. Bella girou a chave do registro e puxou o plugue. Merda. Não queria que sua vizinha de baixo tivesse que ir morar com uma irmã, não, se tinha com um homem como Mike. E assim o humor de Bella caiu . Esconder-se não servia de nada. Tinha que fazer algo.<br>Ficou de pé, agarrou uma toalha e começou a secar-se.  
>Tinha o gravador. Meios. Tinha um motivo. Vingança. Precisava criar a oportunidade. Era questão de enrolar a Mike para que revelasse o que tinha feito e logo passar à polícia. Não acreditariam que alguém estivesse o suficientemente louco para destruir seu próprio Porsche e Bella tinha a intenção de mostrar quão equivocados estavam.<p>

Quando Edward chegou à estação de metro, havia tantas pessoas lendo o jornal gratuito e rindo, que pegou uma cópia para ver o que era tão divertido. A página principal mostrava uma fotografia de um Porsche prateado. Riscado, em um lado em maiúsculas estavam as palavras MENTIROSO PEDAÇO DE MERDA. Não era simpático e nada engraçado. Deu um passo para a escada rolante. O responsável não tinha sido capaz de colocar todas as palavras em um lado, assim as tinha posto de cima abaixo. Uma completa confusão. Edward estremeceu ao pensar que algo assim pudesse acontecercom seu carro. Continuou lendo o artigo.  
>—Ex-noiva Isabella Swan... quem...<br>O que? OH, Jesus. Edward apertou mais forte o jornal e seguiu lendo. Quando chegou ao final da escada rolante por pouco não cai. Merda. Mike. Isabella. Tinha que ser ela. Que diabos tinha feito?Inferno de merda. Edward pensou em seu BMW e deixou de andar. Uma mulher tropeçou nele. Ela o olhou furiosamente e Edward pediu perdão. Entrou em um vagão diferente do metro. Já tinha atraído o suficientes de mulheres loucas para toda uma vida.  
>Graças a Deus não tinha sido possível encontra-la ontem. Graças a Deus que não sabia onde vivia. OH Deus, acho que vivia na casa da irmã. O que faria com essa informação? Merda. Antes não a tivesse conhecido. Antes... só que não era verdade. Edward não desejava não te-la conhecido.<br>O que infernos estava acontecendo? Como havia chegado a conclusão ela havia feito isto tão rapidamente? O que os jornais diziam não era a verdade. Se acreditasse em tudo o que lia, acreditaria que os morcegos comiam bebês e que Elvis vivia em Warrington. Bella havia dito que o homem era um bastardo. Descreveu até onde tinha sido capaz de chegar. Mas, que homem faria isso com seu próprio carro? Pensou em seu BMW. Nem pensar. Ele não faria, mas claro, ele não era um bastardo. Bom, não muito. Edwardlevantou a vista quando chegaram a seguinte parada. Merda, passou a sua.  
>Quando Bella viu a primeira página do jornal Metro pensou que ia vomitar. Leu o que dizia, leu-o outra vez para assegurar-se que não tinha omitido algum dado importante e em troca passou sua parada. Como a imprensa sabia¿. Mike. Justo quando pensava que conseguiria superar, o engenhoso bode se revoltou e tinha dado um bofetão na cara. A policia tinha ligado mais cedo informando que Mike tinha retirado todas as queixas.<br>Agora era coisa da policia decidir se ia adiante ou não. Uma pequena parte de Bella queria chegar a julgamento, mas sabia que não chegaria tão longe. Sem Mike atrás, não teria sentido continuar. Mas o dano continuaria.  
>A uns metros de distância do edifício onde trabalhava, seu celular vibrou no bolso. Bella já tinha decidido não responder a nenhum número que não conhecesse, suspeitando que os abutres da imprensa nacional fariam com a história. Era a típica história horripilante que os atraía. Calar se era o único modo de devolver a dignidade. Todos os amigos saberiam. Todos no trabalho. Jesus. Mas não, era a agência de encontros. Esqueceu deles.<br>—Imagino que sabe por que liguei. — disse Janine, sua voz muito aguda para que fossem boas notícias.  
>Bella não tinha coragem de perguntar se tinha conseguido um encontro com o George Clooney, mas não seria fácil.<br>—Não — disse ela.  
>—Os cavalheiros com os que me pus em contato ontem para dar seus dados ligaram para dizer que já não estão interessados em conhecê-la. Não acredito que nenhum de nossos clientes seja conveniente.<br>Bella contou até cinco antes de falar.  
>—Entendo. Espero que meu cartão de crédito seja reembolsado hoje.<br>—Menos nossos gastos.  
>Janine cortou a conexão antes que Bella pudesse fazê-lo. Quase imediatamente havia outra ligação. Se apoiou contra a parede de seu edifício de escritórios e aproximou o telefone ao ouvido.<br>—O que? —perguntou Bella a Jess.  
>—Mike me disse que havia dito à polícia que não quer que você seja processada. Não merece sua caridade.<br>Bella apertou o interior de suas bochechas com os dentes.  
>—Não entendo por que se comporta assim. Estávamos acostumados a nos dar bem,verdade? Por que não quer que eu seja feliz —Bem, suponho que se ele pode te perdoar, eu também.<br>Bella não disse nada. Quase poderia ouvir Jess resmungando porque não tinha agradecido agradecido.  
>—Ainda queremos que venha a nossa festa de noivado no sábado.<br>Ah merda. Outro problema. Bella tomou um gole grande de ar.  
>—Jess, por favor, me escute. Não toquei no carro de Mike. Por algum motivo completamente além de minha compreensão, cismou comigo. Ele mesmo arranhou. Ele está te usando. Por favor, não confie nele. Na outra noite ele...<br>Jess desligou. Bella não recordava ter se sentido nunca tão mal. Chegou a seu escritório, a víbora a enviou imediatamente ao diretor administrativo. Bella tinha o pressentimento que logo ia se sentir pior. Ela não era uma desertora, mas escapar do continente parecia um bom plano. Bella se defendeu diante do homem, mas ele não acreditou. Mais problemas com a lei e eles teriam que demiti-la. Bla bla bla. A miséria seguia amontoando-se.  
>De volta a sua mesa, a concentração de Bella era nula. Traduziu uma carta sobre umas peças de mármore perdidas e quando a leu viu que tinha escrito que a companhia de transportes tinha perdido seus mármores. A Víbora não acharia divertido. Alice sim, mas agora estava ocupada fingindo que Bella não estava na sala.<br>Jake se sentou com os pés em cima de sua mesa, café em mão e uma cópia do Metro na outra e a boca aberta.  
>—Contente de não ter um Porsche, Agente Black? —disse seu chefe.<br>— Ou uma amante ciumenta, já ta bom.  
>Jake tirou os pés da mesa e derramou café no jornal.<br>—Sim, senhor.  
>—Será que estas mulheres não têm coisas melhores que fazer. Teve sorte que o cara retirou a queixa. É tudo contra ela. Pista na faca, um motivo forte, nenhum álibi. Apostaria cada centavo que tenho que foi ela. Custará uma fortuna para arruamr o carro.<br>—Que motivo? —perguntou Jake.  
>—Ciúmes. O namorado a deixou por sua irmã. Vão se casar. Despeito.<br>Assim que o homem se foi, Jake agarrou o telefone. Dez minutos mais tarde o pendurou de novo. Conhecia um cara da delegacia de polícia onde tinha sido registrado o caso. Mike Newton tinha aparecido na quarta-feira pela manhã. Gritando e exigindo que Isabella Swan fosse detida, jogada ao cárcere e que jogasse a chave fora. Queixou-se que o tinha persseguido depois de ter terminado com ela. Apesar da evidência em seu contrário, Bella, com voz tranquila e persistente, tinha proclamado sua inocência. O amigo do Jake disse que não parecia uma louca perseguidora, mas quem conhecia as mulheres? Esta manhã, Newton tinha estado la, retirando a queixa. Suspeitava de algo o amigo de Jake? Mais ou menos. Jake suspeitava ? Sem dúvida alguma.  
>Ligou para Edward.<br>—Tem um minuto? —perguntou .  
>—Para você, dezessete segundos.<br>—Muito gracioso. Imagino que já...  
>—Sim.<br>Os dois disseram as mesmas palavras de uma vez.  
>—Ela não fez.<br>—Merda — murmurou Jake.  
>—Desistiram do caso? —perguntou Edward.<br>—Não formalmente, embora provavelmente o façam. A companhia de seguros poderia provar que foi ela.  
>—Tenho certeza que ela não fez, Jake. Explicou-me como era este homem. Armoucontra ela.<br>—Sim.  
>Houve um silêncio comprido.<br>—Vá vê-la — disse Jake. — No trabalho ou na sua casa. Ela... ela necessita de um amigo.  
>—Quero ser mais que isso.<br>Jake suspirou para estabilizar sua voz.  
>— Sei — desligou o telefone.<br>Edwardpegouo telefone uma dúzia de vezes para ligar pra ela e não o fez. Tinha que vê-la porque não queria arriscar que ela desligasse o telefone. Edward estava sem saber o que fazer indeciso. O trabalho, um desastre. Não podia concentrar-se. Tinha que conferir tudo o que fazia duas vezes. Bella interrompia tudo. Pensamentos sobre seu corpo, de percorrer seus seios com as mãos, de afundar seu pênis dentro de suas rosadas dobras para fazê-la esticar-se em torno dele enchiam sua mente. A foderia uma e outra vez até que esquecesse todos os problemas e só se recordasse dele.  
>Quando Edward se encontrou batendo punheta no banheiro de homens, quase se assustou. Mas o que merda estava acontecendo? Bella certamente não havia voltado a pensar nele. Estava se comportando como um adolescente.<br>Ligou para o trabalho dela, para confirmar se ela ainda estava lá. E pela primeira vez em anos, saiu cedo do trabalho,com varias bocas abertas o observando.  
>Quando Bella saiu quase a perdeu. Usava um traje de saia cinza, camisa rosa e corria com a cabeça encurvada rua abaixo. Levantou-a uma vez e então cinco fotógrafos forampra cima dela, rodeando-a, colocando as câmeras no rosto. Ela se sacudiu, dirigindo-se ao tráfego, e por um momento o coração de Edward parou ao pensar que poderia ser atropelada. Quando começou a caminhar para ela, esta pôs-se a correr em direção contrária.<br>—Merda — gritou, sabendo que ela poderia fazer coisa pior.  
>Ele a seguiu.<br>Bella não podia correr mais. Seus pés a estavam matando. Seus pulmões doíam. Perguntou-se por que tinha começado a correr em primeiro lugar, por que não os tinha enfrentado. De todos os modos tinham suas fotos. Eles conheciam seu nome. Provavelmente sabiam qual papel higiênico comprava e quem a atormentou na escola. Tomou uma boa quantidade de ar e se voltou.  
>—Isabella aqui.<br>—Por que fez isso?  
>—Nos dê um sorriso.<br>—O que vai acontecer agora?  
>—Há alguma possibilidade que voltem?<br>Então ela o viu, de pé, atras dos abutres, um buquê de flores na mão, sorrindo. Tentou que seu coração não se emocionasse, seguia pulsando. Não queria ter esperanças, mas apertava a . Com filhos. Flores para sua esposa, disse uma voz em sua cabeça, mas ele caminhava para ela e Bella ficou ali de pé, desejando ser salva ou destruída. 


	8. Chapter 8

Então ela o viu, de pé, atras dos abutres, um buquê de flores na mão, sorrindo. Tentou que seu coração não se emocionasse, seguia pulsando. Não queria ter esperanças, mas apertava a garganta. Casado. Com filhos. Flores para sua esposa, disse uma voz em sua cabeça, mas ele caminhava para ela e Bella ficou ali de pé, desejando ser salva ou destruída.  
>—Já têm suas fotografias. Deixem-na — disse Edward.<br>—Foda-se — disse um dos fotógrafos.  
>—Foda-se você. Estão perseguindo-a —Edward pegou o telefone. — Vou a chamar à polícia.<br>A imprensa desapareceu como a névoa, mesclando-se entre as pessoas que pararam para olhar até que no final só ficou Edward.  
>—Não sou um mentiroso pedaço de merda — disse ele.— Não sou casado. Não tenho filhos. Aquela era a casa de minha irmã. Estão viajando e cuido da casa.<br>Bella deixou sair um cumprido suspiro, uma expiração de cada pensamento negativo que tinha tido dele. Suspirou e olhou Edward, recordando cada detalhe do que tinham feito.  
>Ele deu um passo para ela.<br>—Mas nem pense em riscar meu carro.  
>—Eu não...<br>— Eu sei — ele sorriu e lhe ofereceu as flores.  
>—Para mim?<br>—Não, para o precioso pássaro atrás de você.  
>Bella começou a dar a volta e de repente estava em seus braços e a beijava. Lábios suaves apertados contra os seus, sua língua que ia acendendo o caminho para sua boca. Vagamente registrou que já não segurava as flores e logo deixou de pensar e só sentiu. Os braços de Edward a mantinham a salvo, suas fortes mãos acariciavam suas costas, seu doce beijo, seu corpo firme sob seu toque, seu pênis rígido entre eles.<br>Uma mão em suas costas, deslizando debaixo de sua jaqueta, a sua pele, fazendo-a arder. Ummovimento rápido. Sutiã desabotoado e Edward suspirou em sua boca. Seus dedos se moveram pouco a pouco, toques como plumas sob seu seio e se aproximou para tocar seu mamilo. Um braço a mantinha perto enquanto brincava com ela, fez que a cabeça desse voltas pela luxúria.  
>—Procurem um quarto.<br>A brincadeira os trouxe de volta. Edward separou-se de sua boca com um ofego e sustentou ambos os lados de sua cabeça com suas mãos.  
>—Esqueci onde estamos. Você me fez esquecer. Vamos ser Presos —sussurrou ele.<br>Bella passou a mão por sua ereção.  
>—Não, você será preso.<br>Ele riu. Ela se inclinou, pegou as flores e as deu.  
>—Camuflagem — disse.<br>—Vem pra minha casa — disseram ao mesmo tempo e riram.  
>—Por favor — disse Bella e ofereceu sua mão.<br>Edwar segurou a mão de Bella. O simples prazer de sentir seus dedos entrelaçados tinha deixado seu pênis grunhindo, mas escondido e seguro atrás do buquet de cravos rosados e rosas cor creme. Nunca voltaria a ver flores da mesma maneira.  
>—Onde mora? —perguntou ela.<br>—A dez quadras.  
>Pensou em Jake.<br>—Moro com um amigo chamado Jake — disse. — É detetive de Polícia. Melhor ligar e avisar para que baixe a tampa do vaso.  
>Bella riu.<br>—Talvez seja melhor irmos a algum lugar para comer. Estou com fome —disse Edward, perguntando-se se isso daria bastante tempo para Jake.  
>—Ok.<br>—Há um pequeno lugar italiano na esquina, perto do meu apartamento. Não é vegetariana ou algo?  
>—Vegetariana ortodoxa e extremamente alérgica à salada.<br>Edward riu em silêncio e apertou seus dedos. Seu pênis ainda protestava, mas não precipitaria nada. Ela merecia mais que uma corrida à cama. O fato era que tinha que ligar para Jake e pedir, OH Deus, que tirasse suas coisas. O coração de Edward esmurrava detrás das costelas. Que demônios Jake iria pensar? Edward tinha que falar com ela a respeito de Jake e ele, mas acabava de encontrá-la. Não podia dizer tudo ainda.  
>Com Bella colocada em uma mesa na esquina, Edward foi ao banheiro. Jake atendeu no primeiro toque.<br>—Olá, o que acontece? —disse .  
>—Estou no Gino's com Bella.<br>Edward sentiu a ligeira demora na resposta de Jake.  
>—Isto é genial.<br>—Preciso que me faça um favor — disse. — Está em casa?  
>—Poderia ir — a voz de Jake era dura.<br>—Não preciso de seus serviços de polícial, companheiro — disse. — Ela não entrou em pânico quando disse que era um tira.  
>—Ta! Ta! Então o que quer?<br>Agora Edward vacilou. Jake suspirou.  
>—Quer que tire minha roupa, pegue o anel de pênis e que saia de sua cama?<br>—Algo assim — resmungou Edward.  
>—Não se preocupe. Não te denunciarei.<br>Jake cortou a ligação. Edward see perguntou por que havia ligado. Poderia ter ido pra casa de Bella. Não que não confiasse em Jake, mas Jesus, os lençóis, o lubrificante, as algemas, todos os brinquedos e a parafernália... não queria assusta-la.  
>—Eu gostaria de uma pizza quatro queijos — disse Bella quando ele se sentou.<br>—E de beber? Bella pensou.  
>—Branco ou tinto, ou algo suave? —perguntou Edward.<br>Olhou e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. Edward suspirou.  
>— Tinto, por favor.<br>O garçom fez o pedido, Edward aproximou sua cadeira mais a Bella e lhe passou o braço pelo ombro.  
>—Como está seu traseiro?<br>—Muito melhor.  
>—Enquanto tento me acalmar, me diga que demônios esteve acontecendo desde que desapareceu de minha cama sem me dar um beijo de adeus.<br>—Resumindo — disse Bella e tomou um fôlego profundo. — Mike e Jess agora estão noivos. A casa de Jess se alagou. Ela se mudou para minha casa. Mike diz que tenho que lhe suplicar que me foda ou fará da vida de Jess um inferno. Para demonstrar que fala sério, ele danificou o próprio carro e disse à polícia que fui eu.  
>—Tudo tranquilo, então?<br>Isso arrancou um sorriso dela. Edward passou os dedos em seu cabelo.  
>—Não disse que Mike podia ficar com Jess em minha casa, mas suponho que deveria ter sabido que aconteceria. Ele me assustou. Entrou em meu quarto e pensei que ele...<br>Edward segurou seus dedos.  
>—Em seu quarto? Te fez algo? Bella sacudiu a cabeça.<br>—Não realmente. Já disse que ele quer que eu lhe suplique sexo. Isso não vai acontecer.  
>Edward foi às nuvens. Que merda pensava que estava fazendo esse homem?<br>—Sei que isto vai soar paranoico, mas estou certa que Mike organizou a inundação do apartamento de Jess. Acredito que entrou no apartamento do homem de cima e deixou aberto os registros. Tive que deixar Jess ficar. Depois do lance do carro foram embora, mas... posso ficar contigo esta noite? Talvez uns dias?  
>Edward afirmou com a cabeça e a beijou.<br>—É obvio que pode.  
>Edward chamou Jake quando abriu a porta do apartamento. Não houve resposta.<br>—Wow, este lugar é enorme — disse Bella.  
>—Três quartos neste nível, um salão no seguinte, e um terraço. Mostrarei tudo.<br>Edward ainda a segurava pela mão. Queria começar pelo quarto, mas não. E se Jake...?  
>—O terraço — Edward a puxou para as escadas.<br>Ele estava só meio escutando os comentários de Bella. Não havia sinal de Jake, o lugar estava impecável, havia champanhe em um balde com gelo na cozinha. Um jeito de Jake dizer que tudo ia bem, ou uma punhalada para fazer-lo sentir culpado? Serviu duas taças do espumoso e estendeu uma pra Bella.  
>—Não posso acreditar que haja dois homens vivendo aqui —disse ela. —Isto está tão arrumado. Tem uma faxineira ou algo?<br>—Ou algo. Vem e olhe o terraço.  
>Conduziu-lhe pela escada e Bella ofegou quando saiu ao terraço.<br>—Vista e um jacuzzi? —disse.  
>—E você — Edward beijou seu pescoço. — Gatinha, não estou seguro de quanto tempo mais poderei evitar de te arrancar a roupa. Meu pênis não está muito impressionado por meu controle. Suspeito que minhas bolas estão martelando na garganta e não posso recordar a última vez que me senti assim tão desesperado para fazer sexo com uma mulher. E quero te foder, gatinha. Quero meu pênis dentro de sua quente vagina e do seu lindo rabinho.<br>Bella choramingou. Edward a fez virar de frente a apertou contra seu peito.  
>—Você gosta quando falo sujo? —sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.<br>—Estava falando? Sinto muito, não estava escutando. Edward riu.  
>—Não estou certo de qual pedacinho eu quero provar primeiro. Suas lindas orelhas, seu sedoso pescoço, esses alegres mamilos ou sua vagina. Você vai ver de quantas maneiras posso te fazer gozar e quão alto posso te fazer gritar. Esteve em minhas fantasias desde que te vi se pendurada naquela cerca, mas quero te ter na realidade. Você é corajosa¿.<br>—Uma vez me queixei porque meu bife era muito grande. Edward sorriu de orelha a orelha sobre seu cabelo.  
>—Deixa de tentar me distrair. Estou pensando em couro negro e cinturões apertados e sexo duro e...<br>—E o que?  
>—Mais tarde — murmurou.<br>Sua mão se moveu para seu peito e o espremeu. Bella, estremecendo, deixou escapar o fôlego.  
>—Eu gosto de seus seios — sussurrou. — O meu pênis gosta dos seus seios. Quer fazer uma cama entre eles, roçar ao longo desse suave vale e logo explodir contra sua garganta. Quero meu sêmen por toda parte em você, sua nata por toda parte em mim. Ah merda, tem que tomar pílula. Não quero usar camisinha. Quero te sentir em meu pênis.<br>Ela tremeu contra ele.  
>—O que foi? —perguntou ele.<br>—Tem que parar de falar. Edward riu.  
>—Posso confiar em você? —perguntou ela.<br>Edward enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Confiar nele? De que modo? Mas só poderia dar uma resposta.  
>—Sim.<br>—Estou tomando pílula. Ele se ondulou contra ela.  
>—Posso voltar a falar.<br>—Você esta limpo, Edward?  
>Não realmente, mas sim o era no sentido que ela perguntava.<br>—Estou limpo, sim.  
>Bella se retorceu para olhá-lo.<br>—Já basta de conversa.  
>Então ela o beijou. Nada de um doce roçar de seus lábios e os dela, se não um beijo poderoso que golpeou Edward como um trem. Fodeu a boca com sua língua. Seu desejo por ela passou de intenso a absoluto. Era pela combinação de anjo e demônio, sua doce inocência e sua malvada mente? Edward gemeu, ia ficar louco.<br>Bella tinha o olho posto na jacuzzi, mas Edward a conduziu abaixo ao primeiro andar.  
>—Qual é o banheiro? —perguntou Bella. — Não quero cometer nenhum engano, no caso de ter um armário cheio de cabeças de mulher.<br>Edward acariciou seu queixo.  
>— Começa a notar minha barba azul?<br>Bella passou seu polegar pela barba de dois dias.  
>—Sim e é muito sexy, mas não quero que me arranhe. Já tenho o rosto o suficientemente vermelho no trabalho.<br>—Me barbearei rápido. Cada quarto tem seu próprio banheiro.  
>Empurrou e abriu a porta, olhou dentro e a fez entrar. Bella perguntou-se se não o tinha imaginado, mas pensou que tinha ouvido um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Tinha que deixar de suspirar constantemente de alívio. Edward não era casado. Estava com ela.<br>Tinha-a salvado de uma manada de cães. Só que como a havia encontrado? O jornal não dizia onde trabalhava. O sorriso se desvaneceu.  
>—Espera aí. Fija que é uma estátua — disse ele.<br>Bella caminhou para uma janela. Outra grande vista. Perguntou-se se Jess e Mike estariam em seu apartamento, se lhes importaria onde estivesse ela.  
>O quarto de Edward era o dobro de tamanho que a sala de estar de Bella. Uma cama enorme coberta por um edredom azul. Guarda-roupas embutidos com portas de espelho. Gabinetes de madeira clara e gavetas. Uma grande TV fixada à parede.<br>—Acredito que você foi um desastre no teatro quando estava na escola — disse Edward atrás dela. — Se pôs a correr por todos os lados quando lhe disseram que fizesse uma árvore?  
>—Não sou boa ficando quieta.<br>—Tão pouco eu — levou a mão dela para seu rosto e a deixou sentir sua barba feita.  
>—Obrigado.<br>—Acredito que eu gostaria de um "strip-tease" lento — disse Edward e se deixou cair na cama, colocando-as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
>Bella se aproximou do pé dele.<br>—Né! Mas não eu.  
>—Posso te despir devagar.<br>Tirou-lhe o sapato, logo com cuidado, tirou as meias de seu tornozelo. Quando lhe massageou o pé, Edward gemeu. Bella esfregou e torceu cada dedo do pé, usou seus polegares para apertar sob seu arco e logo deslizou suas mãos dentro de sua calça a cada lado de suas panturrilhas e amassou os músculos.  
>—Ah Cristo. O que está fazendo?<br>—Um lento e provocador strip.  
>Bella repetiu a ação com o outro pé e enquanto ele tinha os olhos fechados, ela se livrou de seus sapatos e jaqueta.<br>—Proibido tocar — disse ela enquanto se inclinava para desabotoar sua camisa branca. Bella deslizou os dedos pelo seu peito, excitando sua pele com uma carícia emplumada antes de ir para baixo. Quando sua camisa esteva aberta puxou de suas calças, logo se inclinou para lamber um mamilo , desenhando-o entre seus dentes,  
>Chupando-o com cuidado antes de estalar sua língua sobre o duro pedaço. A mão de Edward tocou seu quadril.<br>—Não! O que lhe disse? —disse.  
>—Se for mau, me castigará?<br>Bella o olhou nos olhos. Edward era alguém que empurrava os limites. Empurraria com ele ou seria empurrada?  
>—O que prefere? — perguntou. — Recompensa ou castigo?<br>Ela não tinha nem ideia do que falava, mas quando Edward tinha expulsado aqueles fotógrafos, seu entusiasmo tinha saltado das nuvens. Era de novo uma menina em véspera de natal, sabendo e não sabendo o que ia vir. Um olhar em Edward acendeu sua luxúria ao máximo. Não somente no aspecto físico. Poderia ser perigoso, mas algo lhe dizia que podia confiar nele.  
>—Escolhe você — disse ele, sua voz rouca.<br>Bella sacudiua cabeça. Ah Deus, se ele a tocasse agora, ela se desmacharia. Podia sentir a umidade em sua calcinha. Um toque iria voar. Seu clitóris zumbia, seu coração martelava. Era uma surpresa que se recordasse como respirar. O que diria ele? Que diabos ia fazer ela? A recompensa ou o castigo poderiam ser o mesmo. Ele nunca saberia.  
>—Castigo — sussurrou ele e Bella poderia ter jurado que os olhos dele se acederam.<br>Ela se inclinou um pouco mais perto de sua cabeça.  
>—Que foi? —Edward perguntou.<br>—Presas.  
>Ele riu e se sentou enquanto ela puxava sua camisa.<br>—Acredita que sou um vampiro?  
>—Homem lobo¿<br>Bella tirou a saia e a pôs sobre o respaldo de uma cadeira. Logo sua camisa. Teria que usar a mesma roupa outra vez amanhã. Quanto menos enrugada, melhor. Voltou-se para Edwardsomente de sutiã e calcinha de cetim azul pálido , ambos rematados com um laço negro.  
>—Ah Cristo — gemeu Edward.<br>—Nada de tocar, lembra.  
>Bella pôs seus joelhos a cada lado dos dele e mecheu no botão de suas calças.<br>—Coloca a barriga para dentro. Não posso abri-lo, está muito gordo. Edward grunhiu.  
>—Você sabe malditamente bem que não é isso o que acontece. Há um presente para você ali. Estive mantendo-o seguro.<br>Bella abriu o botão e baixou o zíper. O suspiro de alívio de Edward, quando abaixo as calças, soltou uma risada. Seu pênis se sobressaía anguloso de uma boxer tentadora.  
>—Ohh, uma das pirâmides menores do Egito — disse Bella.<br>—Bella!  
>Então ela meteu o pênis na boca, expirou através de sua boxer e o calou de repente. Provou o salgado pre-sêmen da mancha úmida e chupou o tecido, que saia da cabeça de seu pênis até que ele levantou os quadris da cama. Suas mãos agarraram a cintura dela e Bellavoltou para trás.<br>—Menino travesso. Disse para não tocar.  
>Edward deixou cair suas mãos na cama.<br>—Me castigue. Posso suportar.  
>—Tem pinças?<br>—Não.  
>—Ah, essa resposta foi muito rápida, Edward. Está mentindo. Bella estava certa. Não estava muito seguro se ela estava tirando um sarro pela mudança de homem totalmente crédulo a um nervoso, mas disposto que ela tomasse o controle o fez sentir faíscas por todo o corpo. Tirou suas calças e as dobrou cuidadosamente antes de colocar no respaldo de uma cadeira.<br>—E o que tem , um chicote? —perguntou ela.  
>—Acredito que pode ter um no armário.<br>Bella ofegou e ele riu dissimuladamente. Quase a mandava olhar.  
>—Qual vai ser meu castigo? —perguntou.<br>—O que é a pior coisa que te vem à mente? —Bella deslizou suas mãos por sua bóxers e a desceu por suas coxas.  
>—Pinças.<br>—Além de pinças.  
>—Que me batam com uma pá no traseiro. Bella riu.<br>—Isso não me excita. Pensei em algo que realmente você não gostará.  
>Ele parecia tão preocupado que Bella teve que morder os lábios para conter a risada.<br>—Nada de sexo. Vamos dormir um ao lado do outro e sem nos tocar — disse.  
>Edward soltou um ruidoso grunhido e a gota de pre-sêmen que estava formando na ponta de seu rosado pênis caiu sobre sua barriga.<br>—Não, não, não, não — se queixou e se levantou sobre os cotovelos para fulminá-la com o olhar. — Acabou o jogo. Quer ficar em cima ou em baixo? Essa é toda a escolha que tem.  
>—Vamos.<br>Bella desabotoou o sutiã, tirou a calcinha e avançou lentamente em cima do corpo de Edwardd, deixando cair beijos ao longo de sua pele, brincando com o pelo do interior de suas coxas com seus lábios até que ele se retorceu e a agarrou pela cabeça. Seu saco estava cheio e pesado, a enrugada pele firmemente estirada. Ela arrastou seu dedo ao redor, riu quando se juntaram e separaram-se. Os quadris deçe se levantaram da cama.  
>Ele puxou ela para que deslizasse por seu corpo e a pudesse beijar. Uma mão sustentava seu queixo, a outra a colocou entre suas pernas. Um golpe de seu polegar perto de seu clitóris e Bella gozou, cega por um momento, espirais de impulsos elétricos percorrendo seu corpo, unindo-se às contrações de sua vagina. Edward apertou mais fortemente seus lábios contra os dela e engoliu seu orgasmo enquanto ela ofegava uma e outra vez em sua boca.<br>Bella é mais linda que uma gatinha, pensou enquanto ela tremia contra ele. Desfez-se como um merengue, toda suave e doce. Seu saco doía tanto que não estava seguro que alguma vez lhe perdoassem o perpétuo baile entre a dor e o prazer, mas, desesperado como estava, havia um par de coisas que queria fazer antes de fode-la. Edward deu um suave empurrão nas costas. Seus mamilos estavam duros, projetando-se para sua boca para chupar, lamber, beliscar. Ninguém poderia haver resistido. Ele grunhiu profundamente em sua garganta e os agarrou. Só quando se sentiu satisfeito ao havê-la posto em um estado de frustrante desespero, deslizou para baixo.  
>Ela cheirava a sexo, a luxúria e paixão, e o pulso de Edward saltou ao pressionar seu rosto contra suas dobras e lambeu. Sua gostosa nata cobriu sua língua e fez água a boca. Seu pênis soltou um jorro de advertência, a areia estava chegando no fim da ampulheta. Jax usou seus ombros para separar suas coxas e afastou suas inchadas dobras com os lábios para poder capturar o clitóris com os dentes. Ela deu um coice quando ele beliscou, seus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo dele, mas não o afastou.<br>Enquanto Ele jogava com o diminuto pedacinho de carne, estendeu os braços até que colocou as mãos em seus seios, girando seu dedo indicador e polegar sobre seus mamilos. Marcou um ritmo, um contato duro depois de outro, do seio aos clitóris ao seio, cada vez mais rápido até que ela se retorceu em baixo dele, ofegando seu nome, e Edward soube que se não entrasse dentro dela nos próximos segundos, gozaria por todo o lençol.  
>Com um rapido movimento, deslizou ficou por baixo, colocou-a sobre seu furioso pênis e deixou que ela se empurrasse para baixo. O indescritível prazer, a sensação de chegar em casa, de sentir-se quente e bem, fez que explodissem estrelas em sua cabeça. Edwardcaiu e a deixou montá-lo até levá-lo ao esquecimento. O fato que ia gozar já não importava, ela iria com ele, a respiração rápida e entrecortada de Bella indicava que faltava pouco.<br>Seus quadris se levantaram,Edward não podia evitá-lo, conduziu seu pênis em sua suave e sedosa vagina, deixou-a apertá-lo contra ele antes de retirar-se para dar o proximo empurrão, mais duro, mais eletrizante. Trabalharam ao mesmo tempo, seus movimentos perfeitamente emparelhados, e Edward deixou de se conter. Fracamente consciente do grito de Bella, um grito estrangulado explodiu em sua garganta. Fogo branco disparou em sua virilha e ele a encheu de um fervente rio de sêmen, jorro atrás de jorro enquanto ela tremia, ordenhando seu pênis.  
>Ela caiu sobre seu peito , a rodeou com os braços, convertido em um satisfeito montão de músculos frouxos. Não uma gatinha, uma tigresa.<p>

Jake tombou de costas em seu quarto, que quase nunca usava, em sua cama, que nunca usou e escutou Edward foder Bella. Nunca tinha imaginado quão finas eram as paredes, mas claro, nunca antes tinha acontecido nada em nenhum outro quarto. Ele tinha tirado todas suas coisas do quarto de Edward, e tinha arrumado todo o apartamento. Jake não podia evitar de se perguntar se a próxima vez que trocasse suas coisas seria para as devolver onde estavam antes ou para as tirar do apartamento.  
>Deveria ter saído e se apresentado quando Eles tinham chegado, mas não estava seguro de poder comportar-se civilizadamente. Tinha passado por sua cabeça sair, encontrar uma mulher e trazer pra casa, só que não gostava. Desejava que Edward saísse e o levasse pro quarto, desejava os três juntos... Jake tirou as pernas da cama e ficou de pé. Nenhuma mulher para compartilhar nenhuma mulher para ele somente; havia só uma maneira de livrar-se dessa ereção.<br>Entrando no banheiro, abriu a ducha fria. Isso deveria funcionar. Uma mão sob o gelado jorro de água e mudou de ideia, girando o registro à água quente. Havia outra maneira de se livrar do problema, e fazia um ano desde que ele fez isto sozinho no banheiro pela última vez. Usou a mão para amassar seu pênis antes que seu cabelo estivesse molhado. Com a frente apoiada nos ladrilhos, os olhos fechados, um pênis grosso e sensível, a mente de Jake estava cheia de Edward, mas com uma imagem adicional, um corpo suave entre eles, redondas curvas e seios suaves, pele sedosa e mãos doces. Os dedos de Jake apertaram mais e moveu seu punho mais rapidamente


	9. Chapter 9

_Obrigada Ana Carolina pela dica. Agora consegui. Mais de 800 pessoas acompanhado a fic. Fiquei super feliz com isso. obrigada a todas. Como sei que tem bastante gente lendo agora vou continuar postando, e como forma de agradecimento vou postar um SUPER cap. _

Com suas longas e claras pestanas descansando sobre suas bochechas e seu rosto

depravado enquanto dormia, Bella pensou que Edward parecia anos mais jovem. O edredom tinha acabado aos pés da cama no calor da noite e os dois estavam esticados juntos lado a lado. Eletinha uma mão rodeando seu próprio pênis e a outra repousava entre as pernas dela. Sua respiração relaxada assegurava que estava dormido, mas quando tentou se mover, sua mão pinçou mais profundamente e gemeu. Bella riu dissimuladamente. Golpes de excitação a

atravessaram quando o olhou. Seu peito musculoso e suas longas e poderosas pernas

eram perfeitas. Seu desordenado cabelo, perfeito. Seus olhos , perfeitos. Bella tentou

pensar se havia qualquer parte dele que não gostasse. Devia haver imperfeições, mas esperava que fossem perdoáveis.

Bella tinha a sensação que Edward era um alfa dominante, mas na noite anterior havia se contido, sem pressionar.

Perguntava-se se tinha que ver com o que lhe tinha falado a respeito de Mike. Talvez Edward se

desse conta que era um mau momento para assumir o controle. A Bella não importava que a

cuidassem, mas não o necessitava. Ainda e assim, gostava que ele quisesse fazê-lo.

Suas necessidades eram mais físicas. A exigência de usar o banheiro se fez muito forte para

ignorá-la, e arrumou para sair da cama sem incomodá-lo. Vestiu a camisa branca dele e

fechou os botões. Era o suficientemente longa para cobrir seu traseiro, assim se esqueceu da

calcinha, o que parecia bem, já que a que tirou na metade da noite e estavam ainda molhadas. Uma vez resolvido seu necessidade, Bella morria por uma xícara de chá e imaginou que

poderia preparar uma para os dois.

A luz entrava em torrentes pelas janelas. Outro dia cinza, mas pensou em quão genial era que o apartamento não fora muito visível, a não ser que alguém tivesse um telescópio ao outro lado do rio. Ela se virou, subiu a camisa e mostrou o traseiro pela janela. Rindo, entrou na zona da cozinha, tudo liso, mármore reluzente e açol, e revolveu entre os armários até que encontrou xícaras e saches de chá.Pegou o açúcar e pensou.

—Não, ele não toma.

Bella apertou mais forte o pote e deu a volta para encontrar-se com um homem alto e de

cabelo escuro. Tinha os olhos escuros e as sobrancelhas franzidas em desegrado,usava somente uma calça de pijama cinza. Seu peito era todo curvas e planos com uma linha de pelo escuro que conduzia A... levantou rapidamente o olhar.

—Você é Bella.

—E você Jake.

Ela deixou o açúcar e ofereceu a mão. Ele vacilou um momento e logo deu um passo adiante. Por causa da expressão de seus olhos, Bella esperava uma saudação superficial, mas ele

tomou forte e segurou sua mão. O que ela não esperava foi o raio que disparou desde seu braço e atravessou o coração, passando por entre suas pernas.. Meu Deus. Que diabo foi isso? Soltaram-se de uma vez e pelo que viu na expressão da cara dele, ela não tinha sido a única que havia sentido algo. Eletricidade estática?

—Quer uma xícara de chá? —perguntou ela.

—Eu faço — disse ele.

Bella captou o tom brusco e se perguntou o que ela teria feito.

—Sei como ele gosta — murmurou Jake.

—Espero que não ache ruim que eu fique por um tempo — disse ela olhando o seu muito

agradável traseiro. Ooh... — É só até que consiga tirar a minha irmã de meu apartamento.

Bella não imaginou a rigidez de seus ombros. Ele não disse nada. -Prometo que pago a comida e o aluguel — sua voz se apagou. Talvez devesse ter deixado Edward se encarregar disto.

Ele se virou e empurrou as duas xícaras para ela.

—Para você sem açúcar, não?

Na realidade, ela teria gostado de uma colherada, mas não se atreveu a dizer.

—Obrigado.

Ela saiu rápido.

Edward despertou quando ela pôs as xícaras sobre a mesinha . Abriu os olhos e sorriu.

—Minha própria criada. Terei que te conseguir um uniforme.

— Jake as preparou. Bella percebeu a mudança dele. Ficou rígido.

—Ele? O que achou?

—Parece agradável — disse ela, embora na verdade não estivesse segura do que pensava

sobre ele. Bonito, com uma personalidade de merda, mas não queria fazer um julgamento

apressado.

—Ele é agradável a não ser que seja uma criminosa.

Ela riu.

—Tem um corpo agradável também.- Edward a puxou para ele.

—Melhor que o meu?

—Não sei. Não vi tudo.

—Ele usava roupa? Normalmente anda nu pela casa.

Bella ficou vermelha.

—Talvez por isso não pareceu especialmente contente comigo ficando aqui por uns dias.

—Estará bem. Falarei com ele.

Bella se aconchegou nele, passou a mão ao longo de seu peito e a repousou no quadril,

fazendo desenho com o dedo sobre sua pele.

—Tenho que te pedir um favor — sussurrou ela.

Edward a aproximou mais para que ela sentisse sua ereção entre os dois.

_ Jess e Mike vão fazer uma festa de compromisso no sábado a noite . Disse

que levaria uma pessoa.

—E quem ia levar?

—Eu tinha pensado em um pastor de ovelhas calvo e coxo da agência de encontros, mas acho que le não vai poder.

—No sábado — disse Edward com um suspiro.

—É um problema? Realmente não quero ir. Poderia fingir estar doente.

—Temos que ficar muito tempo?

—Só o suficiente para que vejam o fabuloso, fantástico, bonito e sexy homem que tenho.

—Então um abrir e fechar de olhos, não?

—Essa é a ideia — disse ela, ja se perdendo naquele corpo maravilhoso. Jake se sentiu mal quando se deu conta que Edward ia sair para o trabalho sem se despedir dele. Saiu de seu quarto quando ouviu abrir a porta principal.

—Edward, posso falar contigo um momento? —disse. Os olhos de Edward foram de Jake pra Bella; —Em particular.

—Te vejo logo mais. Vou chegar tarde — disse Bella e escapuliu. Edward fechou a porta de repente atrás dela.

—Que merda é essa? —perguntou Edward.

Jake lutou para se controlar.

—Mas bem o que é que acontece contigo. Edward o fulminou com o olhar. —Cospe Jake. Por que está tão zangado? Estava de acordo com isto, o que mudou?

—Ela vai viver aqui.

—Só uns dias. Até que consiga tirar a sua irmã do apartamento.

—Merda, Edward. Uma vez que a tenha aqui não a deixará ir.

Jake resistia enquanto Edward tentava aproximá-lo de seus braços.

—Venha, Jake. Será genial, você verá. Vai se encantar com ela. Não seja tão

idiota. Será genial tê-la aqui.

Jake se sacudia para se soltar e apertou mais os punhos.

—Genial para quem? Nem sequer me perguntou a merda. Os olhos do Edward se estreitaram.

—Não tenho que te pedir permissão. Este é meu apartamento.

Jake pensou que já tinha começado, Edward podia lhe apunhalar no coração. Tombou para trás

cambaleante contra a parede.

Não se incomodou em ocultar o dano que as palavras de Edward tinham causado.

—Estou fodendo com sua vida? —perguntou . — Bom, imagino que isso me coloca em meu

lugar. Perdoa que tenha forçado meu pênis em sua garganta, perdoa que obrigasse a foder meu traseiro.

Edward abriu a porta e se virou para enfrentá-lo, seus olhos duros e frios como Jake nunca os tinha visto antes.

—Vou sair com ela amanhã a noite.

Quando a porta se fechou de repente, Jake caiu de joelhos. No sábado fazia um ano que ele e

Edward estavam juntos. Eles tinham planejado... Oh Deus, sua vida se fazia em pedaços.

Bella não ligou o celular até chegar no escritório.

Dez chamadas perdidas de Jess e uma de sua mãe. Outras vinte de números não

reconhecidos que ela imaginava que estariam relacionados com o do carro de Mike. Uma vez

mais, com a esperança que Jess houvesse finalmente visto a luz, retornou a chamada.

—Onde esteve? —gritou Jess.

Sustentou o telefone a distância de seu ouvido enquanto Jess destrambelhava.

—Estivemos doentes de preocupação. Pensávamos que faria alguma estupidez. Onde

estava? Por que não veio para casa?

Casa? Bella se arrepiou. Era seu maldito apartamento.

— Fiquei com um amigo.

—Poderia ter ligado e avisado Mike e eu tínhamos cozinhado uma comida com

camarões-rosa, assim poderíamos ter tido uma conversa e esclarecer as coisas. Esperamos e

esperamos.

Bella se perguntou por que os camarões-rosa eram importantes. Mas não perguntaria e não

pediria perdão. Não era ela a que estava equivocada.

—Ainda está em meu apartamento?

—Bom, sim. Mike sairá com seus companheiros esta noite, mas disse que talvez passasse

mais tarde. A que horas volta?

—Não volto até que os dois tenham saído do meu apartamento.

Bella desligou o celular. O que havia dito a Jess não era de tudo verdade. Depois do

trabalho voltaria para empacotar algumas roupas e sua escova de dente. Se no final não ficasse com Edward,iria pra outro lugar, não iria voltar até que pudesse trocar as fechaduras.

Jake sabia que tinha que arrumar as coisas com Edward. Não era sábio esperar que o menino se desculpasse,ele não estava seguro que Edward soubesse fazê-lo. Não queria sentir ciumes, mas como não sentir? Parte dele queria que os três se entendessem juntos na cama e outra

parte dele queria que Bella desaparecesse. Se dirigiu ao quarto de Edward e abriu a porta. Ele

estava de pé em frente ao espelho, passando-os dedos pelo cabelo,olhou para ele e sorriu. Isso era todo o estímulo que Jake necessitava. Foi até ele e beijou a parte de trás do pescoço.

Conhecia o lugar que o deixava louco, e para assegurar-se de conseguir a resposta que

queria, as mãos se dirigiram para baixo

—Não posso Jake — disse Edward. — Bella estará aqui a qualquer momento.

Jake se assegurou de não demonstrar o dano que aquele comentário tinha causado.

Massageou o saco de Edward por cima de suas calças.

—Desejo-te.

—Deixa-o já. Não quero ter uma ereção quando abrir a porta.

—Poderia falar de nós.

—Não.

Jake tirou as mãos.

—Tem que ser paciente, companheiro. Não quero precipitar nada —Edward se virou e passou seu polegar pelos lábios de Jake.

—Deixa-a aqui com uma pizza e saia comigo — disse Jake.

—Fique e comeremos juntos. Dê-lhe a oportunidade de te conhecer.

O interfone se separou dele. Jake foi para o quarto e bateu a porta . Maldita seja, não iria ficar aqui para ouvi-los foder outra vez. Certamente podia entreter-se com

algo melhor que masturbar-se na ducha, se deixou cair sobre sua cama. Não se relacionava

socialmente com seus companheiros de trabalho. Tinha alguns colegas, mas desde que Edward tinha aparecido cada vez os tinha visto menos e menos. Mas agora ele não queria sair com seus colegas. Queria Edward, e como Edward o tinha esnobado, ele queria chatea-lo.

Sabia exatamente o lugar onde ir.

Edward estava deitado no divã, com a cabeça deBella contra seu peito, quando tocou seu celular.

Olhou e viu que era Jake.

—Olá, companheiro. O que... —Edward podia ouvir alguém falando e não era Jake. Sentou e

afastou Bella— Jake? —havia mais que uma voz e não se distinguiam. Música de fundo. Gemidos.

Merda.

—O que ta acontecendo? —perguntou Bella.

—Shh.

Edward ouvia só partes. Perguntava-se se Jake se sentou sobre seu telefone sem proteger as

teclas e o havia chamado acidentalmente.

—Jake! —gritou.

Edward sentia que algo ia mal. Jake estava com problemas. Escutou atentamente. Depois de uns momentos, ficou de pé de repente.

—Está no Silva'S.

—O que é o Silva's?

—Um clube. Você fica aqui.

—Não, eu vou.

Edward não tinha tempo para discutir. .

Correram pelas escadas até a garagem e lhe passou seu telefone.

—Continua escutando no caso de dizer algo coerente.

As mãos de Edward tremiam enquanto saía do estacionamento subterrâneo. Agarrou mais forte

o volante. Nunca pensou que Jake voltaria para Silva's, e se o fizesse não iria sozinho, mas talvez deveria ter imaginado que ele faria algo estúpido. Jake ficava bem se não bebesse, mas tinha certeza que ele estaria bêbado. E um Jake bêbado era muito diferente de um Jake sóbrio.

Especialmente no Silva'S. Um Jake bêbado pedia problemas a gritos.

—Ouviu algo mais? —perguntou .

—Jake dizendo "não" — sussurrou Bella. — Que classe de clube é?

—Somente um clube noturno — OH Deus, quem dera isso fosse verdade.

Estacionou em uma zona proibida na rua do clube, deixou Bella com as

chaves, subiu a toda pressa os degraus e apertou o interfone. O clube parecia

qualquer casa normal e simples, mas dentro estava muito longe de ser. Ali era onde Jake e ele se conheceram. Sua primeira vez, e tinham estado de acordo em que fosse a última. Um clube de BDSM. Edward tinha estado procurando algo diferente, mas não perigoso e os homens e mulheres do Silva's lhe assustavam. Tinha encontrado Jake, boquiaberto ao fundo de um quarto de domesticação enquanto um cara estava suspenso no ar e uma máquina o fodia por toda parte. Uns vibradores grandes e gotejantes se introduziam em sua boca e traseiro enquanto uma manga mecânica trabalhava seu pênis. Edward tinha estremecido com a visão e viu Jake

estremecer também, e sairam de la juntos.

Que merda pensava Jake que estava fazendo? A porta se abriu e Edward fez o gesto de entrar,

mas uma mão o impediu.

—Clube privado, senhor.

Edward se preparou no modo de ataque.

—Sou advogado. Tive uma chamada de meu cliente que pediu para que o tire daqui. Ele é policial. Agora me deixe entrar. Edward se surpreendeu que isso funcionasse. Entrou no clube.

—Senhor Cullen — disse uma voz a sua esquerda. — Perguntava se voltaria.

Edward se voltou para ver um homem alto com o cabelo comprido e negro que se frisava sobre seus ombros. Aro Volturi. Edward teve que entrevistar-se com ele para entrar no clube, fazia um ano. Se surpreendeu que Aro o reconhecesse. Isso o preocupou.

—Procuro...

—O seu policial, Jacob. Ele te ligou? Estão proibidos os telefones celulares.

—Então melhor não deixá-lo entrar na próxima vez — disse Edward. Aro riu.

—Está no andar de cima. Terceira porta à direita. Edward voou. O quarto estava decorado como a casa de um sheik opulento, tecidos vaporosos dispostos para criar a ilusão de um lugar menor que incluía uma cama enorme coberta de travesseiros, almofadas bordadas e corpos nus retorcendo-se. Mais homens que mulheres. Edward encontrou Jake feito um novelo em uma esquina com uma ferida sangrando em sua bochecha. Afastou-lhe o cabelo e Jake o recebeu a golpes.

—Não. —Sou eu — disse Edward. Os olhos de Jake se abriram e Edward viu que lhe custava enfocar.

—Vai embora.

—Te levo para casa. Edward tentou levanta-lo, mas Jake caiu de novo com um comprido e ruidoso arroto. Edward tossiu ao sentir o bafo da cerveja rançosa. Jake riu como se isso fosse a coisa mais esperta que houvesse feito e Edward suspirou e tentou lhe pôr de pé. O botão das calças de Jake estava desabotoado, o zíper baixado e a calça escorregou pelos quadris quando Edward o ergueu. O coração de Edward reagiu como se lhe tivessem dado um eletro-choque.

—Não me olhe assim — resmungou Jake.

—O que você fez seu tolo? —

Nada. Edward fechou o zíper e o abotoou. Sentiu o pênis de Jake endurecer.

—Fique aqui comigo — pediu Jake. —

Bella está la fora no carro.

— Já falou? Edward estremeceu.

—Ainda não.

—Por favor, fale de nós para ela.

—Assim que der. Edward o puxou quando ele tentou afastar-se.

—Venha Jake. Vamos para casa. Puxou do braço dele sobre seu ombro e o conduziu fora do clube. Quando deram um passo no quente ar noturno, ele gemeu. —Não se atreva a vomitar — disse Edward. Olhou abaixo, à rua, aliviado de ver o carro onde o tinha deixado. Jake se apoiava pesadamente sobre ele enquanto faziam zigue-zague pela calçada. teve que seguir segurando- o enquanto tropeçava.

Ao aproximar-se do carro, Bella saiu de um salto.

—Está bem?

—Bêbado, ele irá na parte de trás.

Um pouco mais fácil de dizer que de fazer. Bella abriu a porta de trás, mas tentar colocar aquele homem enorme para dentro não tava facil, uma vez que ele decidiu não cooperar.

Edward não sabia de como tinha feito para Bella cair dentro do carro com Jake sobre ela, mas de repente havia quatro pernas pendurando da porta traseira e o chiado agudo não tinha vindo de Jake. Ao menos ele esperava que não, se inclinou para tentar levantá-lo, assim ela poderia subir mais livre, mas Jake tinha seus braços apertados ao redor da cintura dela, sua cabeça pressionando a barriga. Durante um segundo se perguntou se Jake estava tão bêbado como aparentava, duvidou e logo, em vez de tentar tira-lo, colocou o resto dele dentro.

—Bella, está bem aí com ele?

—Mais ou menos, com tanto que ele não vomite.

—Se vomitar em meu carro, o matarei. Fechou a porta de trás e entrou pela da frente.

Bella se esticou torpemente através do assento, esmagada com Jake atirado em cima dela. Perguntava-se o que tinha acontecido no clube, mas duvidava que Edward explicasse. Jake parecia tão doce enquanto respirava pesadamente em seu estômago. O fôlego de cerveja era menos atraente. Ao menos não estava franzindo o cenho para ela. Ela acariciou seu cabelo. Era suave e liso e caía sobre sua fronte.

—Está bem? —perguntou Edward.

—Roncando como um porco pançudo.

—Não — resmungou Jake. Ela riu, tinha imaginado que estava acordado. Gostava de ter sua cabeça sobre seu estômago, o que estava acontecendo? será que ele estava com ciúmes de Edward? O que era tudo isto? Ou lhe estava escapando algo?

—O que aconteceu com sua bochecha? —perguntou, tocando o rosto.

—Porta. Jake, é um idiota estúpido — disse Edward.

Bella sentiu Jake ficar tenso. Sua mão se aproximou da dela onde a tinha apoiada no assento ela a agarrou e a apertou brandamente.

—Quanto bebeu? —Edward perguntou.

-Não o suficiente.

—Já sabe ao que te expõe quando passa da segunda cerveja.

—Foda-se — resmungou Jake em seu peito, mas Bella viu o vestigio de um sorriso em seu rosto.

—Farei a todos um bonito sanduiche de bacon quando chegarmos — disse Edward e Jake gemeu ruidosamente.

—Está tentando que vomite? —perguntou Bella , Estes são meu melhores jeans.

— Ficaria melhor sem eles —sussurrou Jake.

—O que disse? —Edward.

Bella se apoiou contra a parede mais separada do elevador enquanto Edward empurrava Jake para dentro e o mantinha em pé. Os dois pareciam chateados, mas não da mesma maneira. A cara de Jake estava mais que pálida, tinha um tom verde como uma árvore a princípios da primavera. Seguia tragando ar e ela suspeitava que isso fosse o prelúdio antes que começasse a vomitar.

—Nem pense nisso, merda — rompeu Edward. Jake engoliu com força e apertou os lábios. Quando se abriram as portas, o par saiu dando tombos seguidos por ela.

—Pode tirar as chaves do meu bolso? —perguntou Edward.

—Não ... estou... bem... —resmungou Jake enquanto ela abria a porta. Edward o colocou dentro com um puxão, mas Jake se liberou dele e foi para seu quarto tropeçando. Um segundo mais tarde o ouvia vomitar.

Bella olhou para Edward. Agora era ele o pálido.

—Merda — disse ele. — Não me doubem...comisso

—Eu irei ve-lo — disse ela.

—Não posso... —Edward estava com ansia de vomito.. Ela lhe deu um empurrão.

—Vai e pensa em outra coisa. Ele quase correu pelas escadas.

Ela foi para o quarto de Jake, suspirando, entrou. Não se encontrava no Quarto, o que era uma boa coisa. O tapete parecia caro. Estava sentado no banheiro, em meio de vômito aquoso, suas pernas e braços abraçando ao vaso sanitário. Ao se aproximar, vomitou de novo. Ao menos acertou o vaso. Chegou perto Ele não se moveu. Ela encheu um copo de água e se inclinou ao seu lado.

—Aqui, bebe isto.

—Onde edward? —pronunciou mal.

—Estava a ponto de te imitar assim o liberei. Enxague a boca.

A água o fez vomitar outra vez. E outra vez. Ela pressionou outro copo em sua mão.

—Quanta mais água bebe melhor se sentirá.

—Não tem por que se fazer de uma fodida enfermeira.

Mas ele não protestou quando ela tirou seus sapatos e as meias, logo desabotoou sua camisa e jogou tudo na banheira. Agora tinha uma vista clara de sua tatuagem, uma faca complicada, a folha dirigida para o traseiro. Ela limpou o chão, pôs a toalha de banho junto com a camisa dele e abriu os registros. Jake se manteve curvado sobre a branca porcelana. Não disse nada até que Ela lavou seu rosto com uma toalha úmida.

—Quero que vá a merda.

—Quero que tire a calça.

Os olhos dele se abriram ainda mais. Bella se encolheu.

—Estão cobertas de vômito. ele a olhou fixamente um momento e logo brigou com sua calça chinesa caqui, ficando só de cueca. Ela jogou a roupa na banheira e fechou o registro. Voltou junto a ele e tentou limpar suas mãos. Ele se afastou. —Não tem que fazer nada por mim. Não quero que faça.

Ela não lhe fez caso e, esfregando o sabão em um pano, limpou cada dedo, limpando as palmas até que o único aroma foi a coco.

—Acredita que pode se levantar? —perguntou ela. Com sua ajuda, ele ficou direito e os dois cambalearam até sua cama. Ele se deixou cair de costas com um gemido, seus pés sobre o tapete. Bella lutou para movê-lo. Finalmente ele se colocou bem, sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Jogou o edredom por cima e ela caiu no beira do colchão, respirando pesadamente. Jake abriu os olhos e a olhou em meio da penumbra.

—O amo. — Sei.

Bella não sabia de quando se deu conta. Era uma ideia que foi se aproximando, como um fantasma, "alguma coisa" que um não quer admitir que fosse real. Dois homens realmente lindos vivendo juntos. As atitudes de Jake. A preocupação de Edward. Jake tinha ido ao clube, embebedou-se e o tinham feito dano. E tudo por causa dela. O coração dela reagiu como se um punho espremesse-o. Engoliu uma pontada de dor.

—Ele não me ama — sussurrou Jake.— e tão pouco a ama. É incapaz de amar a alguém. Você e eu somos iguais. Somos estúpidos, tristes bastardos porque nos fodera e nos abandonará. Ele deixou sair um soluço e jogou o braço pelo rosto.

—Shh — Bella afastou seu braço e pegou a mão.

—Vai me abandonar — sussurrou Jake. — Não quero ficar sozinho. Fica comigo.

Bella ficou junto a ele e o abraçou.

Jake despertou, esperando sentir-se doente e em troca se sentia contente e a salvo. Também esperava estar sozinho na cama, mas tinha seu rosto embutido contra um cabelo sedoso e seu braço jogado sobre um corpo suave. suspirou. Ao menos ela não estava na cama com ele, estava somente arremessada ao seu lado. Ela tinha cuidado dele, não Edward. Ela tinha ficado com ele e não tinha ido ficar com Edward. Não era estranho que Edward não ficasse com ele, Edward tinha um estomago fraco, extremamente fraco. E Bella se encarregou dos cuidados.

Ele aspirou o floral perfume de seu cabelo e mordicou na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Seu pênis começou a cobrar vida e a inchar. Oh, merda! Baixa agora mesmo! Ela meneou seu traseiro para trás, e até com as mantas entre eles, senti-la mais perto enviou uma onda de sangue diretamente a seu pênis. Parte dele não queria que gostasse. Queria odiá-la por ficar no meio deles, só que não podia. Via o que gostava Edward nela e também gostava. Muito mais que a atração física, embora essa fosse forte. Ela iria estar entre eles? Queria ela estar entre eles? Dependia dele? Jake lhe tirou o braço de cima e se deu a volta. Ela se aconchegou contra suas costas e ele passou de gemer a rir. Talvez não dependia nem dele nem de Edward

.

Edward despertou para encontrar-se deitado sobre o sofá. Sentou, gemeu pela dor nas costas e olhou o relógio. Quatro e quarenta da madrugada. Esperava que Bella viesse e o encontrasse depois de encarregar-se de Jake. Foi procura-la. Não estava em seu quarto. Riu silenciosamente quando a encontrou esticada junto a Jake, os dois profundamente adormecidos. Jake estava sob o edredom e ela em cima. Edward tocou a ferida da bochecha de Jake e suspirou. Não acreditava que ele fizesse nada de estúpido no clube, mas o Silva's era o lugar para fazer algo estúpido se isso era o que queria fazer.

Edward teria preferido Bella em sua cama, mas talvez deixá-la com Jake faria o milagre de economizar a ele qualquer explicação.

Olhando-os aos dois e um junto ao outro, embora ela estivesse vestida, deu a ele uma furiosa ereção. Pensou em despir-se e unir-se na cama, mas se Jake vomitasse, então ele também o faria, e Bella não estaria muito feliz.

Poderiam funcionar as coisas entre os três? Sabia que Jake estava com ciúmes, mas não tinha por que. Desejava a Jake tanto como antes de conhecer ela, mais, talvez. Mas ele também desejava a Bella. Ela era independente e batalhadora, mas o fazia ter o instinto protetor. Esse fodido idiota do Mike passou dos limites, e muito. Lembrou que o cara quase a tinha violentado na outra noite. Ela precisava dele e honestamente, ele dela. Retornou a seu próprio quarto. Despiu-se, deixou as roupas pelo chão e olhou a ereção. Com uma carícia lenta procurou aquele comichão em seu saco. Acendeu um abajur e ficou diante do espelho do armário. Lento ou rápido? Já não estava cansado. Pois lento. Separou um pouco os pés, rodeou com seus dedos a base do pênis e apertou. Ele se sentia dividido entre olhar a mão ou olhar-se ao rosto. Seu olhar foi para a mão e começou a deslizar-se pela suave pele de seu rígido pênis, para cima e para baixo. Imaginou os outros dois com ele. Os lábios firmes do Jake ao redor de seu pênis,ou os suaves de Bella?. Os dois brigando pela protuberante cabeça, passando de uma boca a outra, suas línguas chocando, bocas beijando-se uma à outra e a ele. A mão dele se apressou, pre-sêmen derramando-se em seu punho, o lubrificante já preparado. Agora Bella dava lambidas, Jake... a cara de Jake estava atrás dele. A mão de Edward deixou de mover-se quando sentiu o bafo mentolado de Jake.

—Necessita de uma mão? —Jake perguntou.

—Necessito de um traseiro — disse .

Jake se colocou diante dele, apoiado para frente e colocando suas mãos sobre o espelho. Edward lambeu lentamente, deixando um rastro, do molhado cabelo de Jake pelo meio de seus ombros, por cada osso de sua espinha, com o passar da faca tatuada antes de se deixar cair de joelhos. Edward abriu as nádegas de Jakel, sorriu por como o escuro buraco tremia e logo estalou sua língua sobre a franzida abertura. A respiração de Jake, já rápida e entrecortada, voltou-se mais ruidosa. Quando ele deslizou a ponta de sua língua dentro do ânus de Jake, este ofegou e tremeram os joelhos. O coração esmurrando e seu pênis pulsando, pressionou sua língua mais profundo — Tão Jake

Edward o obrigou a abrir ainda mais as pernas e lambeu desde o ânus até o mágico triângulo de seu saco, saboreando o gosto, tomando-se seu tempo. Agarrou amavelmente o saco dele com sua boca e o sabor diferente enviou uma nova remessa de sangue o pênis deEdward. Um pouco mais torcida e a maldita coisa ia explodir como uma salsicha no micro-ondas. Ainda de joelhos, Edward o virou, pressionou-o de costas contra o armário e lambeu e beijou a face interna de suas pernas, sua virilha e sob suas bolas. Sem tocar o pênis. Jake agarrou com sua mão a parte de atrás do pescoço de Edward, o pôs de pé e pressionou seu rosto contra o seu. A língua de Jake entrou na boca de Edward e o beijou com uma lenta deliberação que mandou o pulso de Edward a níveis de ataque ao coração. O forte sabor da pasta de dente ardia na língua dele. Sua mão foi ao duro pênis de Jake, e com seu polegar para baixo, começou a puxar dele. A mão do outro fez o mesmo com o seu. Suas línguas chocaram, deslizando-se e brigando enquanto se beijavam. Abriram os dedos e suas mãos compartilharam o agarre pelos pênis enquanto se esfregavam um contra o outro. Em segundos, seus corpos se retorciam um junto ao outro, um baile sujo e frenético de bocas, línguas, pênis e pênis, enquanto eles lambiam, bebiam, gemiam e tragavam ar. Finalmente Edward se retirou ofegando e olhou Jake aos olhos, seus narizes quase se tocavam. Beijou a bochecha danificada.

—É um fodido estúpido. Poderia ter acabado muito pior. Por que teve que ir sozinho?

Jake soltou o pênis dele e tentou separar-se. Edward se aproximou procurando seu traseiro e o apertou mais perto. Sentir o quente pênis do Jake contra o seu o deixou doido.

—Assustou-me — sussurrou . — Não posso me conter com a ideia que esteja ferido. Já é bastante mau que seja um policial, ainda tem que arriscar também a vida em sua vida privada.

Jake tragou o ar ruidosamente

—Desejo-te — disse Edward. — Não deixei de te desejar. Nunca o farei. Está escutando?- Jake assentiu com a cabeça. —Mas desejo ela também e quero que você a deseje. Posso esperar te deixar conhecê-la, só que não vou deixa-lo ir, Jake.

—Quanto tempo esperaria? —O seu tempo.

—Que mentiroso é. É incapaz de esperar nada — disse .

—Sim, merda, claro que posso.

—Não necessito de tempo. Por que prolongá-lo? E se ela não me quiser? Podemos averiguar agora.

Edward passou seu dedo ao longo dos lábios de Jake.

—Ela vai te querer. Como não poderia?

—Edward, isto não é tão simples como o faz soar.

—Sim, é. Mas voce não pode dizer que sim porque é o que quero. Tem que ser o que você queira também. Tem que desejar Bella. Não deixarei que lhe façam mal — se afastou um pouco e olhou Jake nos olhos. — A deseja?

Agora seu coração estava usando seu estômago como se fosse um trampolim. Merda, o que ia a fazer se Jake dizia que não? Jake sorriu e assentiu. Riram juntos.

—Deseja-me? —perguntou Jake e se dirigiu para a cama. Deixou-se cair e se estirou com as pernas abertas. Ver ele ali deitado, seu pênis brilhando com sêmen , de seu próprio punho meneando-a com vagos golpes fez que Edward ficasse sem fôlego. Quando ele apoiou os pés na cama e abriu os joelhos, teve que apertar as bolas para não gozar.

—É irresistível — disse . — Como pôde pensar que não te desejo? Ele se inclinou e lhe rodeou o pescoço com as mãos, jogou-o sobre seu corpo, devorando sua boca com um beijo tão duro e profundo que soube que logo lhe doeriam os lábios. Mas se abandonou , sua cabeça girando enquanto suas línguas se batiam em duelo. Ainda sentia o sabor da pasta de dente, um aviso da estupidez de Jake e a idiotice dele, mas esqueceu esse pensamento ao perder-se com a compulsão do beijo.

Bella deixou de se mover, mas dentro de seu imóvel corpo descansava um coração que martelava acelerando seu sangue e revolvendo o estômago. Piscou. Não houve diferença. Ainda estavam ali, um nos braços do outro, nus, beijando-se. Eram... Oh Deus… Eram...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella deixou de se mover, mas dentro de seu imóvel corpo descansava um coração que martelava acelerando seu sangue e revolvendo o estômago. Ao final, piscou. Não houve diferença. Ainda estavam ali, um nos braços do outro, nus, beijando-se. Eram... Oh Deus… Eram...**_

Maravilhosos. Torsos brilhantes, ondulantes músculos, seus corpos enredados entre si de tal maneira que fazia difícil dizer onde acabava um ou começava o outro. Bella desejou estar com eles ali. Bom, estava ali, só que eles não sabiam. Escondeu-se atrás da porta e os podia ver pelo espelho. Não os observaria. Sabia que estava errada, mas não havia forma que se movesse. Edward se liberou do beijo e foi para trás. Bella podia ver seu peito subir e baixar, os tendões apertados em seu pescoço, seus lábios entreabertos enquanto arrastava o ar em seus pulmões. Ele jogou um jorro de lubrificante na mão e o esfregou pelo pênis. Ela sentiu um revelador apertão entre as pernas.

—Foda-me. —ofegou Jake. — Faça. Agora.

Edward dirigiu seu pau entre as nádegas dele, deslizando para baixo pela fenda e o gemido de Jake quase fez com que Bella gemesse também. Enquanto Jake abria mais as pernas, ela as apertava mais. A mão de Jake se dirigiu ao seu grosso pênis, seus dedos apertando-o mais enquanto mechia para frente e atrás. Edward pressionou mais forte contra seu ânus e Bella observou a turgente carne desaparecer no buraco do outro, centímetro a centímetro. Ouviu os gemidos de Jake, viu as nádegas de Edward apertar e soltar, esticar e flexionar enquanto empurrava mais longe e saía, cada vez acabando um pouco mais profundo.

—Sinto-te tão bem — disse Edward com um grunhido. — Por que pensou que eu deixaria isto, deixaria-te? Necessito de você e você necessita disto

Bella deslizou sua mão a sua boca e afundou seus dentes em um lado de seu dedo, com medo de deixar-se ir. Estava tão quente que tinha a calcinha empapada. Os dois eram formosos. Observou cada impulso dentro e fora do traseiro de Jake, viu a tensão na cara de Edward, o prazer na de Jake. Tinham os olhos fechados, que era o que ela deveria ter feito, mas em vez disso a cegueira deles a animava a continuar olhando. Edward empurrou os joelhos de Jake mais para trás, lhe dobrando na cama, seus movimentos de quadril fazendo-se mais longos e duros. Então, uma vez que Edward empurrava mais profundo, começou a rodar a pélvis, provocando um ruidoso gemido em Jake.

—OH Deus — ofegou. — Faz outra vez.

Bella engoliu ar quando Edward penetrou Jake com um movimento retorcido. Um impulso poderoso, aceso, no ânus de Jake antes que Edward saísse para trás uma vez mais. Ela estava hipnotizada. Se o edifício tivesse estalado em chamas, não acreditava que fora capaz de mover-se até que eles fizessem. Pela Internet tinha visto homens fazendo sexo, mas em geral era uma transa sem emoção, e se tinha som, era o câmera falando sujo.

_ Eles estavam fazendo amor. Podia vê-lo em seus rostos, em seus toques, e se sentiu culpada por haver-se metido no meio, culpada por olhar. Edward disse que não estava casado, mas Jake._

As costas de Jake se arquearam na cama enquanto aproximava sua virilha ao impulso de Edward e os músculos dela se apertaram em sua vagina. OH Deus, eram quentes. Será que se importariam se soubessem que os estava observando? Edward se estirou mais sobre o outro, usando seus braços para apertar os joelhos atrás para o peito. Ele empurrou mais rápido e mais rápido e a vagina de Bella tremeu espasmodicamente em torno de nada, desejando que o pênis de Jake estivesse dentro dela em vez de em seu punho. A mão do Jake estava imprecisa, amassando seu pênis enquanto Edward o martelava. Seus rostos eram uma mescla de prazer e dor. Jake mordeu o lábio enquanto Edward continuava seu frenético assalto.

—Merda, goza agora — Gritou Edward.

O corpo de Jake se esticou e com um enorme gemido, jogou um jorro de sêmen em seu ventre, e logo outro que chegou até o mamilo. Bella lambeu os lábios enquanto ele ordenhava a si mesmo, fios de sêmen cobrindo seu peito. Um último impulso furioso de Edward e ele gritou enquanto se enterrava no traseiro de Jake. Bella sabia que deveria mover-se, mas seus pés estavam presos ao chão. Edward saiu de Jake e lhe baixou as pernas, acariciando os músculos de suas coxas. O olhar de ternura entre eles secou a garganta dela. Edward foi pro lado de Jake, girou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo e o beijou, uma carícia suave e gentil.

—É um fodido estúpido —disse , esfregando sua mão no sêmen sobre o peito , espalhando sobre ele, rodeando seus mamilos. Logo levou a mão à boca e chupou os dedos, deixando que Jake também o fizesse.

Bella jamais havia se sentido mais intrusa. Este era seu momento, não o dela. Moveu-se pouco a pouco para trás. Jake provavelmente mudou deste quarto quando ela tinha aparecido. Não era de estranhar que não gostasse dela. Tinha que ir. Só que era muito cedo, madrugada e sua bolsa estava no quarto de Edward.

—Bella. Vem aqui — chamou Edward.

Ohhh Deus! Ele me Viu? Será que eu tinha melhorado minha performance de imitar um gato?

**_Só um gostinho do próximo cap. Na minha opinião o cap, mais lindo, fofo, gostoso e hot(very hot) da estotria._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**—Bella. Vem aqui — chamou Edward.**_

_**Ohhh Deus! Ele me Viu? Será que eu tinha melhorado minha performance de imitar um gato?**_

—Não é bom ficar escondida ai fora. Sei que está aí.

Merda, merda, merda. Sonambulismo. A ideia veio em um instante.

—Bella. Sei que não é sonambula. Sei o que viu. Podia nos ver pelo espelho — disse . Não havia maneira que pudesse ler sua mente. Pensou rápido. Combustão espontânea. Sentia-se o suficientemente quente. Por favor, explodir, agora!

—Bella, vem aqui.

Sequestrada por alienígenas. podia se agora, em qualquer momento.

—Não me obrigue a ir ai. Edward gritou.

Deslocou-se de novo pela porta aberta, deu um passo para dentro e fixou seus olhos em algum lugar longe da cama.

—Sinto muito—murmurou.

—De verdade?—perguntou Edward. Ela não respondeu.

—Bisbilhoteira — disse ele. Ela sentiu seu rosto avermelhar.

—Vou procurar minha mala e irei embora— deslizou pelo canto do quarto.

Edward se levantou de um salto e ela retrocedeu tão rápido que golpeou a cabeça contra o armário. Estava sobre ela em um instante, os antebraços apoiados em ambos os lados dos ombros.

Aproximou seu rosto ao dela.

—Por que diabos ia querer que fosse?

Edward a tomou em seus braços e a beijou. Sua língua formava redemoinhos na comissura de sua boca, riscando a rota para sua cálida caverna, cada toque enviava uma onda de fogo por suas veias, reacendendo sua paixão. Podia saborear o sêmen de Jake, o gosto de Edward". OH, Deus". Ele gemeu em sua boca, sustentando-a com força contra ele, suas mãos varrendo suas costas. Seu pênis endurecido enquanto se beijavam. O homem era insaciável. Ofegaram procurando ar quando se separaram. Ela pensou em Jake deitado na cama, olhando-os, e se perguntou no que estava pensando.

—Sente o que me faz? —disse Edward. — Pensei que havia esgotado meu pênis e agora está de novo como o aço. Não me respondeu. Por que ia querer que fosse?

—Jake não me quer aqui — sussurrou . — Saiu, embebedou-se e foi ferido por minha culpa.

—Não é certo. ele estava aborrecido comigo, não contigo. Diga, Jake. E talvez antes de falar, é melhor que recorde quem limpou seu vômito, lavou e esteve ao seu lado em caso que engasgasse. Uma pista. Não fui eu.

—Não vá, Bella — disse Jake.

Que opção tinha dado Edward? Jake diria algo para mantê-lo feliz. Ele suspirou. —Tinha grandes planos para ontem à noite. Sexo, jacuzzi, sexo, champanhe, sexo. Mais sexo. Não recordo que estivesse em meus planos lutar com amantes doentes. Ou com os tímidos que não querem admitir o que lhes excita.

Ele a olhou fixamente nos olhos e outro fluxo de líquido encharcou sua calcinha. Não acreditava que as mulheres pudessem gozar como os homens, mas talvez estivesse equivocada. Bella queria... não sabia o que queria, exceto que não desejava ir.

—Jacuzzi? —murmurou.—Com agua quente?—perguntou ela.

Ele sorriu com a testa apoiada na dela

—Sim.

O coração pulsava tão forte, que pensou que ele devia ser capaz de ouvi-lo. O que ela dissesse agora ia trocar as coisas para sempre.

—Da para três?-perguntou receiosa - Ouviu o gemido de Jake. Seu rosto se iluminou como um menino em seu aniversário.

—Temos duas horas até o amanhecer. Vou conseguir toalhas — disse Edward, com a voz rouca de desejo.

Bella deixou um rastro de roupa por todo o caminho até o terraço. Pôs-se de pé nua na porta contemplando o curto percurso até o caramanchão coberto que continha a jacuzzi. As luzes na beira do piso de madeira estavam apagadas. Sua necessidade de estar na água antes que o casal chegasse era afligida pela ideia que alguém em algum edifício próximo pudesse ver. Saiu correndo. A água estava deliciosa. Não muito quente. Borbulhando por vários motores. Deslizou para baixo até que cobriu seu pescoço.

Os dois apareceram de roupão. Jake levava champanhe e três copos. Edward carregava um montão de toalhas brancas. Deixou-as cair em um banco e Jake pôs as taças, o champanhe e uma tigela de morangos sobre a madeira.

—Quem é a fraca inundada no jacuzzi? —disse Edward.

—Por que não entra e averigua? —Bella jogou um pouco de água sobre eles.

Edward ficou nu, sentou-se no beira e balançou as pernas. Deixando cair, alcançando seus joelhos lhes deu um puxão, e Bella se afundou. Levantou-se tossindo e cuspindo. —Oh Deus, minhas lentes — balbuciou.

—Oh, merda, não sabia que usava lentes de contato.

Ela escapou de volta a seu assento.

—Para sua sorte, não uso.

Jake riu. Tirou seu roupão, encheu os copos e deixou cair um morango em cada taça. Bella não podia afastar os olhos dele. Estava tão cômodo com sua nudez como Edward. —Não acho que você deva tomar mais álcool — disse Edward quando Jake lhe entregou uma taça.

—Está bem, papai —Jake sentou na água e tomou um grande gole.

Bella os olhava, de um a outro. Por que não tinha notado que eram um casal? Mas, isso onde a deixava? Tomou seu próprio grande gole.

—Oh Deus, alguém mais que não saboreia sua bebida — Edward estalou a língua. Bella arrotou.

—Perdão.

Jake soltou uma gargalhada. Bella podia sentir seus dedos esfregando-se contra ela. —Bella, temos um problema — disse Edward.

Seu coração se deslizou até seu estômago.

—Um problema.

—Bom, um dilema — corrigiu.

—Um dilema — Jesus, soava como um papagaio.

— Gosta de ambos? — disse Edward.

Gosto dos dois , ela repetiu em sua cabeça. Permitiu-se ser um louro se não a podiam ouvir. Não estava segura que gostasse de Jake, mas por que era isso um problema? Estavam-na olhando e sentiu avermelhar seu rosto. Tinha entendido mal? Perdeu algo óbvio, ou estava interpretando algo que não era?

Cristo. Ambos a desejavam?

Bella se afundou até o queixo e tratou de pensar. Por que tinha presumido que Jake era gay e Edward bi? Não teria mais sentido que Jake fosse bi também?

Merda. Edward estava lhe pedindo que escolhesse entre eles? Talvez não fosse necessária uma escolha. Exceto de um por ela. Deveria ir ou ficar?

Bella estava tão excitada, que se sentia arder.

Edward mordeu um morango e a olhou como se quisesse comê-la. Jake parecia ansioso. — Conte sua fantasia, Jake— disse Edward, seus olhos fixos em Bella. Houve uma longa pausa antes que Jake falasse.

—Três de nós — sussurrou. — Edward, uma mulher e eu. Uma mulher para amar, para cuidar, alguém que esteja precisando de mim. De nós. Vivendo juntos, falando, jogando, compartilhando tudo. Alguém por quem vir para casa cada noite. Alguém que cuide de nós.

Bella apertou as coxas.

—Talvez filhos — disse Jake, sua voz rouca. — Um casal.

A forma em que Edward de repente o olhou fez Bella pensar que Jake não tinha dito isto antes.

—E uma casa no campo. Quero isso contigo.

—Não me conhece. —disse em voz baixa.

—Edward conhece.

Por um par de dias? Ela não estava segura que fosse suficiente, mas deixou passar. Edward arranhou a garganta.

—Em minha fantasia somos você, Jake e eu. Você no meio, entre nós, meu pênis em seu traseiro, o pênis dele em sua vagina. Os três gozando até gritar. Você chupando o pênis de Jake enquanto eu o penetro, ele e eu lambendo sua vagina juntos, compartilhando sua nata. Você, ele e eu em todas as combinações possíveis. Fodendo até o céu.

Olharam-na e Bella sentiu como se a metade inferior de seu corpo se derretesse.

—E sobre o que Jake disse — Edward adicionou. — eu escolho o nome das crianças. —Não acredito — disse Jake. —Qual é sua fantasia?

—Minha fantasia — Bella engoliu a saliva. — Minha fantasia é ganhar na loteria e acredito que já o fiz. Quero dizer, estou fora, no centro da cidade, em um terraço fabuloso, sentada em uma jacuzzi quente, bebendo champanhe. Quero dizer, que mais posso desejar?- Edward lhe beliscou a coxa. — OH, sim, me esqueci, um caranguejo cozido para o jantar.- Pôs-se a rir.

—Há algo mais na fantasia? —Edward perguntou.

—Bom talvez dois homens bonito. Mas essa parte é dificil.

—Vem aqui — disse Edward e se moveu para deixar um espaço entre ele e , escorregou, mantendo seu corpo de baixo da água, sentando entre eles. Edward voltou à cabeça e roçou seus lábios sobre os dela. Bella gemeu. Mordiscou seus lábios até que se abriu a ele, continuando, aprofundou o beijo, afundando- ritmicamente em sua boca até que Bella sentiu a sua vagina responder. Ele retrocedeu e sorriu.

—Vira para Jake — disse.

Bella virou seu rosto para ele. Cada órgão em seu corpo jogava a brincadeira das cadeiras. O que aconteceria se não gostasse do modo dele beijar? Que se ele oooh...oooh Jake era gentil, firme, suave e doce, tudo em um. Sentiu-o suspirar em sua garganta e suas mãos se moveram em suas costas, aproximando-a. Bella deixou que a puxasse para que ficasse escarranchada sobre suas pernas. Ajoelhou-se junto aos seus quadris e obrigou que seus seios rodassem por seu rosto, molhando-o. Uma boca em seu mamilo e ela sustentou sua cabeça, o manteve chupando. Suas mãos ao redor dos seus quadris, arredondados os ossos com os polegares. Seu pênis empurrando seu ventre.

Se de repente o que precisava era a ela ou simplesmente a uma mulher não importava, porque Bella tinha sua própria missão. Dois Homens quentes, dois deliciosos meninos sexy que desejavam a ela e eram os dois dela no momento. E que se dane o resto.

— Sentem na beira — disse, e subiu do outro lado da jacuzzi. O casal olhou e se impulsionaram para sentar-se coxa a coxa na borda. Suas ereções se estendiam no ar da noite, o vapor elevando-se em nuvens. O pênis de Edward luzia um pouco mais comprido mas o de Jake era mais grosso. Seus corpos eram musculosos e tonificados, com um abdômen plano, peitorais esculpidos e fortes coxas. Bella se perguntou se a água ficou mais quente, ou talvez fosse ela chegando ao ponto de ebulição.

—Está nos olhando? —perguntou Edward. — Vamos retribuir.

—Uni, duni, tê, Salamê, minguê...—terminou em Edward.

—Primeiro Jake — disse.

Jake juraria que seu pênis cresceu um centímetro mais. Seus dedos apertados na beira da jacuzzi enquanto a mão de Bella puxava a enrugada pele para a cabeça de seu pênis. Um esforço bastante inútil já que a cabeça em forma de ameixa voltava a sair. Seus dedos enviavam pulsos elétricos saltando por suas costas. Quando ela se inclinou colocando os braços na beira e lambeu lentamente de cima a baixo toda sua longitude, Jake gemeu e estremeceu. Edward se pôs a rir a seu lado. Jake desenredava o cabelo molhado de Bella com seus dedos enquanto Edward lhe esfregava as costas. Adorava a sensação de seus lábios sobre ele, sua pequena boca sobre seu grosso pênis, as veias palpitantes de prazer. Ela balançava sua cabeça pra cima e pra baixo , com a boca apertada ao redor da ponta, a dor nos testículos intensificou. Um olhar a seus olhos enquanto ela o chupava e o mal-estar nos testículo se tornou em uma dor prazerosa . —Não tem ideia de quão bem me sinto — disse Jake.— Que delicia ! Oh Cristo! . —Fecha os olhos — disse Edward.

—De maneira nenhuma.

A mão de Bella apertava ao redor da base do pênis de Jkae, um agarre que o impedia de gozar. Seus suaves lábios deslizando-se por sua longitude. A ponta de sua língua entrou na ranhura de seu pênis, saboreando a pre-ejaculação. Deixou que cobrisse seus lábios, lambendo-a por completo e ele começou a ofegar. Ela correu a palma sobre sua glande, esfregando-o com o centro de sua mão, dando voltas até que as unhas de Jake se afundaram na beira da jacuzzi. Então, sua boca se retirou, mas sua mão manteve a pressão.

Jake viu como ela agora lambia Edward, mordiscando ao longo como se fosse uma barra de chocolate. Pressionou sua mão sobre a de Bella para evitar gozar. Se aproximou e Bella tomou ambos os pênis, trocando sua atenção de um a outro. A boca quente, o ar frio, os lábios suaves, o úmido pênis de Edward, cada sensação serpenteando, tão apertado que sua cabeça pulsava, o estômago doía.

—Fechem os olhos — disse Bella.

Eles obedeceram.

— Ooooooh Jesssuuuuuuusss — Jake elevou seu traseiro ao sentir o frio banhar seu pênis. Junto a ele, Edward ofegava. Abriu os olhos. Ela tinha aos dois pênis na boca. O pequeno demônio tinha tomado um gole de champanha e logo tomou um bocado deles. Edwar baixou seu traseiro e Bella os liberou.

—Podia nos haver advertido — disse Edward.

—E onde estaria a graça? —perguntou. As mãos entrelaçadas na base de ambos os pênis. — Quer que o faça de novo?

—Mmm — Edward entrecerrou os olhos. — mas deixe um pouca na garrafa.

Ela tomou outro gole de seu copo. Apesar de que esta vez o esperava, Jake se estremeceu quando a corrente de frio líquido correu por cima dele. A sensação de diferentes temperaturas, o ar, a jacuzzi, o champanhe e a boca da dela puseram a seu pênis e seu testículo em um estado de incerteza, disparar ou esperar. Bella liberou Edward e tomou tudo o que pôde de Jake em sua boca ao ponto que este deixou de respirar. Seus dedos cravando em seu cabelo enquanto ela se apartava e tomava ar. —É tão linda — disse ele.

—Não funcionará — ela respondeu.

Jake se pôs a rir. O som se apagou quando ela o envolveu, tragando seu pênis até que sentiu que golpeava a parte posterior de sua garganta. Ele tratou de retirar-se, mas ela agarrou seus quadris e o manteve onde estava. E isso era em sua fodida garganta! Não podia acreditar. Como conseguiu? Tragou de novo e ele sentiu uma onda elétrica correr ao longo de seu pênis. A corrente lhe golpeava nas costas e endurecia seu saco. Um par de vezes mais e logo ela se afastou e tomou uma taça de champanha.

—Eu, eu, eu — disse Edward.

Olhar era quase tão bom, pensou Jake, dividido entre manter seu olhar no rosto de Edward, ou em seu pênis, adorava a forma em que Bella o chupava. Eram feitos um para o outro, mas havia um pouco de vulnerabilidade na doce Bella que a fazia excitante. Soltou a Edward ofegando.

—Menina má — sussurrou Edward.

—Sou?

—OH, sim. Como aprendeu a fazer isso? —perguntou.

—Busquei no Google.

Eles riram. Jake não podia acreditar.(ele devia acreditar, porque no google se acha tudo)

—Quando vai deixar que a gente goze? —perguntou Edward.

—Na alvorada — apertou.

Jake estava desesperado e podia ver que Edward não ia melhor. Perguntou-se quanto mais os faria esperar. Ela jogou com eles, sua boca deslizava acima e abaixo de seus pênis. Às vezes os sustentava na boca enquanto bombeava com o punho. Logo mudou, manteve a mão apertada ao redor da raiz e chupou duro na ponta. Às vezes ela se confundia, mas o que ela fizesse, Jake gostava. Sua respiração se fez mais irregular e seu pênis seguia pulsando. Edward gemia. Jake não podia mais suportar.

—Bella, Bella, Bella — se queixou. — ooooohhh. Deixe-me gozar.

Ela se movia rapidamente de um pênis ao outro e Jake sentia o clímax subir por seu corpo, aumentando de velocidade, como um avião na pista, chegando, chegando, disparou em sua boca, em seu rosto, jorro atrás de jorro de esperma, mesclando-se com o de Edward e com cada dilaceradora liberação se sentia como no céu.

Bella se inundou sob a água, Jake olhou pra Edward e tomou uma profunda respiração antes de falar.

—Ela vai nos matar.

Quando Jake a levantou da água, a alvorada se rompia ao leste. Uma pintura vermelha se abatia debaixo das nuvens e Bella estremeceu com o ar frio. Jake depositou um beijo em seus lábios e sorriu. Quando ela ficou de pé sobre a coberta, Edward a envolveu em uma toalha.

—Agora seu turno — disse Jake.

O coração de Bella palpitou. Jake deve ter visto a preocupação em seu rosto porque beijou a ponta de seu nariz e a abraçou. Edward lhe passou os dedos pelo cabelo molhado.

—Ninguém vai te machucar, gatinha. Entendemos o que significa "não". Só queremos te dar tanto prazer como você nos deu — disse Edward.

—Mais —disse Bella e estremeceu quando compreendeu que havia dito em voz alta. —Ah, isto é um desafio ? — Edwar riu.

Bella olhou seus olhos e sentiu panico.

.—Vou me esconder. Conte até cinco milhões — disse e saiu correndo. Necessitava de um par de minutos para recuperar a compostura. Ficar ou correr? Enquanto se lançava escada abaixo lhe ocorreu que revolucionar desse modo ia piorar as coisas, mas já era muito tarde e, francamente, não queria correr. Abriu a porta do armário no dormitório principal, acendeu-se uma luz e se meteu dentro. Bella encontrou à altura de seus olhos com o que pensou que era um matagal de cinturões de couro. Ah, cinturões não!

Algum tipo de equipamento. O que pendurava ao lado dela era o chicote que Edward mencionou. Então, não era uma brincadeira. O coração dela deu um pequeno salto. Que mais havia aqui? Quando a porta se abriu , caiu rodeada de brinquedos sexuais, sustentando uma mordaça de bola e um anel para o pênis.

—Ups — disse ela.

—Achei — riu Edward.

—Vocês gostam de brincar rapazes?

Bella notou o tremor de Jake e a flexão ascendente de seu pênis. Edward agarrou a mordaça e o anel dela.

—De vez em quando. Não estamos nisso todo o tempo, mas pode ser divertido.

—Em realidade, Edward, os anéis para o pênis não são uma má ideia. Podemos atormentá-la durante minutos em vez de segundos.

—Mas veja se me da o anel correto desta vez — disse Edward para Jake, dando-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

—O que aconteceu? —pergunntou Bella.

Jake fugiu de um golpe de Edward.

—Teve que sentar em um banheiro frio durante trinta minutos para conseguir tirar essa coisa. Bella riu dissimuladamente e Edward a fulminou com o olhar.

—Posso olhar como os põem? —ela saiu do armário.

Jake pegou o que Edward segurava e Edward pegou outro no armario. Ambos negro. Bella se aproximou enquanto tocava com as mãos seus próprios seios.

—OH Deus, Bella, se eu ficar um pouco mais rígido não serei capaz de pôr isto — disse Jake.

—Sinto muito.

Jake colocou a pele de seu saco pelo anel, logo colocou seu saco um por um. Dobrou seu pênis, empurrando a ponta sob a correia de couro e depois puxou do anel para cima, ajustando-o até que ficasse cômodo.

—OH, se vê bem—disse Bella—. Muito sexy — passou o dedo ao redor das pelotas de Jake e logo em cima da cabeça de seu pênis. Este se levantou e cresceu. Ela riu bobamente. —Minha avó sempre dizia que eu tinha dedos verdes.

—Dedos mágicos — sussurrou ele.

Bella se virou para olhar Edward e ele fez exatamente o mesmo com o ane. Mas muito mais rápido. Bella lhes sorriu astutamente.

—Se eu tivesse um par de pequenas correntes, poderia carregar vocês por aí pelo pênis.

—Não precisa de corrente. — disse Edward.

—Mas desta vez você está a nossa mercê — acrescentou Jake.

Bella gostou da ideia de ser temporariamente submissa. O pensamento de lhes deixar fazer tudo o que eles quisessem, transformou-a em uma fonte. Literalmente. Sua vagina se transbordou. Ela gemeu convencida que sua nata gotejava por suas pernas. Sabia que logo que eles a tacassem iria se desfazer.

—Vire-se de costas — pediu Jake.

Ela subiu lentamente à cama e meneou o traseiro antes de dar a volta. Não tinha nem ideia do que passou com ela. Esse pensamento a fez rir. Sabia exatamente que passou com em ela.

Jake ficou de um lado, Edward no outro e baixaram as cabeças a seus seios. Jake lambia, usando cada parte de sua língua, ponta, inferior e superior. Ele deslizou sobre sua pele em lambidas curtas e longas, para trás e para frente depois rodeando o mamilo, introduzindo-o na boca com seus lábios úmidos. Seus dedos, ligeiramente mais ásperos que os de Edward, atormentaram-na também, lhe fazendo cócegas no peito, incitando a carne em sua boca. Edward utilizou os dentes, mordendo brandamente e depois acalmando golpeando com pequenos beijos. Sua mão suave a acariciaram formando redemoinhos. Afligida pelas diferentes sensações, áspera e delicada, dura e suave, ela retorcia-se debaixo deles. Sabiam o que o outro estava fazendo?

Eles trocaram e Jake foi o que mordeu mais duro do que Edward tinha feito, a borda de seus dentes puxando seu sensível mamilo, arrastando outra onda de calor em sua encharcada vagina, enviando fogo elétrico dançando ao longo de seus nervos. Bella ofegou ruidosamente.

—Assim, bombom? —perguntou Jake.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e ele riu contra ela.

Edward mamava como um bebê, uma boca úmida movendo-se em círculos por seu seio antes que ele pegasse seu mamilo e sugasse. Bella fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Era como estar em um parque de diversões, sentada sobre um disco voador que girava, antecipando parte da diversão, as primeiras curvas para construir a excitação, sabendo que o melhor ainda estava por vir e ela não poderia descer embora quisesse.

Deslizou as mãos nos cabelos fino de Jake, lisas mechas por seus dedos,levou a mão também por um momento no desordenado matagal de Edward. Seus pênis seguraram suas coxas completamente, mantendo as pernas abertas, enquanto suas bocas continuavam seu implacável assalto. As mãos deslizaram de seus seios a suas costelas. Bella moveu suas mãos também, as passando por seus pescoços, retorcendo o frágil cabelo de suas nucas antes que arrastasse os dedos mais abaixo por suas musculosas costas. Quando suas bocas abandonaram seus seios para seguir a suas mãos por suas costelas e beijar a suave curva de seu ventre, Bella se arqueou em seus abraços, seus gemidos cada vez mais ruidosos.

Dedos suaves se arrastavam para o vale de sua virilha.

—Se acalme, gatinha — sussurrou Edward.— Estamos chegando ao bom. Dedos masculinos se encontraram , se uniram e se moveram sobre suas inchadas dobras, estendendo sua nata, atormentando sua carne, e os músculos dela apertados e restringidos, trataram de puxar eles.

—Oh, Deus — ofegou ela. Dois dedos trabalhavam em seu interior em uníssono, inundando-se em sua apertada vagina, movendo-se em círculos e esfregando seus clitóris, sem possibilidade de tomar uma pausa, sem parar, e ela se desfez.

Ela se desfez sob suas carícias, endurecendo e retorcendo cada músculo e suas mãos pressionavam suas costas, esperando que eles não se detivessem.

Edward a levantou enquanto Jake se colocava no meio da cama. A cabeça de seu pênis estava de um vermelho furioso, uma gota de pre-sêmen brilhava na ponta. Ele tocou a ajustada banda de couro que envolvia seu pênis e testículo e depois se acariciou, estendendo a pérola de pre- sêmen, deslizando sua mão para cima e para baixo de seu grosso eixo.

—Foda-me, Bella — disse Jake com uma voz rouca.

Bella se sentou escarranchada sobre seus quadris. Jake sustentou a base de seu pênis enquanto Edward agarrava as coxas dela e logo a baixava enquanto Jake empurrava nela. A penetração era tão profunda que Bella pensou que tinha golpeado seu coração. —OH, merda — ela tragou o ar ruidosamente. Por um momento, ninguém se moveu, o único som era a respiração pesada. Jake tinha fechado os olhos, agora os abriu e o olhar que lhe jogou arrastou uma forte contração para a vagina dela. Jake gemeu alto. Edward puxou ela para trás em seus braços enquanto se ajoelhava atrás dela. Ele deslizou suas mãos em seus quadris, seu pênis pressionava contra suas costas enquanto a ajudava a mover-se para cima e para baixo. Bella levantou as mãos, as envolvendo atrás do pescoço de Edward e lhe deixando montar seu corpo. Sua musculatura delicada foi estirada até o limite pelo ângulo e o contorno de Jake enquanto golpeava nela. As mãos de Jake substituíram às de Edward em seus quadris e as mãos deste se apoderaram de seus seios, amassando os mamilos, sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela. O som da respiração entrecortada e do golpe de carne úmida fez ela subir mais alto. Quando Edward deu uma dentada forte no pescoço, Bella gritou e se meteu totalmente no orgasmo, apanhada no torvelinho de voltas e voltas

enquanto seus músculos se apertavam em seu frenesi. Se Edward não tivesse estado sustentando-a, teria caído.

O pênis de Jake palpitava dentro de sua vagina, orvalhando quente sêmen tão profundo e forte que ela sentiu cada jorro.

—Meu Deus, Bella — ofegou Jake.

Ela baixou as mãos e ele entrelaçou os dedos com os seus.

—Sinto como se sua vagina tragasse meu pênis — disse .

—Quero prová-la — Edward a levantou tirando a de Jake e a deitou a seu lado. Enquanto Jake pressionava os lábios contra os seu em um beijo suave, Edward enterrava o rosto entre suas coxas. Sua língua fez um comprido e lento varrido desde seus clitóris a seu traseiro e Bella gemeu na boca de Jake.

—Está bem, amor? —perguntou Jake.

Bella não estava segura de que alguma vez iria ficar bem de novo. A língua de Edward a estava deixando louca. Sua vagina estava tão sensível que o roçar mais leve fazia saltar seu pulso como se ele tivesse um raio disparando em sua boca. Então Jake deslizou para baixo para participar e Bella deu um gemido lastimoso. Quando sentiu o dedo de Jake –bom, pensou que era o dele- em seu ânus, o gemido aumentou em volume e se converteu em uma série de pequenos espasmos. Edward mudou de posição, deu a volta, colocou-a sobre sua parte superior, penetrando sua vagina com seu pênis e mantendo suas pernas abertas com os pés. Jake se tombou aos pés da cama. Ela lhes deixou fazer o que quisessem. Tudo era bom. O dedo de Jake empurrou insistentemente em seu traseiro e a pressão fez que Bella arqueasse os quadris.

—Pressiona para fora, gatinha — disse Edward.

Ela sentiu a pressão e o ardor, e então Jake teve todo o dedo em seu interior. Bella gemeu e começou a ofegar.

—Esta doendo? —perguntou Jake.

—Não. Está bom — murmurou ela, sem estar segura de ser coerente.

—Posso sentir seu pênis, Edward — Jake disse em voz baixa. — Pode me sentir?

Ele girou o dedo, Edward e Bella gemeram em uníssono. Jake se pôs a rir.

—Tomarei isso como um sim.

Com a palma de sua mão no traseiro dela, ele se deslizou dentro e fora do traseiro dela e a sensação de seu dedo e do pênis de Edward fodendo-a, reavivaram as brasas de seu clímax. Bella sacudiu os quadris. Edward começou a impulsionar-se mais rápido e mais profundamente. Jake levou um dedo à parte dianteira do corpo dela para esfregar seus clitóris.

Bella queria tudo mais duro, mais rápido, mais profundo e sem que ela dissesse uma palavra, isso foi o que aconteceu. Fechou os olhos e algo explodiu dentro de sua cabeça. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo tocada por toda parte. Seus corpos em cima dela, suas bocas lambendo, mãos acariciando, cabelos roçando. Eles se moveram até que já não soube quem a tocava nem onde, a quem sentia. As contrações se apoderaram dela, arrastando-a para frente. Sentiu os dedos de Edawrd tirando o anel e ele lançou jorros em seu interior com grunhidos de profunda satisfação. O clímax de Bella foi tão forte que ela deixou de respirar. Os espasmos morderam uma e outra vez. Estava perdida, não podia ver, não podia pensar. Braços fortes a abraçaram, uns lábios a beijaram e ela se deixou ir.

—É bonita até dormindo — disse Jake.

Edward olhou Bella estendida de barriga para baixo sobre a cama, seu traseiro descoberto, a cicatriz da lasca era uma linha vermelha sobre a pele branca. Tinha as mãos colocadas sob seu corpo e a cabeça virada.

—Acredito que a esgotamos.

Edward e Jake estavam com suas roupas de correr. Sempre corriam nas manhãs de sábado.

—Está bem para fazer isto? —perguntou Edward quando saíam do apartamento.

—Sim. Acredito que a maratona de sexo venceu a ressaca.

—Vamos fazer uma aposta?.

—Jake, você nunca me venceu.

—Talvez eu sempre te deixasse ganhar.

Edward sorriu. Jake estava tramando algo.

—O que tem em mente?

—Se chegar ao lago antes de você quero ser o primeiro no traseiro dela.

Edward viu a determinação nos olhos dele. Poderia haver dito que não. Fisicamente, Bella teria menos problemas com seu pênis do que com o de Jake, além disso, Jake não era o único que queria ser o primeiro. De todos os modos Jake nunca tinha ganhado dele e Edward gostava de um desafio. Por que não correr para ganhar?

— Tudo Bem —disse e começaram a correr. — Embora tenha que dizer que acredito que está sendo um pouco infantil — Edward jogou um pé no tornozelo de Jake para lhe fazer tropeçar e escapou.

—Bastardo — gritou Jake e Edward o ouviu ressonando atrás dele.

Edward sabia que o ritmo que tinha posto era ridículo. Eles eram corredores de final de semana, não velocistas, mas Jake ficou em seus calcanhares, impulsionando-se em todo tempo.

Edward se perguntou sobre o comentário de Jake que tinha sempre o deixando ganhar. Era verdade?

Era um estranho casal, Edward sabia. Seus outros companheiros tinham sido sempre submissos, mas a força de Jake era uma das coisas que o atraía. Ele não era uma pessoa fácil de convencer. E colocar Bella na equação tinha sido um risco. A noite anterior tinha sido uma das melhores transas de sua vida mas precisava que Jake fosse parte disso. Se Jake fosse o primeiro no trasseiro dela, faria isso alguma diferença? Devia deixar que Jake ganhasse? Edward pensou no doce traseiro dela e decidiu não deixar. Se Jake o queria, teria que lutar por isso. Os contornos do lago ja estavam à vista. Sempre corriam para o mesmo ponto, uma placa de anúncios na plataforma que dizia 'não nadar'.

O tempo era perfeito para correr. Uma brisa fresca no ar no ar. Edward respirou fundo.

Isso foi um momento antes que desse conta que Jake o tinha passado. Muito ocupado pensando no maldito tempo e não no delicioso traseiro de Bella. Aumentou o ritmo. Assim também fez Jake. Era um bom trabalho, não havia muitas pessoas ao redor. Os dois estavam espreitando agora em Edward doía tudo. Seus pulmões ferroavam, suas pernas eram de chumbo. Alcançou Jake enquanto viravam a última curva. O ponto de chegada estava à vista. A uns cento e oitenta metros. Edward pôs tudo o que tinha nisso. O suor cobria seu rosto. Sua camiseta estava ensopada. Sua respiração se ouvia por todo o lugar, ofegos desiguais enquanto seu pulso palpitava em sua cabeça. Quarenta e cinco metros e Jake tomou a dianteira. Edward nunca o alcançou. Por só uns segundos, mas Jake tinha ganho. Nenhum dos dois podia falar. Inclinaram-se sobre o corrimão, esforçando-se por introduzir ar em seus pulmões. Ele olhou Jake e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. Embora suarento e esgotado, Jake tinha bom aspecto, seu cabelo negro estava úmido e se pegava a seu reluzente rosto. Deu sorriso triunfal, seus olhos brilhantes e excitados. Edward assentiu com a cabeça. Não podia falar. Jake deu a volta e se apoiou de costas no corrimão. Edward sentiu uma onda de luxúria. Queria saltar sobre Jake. Com aquela bermuda cinza por debaixo dos seus quadris, suas pernas longas e musculosas estiradas e sua garrafa de água inclinada em sua boca, o cara parecia um modelo para um anúncio de bebida esportiva. Edward gemeu enquanto seu pênis esticava sua bermuda. Merda.

—Podemos voltar andando? —perguntou .

—Você pode andar — Jake ficou em marcha outra vez.

Edward suspirou, seus olhos no traseiro de Jake. Havia algumas compensações para ser o que ia atrás. Quando retornaram, se sentia cansado e dolorido, mas sua cabeça estava limpa. A vida parecia magnífica. Era bom que Jake tivesse ganho. Bella seria sua de um modo que era especial. Seu alívio que Jake tivesse aceito ela era enorme. Edward não queria pensar o que teria feito se o par se odiasse.

Bella era... Oh Deus, era fantástica. Divertida, doce, suave... perfeita. A forma em que tinha aceito seu estilo de vida o tinha emocionado. Que ela fora tão sexualmente aventureira ia além de suas esperanças mais selvagens. Edward queria protegê-la, cuidar dela, abrigá-la, não deixá-la ir nunca. Isto era o que tinha estado procurando. Sabia que suas vidas não seriam fáceis. Uma casa com três poderia não levantar suspeitas, mas, finalmente, os pais quereriam saber por que seus filhos e filha não estavam casados. Os três nunca poderiam ser carinhosos em público fora de sua própria casa. Edward e Bella como casal estava bem. Assim como estava Bella e Jake Mas nenhuma outra combinação.

Edward seguiu Jake até à cozinha. Jake lhe deu uma garrafa de água da geladeira e edward bebeu a metade, depois apoiou a garrafa fria em sua testa. Gotas de condensação corriam por seu rosto. Jake tirou a camiseta e o fôlego entupiu na garganta de Edward. Grunhiu. Jake se virou para lhe olhar e riu. O suor se emaranhou nos cabelo do peito de Jake e os olhos de Edward percorreram a linha escura até que caíram por baixo da cintura de sua bermuda. Um roçar com os dedos e o pênis de Jake e se inchou na mão de Edward. Sentiu a resposta ressonando em sua virilha.

—Somos normais? —perguntou Jake.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Estamos bem assim.

_**E ai? Gostaram?**_

_**Mas a manha deste trio não acabou não. O "bom dia" pra Bella vai ser especial.**_

_**No próximo cap. também vai ter a festa de Noivado de Jess e Mike. E surpresas...**_

_**Postarei no sábado.**_

_**beijos**_


	12. Chapter 12

Bella se enfiou mais profundo sob o edredom. Quente e confortável,não queria mover-se porque quando o fazia, excitava-se. A cama cheirava ao Jake e Edward. A sexo. Deus, quantas vezes gozou ontem à noite? Os meninos eram insaciáveis, incansáveis e muito criativos. Riu em silencio no travesseiro. Resultou que ela também o era. Bella estava vivendo uma fantasia sexual. Dois caras que queriam fazer que gozasse uma e outra vez. Sentiu um comichão familiar entre suas

pernas. Inclusive só pensar no Edward e Jake a punha quente.

O colchão se afundou e arrastou a Bella mais perto da consciência. As mãos do Edward eram mais suaves que as do Jake, mas os dedos do Jake eram mais longos e grossos. Os sussurros a empurraram para o estado de vigília, mas então o som se desvaneceu e ela se relaxou outra vez, colocando a mão debaixo do travesseiro. Suas bocas eram encantadoras. Edward beijava mais duro que Jake, como se tentasse perder-se nela, mas ambos beijavam melhor que qualquer homem com o que tivesse estado antes. Bella imaginou mãos que separavam suas coxas. Um gemido escapou de sua boca. Lábios úmidos roçaram sua vagina e Bella choramingou. Uma língua quente lambeu suas dobras inchadas e a dor se voltou prazer. Sentia-se tão real, mas é que eles a atormentaram tão sem piedade, que a cabeça da Bella estava confusa. De modo que agora era fácil imaginar agradando-a.

Um sopro leve de ar sobre seus clitóris e Bella tratou de rodar. Um corpo firme a deteve. Um braço se envolveu ao redor de seu peito e a jogou para trás para uma dura crista de músculo. Ah, não era um sonho.

—Bom dia, tigresa — sussurrou Edward ao ouvido e seus dedos estendidos sobre seus seios, roçando seus mamilos erguidos.

—Uh — grunhiu Bella, ainda nadando para a superfície.

A língua de Jake atormentou suas dobras molhadas, sorvendo ruidosamente o trajeto até seu clitóris e massageando-a com pequenos movimentos até que Bella inspirou procurando ar. Os dedos do Jake se uniram a sua boca e Bella sentiu esticar o pênis do Edward entre suas pernas. Um deslizamento suave e liso e Bella se encontrou empalada sobre o pênis de Edward. Ele rodou para que ela se deitasse com as costas contra seu peito e manteve suas pernas separadas com os pés.

—Bom dia — murmurou Jake entre suas pernas. Edward tinha uma mão sobre cada seio, espremendo os delicados montículos brandamente com seus dedos, apertando seus mamilos, mas sem mover seu pênis, até que Bella começou a menear- se contra ele. Edward deslizou as mãos por seu corpo e a baixou lentamente sobre sua ereção enquanto Jake enterrava a cara entre as pernas deles. Bella sabia que ele chupava ao Edward ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhava nela. Edward lançava pequenos ofegos em seu ouvido. Ele liberou suas pernas para poder movê-la mais facilmente e a esfregou acima e abaixo por seu pênis quente.

O orgasmo de Bella se estrelou sobre ela como uma onda gigante, arrasando tudo a seu passo. Sua mente se alagou com o primitivo prazer enquanto montava cada contração. Edward a abraçava forte e derramou seu sêmen nela com grunhidos ruidosos. Jake continuou mamando seus clitóris, seu cabelo suave e úmido roçando suas coxas, suas bochechas suaves pressionando contra ela. Bella o desejava. Agora. Cada músculo se esticou até o ponto da dor. Quase como se Edward soubesse o que tinha estado pensando, soltou-a e lhe deu a volta para que estivesse de barriga para baixo sobre a cama. Jake agarrou seus quadris e puxou dela para cima. Ele esteve dentro dela em um instante, deslizando-se através de sua nata e do sêmen de Edward, conduzindo-se profundamente dentro dela. Deus, ele era enorme. Bella choramingou quando o pênis do Jake saiu dela em um comprido e lento deslizamento antes de voltar a entrar. Edward estava ao seu lado observando, seus dedos acariciando o cabelo dela. —Mais duro — ofegou Bella e Jake se esforçou. Tinha levantado os quadris da Bella assim que ela estava sobre seus joelhos e empurrava atrás para ele enquanto ele atirava para frente nela. Bella se sentiu remontando outra vez. Raios

fundidos desceram por suas costas e sua vagina se contraiu ao redor dele, arrastando o orgasmo de seu pênis. Bella sentiu cada disparo, cada jorro quente e gritou.

—Deus, Bella, isto é tão bom — ofegou Jake. No momento em que se retirou Edward se deixou cair, seus lábios lambendo sua vagina. Jake girou o rosto de Bella para o seu e a beijou, um beijo profundo e apaixonado, e ela se derreteu. Eles iriam mata-la.

—O que vai vestir esta noite? —perguntou Jake.

—Tem que ser algo sensacional — disse Edward. Bella suspirou.

—Não tenho nada sensacional. E de todos os modos não vou. Não posso caminhar. Jake pôs-se a rir e pôs um sanduíche diante dela.

—Não é divertido. —disse Bella.

—Acredita que deveríamos exigir um reembolso? —perguntou Edward. — Uma noite e ela já está quebrada. Isso não pode ser correto. Necessita de pilhas novas? Bella l tinha energia para lhe lançar um olhar furioso.

—Posso te levar as compras? —perguntou Jake. — É o turno de Edward ir ao supermercado.

Edward gemeu quando Jake entregou a lista.

—Se assegure de conseguir tudo. Não use sua imaginação, se não o têm — olhou a Bella. — Edward pensa que qualquer molho pode ser usado para marinar, que todos os cortes de carne são iguais e que o champanhe é um alimento básico.

—Não é? —perguntou Bella, falhando ao esquivar a casca que Jake lhe jogou.

Estava fascinada pela forma em que se integrou à harmonia interna. Jake estava tão feliz que quase saltava. Edward se mantinha lançando olhadas longas e afetuosas aos dois quando pensava que não o estavam vendo. A Bella adorava os pequenos toques que lhe davam, carícias em seu braço, palmadas nas costas, beliscões no traseiro. Ia ter marcas roxas. Como se não tivesse provas suficientes do muito que a desejavam.

Jake a levou ao shopping. Segurou sua mão todo o caminho, de vez em quando esfregava a palma com o polegar, lançando pequenos sorrisos e de vez em quando se detinha para encosta-la contra uma parede e beijá-la. Bella se sentia nas nuvens, maldito clichê, assim era como se sentia. Tudo tinha estado mau e agora tudo estava bem.

—Aqui — disse Jake e a empurrou a uma das lojas dessa rua. Isto era uma novidade para a Bella, um menino interessado nas compras, mas se ela fizesse seu percurso normal, entrando em cada lugar que pudesse encontrar para logo retornar ao primeiro ainda vacilante, talvez ele seria menos entusiasta.

—Este, este e este — disse Jake, tirando três vestidos. Todos vermelhos. Hmmm. —Segure minha carteira — disse Bella. Jake a olhou como se estivesse pedindo que sustentasse a uma cobra cuspidora. —Quer que saia e lhe mostre isso? Então tem que cuidar minha bolsa. Tirou a jaqueta de couro e escondeu a carteira debaixo. Se via tão preocupado, Bella pôs-se a rir. O primeiro vestido era curto e ajustado. Alto no frente, baixo nas costas.

—Esse é o escolhido - disse Jake. O seguinte era longo com babados e fita brilhantes. —Não, esse é o eleito — disse. Bella torceu os olhos.

O último vestido chegava até o joelho, recolhido na parte dianteira e as costas com um largo cinturão de couro ao quadril.

—Não o diga — Bella lhe advertiu. O rosto do Jake caiu.

—Mas eu gosto. —É o melhor? —Todos eles.

Bella não estava segura. Queria parecer mortalmente grandiosa. Tinha a necessidade de provar seu ponto. Ate o momento já tinham entrado em cinco lojas, Jake seguia cheio de energia e Bella murchou como um jacinto recém colhido. Estava disposta a levar o seguinte vestido que vestisse, mas Jake a fez provar outros quatro. Estiveram de acordo com o último. Um vestido curto, vermelho, ondulado com uma jaqueta tipo bolero de veludo negro.

—Quero lhe comer — sussurrou Jake ao ouvido.

—Acredito que tem um fetiche pelas mulheres em vestidos vermelhos.

—Tenho um fetiche por você. Necessita de sapatos? —Não, tenho uns de cor negra que servirão. Bella levou o vestido ao balcão e tomou ao Jake pelo braço.

—Posso comprá-lo para você? Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Estou bem, Jake. Posso me permitir isso.

—Eu gostaria de pagá-lo.

—Compra um bolo e um café em seu lugar.

Jake a acomodou na esquina inferior de uma confeitaria e foi comprar as bebidas. Era encantador, Bella pensou. Olhos doces e sonhadores com um sorriso que iluminava seu rosto. Jake era o sensível e reflexivo. Fácil de ferir e agradar. Era aberto e ingênuo, enquanto que o impetuoso do Edward se reservava parte de si mesmo. Não é que não pudesse ser ferido, mas Bella suspeitava que ele fizesse algo para não demonstrá-lo. Ele o lindo Lobo Mau e Edward era o vampiro. Bella se deslizou em um sonho.

Jake voltou com uma bandeja. Dois cafés e seis tortas.

—Merda, Jake! Deu-lhe um tímido sorriso.

—Não estava seguro do que você gostaria. Bella lambeu os lábios.

—Posso escolher primeiro?

—Sempre. Deu-lhe um rápido olhar e logo pegou o creme cheia de merengue. Tinha a boca feita água antes de dar o primeiro bocado. Jake estendeu a mão, limpou-lhe uma gota de creme de seus lábios e lambeu o dedo.

—OH Deus, não deveria ter feito isso — sussurrou. Bella deslizou a mão sobre seu joelho sob a capa de sua jaqueta, o duro vulto na virilha era inconfundível. —Uy! —disse ela.

—Isso não ajuda. Tire as mãos.

Bella se pôs a rir e moveu os dedos.

—Assim me fale do Jacob Black — disse ela. — Quanto tempo esta na polícia?

—Desde que me graduei. Meu pai estava na força da mesma forma que meus dois irmãos.

—Sempre quis ser policial? —perguntou Bella. Jake sorriu.

—Sim, sempre. Bom, eu queria ser detetive, não patrulheiro. Papai tinha interesse em que fizesse algo diferente, mas me voltei viciado nas séries policiais da TV e as novelas policiais de bolso. Qualquer outra coisa parecia mundana.

—Assim que você gosta.

—Pode ser frustrante. O trabalho às vezes é tão aborrecido que tira a merda de mim, e a papelada, bom, quanto menos fale a respeito, melhor, mas tenho uma necessidade de fazer bem. Sei que não é muito a grande escala, mas a minha maneira, posso fazer uma pequena diferença. Eu gosto das pessoas. Acredito que basicamente as pessoas são boas e necessita amparo da escória que não é. Tenho uma grande equipe trabalhando comigo e para ser honesto, além de foder-te, não posso pensar em que outra coisa que poderia fazer.

Bella se pôs a rir.

—Wow! Estou impressionada.

—E você? Tradutora de grego, como se meteu nisso?

—Como sabe? —Bella franziu o cenho e logo suspirou

— Ah! Edward te pediu que averiguasse sobre mim. Assim descobriu que meu segundo nome é Marie.

—Em que demônios estavam pensando seus pais?

—No nome da avó.

—Ah.

—Averiguou que estava acostumada a ser uma bailarina de pole dance 24? —mentiu. Os olhos do Jake se abriram um pouco mais.

—Poderíamos comprar um Tubo esta tarde. Há um lugar que conheço perto daqui.

Bella sorriu e escolheu outro bolo. Ela não ia desperdiça-los. Simplesmente não comeria os próximos três dias.

—Estive pensando em pôr um piercing — disse Jake em um sussurro. Agora foram os olhos da Bella os que se abriram e jogou uma olhada a seu colo.

—Em qual? Engasgou-se com seu bolo de amêndoa.

—Não ali, Jesus, não estou louco! Estava considerando um mamilo. O que te parece? A xoxota de Bella formigou.

—Acredito que seria sexy. Seu peito é grande, mas um anel se veria bem. Jake sorriu. —por que quer fazê-lo? —perguntou.

—Tenho um dos trabalhos mais restritivos que poderia ter. Sigo as regras, asseguro-me que outros sigam as regras. Não quero ser aborrecido, quero algo que me recorde que sou um pouco rebelde em meu interior. Bella estendeu sua mão e lhe apertou os dedos.

—Jake, é tão doce que poderia te comer. Viu sua noz subir e baixar. —Por que não faz outra tatuagem? —perguntou.

— Eu adoro a adaga.

—É doloroso.

—Deus, Jake, acredito que perfurar um mamilo vai doer.

— Sei, estou brincando. Não me importa a dor. De fato, estou totalmente... —ficou olhando- a fixamente. — Edward me disse que não te assustasse. A emoção alagou as veias da Bella e sua boca se secou. —Você gostaria de sustentar minha mão enquanto me colocam isso? — perguntou Jake.

—Quer ir agora? Jake deixou cair o garfo.

—Agora?

—Está perto? Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

—Vamos — Bella recolheu sua compra. Era muito perto e Bella se perguntou se era por isso que tinha vindo com ela.

A sala de piercing estava na parte traseira de uma loja de venda de toda classe de parafernália sexual. Os passos da Bella diminuíram enquanto a percorria e seu pulso se acelerou. Talvez pudesse comprar algo. Não havia maneira que ela colocasse um piercing, mas gostava da ideia de pinças decorando seus mamilos. Estremeceu-se. —me ajude a escolher o piercing. —disse Jake.

—Nada muito grande — disse Bella. — Que tal esse? Assinalou uma barra de prata. —Muito bem. Tão fácil de agradar, Bella pensou e sorriu. Jake se sentou em uma cadeira, mas ela não podia ver quando o tipo o fizesse. Bella fixou seu olhar no rosto do Jake e sustentou sua mão tão forte, que fez uma careta.

—Bella, faz-me mais danifico que o piercing.

—Sinto muito. Quando os ombros de Jake relaxaram, Bella correu o risco de olhar. O tipo estava limpando o sangue.

—Ooh, vê-se bem, Jake. Jake sorriu.

—Sim, assim é. Talvez faça outro. O olhar da Bella se deslizou mais baixo.

—Não, Bella, isso não. Não, a menos que ambos... Bella se encolheu.

—De maneira nenhuma. Jake recebeu um folheto sobre o cuidado do piercing e se vestiu.

—Como se sente? —perguntou Bella, quando voltaram para a loja. Jake segurou sua mão, colocou sobre seu entreperna e inclinou a cabeça.

—Se não estivéssemos em um lugar público, arrancaria-te a roupa e lhe fodería.

—Me beije em seu lugar — disse Bella.

Podia sentir o piercing através de sua camisa, sentia o pênis de Jake pressionando contra seu ventre. Introduziu a língua em sua boca, um beijo duro, profundo, enquanto a sustentava com força nos braços. Bella se separou quando sentiu o golpe no ombro e sabia que não era Jake. Uma mulher de sua idade com o cabelo comprido rosa pressionava um cartão na mão e lhe piscou o olho. Bella o olhou.

—Show Offs25 — o deu ao Jake, riu e o pôs em seu bolso.

—O que é? —perguntou Bella.

—Direi isso mais tarde. Há algo que queira enquanto estamos aqui? Bella deslizou até as pinças para mamilos. Era difícil decidir o que gostava mais. Não tinha ideia que havia tantos tipos. Os que vibravam os que se enlaçavam aos clitóris, aqueles que eram para atormentar, espremer, chupar, morder e que tocavam uma melodia. O que?

Jake tinha atirado um montão de coisas sobre o balcão. Bella olhou de esguelha e não pôde afastar o olhar. Não sabia ao certo quais dessas coisas eram para ela, mas pensou que poderia adivinhar.

—Decidiu? —perguntou Jake.

Bella apontou um par de pinças de estrelas de prata que poderiam ajustar-se.

Jake as acrescentou à pilha. Esta vez ela o deixou pagar. Não falou até que saíram. —Bella, está bem? —perguntou.

—Excitada — ela assentiu. Jake gemeu e tomou em seus braços.

—Não quero te levar de volta. Quero-te para mim um pouco mais, mas não há um lugar onde possamos ir. Que tão mal pode ser?

—Talvez haja. Uma loja de departamentos. Os vestiários estão sempre cheios, mas não é muito difícil entrarmos juntos sem que ninguém nos veja.

—Rápido e acalmado — disse Bella. Jake pareceu preocupar-se.

—Muito tarde — disse ela, desabotoou suas calças e tirou o pênis de seus bóxers. Um beijo na ponta fez que Jake arqueasse as costas e apertasse os lábios. Bella tirou seu vestido pela cabeça e o pendurou em um cabide. Jake baixou a calcinha vermelha e se inclinou para beijar seus clitóris. Voltou Bella de cara ao espelho. Ambos tinham os olhos muito abertos e respiravam rapidamente. Jake apoiou suas mãos no espelho e lhe beijou a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Bella virou diante do beijo, girando em seus braços. Os dedos do Jake se deslizavam sobre suas lisas dobras.

—Está tão molhada — sussurrou. Um dedo dentro dela e Bella afogou um grito. Duas e sua cabeça caiu para frente. Tinha encontrado o lugar correto, o lugar perfeito. Em um instante pôde sentir sua vagina contrair-se ao redor de seus dedos. Jake riu brandamente em seu ouvido e logo posicionou seu pênis para deslizar dentro dela. Um duro empurrão e Bella ouviu como seu saco golpeava contra sua carne. Seu pênis, duro e quente em seu interior, encerrados juntos.

—Doce Jesus — disse Jake em voz baixa.

—Fode-me, Jake. Cada empurrão enviava chamas dançando através de suas veias. Sua respiração se acelerou enquanto Jake ofegava em seu ouvido. Ver-se um ao outro através do espelho era quase tão excitante como sensual. Jake ainda vestido, ela com a calcinha em volta de seu tornozelo. Os dedos do Jake empurraram o sutiã e suas mãos cavaram seus seios, jogando com seus mamilos, torcendo-os com força como ela esperava que fizessem as pinças para mamilos. E ela gozou, aguentando a respiração para conter o grito, de alguma maneira se intensificaram as contrações que pareciam vir por todo o corpo, impulsionando sua virilha, espremendo o pênis do Jake. E ele gozou, bombeou dentro dela, correntes de esperma que esquentaram sua vagina e jorraram por suas coxas.

—Posso ajudar em algo? —perguntou uma voz fora. Bella se endireitou e rodeou com seus braços no pescoço de Jake.

—Não, tudo está perfeito, obrigado — disse.

Edward levantou a vista quando entraram no quarto. Deixou a um lado os arquivos que estava lendo e ficou de pé.

—Por que acredito que se fizeram algo mal?—disse.

—O que nos delatou? —perguntou Bella.

—Olhadas satisfeitas. Bella se lançou aos braços de Edward e o beijou. Suas mãos a agarraram pelo peito e a empurrou mais perto dele. Seu pênis começou a inchar. Perguntou-se quanto tempo passaria antes que isto não passasse ao tocá-la.

—O que está tramando?

—Comprei um vestido e Jake… fez algo.

Edward deslizou suas mãos pelo vestido da Bella para suas costas, logo para suas pernas

—Mmmm! E que fez Jake? Além de foder-te.

Levantou a vista enquanto Jake tirava a camisa. Havia uma gaze branca sobre seu mamilo esquerdo. Jake a separou.

—Sabe, vais ativar o detector de metais quando sairmos de férias — disse Edward. Uma pequena risada saiu dos lábios de Jake.

—Tive que o fazer trocar de opinião sobre perfurar o pênis. Queria cinco barras, mas eu disse que você deveria fazê-lo primeiro — disse Bella.

Edward soprou.

—Como se isso fora a passar. Aproximou-se do Jake para olhar seu peito.

—Doeu, companheiro?

—Esteve bem. Tenho que ser cuidadoso durante umas semanas.

—Como se sente? —perguntou Edward.

—Quente.

—Vê-se quente.

Edward baixou a cabeça e deu um beijinho por cima do mamilo perfurado. Jake grunhiu e o pênis do Edward despertou pelas suaves curvas da Bella ao receber uma onda de sangue.

—O que há na bolsa? —perguntou Edward.

—Meu vestido para esta noite.

—Não, essa bolsa — piscou os olhos Edward.

—Um presente para a Bella. Bom, e também para nós — disse Jake. Edward a abriu e olhou dentro. Olhou ao Jake e sorriu.

—Me mostre o que vai usar esta noite gatinha — disse Edward. Bella tirou seu vestido. Antes que levantassem sua cabeça, estavam sobre ela. Edward empurrou o resto do vestido sobre seus ombros e Jake a jogou à cama.

—Né! Pensei que queriam ver o que tinha comprado!

—Não, queríamos verte nua — disse Edward.

—Não estou… OH. Jake desabotoou seu sutiã e Edward rasgou suas calcinhas.

—Né essas eram…

—Shh — disse Edward.— Comprarei mais.

Bella suspirou e estreitou os olhos.

—Bem. Façamos uma corrida para ver quem pode despir-se primeiro. Ao três. Fez uma pausa.

—Três. Edward ganhou, mas só porque trazia sapatos e meias. Saltou à cama a um lado da Bella. —O que ganhei? —perguntou.

—Como prêmio pode me vestir.

Edward jogou uma olhada ao vestido vermelho.

—Por que ia querer voltar a pôr roupa?

—Não isso — disse Bella. Estirou-se pela outra bolsa, mas Jake tomou e tirou dela um pequeno pacote. O lançou ao Edward. Olhou-o e riu.

—Sabia que foi má. Quanto apertam? Tentou agarrar a Bella. Sua pequena gatinha chiou e se escondeu detrás de Jake. Edward estreitou os olhos.

—Jake não vai te salvar. Momentos mais tarde, tinham-na deitada na cama sobre suas costas, segura pelas pernas. Jake, de fato, já estava acariciando com o nariz seu mamilo. Edward olhou a língua de seu amante formar redemoinhos ao redor do bico, jogando com a dura jóia. Edward lhe estendeu uma das estrelas.

—Cada um se encarrega de uma. Edward cobriu o mamilo com sua boca, chupando gentilmente, e Bella arqueou-se na cama. Tinha seus dedos no cabelo deles enquanto lambiam e limpavam sua pele. Quando amarraram as estrelas em seu lugar, ela choramingou.

—Muito apertado? —perguntou Jake.

—Não o suficiente — disse Edward. — cairão. Bella os quer mais apertados. Como sabia?

—Fazem-lhe mal?—perguntou Edward.

—Sim.

—Bem. Muito?

—Não. Edward riu. —Bom.

O rosto da Bella avermelhou. Seus olhos se fecharam e começou a respirar em pequenos ofegos. Quando sua mão se deslizou para baixo por seu corpo e sobre seu estomago, Edward agarrou seus dedos.

—Olhe o que Jake comprou para você — sussurrou.

Bella abriu os olhos e tragou duramente. Jake sustentava um jogo de três plugs anais, de material gelatinoso e negro, coberto de rugas em um extremo, e pontos levantados no outro.

—Muito grande — sufocou Bella. Jake sustentou o menor.

—Muito pequeno — disse Edward.

—Então este é o correto, Crespo de Ouro. Jake deslizou o plug de tamanho médio sobre sua boca.

—O pequeno me parece o correto — disse Bella.

—Alguma vez já…? —começou Jake.

—Não — Bella lambeu o final do plug.

—Vai usar isto na festa desta noite — disse Jake. — Não posso estar ali, assim que isto te recordará o que estará te esperando ao retornar.

—E se cair?—perguntou Bella.

—Seria um tema interessante de conversa — disse Edward e riu.

A boca da Bella se apertou.

—Não cairá. Estará bem — Jake beijou seu pescoço.

—Que mais há na bolsa? —perguntou Bella.

—Depois — resmungou Edward enquanto descia da cama.

Não tinha esperança, pensou Bella, no momento que suas mãos estavam sobre ela não podia fiar dois pensamentos juntos. Imaginava que era como estar drogada, intoxicada com descargas, incapaz de resistir a ânsia de outra prova, incapaz de fazer outra coisa que deixar-se levar pela corrente onde quer que a levasse. Ao demônio o que a sociedade pensasse sobre um grupo de três, duraria isto? Importava-lhe? Bella pensava que não, mas o fazia. De fato, já se tinha apaixonado pelos dois mesmo que a parte sensata dela sabia que era um engano. Jake se apertou contra suas costas enquanto Edward pressionou seu rosto entre suas pernas. Sentia a gaze no peito do Jake esfregando-se contra suas costas e tentou ficar para frente mas Jake a agarrou bruscamente.

—Está bem. Não dói — sussurrou ele. Jake levantou sua coxa sobre si para que Edward pudesse aproximar-se mais. Podia sentir a umidade da bulbosa cabeça da ereção de Jake deslizando sobre seus úmidos lábios, e a língua de Edward também, lambendo-os a ambos. Bella gemeu quando Jake levantou ainda mais alto sua perna e enterrou até as bolas seu grosso pênis de um só empurrão. Em seguida Edward virou, seu rosto ainda seguia em sua vagina, mas seu rígido pênis golpeava contra sua boca. Jake se inclinou e agarrou a base do pênis de Edward, guiando-o para os lábios da Bella. Ela balançou seu enrugado saco e deslizou sua língua pela larga veia sob seu pênis, o pulso acelerando-se sob sua carícia. Bella estava alagada de sensações. Jake entrava e saía lentamente de seu quente núcleo, esfregando seu corpo contra o dela. Edward grunhia contra sua vagina e ela sentia a vibração dentro de si. Bella usou o liquido pre-seminal do Edward para cobrir seu pênis, deixando-o deslizar-se por seus dedos antes de empurrar-se e provar a cabeça gorda de Edward grunhiu outra vez e ela o envolveu agarrando firmemente a base enquanto o colocava e tirava de sua boca com o mesmo ritmo com o que Jake se introduzia entre suas dobras. O orgasmo quase a pegou de improviso, estava tão concentrada no prazer de seus amantes,

mas o clímax explodiu como uma tormenta elétrica, convertendo-a em uma massa de carne. Edward chupou mais forte seus clitóris, jogando e torcendo-o. Jake esticou suas costas, incrementou a velocidade de seus impulsos. A língua da Bella se deslizou pelas apertadas bolas do Edward para a longitude de sua ereção, saboreando a sedosa pele, o salgado sabor pre-seminal até que encontrou a pequena abertura e chupou. Outro jorro de um nada e um grunhido gutural demonstrou seu prazer.

—Jesus — ofegou Jake. — Edward.

Bella sabia que Edward estava fazendo algo a Jake ao mesmo tempo em que jogava com ela. Sentia-se tão bem ser enchida com o pênis de Jake e ter a língua de Edward trabalhando no ponto em que ela e Jake estavam unidos. Jake se derrubou em um desenfreado coloca e tira sua respiração pesada em seu ouvido e então estremeceu e ela sentiu o úmido jorro de seu esperma enchê-la.

—Edward, merda. —ofegou Jake. Bella podia ouvir uns lábios chupar ruidosamente enquanto Edward pressionava mais forte onde o sêmen do Jake estava saindo dela. As pernas de Bella se abriram mais enquanto a cabeça de Edward movia-se mais dentro. Jake começou a fazer ruídos e ela se perguntou o que estava passando fora de sua vista.

—OH Deus, Deus — grunhiu Jake. A mão de Jake a rodeou para jogar com um de seus mamilos. A pequena dor quando apertou a pinça fez Bella segurar-se mais forte nos dois pênis. Um jorro de nata molhou sua vagina, Edward beijou sonoramente seus lábios e Bella riu ao redor de seu pênis. Jake mudou o ângulo da cabeça da Bella enquanto que Edward flexionava seus quadris e seu pênis se cravava tão profundo em sua boca que quase teve arcadas. Quando não se retirou, o instinto a fez engolir e seu pênis tocou o fundo de sua boca, deslizou-se através da barreira de músculos até sua garganta. Jake de novo começou a entrar e sair dela. Edward murmurou incoerentemente e ela sentiu uma explosão de fluido quente golpear em sua garganta. Ia se afogar, mas não lhe importava. Bella tragou e tragou e cada vez que o fazia Edward grunhia contra ela. Quando o último jorro de nata desceu por sua garganta, Edward saiu de sua boca. Bella agarrou fôlego e logo seu pênis, deslizando por sua língua desde seu suave saco até a rosada cabeça limpando-o. Jake ajudou sua língua enredando-se com a da Bella. Quando Edward retomou seu trabalho em seus clitóris, Bella ofegou. Jake deteve sua coxa, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

—Sexy Bella, doce Bella. OH merda, vai fazer que goze outra vez.

Os dentes de Edward jogaram com a pequena protuberância nacarada entre suas dobras e Bella se partiu e gritou. Como se uma galáxia tivesse explodido em sua cabeça, Bella não podia ver mais que uma luz brilhante através de seus olhos fechados. O grosso pênis dE Jake moveu-se mais rápido enquanto sua respiração se fazia mais rouca e difícil. As contrações de sua vagina arrastaram ao clímax a Jake, seu corpo rígido atrás do dela. Cada espasmo da vagina da Bella tinha eco em um jorro de sêmen dE Jake. Bella se perguntou como podia gozar de novo tão rápido e depois o pensamento se desvaneceu. Três corpos suarentos, três peitos exalando, três mãos unidas. Edward tinha virado assim jazia ao lado deles. Deixou cair sua testa brilhante no ombro dela e a acariciou com o nariz. Jake beijou sua bochecha, desenhando uma figura com sua língua. Um coração. O coração da Bella se esmurrou. Nenhum deles falou. Respirar era o único que podiam fazer. Mas Bella se sentia segura e

protegida. Os dedos da outra mão do Jake estavam em seu quadril, enquanto Edward agarrava seu seio. Gentilmente tirou as pinças e Bella suspirou.

—Bella? —murmurou Edward.

—Uh.

—Sabe que nunca a deixaremos ir embora?

—Que tal estou? —perguntou Bella enquanto virava em seu novo vestido vermelho e a pequena jaqueta negra.

—Sensacional — disse Jake. Estava ajeitado na cama enquanto Bella e Edward preparavam-se para a festa. Edward se inclinou e o beijou nos lábios.

—Perdoa-me? —perguntou.

Bella olhou fixamente ao par.

—Está bem.— disse Jake. — Podemos celebrar depois. Já me deste um grande presente.

—O que está mau? —perguntou Bella.

—Nada. —disse Edward.

—Me diga, por favor. Edward olhou ao Jake.

—Hoje faz um ano que nos conhecemos.

Um nó se fez na garganta da Bella.

—Oh Deus, e estou levando Edward a uma festa de compromisso a que nenhum de nós quer ir. Olhe, esqueçam. Ficarei aqui e vocês dois façam o que querem fazer.

Jake saltou da cama.

—De maneira nenhuma. Vai provar que não está interessada no bode e uma vez que te veja com o Edward, deixara você em paz.

—Podemos fazer uma festa na próxima semana. —disse Edward.

—De mascara? —perguntou Jake.

—Se quiser —riu Edward— O que quer ser?

—Pirata. Você em um traje de bondage e Bella como uma pequena demônio, um biquíni de linho vermelho e chifres.

Edward e Bella ficaram boquiabertos.

—O que? —perguntou Jake. — Estive pensando nisso. Eu gosto de me disfarçar. Prepararei uma lista de convidados enquanto vocês estão fora.

Bella e Edward chegaram até a porta antes que Bella se detivera e golpeasse a testa com a palma.

—Merda. Não tenho um presente. Há algum lugar aberto…?

—A estação de serviço. Poderia conseguir uma bolsa de carvão ou um fornecimento de um ano de aromatizantes — disse Edward.

—Que tal o porta-retrato digital que nos deram de presente com a câmera? Jake abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma caixa.

—São caros. Não posso lhes dar isso — disse Bella.

—Embrulharei. —disse Jake. — Nos faria um favor. Eu gosto. Edward o odeia. Problema resolvido. Bella teve que tomar o pacote quando Jake enredou a fita em três de seus dedos. Inclusive tinha um postal que combinava com o papel. Bella tomou uma caneta, sem saber o que escrever.

—Que tal algo como que Vocês fodam-se e morram? —disse Edward. Jake lhe deu uma cotovelada.

—Jess é a irmã da Bella.

—Ah sim. Bom, Esperamos que veja logo o caminho correto — sugeriu Edward. Bella pôs os olhos em branco e escreveu:

Felicidades por seu compromisso. Com amor, Bella.

—Quase faz me esquecer —disse Jake. — Você tem que pôr algo.

—O que? —perguntou Bella, mas sabia.

Edward apertou seus dedos antes que entrassem no Drifters.

—Esta muito formosa — disse. — Não deixe que ninguém te incomode. Esta aqui comigo e vamos sorrir e atuar educadamente. De acordo?

Bella assentiu.

Era difícil pensar em outra coisa que não fora quão cheio estava seu traseiro e as pinças em seus mamilos. O plug se deslizou facilmente com muito lubrificante e um pouco de dor. A coisa não era do tamanho de um pênis, mas mesmo assim a preocupava. Mas fazia pensar na Bella como seria ser fodida pelo traseiro e a vagina ao mesmo tempo e o puro pensamento a fazia estremecer de excitação, a pele de suas coxas estavam arrepiada.

O ruído e o ar quente os golpearam no momento em que entraram. Corpos, cerveja e hormônios, tudo misturado. Edward perguntou a um segurança pela festa e apontou uma porta na esquina mais afastada. O quarto privado estava cheio de gente. Bella reconheceu a uns amigos da Jess, mas não havia sinais de sua irmã ou Mike. Edward a guiou para o bar. A música ressoava nas paredes, o chão e através do bar fazendo vibrar os copos.

—O que gosta de tomar? —gritou-lhe.

— Bella gosta do zinfandel27 branco.

O arrepio explodiu outra vez sobre sua pele quando escutou a voz de Mike. A resposta do Edward veio rápida e hábil.

—Prefere champanhe — ordenou uma garrafa.

—Deve ser um homem imaginativo — disse Mike.

—Você deve ser um imbecil.

Bella quase podia ver a testosterona chispando no ar. Tinha o gravador de voz do trabalho na bolsa, mas havia um obstáculo maior no plano. Não queria estar a sós com Mike.

—Bella provavelmente te disse… —Não gaste seu fôlego — disse Edward, aproximando um passo de Mike para que os dois estivessem nariz com nariz. — A única razão pela que estamos aqui é Jess. Nenhum de nós está interessado em nada do que tenha para dizer.

Edward golpeou o balcão com o dinheiro e pôs as taças na mão da Bella. Recolheu o champanhe e com um braço sobre o ombro da Bella afastaram-se. Bella viu uma mesa desocupada ao outro lado do e se sentaram.

—Acredita que me…?

—Esteve grandioso — disse Bella e o beijou.

Edward a atraiu mais para ele e aprofundou o beijo. Seus dedos se enroscaram em seu peito e suspirou.

—Sabe em tudo o que posso pensar é no plug anal.

—Eu também.

—Bella, Bella. A voz gritã da Jess soou sobre a música alta. Envolveu seus braços ao redor de Bella e a abraçou. Depois olhou fixamente ao Edward.

—Esta é minha irmã Jess. Este Jess é Edward. Trouxe-te um presente. Toma. Bella o empurrou para suas mãos.

—Olá, Bella! Bella olhou ao redor. Oh Deus, seus pais.

—Olá, Mamãe, Papai. Este é Edward. Edward se levantou e ofereceu sua mão.

—Muito gosto em conhecê-los Sr. e Sra. Swan.

—Oh olhe mamãe, olhe o que Bella nos trouxe.

—Muito lindo — disse sua mãe. —O que é?

—Um porta-retratos digital. Grandioso. Obrigado Bella.

—Não ficaremos muito tempo — disse sua mãe. —Esperávamos que os pais de Mike pudessem estar aqui, mas não puderam vir.

Que surpresa, pensou Bella. Ela sabia que este casamento não se realizaria que Mike não o faria.

—Alguma vez falou com eles, Jess?—perguntou Bella.

—Nossa canção — Edward levou Bella à pista de baile.

— Detenha — disse no ouvido. — Não se misture. Só comigo. Sabe dançar Swing? —Será um horror.

—Não, não será. Levou-a para dançar. Bella tinha aprendido swing uns anos atrás com aulas noturnas. Os programas de celebridades dançando na TV tinham tirado cada possível solteirona de seu ninho, muitas mulheres e não os suficientes homens. Bella não era boa, mas não o necessitava porque Edward era fabuloso. Bella se deu conta que outros saiam de seu caminho, que os estavam olhando. Deixou Edward fazer o que quisesse, deixo-o guiar, apertou tão forte como podia seu traseiro e ele assumiu o controle de todo o resto. Quando a canção terminou e se transformou em outra, houve uma ronda de aplausos. Bella olhou o cenho franzido de Mike e seu coração se encolheu. Não podia desfrutar sem sentir-se culpada. Inclusive o vestido novo era um engano. As enroladas e cinzas teriam sido melhor.

—Vamos, dama de vermelho. Vejamos se roubaram nosso champanhe.

Bella deixou que Edward a levasse para a mesa. Sua bolsa e a garrafa estavam onde os tinham deixado. Bella sabia que não devia deixar a bolsa. Embora fora uma festa privada, bolsas sozinhas era uma tentação.

—Vou me refrescar —disse Edward e beijou seu ouvido. — Não fale com estranhos.

Quando Edward escutou a porta abrir-se detrás dele, supôs que seria Mike. O menino os tinha estado observando desde que chegaram. Edward se sacudiu, subiu o ziper e se dirigiu para os pia.

—Já lhe chupou isso? —perguntou Mike. —Quanto te pagou para ser seu acompanhante? Edward apertou os dentes. —Ela é escória.

Edward imaginou os dentes descendo por sua garganta e enxaguou o sabão de suas mãos.

—Sabe o que fez a meu carro?

Edward se moveu ao secador de mãos. Um nariz sangrando arruinaria aquela camisa nova.

—Gracioso, pensei que a polícia encontrou seus rastros na faca — disse Edward.

—Isso é impossível — respondeu bruscamente Mike.

—O que? Apagou, fez-o? Edward se chocou contra ele enquanto saía, golpeando seu ombro fortemente contra o do Mike. Uma mão o virou, mas o golpe em seu estomago pego por surpresa. Ofegou e se inclinou, agarrando-a cintura.

—A que merda vem isto? —ofegou. Mike o elevou e depois o deixo ir. —Porque a cadela é minha.

Edward nunca saiu atrás em uma briga, mas não podia ser provocado quando tinha outras coisas na agenda. Imaginou a reação diante de seus nódulos machucados e a cara sangrando e controlou sua cólera. Edward acomodou suas mangas e se endireitou. —Se puser uma mão nela, amarrarei e apertarei um arame ao redor de suas bolas até que caiam.

—Você e que exército? Edward riu.

—A coisa é, imbecil, eu posso ter um exército, mas você não. Edward saiu.

Era uma fileira de mentiras, mas esperava que funcionasse com o Mike.

Bella estava sozinha, via-se preocupada e formosa. Edward tomou sua mão e a levantou.

—Para casa — disse ele.

Edward e Bella pararam para comprar pizza e foram de volta para apartamento às dez. Quando entraram na sala de estar, Jake vadiava sobre o sofá com a metade de seu zíper baixado, olhando a TV.

—Sentiu falta da gente? —perguntou Edward, vendo o prazer no rosto de Jake.

—Só foram algumas horas. Cheiro pizza?

—Sim.

—Vou pôr-me um pouco mais cômoda — disse Bella. — Não quero danificar este vestido.

—Ah não, disso nada — disse Jake. — Não vai sair de minha vista. Deixe isso ainda um momento, sim?

Bella deixou cair os ombros.

—E as pinças nos mamilos? Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Jake tirou sua camisa azul de algodão pela cabeça e a puxou.

—Os deixe postos e ponha isto. Eles olharam como vestia a camisa e tirava o vestido sem revelar um centímetro a mais de pele do necessário. Jake e Edward olharam um ao outro e sorriram com satisfação.

—Não funcionou — disse Edward. — Ainda está incrivelmente sexy. A boca de Bella se crispou.

—Deixe os sapatos — disse Jake. Os três se tombaram sobre o sofá, Bella no meio. —O que olhamos? — perguntou enquanto dava uma dentada na pizza.

—Um filme sobre homens lobo — disse Jake.

—É divertido? —Bella perguntou. Edward tentou converter uma risada em uma tosse. —Espera e verá. Em só dois minutos Bella tinha seu rosto enterrado no peito de Edward. Jake levantou seus pés e os levou a seu colo e brincou com os dedos que apareciam ao final do sapato. Edward não sabia que Jake tinha uma fixação com os saltos altos, mas julgando o aumento em suas calças, estava preparado e pronto para disparar. Edward acariciou o cabelo da Bella e aspirou ao aroma floral de seu xampu. Adorava quão diferente cheirava e sabia do Jake. Ela se moveu para olhar a tela e Edward sentiu levantar-se seu pênis. Bella era a única deles que prestava atenção ao filme. Jake tinha progredido até seus tornozelos e Edward pensava no que estava por vir. Cada poucos minutos se encontrava com o olhar do Jake e sorriam.

—Pelo amor de Deus, corre! —chiou Bella. — Ah Deus, está em cima do carro. Sob o carro. Vão agarra-la.

Jake pôs sua mão sob as calças para ajustar o pênis. Se Bella não estivesse tão pega a ele, Edward faria o mesmo.

—Não posso olhar. —Bella disse e apartou o rosto da tela. — Digam-me quando tiver terminado.

—Agora — disseram Edward e Jake ao uníssono, justo quando o homem lobo afundava seus dentes no pescoço da mulher e começava a sacudi-la. A tela jorrava sangue.

—Ah bastardos! —disse Bella com um gemido.

—Pensei que gostavam de filmes de terror? —Edward perguntou.

—E eu gosto.

—Não está desfrutando desta? —Jake perguntou.

—É encantadora. Quase prefiro uma xícara de chocolate. Algo que me relaxe antes de ir dormir.

—Não vai dormir, assim não passa nada — disse Edward.

Fez- um sinal ao Jake para que trouxesse mais de beber. Eles precisavam dela relaxada. Edward tinha que estar relaxado. Seu coração ricocheteava em seu peito como uma bala em uma cova. Que modo de celebrar seu primeiro ano com o Jake. Edward nunca pensou que encontrariam a alguém como Bella. Necessitava de alguém muito especial para aceitar o que eles ofereciam. A vida sempre seria difícil. Edward rezou a Deus para que dentro de um ano pudessem estar celebrando doze meses com ela. Só que talvez não com uma pele de homens lobo na televisão. Edward desejava poder dizer a ela como se sentia, desejava poder dizer ao Jake, mas não podia arriscar-se. Admitir quanto os amava era um passo muito grande. As reações de Bella ao filme fizeram Edward querer rir. Ela tinha pinçado com tanta força sob seu braço, que estava quase atrás dele, mas ainda assim queria vê-lo. Chiava e ofegava pela menor coisa, incluindo o grunhido inesperado do Jake em um momento tranquilo no que Edward teve que admitir que também o fez saltar. Quando Edward tinha sugerido parar o filme e deitar-se, ela se tinha negado rotundamente.

—Se não vir o final, ficarei assustada que venham e me agarrem. — disse ela.

—Bella, isto é um filme. —Edward riu e tentou puxá-la para pô-la de pé, mas ela rechaçou mover-se. Jake se via como se pudesse estar brincando com seus pés até a alvorada assim esperar ajuda de sua parte era inútil. Ocorreu a Edward que talvez Jake estivesse nervoso. Havia fodido a alguma mulher pelo traseiro anteriormente? Não era o momento de perguntar. Os três se sentaram e olharam até que saíram os créditos e o homem lobo se transformou em um homem e morreu. Bella soltou um suspiro profundo e bebeu.

—Não pode estar chorando — disse Edward. — Faz um minuto o queria morto.

—É triste. Ele não podia evitá-lo.

—Hora de deitar-se — disse Edward e se desenredou para levantar-se. Bella se enroscou, em certo modo vendo-se menor e o fôlego ficou entupido na garganta do Edward. Ele ia aproximar dela para lhe dizer que tudo ia bem mas Jake a agarrou entre seus braços.

—Vem aqui, pequena coisinha branda — disse Jake. Beijou sua testa, suas bochechas, por todo seu rosto, logo sustentou sua cabeça entre as mãos, parece-te bem? —Jake perguntou. — Não tem que fazer nada que não queira. Sem pressão, Bella. Podemos nos divertir sem isto.

—Vocês dois já fizeram isto antes? — perguntou.

—Duas ou três vezes antes de conhecer o Jake — disse Edward.

—Nunca. — Jake deu um suspiro profundo.

—Mudou de ideia? —Edward perguntou.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Em tudo no que fui capaz de pensar desde que aquele dilatador entrou em meu traseiro é em como seria ter cada uma de seus pênis dentro, os dois em meu corpo. Poderiam sentir um ao outro, verdade?

Edward afirmou com a cabeça. Ofereceu sua mão. Bella tomou e agarrou com a outra ao Jake.

—Cama — disse ela.

**_O próximo cap. é o último. _**

**_Postarei daqui a pouco._**


	13. Chapter Final

O coração de Bella ia mais rápido do que nunca o havia sentido golpear antes. Ela puxou o Edward e Jake para baixo, para o dormitório, logo se sentou na beira da cama e os olhou se despir. Jake baixou sua calça e seu bóxer de uma vez e seu pênis se alargou rígido e orgulhoso para o seu umbigo. Debaixo, seu saco penduravam pesados e baixos, a linha divisória sobre o saco obscurecia a luz dos abajures. Os dedos de Edward pinçaram nos botões de sua camisa e Jake deu um passo a seu lado para ajudá-lo. Bella os viu olhar-se aos olhos e logo beijar-se, um abraço terno que ficou mais difícil engolir. Estavam de pé diante dela nus e Jake puxou-a até levantá-la. Desabotoou a camisa enquanto Edward se agachou para tirar os sapatos. Seus homens foram muito devagar, a antecipação da Bella se fazia insuportável. Seus dedos acariciaram a pele, enviando tremores a suas terminações nervosas, cada toque repetido em um puxão entre suas pernas. Sua vagina molhou, sua parte traseira doía, seus mamilos tão sensíveis que não estava segura que pudesse suportar se eles os tocavam. Não usava sutiã e agora estava de pé com a fina tira da tanga, as tiras vermelhas de algodão e as estrelas de prata.

—Seus seios —Edward tragou ar— são tão formosos.

Ela suspirou de alívio quando as pinças foram tiradas, gemeu de sorte quando bocas úmidas acalmaram a pele dolorida ao redor de seus mamilos. Línguas molhadas lambendo enviaram brilhos chamejantes atravessando seu corpo. Os joelhos de Bella tremeram. Os ornamentos haviam feito seus seios mais sensíveis e valia a pena levá-los postos, mas só durante períodos curtos, embora Bella tinha gostado de como se via com eles.

Edward afastou o edredom e ela ficou atrás diante da cama. Suas línguas quentes continuaram lambendo seus mamilos. Bella rodeou suas cabeças com os braços enquanto eles a chupavam, arqueando suas costas animando-os a tomar mais. Edward e Jake uniram suas mãos e acariciaram seu corpo, os dedos seguindo o rastro sob seus seios, descendo pelo centro de seu peito até seu ventre onde sua pele revoou sob seu toque. Ela os sentiu rir quando encontraram o lugar que a fazia saltar e seguiram voltando até que a tiveram explorado por todas as partes, menos no lugar onde Bella necessitava. Suas mãos afastaram a tanga, uns dedos se deslizaram dentro da tira de tecido e o desceram por suas pernas e pés até que desapareceu. Começaram por seus pés, os dedos do pé em suas bocas e o comichão familiar fez dar um tombo no estômago e nas pernas, avisando que estava por começar sua escalada. Dos dedos do pé à planta aos tornozelos às panturrilhas. Centímetro a centímetro. Competiam por ver quem podia ir mais devagar? Bella pensou em perguntar, mas a ideia se afundou nas ondas de prazer que varreram sobre ela. Joelhos, a frente e atrás, as pernas dobraram, coxas sob suas mãos e bocas, lábios e beliscões e lambidas, e Bella começou a tremer. —Ah Deus, o que estão fazendo comigo? —ofegou. Ela começou a golpear com seus braços e Jake a jogou contra a cama, permitindo agarrá-lo enquanto a beijava. Sua língua firme pressionou sua boca enquanto os dedos de Edward escorregaram em sua deslizante vagina, pinçando em sua nata, usando-a para fazê-la molhar-se mais. Então, não com seus dedos a não ser com sua língua, deu um varrido comprido e sensual ao longo de suas dobras antes de começar a invadi-la, explorando cada oco e canto. Jake empurrava sua língua em sua boca enquanto Edward retirava sua língua de sua vagina, um dueto de simetria perfeita. Quando Edward introduziu o plug anal de uma vez que pinçava em sua vagina, Bella choramingou. Com cada uma de suas terminações nervosas ultra sensíveis, o mais ligeiro dos toques a deixava louca. Subia mais rápido, mais alto, brigando por chegar ao topo para poder atirar-se dela. Edward aspirou seu clímax em sua boca e Bella saltou da montanha. Caiu, uma queda ao nirvana acompanhada por gritos de alegria. Jake acariciou sua bochecha, acalmando-a enquanto ela voltava para seus sentidos.

—É maravilhosa — sussurrou. — Estou tão desesperado por você que estou a ponto de explodir.

Edward avançou lentamente por cima da cama, seus lábios e queixo brilhando com seus sucos e um amplo sorriso zombador sobre seu rosto.

—Seu sabor fodidamente delicioso. Bella lambeu sua nata de seus lábios, esfregando a língua por sua boca e Edward tomou. Jake se agachou entre suas pernas, lambendo sua vagina, atormentando seus clitóris, pressionando o plug com seus dedos, tirando um pouquinho e logo o empurrando para dentro. As ondas de desejo começaram outro baile lento dentro dela. Edward separou sua boca e enquanto Bella, com a vista velada, moveu sua cabeça para encontrá-lo de novo, ele apertou sua mandíbula.

—Uma pequena xoxota tão quente — sussurrou.

Retirou-se, aproximando-se de Jake e os dois colocaram um travesseiro embaixo do traseiro dela. As mãos de Bella se agarraram aos lençóis quando eles brincaram com ela. Ao cabo de um momento já não sabia a língua de quem estava onde, ou de quem eram os dedos que atormentavam seus clitóris, ou os dedos de quem tiravam o plug de seu traseiro. Alguém agarrou sua mão, colocou-a entre suas pernas e a urgiu a colocar um dedo dentro de sua vagina, unindo-o a outro. Continuada a pressão em seu ânus fez Bella esticar-se.

—Está bem, gatinha — acalmou Edward. — Empurra para baixo.

Então já não era um dedo senão lábios beijando seu traseiro, uma língua incitando-a. Bella sabia que isto era mau, mas se sentia tão bem! A sensação deliciosa de lambidas quentes e úmidas fez tremer seu buraco. Sentia falta do plug, queria-o. Apenas pensou, sentiu um dedo entrar nela. Seus músculos se esticaram fortemente, tentando rechaçar ao invasor e lutou por empurrar tal e como Edward o havia dito. O dedo se introduziu dentro mais profundamente, o desconhecido ardor excitando-a, estimulando-a. Bella se obrigou a abrir os olhos. Edward estava em sua parte posterior, Jake lambia sua vagina. Edward a olhou nos olhos e esse olhar foi tão selvagem que o lábio de Bella tremeu. Ela apertou em seu interior com uma necessidade tão forte, que doeu.

—Quero que goze outra vez — Edward sussurrou e apoiou a cabeça sobre seu estômago. Seu dedo entrou mais profundo em seu traseiro enquanto ele ofegava sobre seu ventre. Bella gozou no meio de uma explosão de estrelas, seus olhos completamente abertos em vez de fechados, com contrações não só em sua vagina, se não por toda parte em seu corpo, espremendo cada onça de prazer de cada um de seus poros. Deixou de respirar e seu coração também parou. O gemido de Edward vibrou por seu corpo e Bella agarrou seu cabelo, levando sua mão para Jake e ele se aproximou para beijar seus dedos.

—Está bem,? —sussurrou Jake.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela sabia que se tivesse dito não, não passaria nada. Mas Bella não queria dizer não. Desejava isto mais do que nunca tinha desejado nenhuma outra coisa. Uma fantasia feita realidade. O travesseiro caiu no chão, Jake ficou a um lado dela e Edward no outro, mordiscando seu pescoço. Bella elevou seu braço para agarrar o pênis de Jake, mas ele se tornou atrás.

—Sem tocar. Estou perto de uma detonação nuclear aqui.

Edward levantou sua perna com sua coxa e ela sentiu escorregar entre seu traseiro seu grosso pênis enquanto se aproximava de suas outras dobras. A mão do Jake colocou seu ventre em posição para que o pênis de Edward estivesse contra sua vagina. Edward dobrou seu quadril e de um comprido escorregão e com uma cálida exalação que fez cócegas na orelha, ele cravou toda sua longitude dentro dela. Bella inclinou seu quadril para ele e Edward a agarrou pela cintura.

—Sou! Jake não é o único no fio do escarpado e acabo de dar conta que para que isto vá bem estamos mal colocados.

Os três começaram a rir. Edward levantou Bella e rodou sobre seu traseiro.

—Você tem que estar em cima

— disse ele. Bellaolhou abaixo para seu rígido pênis, brilhante com sua nata, o prepúcio jogado atrás revelando a delicada cabeça com forma de ameixa e o olho piscando. Uma gota de pre-sêmen se deslizou.

—Bella, se me olhar assim, vou me perder antes que me coloque dentro de você —disse Edward.

Jake agarrou a base do pênis de Edward e a sustentou toda reta enquanto Bella se afundou abaixo. Fez devagar, sentindo que Edward tremia enquanto ela se abria para ele, seu pênis alargando- a, obrigando-a a aceitar primeiro sua largura e logo seu comprimento, enquanto ela continuou empurrando para baixo. Os dedos de Jake lhe deram uma carícia rápida e desapareceram e Edward estava tão dentro dela como era possível, seu saco apertado contra seu traseiro. Ela espremeu seus músculos e ele a olhou furiosamente.

—Esqueça isso. Ainda não — disse.

Ele a jogou para baixo, assim que ela descansou sobre seu peito, com suas mãos acariciando- a desde sua cintura até agarrar suas ardentes nádegas.

—Olá preciosa! —sussurrou. Bella

sentiu o frio lubrificante contra seu traseiro e estremeceu. Tentou olhar para trás, mas Edward agarrou sua cabeça.

— Relaxe — disse ele e a segurou. Os dedos de Jake formaram redemoinhos ao passar lubrificante sobre seu ânus. Um dedo penetrou dentro dela e Bella corcoveou pela sensação.

Edward gemeu e estremeceu.

—Tem certeza, ? —Jake perguntou.

—Tenho— ela sussurrou.

A rígida ponta do pênis do Jake tocou a abertura de seu corpo. Ela sentiu como os músculos das coxas dele se esticaram quando ele apertou para dentro.

—Ah Deus. —Jake deu um gemido que retumbou

. Bella tragou ar quando ele forçou sua entrada de músculos pouco dispostos. —Empurra para fora, gatinha — disse Edward.

—Isto queima — ofegou Bella.

Jake deixou de mover-se.

—Está bem — Edward acariciou seu cabelo- é normal. Continua empurrando para fora.

Bella sentiu cada milímetro de movimento enquanto a larga cabeça do pênis de Jake pressionava dentro dela, esticando-a. Parte dela queria dizer "faz de uma vez", mas Jake tomou seu tempo, não a apressou. Seu traseiro ardia como fogo enquanto ele apertava com cuidado, movendo-se só um pouco mais longe cada vez, mais profundo com cada impulso. Então a pressão e a dor se uniram quando a grossa ponta bulbosa de seu pênis entrou duramente através de sua barreira de músculos. A dor rapidamente foi atenuada por um agradável calor e o conhecimento que o melhor estava por vir. Ela tomou uma longa inspiração e logo a deixou ir. O pênis de Jake transpassou o anel de seus músculos e entrou na estreita passagem de seu traseiro. Os três gemeram. A sensação de plenitude deixou a Bella O. K., tão cheia com pênis por seus dois canais que não podia nem se mover.

—Oh merda, está tão estreita — Jake exclamou.

— Fica aquieta. Tem que se acostumar a isto.

Bella subiu acima e abaixo sobre o peito do Edward enquanto ele ofegava. Seus mamilos como rochas eram dois duros pontos, roçando contra ele enquanto ela respirava entrecortadamente.

—Podem sentir um ao outro? —sussurrou.

—Sim — Edward sorriu. Seus olhos entrecerrados pareciam drogados de sexo.

—Isto é tão bem — Jake gemeu. — Mas fodidamente apertado.

—Quando você vai se mover ? —perguntou Bella.

Ela sentiu sua risada disparar através de seus pênis e ela apertou seus músculos internos.

—Jesus, Bella— disse grunhindo Edward e colocando suas mãos ao redor de seus quadris. Ela o viu olhar a Jake e afirmar com a cabeça. Jake foi o primeiro a se mover, retirando-se assim só a ponta de seu pênis ficava dentro dela, mas quando empurrou dentro de novo ele tirou ao Edward de seu corpo. Começaram um baile rítmico, Edward metendo-se em sua vagina enquanto Jake saía de seu ânus. Bella não podia fazer nada mais que apertar quando eles estavam dentro dela e

inclusive isso era difícil. Dentro e fora, dentro e fora e os três grunhiam e gemiam, respirando entrecortadamente quando podiam. Brilhavam suarentos enquanto a carne molhada golpeava contra carne molhada.

Bella gozou uma vez, um mini orgasmo que conduziu a outro um pouco mais forte, e soube que seu corpo estava a ponto de desfazer-se completamente. Suas bruscas respirações e o forte aroma almiscarado do sexo apareceram na mente de Bella. Não ter nada de controle no momento da liberação, era algo diferente. O corpo da Bella estava o bastante tenso para romper-se. Tiras de relâmpago se agarraram a sua espinha e irromperam em seu cérebro. Ela perdeu o tato em suas pernas, tinha muito sentindo entre suas pernas. Os meninos perderam o ritmo e Bella deixou de respirar. Cada um deles escravo de seu orgasmo saltaram para a linha de chegada. Edward jogou os braços dela para trás por cima de sua cabeça. Jake uniu seus dedos com os deles e por um momento o mundo deixou de girar…

—Bella, respira — disse Edward.

Ela viu dois rostos preocupados, abriu sua boca e nada aconteceu. Edward lhe deu um bofetão e ela tomou ar.

Ele a abraçou.

—Sinto muito, sinto — ele chorou. — Ah Deus, não quis te golpear, mas é que não respirava.

—Está bem. Estou bem — ela ofegava. O par se derrubou aos dois lados dela. —Pensei... —começou Edward.

— Jesus. Bella recuperou o fôlego e rodou de modo que ficou de barriga para cima. Colocou sua cabeça entre seus braços cruzados e os olhou.

—Nunca em minha vida me tinha deslocado assim — disse.

— Foi... Eles abriram os olhos e a olharam.

—Foi a sensação mais intensa que tive. Durante um minuto não soube onde estava. Somente gozava e gozava e gozava.

Ambos sorriram um pouquinho.

—Sabem quando sentem que quão único querem fazer é seguir gozando? Bem, pois se parecia com isso. Não parei — ela se sentou. — Merda, temos que fazê-lo outra vez.

Quando Bella chegou ao trabalho na segunda-feira pela manhã, lamentou não ter pego um táxi como Edward tinha sugerido. Cada passo era um esforço. Doía-lhe tudo depois de ter caminhado quarenta e um quilômetros por uma boa causa, tinham-lhe dado agulhadas nas pernas depois daquela sessão de maratona no ginásio quando tinha tentado tirar Mike da cabeça, mas nunca seu corpo se havia sentido tão... assombrado, tão sobressaltado. Estas são as palavras mais adequadas, pensou Bella. Seu pobre corpo não sabia o que o tinha golpeado. Sorriu de par em par, porque seu cérebro sim sabia. Dois homens em forma, quentes. Consolava-a saber que nenhum deles tampouco andava direito. Bella sorriu abertamente. Teriam que declinar o ritmo ou estariam mortos em uma semana. Bella empurrou para abrir as portas de vidro e sorriu ao cara da segurança sentado no escritório. Estava feliz. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que se havia sentido tão contente. Inclusive ver a víbora no trabalho cedo e ninguém mais no escritório para diluí-la, não danificou o humor da Bella. —Bom dia — disse Bella.

—Ah, Bella. Uma coisa. Bella inalou um fôlego mais de felicidade, no caso de precisar. Aproximou-se devagar ao escritório de sua supervisora.

—Gravadora — disse a Víbora e estreitou os olhos.

— Falta uma.

—Sim, tomei emprestada — disse Bella imediatamente. — Eu sinto muito. Sei que não devia, mas isto era importante.

—Para que a necessitava?

Várias desculpas revoaram pelo cérebro da Bella. Todas elas mentiras, mas ao final disse a verdade.

—O homem que me acusou de danificar seu carro está como me espreitando, mas ninguém acredita em mim.

— A próxima vez que fale comigo.

Bella recolheu sua bolsa e tirou a magra máquina negra.

—Já conseguiu?

Bella sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Consegui evitar estar a sós com ele.

—Ele ainda a molesta?

O fazia? Bella não podia acreditar que Mike se rendesse.

—Provavelmente.

A víbora devolveu a máquina a Bella.

—Fique por agora.

Bella ficou com a boca aberta.

—Não a quebre ou terá que pagá-la.

—Obrigado — disse.

—Se necessitar um lugar para ficar, tenho uma casa livre. O coração da Bella se encolheu

. —Ah, não, mas obrigado, Tania. É realmente amável.

Cada documento que Bella abriu foi como uma brisa. Trabalhou como uma possessa. Inclusive as complexidades das caldeiras de combinação não a desconcertaram, embora a aborrecessem. Logo que podia acreditar sua sorte quando viu que o seguinte trabalho era traduzir ao grego, para um dos principais editores britânicos, uma novela erótica titulada 'Majikal'. Uma história sobre dragões, demônios e caçadores de sonhos e Bella ficou enganchada desde a primeira página. Quando seus amigos foram almoçar, Bella ficou em seu escritório. Enquanto a víbora estava fora do escritório, Bella ligou seu celular. Uma chamada de sua mãe, três da Jess, um sms do Jake e um do Edward.

"Olá, Gatinha. Dói-me por toda parte. Podemos fazê-lo outra vez? Beijos Edward".

Bella riu.

"Olá, Linda. Estou com saudade. Amor, Jake. Beijos-beijos- beijos."

Bella queria dizer a todos quão feliz estava, mas não podia. Compartilhar seu corpo com dois Homens estava muito por baixo da linha de respeitabilidade do que se podia contar às pessoas. Bella sabia do que a chamariam. Porca, prostituta, puta. Pior. Jake com suas origens de policial tinha que ser ultra-cuidadoso. Edward estava em um trabalho proeminente e não podia se permitir nenhum escândalo. Enquanto Bella vivesse com eles em seu apartamento, eram simplesmente três amigos que compartilhavam alojamento, mas demonstrar seu carinho abertamente como trio seria pedir problemas. De maneira nenhuma sua mãe aceitaria que Bella namorasse com dois homens. Nunca. Bella adivinhou que a chamada de sua mãe seria sobre Edward.

—Olá, sou eu — disse Bella.

—Olá, querida. Bella apertou os dentes. Não podia recordar a última vez sua mãe a tinha chamado querida.

—Passou bem no sábado de noite? Partiu sem dizer nem adeus. Queria pedir a você e a seu jovem para que viessem almoçar ontem.

—Não estamos nessa etapa da relação — disse Bella, sabendo que seu tom era mais agudo que o que deveria ser.

—Nenhum casamento duplo então? —sua mãe riu.

—Não — Bella cravou os dedos em seu braço para evitar dizer alguma coisa sobre o Mike.

—Não acredito que tivesse necessidade que saísse de seu apartamento.

—Não?

—Se tiver um encantado jovem…

—Perdoe, mamãe. Tenho uma chamada de trabalho. Bella a cortou. Agora somente tinha que suportar uma chamada a Jess sem chamar o Mike bastardo com merda em vez de miolos, e todos estariam bem.

—Olá, Jess. Queria algo? —perguntou Bella.

—Não tive a possibilidade de falar contigo na sábado. Seu namorado é agradável — Jess esperou que Bella dissesse algo, mas Bella não disse nada.

— Er, Mike e eu nos perguntamos se vocês gostariam de sair a comer.

—Não.

Bella imaginou a Jess exalando.

—Não há nenhuma necessidade de comportar-se assim. Não somos nós os que nos estamos comportando mal — soltou Jess.

—Não me estou "comportando" de nenhuma maneira. Perguntou-me se queríamos sair para comer e disse que não.

—Terá que aceitar Mike cedo ou tarde. Ele vai ser parte da família.

—Estão ainda em meu apartamento?

—Sim.

Bella pressionou o botão vermelho e logo desligou o telefone. A vida era muito curta para falar com idiotas. Fez uma pausa em sua tradução da novela erótica e em mudança começou uma leitura rápida em grego quando seu telefone de escritório soou. —Senhorita Swan?

—Sim.

—Sou Archie Milhares, do Seguro Rapidline Geral. Estou ligando relação a destruição no Porsche de nosso cliente.

O estômago da Bella fugiu sob seu escritório e se escondeu.

—Enquanto entendemos que o Serviço da policia não vai prosseguir um caso contra você, a chamamos para informar que isto se transformou em um assunto civil. O custo de repintar o carro foi loteado em três mil duzentas e vinte. Uma carta foi enviada a sua casa solicitando o pagamento dentro de vinte dias ou nos obrigará a processa-la.

—Eu não o fiz.

—Bem, então sugiro que contrate um advogado e a veremos no tribunal. Bom dia, senhorita .

Bella pôs o telefone em seu lugar com mão tremente. Ah merda. O bom humor arruinando na hora do almoço. Tinha o dinheiro para pagar a nova pintura, mas por que demônios tinha que pagar? Por outra parte, contratar um advogado e perder poderia custar mais que a fodida reparação. Podia perguntar ao Edward, mas ele não era esse tipo de advogados. Bella suspirou. Não era justo. Ela olhou sua bolsa. Pensou no que havia dentro, como poderia usá-lo e agarrou o telefone. Então devolveu de repente o telefone a seu lugar e abriu sua bolsa. Talvez a vida fosse amável e ele diria algo estúpido agora mesmo. Bella pressionou o botão para registrar, comprovado que funcionasse e logo marcou.

—Olá Bella! Inclusive sua voz a fazia encolher-se.

—Mike.

—E a que devo o prazer desta chamada?

—Acabo de falar com sua companhia de seguros por telefone e me pede mais de três mil para pagar por um dano que não causei.

—Bom, em realidade consegui três preços. Este era o mais barato.

—Mas você sabe muito bem que eu não o fiz.

—Eu?

Merda. Bella deveria ter estudado isto atentamente, ter planejado a conversa.

—por que está fazendo isto? —perguntou.

—Já sabe por que.

—Explica outra vez.

—Porque destroçou meu carro.

Merda. Não era a resposta que necessitava.

—Quero te ver — disse ele.

— Podemos esclarecê-lo.

—Bem. Bella queria também a Jess ali, mas ele não diria a verdade com sua irmã cerca. —Isto está sendo um pouco muito fácil, Bella.

—Não tenho três mil l — soltou ela.

Mike riu.

—Bem. Seis e trinta. Westies na Rua Conault no Soho. Conhece?

—Encontrarei.

Bella cortou a conexão e telefonou para Jake. Teve que deixar uma mensagem de voz, mas disse quando e onde ia encontrar com Mike e o que tinha intenção de fazer.

Quando Bella virou a esquina na Rua Conault, suspirou e logo exalou. Abriu sua bolsa, colocou a mão e conectou a gravadora. Esperava que deixar o zíper do bolso de acima fosse bastante para recolher as palavras incriminatorias que ia tentar que Mike pronunciasse. Bella desceu a rua para Westies. Parecia um café jamaicano. As mesas e cadeiras estavam colocadas fora e o local estava cheio. Isto tranquilizou-a. Estava aproximadamente a quatorze metros de distância quando um carro se aproximou rapidamente e o vidro se deslizou para baixo.

— Bella. Não há nenhum lugar para estacionar. Entra e iremos a outra parte.

Ah merda, Bella pensou. Que diabos ia fazer agora?

—Não posso estar muito tempo porque Jess me chamou — disse Mike.

— Necessita que a recolha de uma reunião em sua escola. Eu não gosto que ela fique

esperando naquela vizinhança. Porque poderia ser atacada e isto também seria culpa de Bella.

Tudo gritava: não suba a seu carro, mas ela o fez. Mike arrancou antes que ela pusesse o cinto de segurança. Bella o enganchou em seu lugar enquanto ele dava a volta à esquina. A menos de vinte metros de distância havia um estacionamento livre.

—Ali — disse ela, assinalando-o. Ele passou reto.

—Acredito que neste bairro tendem a arranhar os veículos. Bella se ofendeu pela indireta.

—Por que se preocupa? Suponho que isto é um carro de cortesia.

O pequeno três portas era muito humilde para um cretino pretensioso como Mike.

Bella viu apertar sua boca.

—Você sabe quanto amo aquele Porshe.

—Curta essa merda, Mike. Você e eu sabemos que você mesmo o fez.

Ele a olhou

—Por que caralho faria eu isso a meu carro? Por que ia querer ser um bobo?

Uma pequena fresta de dúvida começou a abrir-se passo na confiança de Bella.

—O fez para me colocar em problemas, então poderia intervir e me liberar disso. Eu estaria tão agradecida que contasse à polícia que não queria que eles perseguissem o caso...

—Fecha o bico, idiota.

Ela necessitava que ele dissesse. Sentia seu telefone vibrando em sua bolsa, mas não se atreveu a tirá-lo.

—Você o que? —perguntou ele.

—Diga-me isso você. Mas ele não fez. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. A máquina estava gravando ar vazio.

—O que quer Mike? O que posso fazer para fazer desaparecer tudo isto? Para te fazer desaparecer?

—Para começar, pague a reparação de meu carro.

Bella pensou que estaria bem disposta a fazê-lo se ele desaparecesse.

—Que mais?

—Você em minha cama uma vez por semana fazendo tudo o que quero que faça.

O arrepio explodiu sobre o corpo da Bella como se a tivessem jogado em um ninho de serpentes.

—O que consigo em troca?

—Deixarei Jess.

Por favor, que isto esteja gravando. O telefone vibrou outra vez.

—Me explique isto porque realmente não entendo por que o faz.

—Merda, porque você disse NÃO — ele grunhiu as palavras e Bella se aproximou mais à porta.

— Você desejou aquela noite. Sei e você sabe. Não pode me apagar como um interruptor.

—Isso foi um engano.

—Chupou meu pênis. Uma verdadeira super mamada. Por que faria se não me desejava?

Merda, merda, merda.

—Para me desfazer de você. Pensei que fosse me violentar.

Ele riu.

—Isso seria um jogo interessante para jogarmos juntos. Mais diversão se resistir. Você vai fazer minhas fantasias realidade e quando eu tenha tido bastante de você, então teremos terminado.

Ele se dirigiu a uma área de estacionamento subterrâneo e Bella se sentou rígida de repente.

—Pensei que íamos pegar Jess. Onde estamos?

—ela não tinha estado prestando atenção.

—Em minha casa. Podemos começar esta noite. Jess pode esperar. Se cooperar, prometo que a abandonarei para sempre. Bella tentou fazer retroceder a onda de pânico.

—Quanto tempo vai me fazer isto? —perguntou.

—Até quando eu quiser.

Bella manteve sua bolsa na mão. Em um momento, ele ia tirar seu celular. Com tudo o que era, não era estúpido. Mike desceu a rampa e se dirigiu a um oco de estacionamento. Antes que o carro tivesse deixado de mover-se, ela soltou seu cinturão e saltou do carro. Os joelhos da Bella rasparam pelo concreto, mas ficou de pé e correu para a rampa. Sapatos incorretos! Essas coisas saíam dos pés. Muito frenética para livrar-se a patadas deles, muito torpe para correr com eles, Bella tropeçou. Uma mão no pescoço de sua jaqueta e ela se chocou com o peito de Mike. Pôs-lhe um braço ao redor da garganta, outro ao redor de sua cintura e a arrastou. Sua bolsa estava ainda enganchada ao redor de seu braço, com seu celular dentro, mais importante agora que a máquina de gravação. Bellacavou seus dedos em seu braço, tentando afrouxar seu apertão sobre sua garganta, mas respirar se transformou em um problema e começou a resfolegar.

—Agora, vai ser sensata ou estúpida? —sussurrou Mike em seu ouvido.

— Sensata não doerá, estúpida sim. Bella deixou de lutar.

—Muito melhor. Uma hora em minha cama e pode partir. Acredito que começaremos com a fantasia da violação. Te amarrarei. Bella tentou ignorar a dura crista apertada contra seu traseiro. Quanto mais lutasse, mais ele se excitaria. Deixou cair as mãos, seu corpo flácido e Mike relaxou seu agarre. Uma patada na tíbia com seu calcanhar, um cotovelo no peito e Bella correu. Viu brilhantes luzes cegadoras, mas não viu o carro até que se deslizou por cima da capota.

—Bella!

Ela abriu seus olhos e elevou a vista. Jake. Ela sorriu e logo franziu o cenho. Por que tinha seu traseiro sobre o chão maciço? Mike. Bella tentou sentar-se bem e Jake o impediu com uma mão.

—Fica imóvel. Pedi uma ambulância.

—O que aconteceu?

—Te atropelei com meu carro.

—Joguei-me contra você. Onde está Mike? —Ela suspirou.

—Alí.

Bella voltou a cabeça. Mike estava algemado, com os braços estirados ao redor de um pilar. Ele a olhou com ódio.

—Como sabia onde estava? —perguntou.

—Quando não apareceu no Westies e seu telefone deixou de fazer sinal, decidi vir a casa deste idiota.

Jake passou sua mão ao longo de uma perna, e logo depois da outra. Bella se deu um impulso para sentar e se apoiou contra o lado do carro.

—Estou bem. Acredito que somente me roçou. Nada quebrado. Ah, exceto o salto de meu sapato. Merda.

—Que diabos estava pensado para entrar em seu carro? — Jake perguntou e Bella ouviu o matiz de cólera de sua voz isso foi idiota de sua parte. Certamente que sim. —Sinto muito - resmungou ela.

Jake mexeu o cabelo com os dedos. Tremia. Jogou uma olhada rápida ao Mike e logo a ela, e logo baixou o tom de voz.

—Siga o jogo.

Bella olhou a seu entorno.

—Onde está minha bolsa? Jake procurou sob o carro e o tirou. Estava muito esmagado. Bella abriu-o. A máquina de gravação tinha uma fenda na capa. Seus ombros caíram. —O que acontece? —perguntou Jake. Bella lhe mostrou a máquina.

—Registrei-o. Ele disse que se lhe deixava foder-me uma semana, abandonaria a Jess. Ia me violar.

A voz da Bella se foi apagando quando a realidade da situação começou a lhe fazer trinca.

A boca do Jake se apertou

—Fica aquieta. Não diga nada. —aproximou-se de Mike.

—Reconheço-lhe — disse Mike. — Você veio por um roubo na noite que estávamos em uma festa. Como é que conhece Bella?

—Ela sai com o homem com o que compartilho o apartamento.

—Então como é que você não sabia…

—Bella informou de sua perseguição faz um tempo. Estivemos lhe vigiando. Mike Newton detenho-o por sequestro a Bella Swan. Tem direito a permanecer em silêncio. Algo que diga poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a consultar a um advogado e/ou a ter a um presente quando for interrogado pela polícia. Se não puder contratar a um advogado, será-lhe designado um para representá-lo...

—Foda-se. Não fiz nada. Foi você quem a golpeou com seu carro. Nós só estávamos enganando.

—Ela gravou tudo —disse Jake. — Tudo o que você disse. Bella viu como se desvanecia a cor da cara do Mike.

—Não o dizia de verdade — disse Mike.— Era uma brincadeira, jogando a pôr uma irmã contra a outra. Um pouco de diversão. Mas ela fodeu meu Porsche.

Bella podia ouvir as sirenes ao longe, o som fazendo-se mais forte. Tentou ficar de pé e se apoiou contra o veículo do Jake. Ele se precipitou para seu lado e a aproximou de seus braços.

—Bella, não deveria se mover. Tem que ver um doutor.

—Estou bem.

Acabou-se. Todo o fodido assunto do Mike finalmente se acabou. Bella não podia acreditar. Bom, quase. Paramédicos pouco dispostos aceitaram que ela não queria ir ao hospital, mas tinha que ir à delegacia de polícia e dar uma declaração. Jake insistiu em levá-la pessoalmente.

—O que era tudo aquilo, Jake? —Bella perguntou. — Mike te conhecia.

—Vou estar em problemas — disse Jake com um gemido.

—Se explique. Agora.

Jake disse o que ele e Edward fizeram para encontrá-la e ela se debatia entre estar emocionada e horrorizada.

—Eu não estava de serviço, mas fingi que sim. Inventei um crime que não existia. Tudo por motivos pessoais.

—Tudo pelo Edward. Jake jogou uma olhada e assentiu. Então ele soltou uma risada. —Estou contente de havê-lo feito.

Não tinha por que ser um assunto oficial. Estava perguntando por uma amiga.

—Não quero que ninguém minta — disse Jake.

—Quem vai pedir, Jake? Se Mike disser algo, parecerá que ele tenta enredar mais as coisas. Inventar um crime é pior. Posso fazer que desapareça.

Bella tirou o celular. A capa estava rachada mas havia sobrevivido à topada melhor que a máquina de gravação. Ela chamou Erin e lhe contou tudo. Quase tudo. Então se voltou para o Jake.

—Foi a sua casa me buscando pelo Edward. Eles acreditam que é doce. Jake gemeu. —É doce.

—E como vai persuadir a sua irmã?

—Me deve — disse Bella e fez outra chamada.

Na delegacia de polícia Bella lhes deixou tirar fotografias de suas feridas, cada arranhão e contusão. A gravadora estava quebrada, embora dissessem que o laboratório de polícia provavelmente poderia ressuscitar o que tinha gravado. Bella pensou no que tinham falado sobre a mamada e estremeceu. Mas depois de todo o esforço, isso provavelmente não importava. Jake veio para lhe dizer que Mike tinha cantado como um participante do Pop Idol e, como quase todos, não tinha impressionado aos juízes. Bella havia dito muito pouco no carro por telefone a Jess, somente que Mike tinha sido detido por rapita-la e onde estavam sendo levados os dois. Quando Jess chegou com os pais a reboque, Bella pediu ao Jake que ficasse na sala com ela.

—Isto deve ser algum tipo de engano — disse sua mãe quando entrou. Bella tentou ocultar sua decepção.

—Não há nenhum engano — disse Jake.

Bella suspirou.

—Se o Agente Black não tivesse chegado, Mike teria me violado. I

sto fez que sua mãe soltasse um ofego e que seu pai apertasse os dentes. Jess rompeu a chorar ruidosamente nos braços de sua mãe, mas o pai da Bella se aproximou para rodeá-la com o braço. Ele abraçou-a forte e a balançou. Bella se sentia como se uma parte de mármore grande tivesse preso na sua garganta.

—Sinto muito, Jess — disse Bella. — Sei que amava Mike, mas ele não era o que você pensava.

—Era realmente agradável comigo — disse Jess entre soluços. — Disse que me amava. Isto não ia a ser fácil. Bella suspirou. Todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa. Não passou com Bella que ninguém perguntasse se ela estava bem. O braço de seu pai estava agora ao redor da chorosa Jess. Bella sentiu que o joelho de Jake a tocava sob a mesa, o mais parecido que podia lhe dar de um abraço.

—Você veio ao apartamento — disse Jess, olhando ao Jake.

—O Agente Black é o companheiro de apartamento de Edward. Estava me procurando. Você e Mike o deixaram pensar que você era eu.

—Não me dei conta. —O queixo de Jess tremeu.

—Posso falar com Jess a sós? —perguntou Bella. Jake acompanhou seus pais para fora.

—Sinto muito — disse Jess. — Ainda não posso acreditar.

—Ele é um enganador nato

— você é uma idiota.

— Jess, não quero que diga a ninguém que o Agente Black veio ao apartamento me procurando. Jake mentiu para ajudar Edward e eu não quero que ele se meta em problemas. Isto não trocará o que acontecerá com Mike, mas sim me importa.

Jess assentiu com a cabeça.

—Acredita que poderei ficar com o anel? Bella mordeu as bochechas.

—Talvez devesse devolvê-lo. Ou talves poderia vendê-lo e pôr o dinheiro para reparar o dano que fez a seu carro. Os olhos da Jess se alargaram.

—Como soube? Bella não tinha estado segura. Agora o estava.

—Não havia nenhuma razão pela que Mike negasse havê-lo feito. Seguia insistindo em que tinha sido eu. Por que o fez, Jess?

As mãos do Jess tremeram.

—Pensei que isso o faria te odiar, que seria totalmente meu em vez de só em parte. —Aqueles correios eletrônicos foram um bonito toque. Uma jóia.

—Sinto muito.

—E ia deixar que chegasse aos tribunais?

—Não teria chegado a tanto. —Jess se ruborizou. Bella queria acreditar.

—O que vai acontecer com ele? —Jess suspirou.

—Não sei. —Acredita que o Mike gosta ao menos um pouquinho de mim?

Ah Deus, me dê forças, pensou Bella. Algumas pessoas estavam muito cegas para ver três em um burro.

—Não, Jess. A verdade é que nunca gostou. Uma vez que eu disse que não. Seu ego não podia suportar. Ele foi atrás de você para me fazer mal. Tudo isto foi para vingar-se de mim.

—E o de seu carro o que? —Sua companhia de seguros me pediu mais de três mil libras para pagar o dano. Se não pagar em vinte dias, me levarão aos tribunais. O rubor da cara do Jess desapareceu.

—Não posso demonstrar que não o fiz, Jess. A metade do bar me ouviu chamar o Mike mentiroso de merda. Você usou uma faca de minha cozinha. Tenho o motivo e nenhum álibi. Inclusive se um juiz pensasse que tinha justificativa para fazê-lo, o fato é que eu seria declarada culpada.

—Pagarei — resmungou Jess. — Tenho aproximadamente dois mil no banco. Conseguirei o resto com papai.

Bella sentiu um grande alívio percorrê-la.

—Amigas de novo? —perguntou Bella e Jess assentiu.

Os nervos do Jake estavam a mil. Uma reação tardia aos acontecimentos daquela tarde. Nunca havia conduzido tão devagar em sua vida. Provavelmente a polícia o pararia. Quão embaraçoso poderia ser? Um tira indo muito lento. Mas sem seu inato piloto automático Jake se tivesse derrubado feito uma pilha tremente. Poderia tê-la matado. Esqueceu que ela entrou correndo na trajetória de seu carro, a Deus obrigado que logo que tinha estado movendo-se, mas poderia havê-la atropelado. E se Jake não tivesse seguido seus instintos, Mike poderia havê-la violado. Talvez assassinado. Jake soltou um profundo suspiro.

—Jake, já acabou. —disse Bella.

Ele grunhiu algo incompreensível. Cristo, nem sequer podia falar coerentemente. —Ligou para Edward? —perguntou ela.

—Não. —Porque, que merda ia dizer a ele? Olá, Edward, quase matei a Bella. Sim, isso poderia ir bem.

—Já o chamo — Bella tirou seu telefone. — Olá, Edward... Não, Jake está me trazendo. Tivemos uma pequena aventura.

Jake a ouviu explicar os acontecimentos da tarde. Sua versão, não a dele. Ela disse que Jake tinha salvado sua vida e o coração de Jake havia se sentido tão esmagado como sua bolsa. Ele não era um herói. Quando cortou a chamada Jake se sentiu ainda pior. —Jake, deixa — disse Bella. — Você é meu herói. E se tivesse ficado no Westies sentadinho uma hora em vez de ir a casa do Mike?

—E se não tivesse levado ali? Poderia te haver levado a qualquer outra parte. Nunca deveria te haver deixado fazê-lo.

—Não teve a oportunidade de fazê-lo. —Como se isso importasse. Ele esperava uma boa bronca de seu chefe quando se inteirasse. Esta confusão lamentável não ia desaparecer. Só o fato que sua chegada tinha salvado a Bella, ao final, possivelmente o liberasse. Jake entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio.

—Foi minha decisão, não a sua. Agora deixa estar — disse Bella.

— Sinto um grande alívio que tenha terminado. Quero ver caras felizes, não preocupadas.

Jake se aproximou para ajudá-la a sair do carro. Ele fechou a porta e rodeou seu rosto com as mãos. Inspirou profundamente, mas um pouco a tropicões.

—Te amo — disse. O alívio que sentiu ao dizer o fez ofegar.

— Não tem que dizer também. Somente queria que soubesse.

Bella riu, inclinou-se e o beijou. Jake liberou seu rosto e deslizou os braços ao redor dela, abraçando-a forte. Tentou ser suave, mas ao segundo se beijavam como se isso fora a última coisa sobre a terra que conseguiriam fazer. Sua língua dançava em um frenesi ao redor da sua e ele perdeu a capacidade de pensar. Foi a tranquilizadora mão de Bella em suas costas o que lhe devolveu à realidade. Ele se retirou sua respiração descompassada, mas com um sorriso zombador em seu rosto.

—Eu também te amo — disse ela.

Os joelhos de Jake tremeram. Graças a Deus seu traseiro estava apoiado contra o carro.

—Me ama? —sussurrou. Bella assentiu.

—Ah Jake, como não poderia? É doce e amável. É um homem bom. Arriscou tudo por mim e não te deixarei perder tudo. Faz-me feliz. Quando me olha, me desfaço viva. Ele riu.

—Não é exatamente o efeito que você tem em mim. Bella dobrou seus quadris nos dele, esfregando seu pênis, e este palpitou em resposta.

—A vida não vai ser fácil, verdade? —disse Bella. — Não para nós três. Não podemos dizer a ninguém, ir a qualquer parte. Meus pais pensam que Edward sai comigo e isso não é justo para você.

—Podemos fazer que funcione —disse Jake. — Há outros como nós. Podemos ir de férias, comer fora, ir ao cinema, ao boliche o que queira. Faremos funcionar —ele exalou um tremente fôlego

— Sabe quanto tempo venho desejando que alguém me ame?

—Bom, Edward... —Ele não pode dizer. Não sei por que. —Jake tentou e não conseguiu engolir a angústia de sua garganta.

— Perguntou? —disse Bella. Jake soltou uma risada curta.

—Edward não tem esse tipo de conversa.

Bella tomou a sua mão.

—Trabalharemos nele. Dois contra um.

Assim que Edward ouviu abrir a porta, precipitou-se para baixo e voou para a Bella. Envolveu-a com seus braços e logo a beijou devagar, tomando seu tempo para saborear seu gosto, o roçar suave de seus lábios, seu doce suspiro.

—Sente quanto senti sua falta —

Pressionou seus quadris. Contra as suas até que sentiu cada centímetro de seu rígido pênis. Bella se separou de sua boca e riu. Edward se derreteu. Como poderia alguém continuar zangado com ela?

Jake estava atrás e Edward o chamou com a cabeça, então o incluiu no abraço.

—Nada de mais proezas assim — disse Edward. — Já tenho bastante com me preocupar com o 007, sem você correndo por aí tentando conseguir que os tipos maus confessem em uma fita. Está segura que está bem?

—Estou bem.

—Atropelei-a com o carro — soltou Jake.

Edward olhou Jake e a Bella e logo Jake outra vez.

—Um golpe oblíquo. Quase nem senti — disse Bella.

— Não foi culpa de Jake. Saltei sobre a capota. Amassei com meu traseiro.

—Jesus —Edward a voltou a apertar contra seu peito.

—Jake me salvou. Jake acariciou seu cabelo com os dedos.

—Deveria haver feito mais para detê-la. Edward franziu o cenho.

—Já basta de recriminações. Acredito que é de obrigação uma cuidadosa inspeção corporal, mas primeiro comeremos. Cozinhei. Não quero que se estrague.

Ele tinha preparado a mesa de cristal do fundo do salão, havia baixado as luzes e tinha

disposto velas. O champanha estava no gelo, a música soava. Jake assobiou quando entrou na sala.

—Wow, o que vamos comer? —perguntou Bella.

—Sanduíches de queijo — disse Edward.

Jake riu.

—Seguiu a receita?

—Certamente.

Jake se virou para a Bella.

—Edward acrescenta coisas. Gosta de experimentar. —Farejou. — Cheira bem.

Edward sorriu abertamente.

—Isto é um bom princípio — ofereceu uma cadeira a Bella e roçou sua cabeça com os lábios.

Jake abriu o champanha, verteu três taças e se sentou junto à Bella.

—Não pode haver-se equivocado com a salada — disse Bella olhando a tigela grande de folhas sortidas no centro da mesa.

—Não toque — sussurrou Jake.

—Ouvi isso. —Edward pôs os pratos sobre a mesa, sentou-se do outro lado de Bella e levantou sua taça.

— Pela Bella . O nosso Meio. Eles chocaram as taças.

—Nunca me porei no meio de vocês — disse ela.

—Espero que o faça — disse Edward com um sorriso zombador.

Houve um momento de silêncio e logo voltaram todos a rir. A lanche estava melhor do que Edward tinha esperado. Mais ou menos tinha seguido a receita, somente tinha agregado um pedaço de chocolate que tinha encontrado no armário.

Bella estava faladora e Jake calado, mas considerando o que tinha acontecido, não era uma surpresa. Edward queria que Bella se mudasse com eles. Podia ter seu próprio dormitório, pagar aluguel se quisesse. Edward tinha economizado cada centavo que Jake tinha dado. O plano era levar Jake de férias a Austrália e Nova Zelândia. Levar Jake e Bella. Edward sorriu.

—Necessito de uma ducha — disse Bella enquanto afastava seu prato vazio.

—Quer uma taça de chá? —Jake perguntou.

— Sem açúcar, verdade? Bella se ruborizou.

—Uma colherada, na realidade. —Mas disse... Ah! Bem, farei.

Edward a viu sair.

—Ela está bem? Você está bem?

Jake apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

Edward se trocou à cadeira da Bella e pôs seu braço sobre o ombro de Jake. —Poderíamos havê-la perdido — sussurrou Jake.

— Esse bastardo... Eu...

—Você a salvou.

—Eu poderia tê-la matado.

—Mas não o fez, ça.

Edward puxou da cabeça do Jake para cima e o beijou. Um terno golpezinho a seus lábios e Jake gemeu.

—Quero pedir pra ela que se mude para cá —Edward disse, recordando quando antes tinha ferido ao Jake com o comentário sobre que este era seu apartamento.— Te parece bem?

O sorriso no rosto do Jake fez ronronar o pênis de Edward de alegria.

Bella se dirigiu para o fluxo de água e a deixou cair em cascata sobre ela. A corrente de calor acalmou seus músculos doloridos e levou as preocupações de sua cabeça. A questão com Mike estava terminado. Sabia que acabaria saindo sob fiança, mas tinha sido acusado de seu rapto e assalto. Todos aceitaram que ela havia dito a verdade e se aproximava de novo estaria em graves problemas. Talvez a estúpida da Jess ainda o quisesse, mas Bella pensava que seu pai teria algo que dizer sobre isso.

A porta da ducha se abriu detrás dela. Deu a volta enquanto dois corpos firmes entraram Jake com sua pele bronzeada e seu físico e Edward com seu cabelo despenteado e seus olhos brilhantes.

A cascavel no mamilo de Jake estava super quente, Bella sentiu endurecer seus mamilos e soltou um ofego estrangulado. Nem sequer tinham tido que tocá-la. —Pensamos te fazer companhia — disse Edward.

—O sabão e eu estávamos nos sentindo um pouco sozinhos. —Bella riu.

Ela beijou o mamilo perfurado de Jake com muito cuidado e ele tremeu.

Eles começaram a lava-la dos pés para cima, mãos sabonete escorregando por sua pele. Quanto tempo passaria antes que se cansassem dela? Poderia alguma vez voltar a sentir assim de bom? O que faria quando eles decidissem que já tinham tido o bastante? Muitas perguntas para relaxar. A ansiedade correu descontrolada por sua mente, dispersando perguntas em sua esteira. Como podia sentir-se tão apaixonada depois de um tempo tão curto? Jake lavou seu traseiro, seus dedos percorrendo suas costas e seus ombros.

—More conosco — disse Edward enquanto ele brincava com seus mamilos. — Pode ter seu próprio quarto, pagar o que for que esteja pagando de aluguel.

Ele realmente havia dito isso? Tinha pedido que se mudasse com eles?

—Prometemos ser limpos e ordenados. Pode pôr coisas... rosas por aí — disse Edward. —Você... vocês não me conhecem. Edward riu.

—Deus, Bella, não fica uma parte de você que não conheçamos. Ela franziu o cenho. —Tenho alguns maus hábitos.

—Bom —Edward disse e sua boca desceu em picado para seu seio.

—Tais como...? — perguntou Jake enquanto esfregava xampu em seu cabelo.

—Eu gosto de country e a música do oeste. —Edward e Jake estremeceram. — Tenho uma necessidade patológica de ver filmes de garotas uma vez à semana com dois homens sentados a cada lado. — Bella agachou sua cabeça sob o fluxo de água e Jake repassou a espuma. — E eu gosto de dançar nua quando há lua cheia.

—Genial — disse Edward.

—No Trafalgar Square — ela acrescentou.

—Mentirosa —Edward beliscou seu nariz. — Bem, o que diz? Quer viver conosco?

Bella tinha que pensar. Ela adorava a ambos. Poderia se arriscar? Desfrutar do agora inclusive se o futuro não estiver claro. Seu coração respondeu.

—Sim, por favor.

Imediatamente se viu intercalada entre eles, o duro pênis de Edward contra seu ventre, o eixo igualmente rígido de Jake contra seu traseiro.

Edward agarrou sua cabeça e sua língua e pegou a sua boca para lhe roubar um beijo antes de virar para o Jake. Ainda sustentando Bella entre eles, Edward pressionou seus lábios contra Jake.

Bella adorava vê-los se beijar. Havia algo tão atraente nisso, e enquanto a água caía a correntes sobre eles e gotas se pulverizavam por sua pele, viam-se ainda

mais formosos. O cabelo molhado se pegava a seus rostos, as pestanas pesadas com a água, pareciam deuses. Escorregadia pelo sabão, Bella deslizou entre eles e pôs uma mão sobre cada um de seus traseiros para aproximá-los mais. Deu um beijo sobre a ponta de ameixa do pênis de Jake e logo outro na de Edward, e as agarrou pela raiz com seus punhos, brincando com a língua em uma e logo em outra. O gosto era similar, mas o bastante diferente como para que pudesse dizer quem era quem. Enquanto ela rodeava com seus lábios a Edward, Jake ficou livre e se ajoelhou a seu lado. Edward se inclinou atrás contra os azulejos e apoiou suas mãos sobre suas cabeças. Bella e Jake tinham seus rostos a cada lado do pênis de Edward, acariciando com a boca seu eixo, e seus úmidos narizes e línguas esquentavam a ele e mutuamente. Quando eles alcançaram a ponta, eles o trocaram de uma boca a outra e Bella sentiu cravar os dedos do Edward em seu cabelo. Jake agarrou o pênis de Edward e golpeou contra a bochecha de Bella.

—Jeee... sus —Edward pronunciou um gemido gago.

Jake deu ao Edward um golpe atrás de seus joelhos e o trouxe para o chão da ducha. Jake estava convexo de costas baixo ele, as pernas sobre a parede da ducha, sua boca ao redor do pênis de Edward. Isso deixava a boca do Edward situada no pênis de Jake e Bella se viu com um tentador traseiro. Ah Deus, poderia? Estendeu suas mãos sobre as bochechas molhadas do Edward e viu tremer seu buraco anal. A cara de Jake surgiu de entre as pernas de Edward e afirmou com a cabeça. Bella olhou para cima e viu o lubrificante. Edward gemeu quando Jake voltou a chupar seu pênis. Bella agarrou o lubrificante e se ajoelhou. Beijou as pequenas covinhas que Edward tinha ao final de suas costas e logo passou a racha de seu traseiro; sua boca, e logo a língua, deslizou para baixo à escura linha. O tremor do Edward e o fôlego retido a animaram a aprofundar. A franzida entrada de seu corpo se moveu sob seu toque e ela pressionou a ponta de sua língua contra ele. Jake jogou sua mão para trás para acariciar seu peito e quando apertou seu mamilo a ponta de sua língua deslizou no ânus de Edward. O gemido profundo a animou e ela incitou e brincou, avançando e retirando-se enquanto trabalhava sua língua mais profundo dentro de Edward.

—Ah Deus, Bella, está me matando — ofegou Edward. — Os dois. Cristo.

Ela o atormentou um pouco mais então lubrificou seus dedos e deslizou um no interior, empurrando com cuidado até que seu nódulo transpassou o músculo restritivo e o absorveu. Bella fez círculos com seu dedo e sentiu uma glândula arredondada, com forma de noz, e pelo modo em que ele se moveu e gemeu, Bella adivinhou que era a próstata de Edward. Ah, gostava de atormentá- lo.

—Leves golpes ou pressão? —ela perguntou.

—Pressão —e Edward ofegou. Bella manteve seu dedo estável enquanto Edward envolvia o pênis de Jake com sua boca. Mais lubrificante dois dos dedos da Bellae Edward ofegava no pênis de Jake. Bella apertou mais duro e momentos depois Edward ficou rígido com um grito rouco. Ela apertou as coxas enquanto uma onda de contrações revoava por sua vagina. Edward dobrou sua cabeça para o pênis de Jake e Bella retirou seus dedos para lavá-los sob a água. Jake se esticou para agarrar os quadris dela e esfregou seus braços enquanto ele gozava na boca de Edward. Por um instante ninguém se moveu então Edward se virou para sentar-se com as costas na parede de vidro e Jake baixou suas pernas e se sentou. Alcançou a Bella, atraiu-a a seus braços e a estreitou, assim que os três estavam apertados juntos, pernas entrelaçadas, braços unidos sob a água. Jake deixou cair um beijo sobre o pescoço de Bella, mordiscando na suscetível área sob seu ouvido.

—Te amo — disse, logo beijou Edward nos lábios. —Amo aos dois.

Bella sentiu Edward ficar rígido e logo relaxar outra vez.

—Eu nunca tinha estado apaixonado até que te encontrei — ele disse a Edward. — Agora não sei como poderia viver sem você. Quero-te por ter encontrado Bella. Seja o que seja que nos proporcione o futuro, obrigado pelo que temos agora.

—Eu também amo aos dois — disse Bella. — Isto simplesmente faz com que me sinta bem. Sou a pessoa mais afortunada no mundo.

Edward tirou de entre seus braços, levantou-se e saiu da ducha. Jake suspirou. A reação de Edward não o tinha surpreendido, mas sim a Bella. Tinha os olhos como pratos quando viu o Edward agarrar uma toalha e sair do quarto. Levantou-se.

—Deixe. Estará bem—disse Jake.

—Não. Bella saiu da ducha, secou o excesso de água, deixou cair a toalha e saiu do quarto. Jake fechou os registros e a seguiu.

Edward estava sentado na parte mais afastada da cama de costas para eles. Bella avançou lentamente por detrás dele e pôs sua mão sobre seu ombro. Ele a ignorou.

—O que vai mal? Por que não nos permite te amar? — perguntou.

O coração do Jake subia e baixava entre sua garganta e seu estômago.

Bella desceu da cama e caiu de joelhos aos pés do Edward.

—Fala comigo.

—Sim, permito que me ame — disse ele com voz baixa.

Jake se sentou sobre a cama atrás dele.

—Mas você não pode te permitir nos amar — disse Bella. Edward se levantou de um salto.

—Né! Eu gosto dos dois. Eu gosto muito. Mas amor... Ele começou a passear, logo parou e se apoiou contra a parede, olhando-os.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou Bella. Edward soltou uma risada curta.

—Agora sei por que evitei acrescentar uma mulher a isto. Não sabe quando deixar as coisas em paz — ele fulminou Jake com o olhar.

— Esta se aliando contra mim?

—Edward, não faça isso — disse Bella.

—Estive apaixonado uma vez. —Edward apoiou sua cabeça atrás contra a parede. — Seu nome era Samantha, Sam. Eu disse que a amava e ela assumiu que isso significava ser um casal e não um trio. Anthony, o cara com o que eu já estava a mais de um ano antes de conhecê-la, ouviu um pouco da conversa, mas não tudo. Ele pensou que queria a ela e não a ele. Seu corpo foi encontrado no rio no dia seguinte. Tinha estado bebendo, assim poderia ter sido um acidente e não suicídio. Nunca saberei — tragou ar.

Jake estava horrorizado, não sabia nada.

—Assim é mais seguro não dizer que ama a alguém, não confiar a eles seu coração — disse Bella.

—Confio no Jake. —Edward olhou diretamente e Jake sentiu um pouco de segurança. —Você o ama — disse Bella. — Só que não dirá. A respiração de Edward se descompassou.

—É muito egoísta, Edward — disse Bella. Ele a olhou furiosamente.

—Não sou um fodido egoísta. Sou a pessoa menos egoísta que conheço.

—Não nisto. —Bella se moveu para sentar-se sobre a cama ao lado de Jake. Jake tomou sua mão.

—Deixa-o, Bella. Ela sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Isto não vai funcionar se não formos honestos, Edward. Se não me amar, não quero me mudar. É muito difícil a não ser que eu tenha seu coração e você tenha o meu. Eu assumi o risco. Agora é seu turno.

A dor se refletiu nos olhos de Jake. Bella tinha forçado esta confrontação e embora ele quisesse que Edward respondesse, Jake sentiu que os muros se desmoronavam a seu redor.

—Vem aqui — disse Bella com voz tranquila.

Jake olhou para Edward.

Depois de um comprido minuto Edward deu um passo para ela. O coração de Jake suspirou de alívio. Bella agarrou a mão de Edward e o atraiu à cama. Jake caiu a seu outro lado.

—Poderia te torturar — sussurrou Bella.

Ao estender o sorriso pelo rosto de Edward, o coração do Jake começou a pulsar mais rápido. Edward soltou uma pequena risada. Jake puxou a toalha da cintura de Edward e a jogou ao chão. Aconchegou- se a suas costas e pressionou seu rosto contra seu pescoço.

Bella apertou pelo outro lado. Eles que ficaram tombados entre os braços enlaçados. —Está bem ser vulnerável às vezes — sussurrou Bella. — Isto não o algema a nós. Te oculta, Edward, e não há nenhuma necessidade de se ocultar da gente que te ama. Bella esperava não ter ido muito longe, mas havia dito a verdade. Tinham que se amar mutuamente para que isto funcionasse. Olhou fixamente nos olhos de Edward e não viu distanciamento.

Ele suspirou, apoiou-se para frente e lhe deu um beijo tão profundo, que roubou seu fôlego da garganta e um tremor de desejo zumbiu em sua vagina. Ela enganchou sua perna sobre ambos e Jake a agarrou pelo calcanhar. Já encharcada com sua nata, os gordos lábios de Bella se abriram ao torcido pênis de Edward. Ele empurrou tão profundamente nela, que parecia como se ele tivesse alcançado sua garganta. Ela se esforçou por respirar. As sensações que percorreram seu corpo dominaram tudo exceto a necessidade de gozar, mas conteve o impulso. Ele abriu sua boca e Bella deu uma sacudida quase imperceptível de sua cabeça e jogou uma olhada ao Jake. Edward deu uma cabeçada diminuta e ela riu. Ela não devia ser a primeira em ouvir as palavras. —Acima ou abaixo? —Edward perguntou.

—Abaixo, mas não me esmaguem — disse Bella.

—O que? Nossos muito magros corpos? —disse Jake.

Edward fez Bella rodar para pô-la abaixo dele, seu pênis ainda encaixado dentro dela. Ele se apoiou sobre seus braços e pressionou seus joelhos no colchão.

—Está tão molhada e suave—sussurrou Edward. Bella apertou seus músculos pélvicos e ele gemeu, logo riram.

— E apertada — acrescentou.

Ela viu Jake estender lubrificante sobre seu pênis, lubrificando toda sua longitude e logo limpou seus dedos na fenda do traseiro de Edward. Quando pressionou contra o ânus de Edward, Bella sentiu a mudança no corpo deste. Ela pôs suas pernas sobre os quadris de Jake enquanto ele começava a empurrar devagar. Quando Jake se introduziu em Edward, Edward colocou seu pênis mais profundo em Bella, estirando seus músculos apertados e o fazendo gemer. Seu clitóris palpitou já engordado, excitando o capuz pela sedosa coroa de belo ao redor de seu pênis.

Dois rostos a olharam, ainda molhados pela ducha, e um líquido desejo brilhante alagou sua vagina. Jake se moveu mais duro e mais rápido em Edward, quem introduziu de repente seu pênis mais duro e mais rápido na Bella. Jake gemeu contra o pescoço de Edward e Edward trocou o ângulo de seu impulso.

—Oooh, não pare de fazer isto — ofegou Bella.

Seu torcido pênis tinha acariciado algum lugar diferente dentro dela e os dedos de Bella arranharam as costas de Jake enquanto Edward deslizava seus braços debaixo dela para sustentá-la. Edward bombeou mais e mais rápido, conduzindo a longitude inteira do seu penis dentro e fora. Cada movimento conduzia a Bella para o céu. Um foguete, esperando o momento de explodir.

—Jake mais duro — gritou Edward — Oh Deus.

Com um rugido ruidoso, deu um último e destruidor empurrão e seu corpo ficou rígido, apertando braços e pernas. De uma vez Jake esvaziava-se em Edward, este gozou dentro de Bella como uma explosão de água, uma corrente incansável de sêmen que alagou sua vagina.

O foguete de Bella finalmente se detonou e estrelinhas de cores explodiram atrás de seus olhos, os brilhos relampejantes de felicidade elétrica destroçando cada uma de seus terminações nervosas enquanto ela chorava de autêntica alegria.

Então ela se encontrou entre eles em vez debaixo deles e a cobriam com beijos, cobriam um ao outro com beijos. Edward agarrou a cabeça de Jake.

—Jake—disse — Te amo. Sou um é...

Jake não deixou Edward acabar. Um par de lábios se encontrou com outro e Bella se viu esmagada no meio.

Ela nunca tinha sido mais feliz.

Edward a colocou em cima e a beijou docemente.

—Bella também te amo.

Não, ela se equivocava. Agora, ela nunca tinha sido mais feliz.

FIM

_**Acabou. Espero que tenha agradado. **_

_**Eu amo essa estória. Tenho mais algumas desse tipo.**_

_**Se quiserem é só pedir. que postarei com prazer, mas tem que ter pelo menos uns dez eu quero **_

_**nos comentários.**_

_**Obrigada a quem acompanhou, comentou e se deliciou.**_

_**Beijos e até a próxima, que pode começar amanha se voces pedirem.**_

_** até**_


End file.
